Seven Deadly Sins DXD
by Alekogi
Summary: Naruto, DXD and Multi crossover. In a world of saints what's really needed is sinners people who will take care on the enemies in the dark, but now these sinners are forced into the light after being scorned by the saints being needed one last time to protect the world from a threat greater then they can possibly imagine.
1. Prologue

"Great Satan what happened here" said a young devil with both awe and fear in his voice as he looked over the battlefield in front of him, all manner of different bodies lay in front of him, most alive.

Suddenly he heard a rumbling sound next to him and looked over to see red haired man struggling to lift a boulder off him and a woman trapped under it.

"Lucifer-sama" he shouted running up to help the man.

"No please help my wife first" he said struggling to keep conscious let alone lift a boulder quickly the man pulled the silver haired woman out who herself was unconscious and looked in very bad shape, after he had got the woman out he quickly ran back to the man and got him out before the rock could fall on him.

"My Satan what happened here it looks like the work of some wrathful God" said the young devil.

"Well wrath was among them my friend" he said laughing a bit after which soon turned into a coughing fit.

"My Satan we had almost every faction on our side how did we lose" the young devil asked with great fear in his voice.

"It appears we underestimated the seven deadly sins" said the red head before he to fell unconscious.

* * *

 **So yeah this is just a little preview not sure if I want to get into the FF game or not but I thought Fuck it haven't got anything else to do today and I had this written, I may or may not put up the first official chapter as I think this is more of a prologue, I'm open to reviews if someone out there really wants a first chapter I have something I just have to edit it so the grammar nazis don't murder me in my sleep but no promises.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Story Begins

"So these seven deadly sins are like the strongest people in existence" said the recently turned devil Issei Hyoudou to his master the beautiful yet deadly Rias Gremory

"Almost 3 years ago the mercenary group named the seven deadly sins plotted to take over the world and almost all the factions teamed up the defeat them as they all knew how strong they were from past confrontations but even together they lost but for some reason the sins never carried out their plans, but since then all seven of them have been wanted above all others and all young Devils are required to carry around their wanted posters in case they should ever see them" she said pointing at the posters bellow her.

Issei looked down at the pictures and he could see why these people were as feared as they were, the first poster read Zeref wolf's sin of lust and featured a picture of a young dark haired man with a charming smile and staring off into space, the next picture featured a slightly older man which a stiff strong face and long spiky blonde hair reaching down to his waste with the name apes sin of pride Goku written on it, after that he read Dante lions sin of sloth and featured a young man with shoulder length white hair and red eyes, next read Alucard hounds sin of gluttony and featured a picture of an older gentleman with stubble around his lips with flowing black hair and red eyes that promised death to all that met them, next was Roy Mustang dragons sin of wrath and this picture was a bit different as instead of a face was a picture of an armoured helm in the shape of a dragons head with flames spewing from his mouth, after that read Ichigo horse's sin of envy and there was a picture of an orange haired man with a mask that looked like a demon covering his face with yellow eyes, the final picture caught the attention of Issei as it probably had the least amount of information on it as it read death Ravens sin of greed, suspected leader, and the picture was of a man with long black hair and a skull mask on his head with red eyes which seemed to stare right into his soul.

"Dam I hope we never run into these guys" he muttered looking over the images one more time.

"Issei are you ready to go" he heard and looked around to see a beautiful blonde girl looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeh Asia I'm ready, later prez" he said waving good bye to rias.

"Good night Issei" she said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"You're growing quite fond of him aren't you rias" said the beautiful dark haired girl Akeno next to her.

"Yes I guess I am" she said with a sad smile on her face.

'Wait is she starting to like like Issei' thought Akeno showing surprise which soon turned into a frown 'It's not like it would make much difference though'.

"Issei hurry mother said she would teach me a new recipe today" said Asian turning from her run to face Issei with a smile.

"Ok" he said running after her. Unknown to them a figure was looking down on them from atop a lamppost.

'Looks like he's been turned into a devil, which means he was most likely killed' the figure thought while clenching his fists but also noticed how Issei was smiling running next to the blonde girl.

'Though at least he looks happy' he thought as he quickly disappeared with a burst of speed.

* * *

"Man what a long day I wonder what was up with prez she seemed a bit down lately" Issei said to himself while he opened the door to his room and was quickly taken back by what he saw a man with spiky dark brown hair like his own and dark eyes was lying in his bed reading his porn.

"Hey Issei your porno seems a bit out of date you, finally getting some ass to tap?" said the man with a slightly bored tone.

"Wha-what get out of my room" shouted Issei as he launched himself at the figure, only to be swiftly evaded and pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Hey that's no way to treat your loving brother" the man said punctuating his point by bending Issei's arm back.

"Ow ow ow stop please forgive me oh merciful Lord" he shouted in pain.

"What on earth is going on in here" and they both turned to see Issei's Mother and Asia at the door.

"Oh hey mom" said the man as he released Issei from his grasp.

"Naruto" she gasped and ran up to hug him but soon grabbed his cheek rather harshly.

"Where have you been mister I've been worried sick one postcard was all I got" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Ow ow ow mum quit it" he said in a pained voice, soon she stopped and gave him another hug.

"Oh now we're are my manners Asia dear come and introduce yourself" Mrs Hyoudou said with a smile as Asia slowly walked out from the door and bowed.

"H-hello I'm Asia Argento very nice to meet you" she said rather timidly.

"That explains the old porno mags names Naruto Hyoudou the little pervs big bro" he said holding out his hand which she timidly shook.

"Iss-Issei-san you never said you had a brother" she asked rather teary eyed hurt he would never tell her something so important.

"h-hey Asia I haven't seen him in nearly 6 years I mean I would have told you eventually" he said quickly trying to get her spirits back up.

"oh just wait till your father gets back we haven't had a family meal in years" said Mrs Hyoudou with a smile, and that night the Hyoudou family sat down and had a family dinner of Asia's burnt cooking.

* * *

"Uuhhh" sulked Issei walking up to the occult research club with Asia doting over him and Kiba looking at him slightly bewildered.

"So let me get this straight your brother who you haven't seen in over 6 years comes back to town and decides to do some brotherly bonding with you and beats you up all night" said the Gremory knight.

"You mustn't think too badly of Naruto-san Kiba-san he was just a little excited about seeing Issei that's all" she said with a smile.

"If you say so" he replied.

"Hey Kiba do you know what's been up with prez, she's been acting really strange lately" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Well I can think of one reason but" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked forward and quickly ran toward the club.

"Hey Kiba wait up" shouted Issei and ran after him Asia soon following.

When they got into the main office they were surprised to see rias sitting on the sofa with a slightly older blonde man leaching over her and a maid standing to the side.

"Well rias this must be the rest of your peerage, I have to say I was expecting a little more from the heir to the house of Gremory" he said with a smug face.

"Hey prez who the hell is this asshole and what is he doing here" said Issei in an annoyed tone.

"You better watch your mouth low class trash" the man said getting up and giving Issei a threatening look, just as this started the maid walked over and got between the two.

"Please refrain from fighting that is no way for a pawn of the house of Gremory or a member of the Phenex family to act" she said.

"Hm when the strongest queen tells me to stop I would be an idiot not to" he said walking past Issei and leaning next to the door.

"I'm Riser Phenex high class devil and Rias's fiancé so you better treat me with re" he was about to finish enjoying the look of shock plastered on the low class devil that had mocked him, when a door slammed into his face.

"Issei, Asia you two forgot your lunch" said the happy voice of Naruto Hyoudou who had 'accidentally' hit riser with the door.

"Huh weird seems the doors broke" he said trying to stop it from bouncing by slamming it shut, again and again until he noticed the person behind it.

"Oh sorry about that man didn't see you" he said with a cheery smile.

"You bastard that hurt" he said getting up and glaring at the newcomer.

"Here you go Asia, Issei" said Naruto casually handing the two their lunch.

"Uh thank you Naruto-san".

"Yeh uh thanks bro" they said.

"Bastard you better not ignore me" Riser shouted in anger and was about to punch Naruto but his arm was caught by the maid.

"Riser-sama please refrain from unnecessary conflict it can cause problems and besides he's just a human" she said looking over to the man who was introducing himself to everyone and for some reason she couldn't help but think she had seen him before.

"Well nice to meet you all I'm off now he said walking through the door and 'accidentally' stepping on risers foot as he left.

* * *

"You're leaving but your brother just got back" said Mrs Hyoudou slightly shocked at her youngest son.

"Sorry mom wish I could stay but theirs really important stuff I've got to do for the occult research club" he said apologetically.

"it's fine mom I'll be in town for about a month so I'll still have plenty of time to play with him" Naruto finished cracking his knuckles a bit at the end.

"Ahhhhh prez how much further" complained Issei who was on the floor dead tired as Koneko Rias's rook walked passed him carrying double the weight.

"Don't worry Issei not much further" replied rias who was only carrying a small ruck sack.

"Well Issei you've got 10 days will you be able to get strong enough in such a short time" said Naruto Hyoudou watching his brother struggle from a tree, as he says this the wind blows and blows his shirt up slightly showing a tattoo of a red Raven just above his hip.

* * *

 **So yeah I thought it would be a dick move to only post a little segment so here is the first chapter not much but hey I'm no George R.R Martain, or am I, hope you dont get to attached to the characters.**

 **Please forgive any bad grammar or anything else along those lines I'd like to say it's because I'm dyslexic or something but in reality im just shit at writing.**


	3. Chapter 2- Go To Hell

Issei looked down at his left hand as he conversed with the red dragon residing inside of himself.

"So you promise this will give me enough power to beat him" said Issei seriously to his arm.

"Yes this will give you enough power to defeat the phoenix but it will cost you your left arm" the dragon said.

"If I save rias then I have no regrets" he said in a serious tone. Just at that moment a purple hand reached through the window and grabbed hold of Issei dragging him out of the window.

"Ahhhh" he screamed as he was dragged out the window and through a portal. At that moment, a red magic circle appeared in issei's room and the maid form early appears looking for Issei a worried expression dawning on her usually blank face.

"Where could he have gone" she said leaving again through teleportation circle.

As Issei woke he felt himself leaning on something as he went up and down almost as if he was riding something, slowly he got up but was met with a voice.

"Oh you're up" it said and looking up Issei saw his brother sitting in front of him holding what seemed like reins, looking over he saw a horse but this horse shocked him even more, the horse looked like it had been dead for years and there were green flames were his mane was supposed to be.

"B-bro what the hell's going on" he shouted over at him

"Well we're gona go save your master, kind of obvious since we are on our way to hell" he said dismissing how obviously weird this situation was.

"What how the hell do you know she's my master and all about this supernatural stuff" he asked wanting to know.

"Issei I promise I will tell you everything but for now we have to focus on saving your master" he said looking back at him showing a very serious face which Issei copied once they met.

* * *

"I'm sorry Riser-sama it makes no sense your healing abilities should make it so getting a scar is impossible" said risers queen Yubella as she looked at her masters' side and saw a long scar on his body.

"It was that damn red dragon" said Riser angrily thinking back on the fight.

 **(Flashback)**

"Just give up you pathetic dragon you stand no chance against me" said Riser cockily to Issei who looked in pain as rias looked over worried as well as Asia but she also had to heal rias.

"Shut up I won't let you hurt Rias Gremory you bastard" he shouted angrily and launched himself at riser cutting his side causing him to flitch in pain no one noticing the black hue that hung over issei's sacred gear.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Oh well I guess I can just take it out on his master tonight" he said with an evil smile and slowly walked out to greet his wedding guests.

* * *

"Welcome everyone I all hope your enjoying yourself" said Riser to all his party guests.

"Now without further ado let me introduce you to my beautiful fiancé Rias Gremory" he said as Rias walked through the door looking very beautiful in a white dress, riser walked over o he and wrapped his arm around her waist, Rias showing signs of discomfort from the action but Riser didn't seem to care.

"Now everyone please" he was interrupted when the outside doors flung open and Issei Hyoudou walked through them.

"Well if it isn't our little dragon here just in time" said riser the smugness leaking from his voice like a river, Issei ignored him in favour of walking up to rias.

"Rias are you ok" he said bring his hand down into hers

"I-issei, why yes I'm fine" he said a slight blush on her face.

"That's good you look very beautiful in that dress" he said with a smile causing rias to blush more.

"Is it just me or is the perv being charming" said Koneko in her usual emotionless voice.

"Fu fu fu oh Issei I never knew you could be such a charmer" said Akeno with her hand covering her mouth slightly.

"Hey pal what do you think you're doing with MY fiancé" said Riser shouted angrily.

"Hm you say something my mind tend to stop working when idiots talk" said Issei smugly as some of the party members giggled.

"You looking for a fight" he said angrily walking towards Issei.

"I can't think of a more joyous event" said a voice to the side everyone turning around to see Sirzechs Lucifer rias Gregory's older brother.

"A challenge for the brides' hand do you not think this will make the event more entertaining" he said with a smile.

"Hm sounds good if I win Rias Gremory will be mine forever" Riser said with a statistic smile.

"That's fine" said Issei in a much more serious tone then earlier as he held out his arm and a red gauntlet appeared but this time it was much different than before and featured a second green gem.

"Because if rias Gremory's virginity's going to anybody it's Gona be me" he said with no shame in his voice.

"And with that he's back" said Koneko and Akeno giggled.

'Bro thank you' thought Issei as he remembered back a few moments ago.

 **(Flashback)**

"Look Issei at the minuet you don't have enough power to overcome that guy's regenerative abilities but I can give you a technique that will" said Naruto Hyoudou to his brother.

"How I'll do anything" Issei said.

"Well first we should evolve your sacred gear a bit more otherwise it won't be able to handle it so hold your arm out, mind this is Gona hurt like a bitch" he said warning his brother at the end but he put his arm out not even hesitating.

"Man you must really like this master of yours" said Naruto gathering the green fires on the horse's mane.

"Of course she is my master and I will protect her above all else" he replied which made Naruto smile.

"That's good Issei find that thing you want to protect and never let it go" he said before grabbing issei's hand and slamming the fires on it.

"Ahhhh fuck" screamed Issei.

"Good part one done I will explain the technique later but now it's getting that bird brain to actually fight you" said Naruto as Issei held his arm in pain.

"Huh what do you mean bro" he asked but was bonked on the head "Idiot he already has the girl he has no reason to fight for her" Naruto replied causing Issei to gained a worried look.

"But don't worry I already got this one figured out, do you remember to time I came and visited you guys" he said to which Issei nodded.

"Well to be honest that was a test originally for your master to see what kind of person she is, but after learning she had a fiancé I figured you may end up fighting him and if you lost you may need to know how to trigger a rematch" Naruto said in a lecturing tone

"no way you predicted all this" said Issei in amazement, but was hit on the head again

"Idiot I said I thought you might lose and need a rematch not that you would lose and ride to hell on a horse with me" he said.

"Anyway from what I gathered this guy is prideful and loves to show off his tail feathers, pun intended, so either ignoring him or making him look like a fool in front of people will most likely anger him which will probably get him to agree to a fight so you have to put on a good act in front of the man" he finished after he saw that Issei had got most of it.

"Now the technique" he said with a evil smile that caused Issei to shiver slightly.

 **(Flashback end)**

'I promise with this I won't lose' he finished clutching a mask in his hand which looked a bit like a skull but with points at the bottom.

* * *

"Ahhhh issei's off having a fight and I'm left here bored" complained Naruto lying on a park bench.

"Hey did you hear apparently the Sitri gem will be going display at the museum soon" said one devil to his friend next to him which caught Naruto a attention.

"No way that thing must be worth half their wealth it's normally kept in their private residence under very tight lock and key, no one would be able to break into that" his friend replied to him.

"Boredom cured" said Naruto with an evil smile.

"OK men the Sitri family are counting on us to protect this precious gem we will not let anyone in or out of this building until the team come to pick it up for transportation tomorrow are we clear" said the head guard.

"Yes sir replied all the guards a good hundred in number.

"Hm they weren't kidding this place is well secure" said Naruto casually sitting on the wall with two unconsciousness guards next to him.

"Oh well I've been through worse" he said hopping down the 100-meter wall and landing without a sound in some bushes. Poking his eyes out of the bush they started to grow an Eire red and soon stopped.

"Looks like a guard patrol comes by here in 2 minutes if I wait and sneak past them I should have enough time to get into the barracks and find a layout of this place and where they keep the gem" he said as his eyes stopped glowing.

* * *

"See Grayfia I told you he would turn up" said Sirzechs to his queen.

"Of course I knew he would but I am worried about how he got here" said Grayfia a bit of warning in her voice sensing that something was wrong with this situation.

"We can ask him how he got here once he wins this battle" said Sirzechs as he watched the match begin.

* * *

"Hm these are quite nice" said Naruto holding up a pair of panties, behind him stood a large purple gem about the size of a small car.

"Man I didn't expect the gem to be this big, these devil's sure have a lot of money, but now I'm trapped here" he said finishing by falling to his knees in despair.

"What who are you" Naruto heard a rather overly girly voice say at looked up to see what looked to be a woman with long dark hair tied in pony tails with a cute face dressed in cosplay.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Sitri gem" she demanded pointing a stick at him. In this situation Naruto did the only thing he could do try to blend in with the scenery by placing panties on his head.

"T-th-those are my panties you pervert" she yelled swinging her stick down which caused a huge explosion and the gem and Naruto to fly out of the building as well as the gem.

"Ahhhh run" Shouted a guard as the Sitri gem came rolling towards them Naruto casually running on top of it

"Huh guess I found my exit strategy" he said calmly running on top of the gem.

"Pervert get ready to suffer the wrath of the magical Levia-tan" he heard and looked up to see the woman flying above him.

"Well at least I'm not bored anymore" he said before another blast came at him.

* * *

"Do you finally give up you pathetic dragon" said Riser arrogantly though he wasn't looking to good panting a bit with his shirt gone flying in the air with wings of fire.

"I told you, you can't win this fight" said Issei from the floor who himself looked a bit beaten.

"Tch bastard let see how sure you are now" he said building up flames into his arms until a huge inferno raged that was heading straight toward Issei.

"This it is" he said as he placed the strange looking skull on his sacred gear.

 **(Flashback)**

"Soul residence" said Issei in a confused manner.

"Yes soul residence the event were two souls collide and the residence caused by it give off a power to increase the power of both owners" said Naruto Hyoudou.

"So your saying if I pull this off not only will I get stronger but my sacred gear as well" said Issei excised at the thought.

"In theory yes but you won't be able to pull it off" Naruto replied causing Issei to get depressed.

"Relax what I mean is that you won't be able to pull it off on your own, it takes training to perfect this and can take years, but you have this" he said turning around holding out a weird skull mask.

"Huh what the hell is this" said Issei holding it and bending it a bit but soon stopped when he took a good look at it, for some reason Issei couldn't help but feel a little afraid of the mask as it gave of a strange aura.

"It's ok Issei don't be afraid that will give you the power to temporarily use soul residence once the time comes put that on your sacred gear and listen to the voice, now come on we're here" he finished by bringing the horse to a stop.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Ha ha die" shouted riser as the inferno soured towards Issei. At this point time, had slowed down for Issei had he closed his eyes feeling the heat of the flames slowly inching towards him, suddenly he felt a cold presence within his arm.

 **(Inside sacred gear)**

"You are, impossible, how did you get here" said Ddraig to the black figure in front of him.

"Hoy hoy I'm going to need your help Ddraig-chan" said the figure as he reached out towards the dragon and a red beam shot out of the dragon and into the sky.

 **(Back in real world)**

Issei suddenly felt a burst of power from his arm and a voice in his head.

"Now Issei-chan let's beat this guy" said the voice in a childish manner.

"Soul residence" shouted Issei as he felt his gauntlet change.

"Dragon canon" he said the still changing gauntlet being aimed right in front of him and then suddenly with an almighty roar a beam shot out of the gauntlet straight towards riser blowing away the flames like a match in a hurricane. Many of the audience were shocked at the sudden output even Sirzechs and Grayfia as they watched the young devil they thought would achieve a weak balance breaker change his arm into a giant canon.

"Well this is certainly unexpected" said Sirzechs looking at Issei with interest as Grayfia looked at him with suspicion

"That technique I've seen it before" she said but Sirzechs didn't seem to hear.

Down in the arena riser was on the floor unconsciousness and Issei was slowly walking towards him, suddenly a wall of fire appeared in front of him and risers rook and sister appeared in front of him.

"Leave my brother alone" she said standing defensively in front of her brother.

"Sure" said Issei but at that moment he lifted his arm out revealing a large red canon on his arm the shape of a large dragon with the gun barrel ending at his wide-open mouth, with the gun being twice as large as his normal arm.

"But your brother better leave my master alone" he said ravel blushing a bit at his courage and manliness.

* * *

"Ahhh man this is starting to get troublesome" complained Naruto who had been blasted through a wall his shirt in tethers and the gem still shiny as ever next to him.

"I won't ask you again who are you" shouted Serafall at him.

"Uh I'm from panties weekly congratulations you've won a free toaster" said Naruto in the most unconvincing voice ever.

"Serafall what's going on here" questioned a voice next to them and both turned to see Sirzechs walking towards them.

'Ah fuck two devil kings fuck my life right now' though Naruto complaining internally in his mind.

"Ah sir-chan" she said with a smile.

"I guess everything went well with Ri-tan" said Serafall in her usual girly voice.

'Hm looks like Issei managed to pull it off' he thought as he slowly got up and planned to get away.

"Lucifer-sama" shouted a voice to the side catching everyone's attention.

"Lucifer-sama it's terrible the old Mao faction have invaded the engagement fight they've taken everyone hostage" he said franticly.

"What dam it I didn't expect them to make a move here" he said angrily.

"Serafall I'm going to need your assistance" he said.

"Got it sir-chan" she said.

"You can wai" she was about to say to the man behind her but suddenly the man took off on a horse.

"What the" said Serafall

"Please Serafall we can worry about him later we must get back to the stadium" said Sirzechs spreading his wings a taking off, Serafall following soon behind.

* * *

The rating game stadium was surrounded in a magic dome with multiple Devils surrounding the stadium holding the guest's hostage and surrounding the area, an older looking gentleman held a sword to Rias's throat in a threatening manner.

"Right nobody move or this bitch gets her throat sliced" shouted a man who had a blade right at Rias's neck as her peerage watching helplessly as their master was being held hostage.

"Dam it I was so close" muttered Issei ashamed at himself that after saving his master from her engagement he could not from this man threatening her life.

"Ha ha this little slut will be good payback for that fake Lucifer and maybe I'll have some fun with you later" he finished licking the side of her face.

"Boss I think I see some" a watchman said but was shot in the leg and fell to the floor in pain.

"What everyone be on guard someone's here" he shouted pulling rias closer to him for protection.

One by one the Devils keeping the audience hostage were being taken out with limb shots.

"C-come out I-I'm going to kill this bitch" he said looking around for the person who was taking out his men. Suddenly he pushed rias out of the way and brought his sword up to deflect a bullet that was coming towards him, he however could not stop Issei who had used the opportunity to deliver a vicious blow to the man sending him back.

"Prez are you ok" he said quickly going to his master's side.

"Oh Issei" she cried rapping her arms around him.

"You low class scum how dare you hit me Twigo leviathan you shall die now" he said releasing his power.

"That's what the last high class devil said" said Issei summoning his sacred gear again.

"Sorry bro afraid this guys a bit out of your league" said Naruto Hyoudou walking up to his brother and patting him on the head.

"Good work on that battle though showed that guy what for" he fished by finishing reloading his revolver.

"Naruto-san" said rias looking up at the man in surprise.

"Oh hey rias you doing well" he said giving her a little smile.

"Hm you show a lot of strength for a human just who are you" said Twigo.

"Hm you know I think it's time this Raven showed his feathers" he said ripping his shirt off revealing a muscular chest.

"Hm you think you have a chance just because you have mus" he stopped and stared at him looking with a bit of fear.

"Uh bro what's up with him" said Issei but then gave his brother a look over and saw a tattoo of a red Raven just above his pelvis.

"No way bro are you" said Issei in disbelief.

"Naruto Hyoudou Ravens sin of greed of the seven deadly sins, a pleasure to meet you" he said giving a small bow.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter I had it written out so I thought hey why not upload it so far it seems people seem to like this story for some reason so here is another chapter quite a bit longer then the last one and a little bit more action. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think but if you do give me a bad review I may kill myself so no pressure.**


	4. Chapter 3- Ravens Sin of Greed

"Hm I'd be more inclined to believe you if you looked like that man" said Twigo which caused Naruto to fall in his face.

"But it's really me look at the tattoo" he said pointing at the Raven.

"Hm you get a fake one of those easily" said Twigo.

"What a shame I wanted to meet one of them" said rias.

"Not cool bro" said Issei.

"I guess the Hyoudou family are full of disappointments" said Koneko in her usual tone which caused the depression levels of said Hyoudous to rise to over 9000.

"Uh this always happens" said Naruto crying a bit.

"Enough of this" said Twigo charging at the group with speeds none but one could see.

As the man sped towards them Naruto slowly brought his hand towards Issei's gauntlet hand and black energy started to come out of it and take the shape of a long pole. As Twigo landed his attack a huge amount of smoke was caused and the ground around the arena shook.

* * *

"Report do we know what's going on in there" said Sirzechs feeling the shockwave and presuming the worst.

"negative my lord we are unable to get a good view of the stadium though we expect that the power output was caused by the wanted criminal Twigo leviathan" said a devil which caused Sirzechs to gain an annoyed and worried expression.

"Dam I don't think anyone in the stadium has the power to deal with him" and as he said that massive crashing noise was heard and Twigo leviathan came crashing through the wall knocked out.

 **(A few moments earlier)**

"Haaaaa" cried Twigo as he brought his sword down on the group only for it to be blocked with ease by the very human he thought was nothing.

"You know people always don't believe me" he heard the human say his voice sounding a bit deeper.

"Well until they see this version of me" he finished as the smoke cleared and Naruto Hyoudou had transformed, his skin now pale and hair long and black with black eyes to match.

"I-impossible you really are" he said as all the smoke finally cleared and Naruto stood blocking his sword with a long black scythe in one arm.

"no way bro" Issei said finally believing.

"Ravens sin of greed death" said Twigo fear prominent in his voice.

"My turn" he said throwing a punch at Twigo, at first nothing happened but suddenly a shock wave was heard and Twigo was sent into the magic barrier destroying it and flying out of it instantly.

 **(Present time)**

"S-s-s-sin, d-d-d-death" said Twigo on the floor barely alive and severely traumatised

"Lucifer-sama you don't think he" said a devil worker but the devil King was already out the door.

* * *

"Aw man I was hoping for a good fight" complained Naruto scratching the back of his head as everyone looked at him in amazement.

'These sins are truly monsters and my brothers one of them' though Issei in disbelief and shock. Suddenly a giant magic circle appeared around everyone and they were pushed away except for Naruto who stood there as more magic circles surrounded him all charged with insane amounts of demonic power.

"Stay where you are death or we will be forced to fire" said the voice of sirzechs from above. Calmly naruto put his weapon on the ground which turned him back to normal and put his hands up.

* * *

Naruto Hyoudou sat in his cell chained to the wall and waited for his fate to be decided.

"You know I imagined you would be different" said a voice next to him and looking in the direction he saw it was Sirzechs.

"Hm why would the almighty devil King be wasting his time on a prisoner like me" said Naruto with a slight chuckle.

"Now you don't give yourself enough credit and you're hardly a prisoner I mean you can escape at any time" he said rather to casually.

"Eh yeh I guess" he said moving his now unchained hands behind his head. Sirzechs walked along and looked out the bared-out windows.

"You are a good brother helping him to defeat riser as well as staying in this cell, if you were to escape I'm sure not even I could protect him from the prosecutions he would face" said Sirzechs, Naruto seemingly not caring but was listening very carefully.

"You also helped save my sister from not only her engagement but Twigo and for that I am truly grateful" he said.

"You know your brother and my sister share their first kiss tonight on the back of a griffin, you and me may become brothers soon" he said with a smile which Naruto gave a small laugh at, he then turned around to look at Naruto.

"Tell me Mr Hyoudou are you prepared to make a deal with the devil".

* * *

"Bring in the accused a mister Naruto Hyoudou" said a devil in a courtroom as several Devils turned around to the door, slowly loud footsteps came towards the door louder and louder until the doors opened and there stood Naruto Hyoudou wrapped heavily in chains held by 4 very strong looking Devils and the devil King Lucifer next to him.

"Hey sir buddy is all of this really necessary" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course my friend anything less and these devils may feel a little scared" he replied with a smile, looking around he could see that a lot of Devils did seem a bit scared of him, he did notice that lady devil who had met earlier and gave her a cheeky smile which the young lady did not return.

"All rise for the honourable judge Hendricks" the devil said as the judge walked in and all the devils rose.

"Be seated" said the judge.

"Uh Mr judge I don't have a seat" said Naruto.

"You will not be given a seat Mr Hyoudou" said the judge rather annoyed as Naruto grumbled and Sirzechs gave a little laugh.

"Mr Hyoudou do you know why you have been brought before this council and judge today?" asked the judge.

"Sexual harassment charges" said Naruto causing several murmurs from the audience.

"No Mr Hyoudou you have come before us today to face the charges that you and your mercenary group named the seven deadly sins have committed" the judge said.

"You are the leader of this group dubbed Ravens sin of greed death?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Naruto

"And on the 12th of April 3 years ago did your group actively attempt to take control of the world" the judge said.

"No your honour" said Naruto which caused several Devils from the stand to talk very loudly amongst themselves and Sirzechs to look at him with interest.

"You deny these charges although much proof was given including the mass panic you and your group caused once your group failed" the judge said.

"Yes your honour, if it pleases the court I would like the opportunity to defend myself" said Naruto, to this the judge lent back.

"Please do" he said.

 **(3 years ago)**

"Are all 7 of us really needed for this job captain" said Ichigo in his full gear who was walking next to his captain the other sins walking behind him.

"The client payed for all of us so we got to" he said he himself fully geared and voice sounded very different. Walking down a hallway they got to a door where their client was supposed to be, as Naruto opened the door they all felt a sudden large magic presence and suddenly the area around them exploded, when the smoke cleared all that was left was a large black cube that eventually disappeared to reveal them all in harmed.

"Woh thanks Zeref" said Naruto with a smile.

"My pleasure captain but it would seem we have more trouble" said Zeref as they all looked to where he was pointing to see a very large army coming towards them

"this may be problematic" Naruto said.

 **(Present time)**

"That was the true event that transpired and I believe that everyone here is familiar with the events that happened afterwards" said Naruto Hyoudou.

"Interesting story Mr Hyoudou though we have no reason to believe you" said the judge.

"If I may your honour" said Sirzechs.

"the court recognises devil King Sirzechs Lucifer" said the judge.

"Thank you your honour" said Sirzechs politely.

"My fellow Devils I am sure you are all very afraid of this man, I myself worry that he may decide to break free at any moment" he said many of the Devils gasping that the devil King showed fear.

"But I myself do not see this person as a bad man and I believe that he can help us"

"what could a man like him possibly to help us" said a council member from the side.

"I can help you understand the apocalypse gears" said Naruto Hyoudou shocking many Devils.

"What information could you possibly know about the apocalypse gears" said the same devil

"My scythe hold the answers" 'he said cryptically most Devils giving him complicated looks.

"Very well bring in the weapon" said the judge.

A devil then came in carrying the scythe with thick gloves on and put it on the table.

"Well me Hyoudou" said the judge.

"Hey death time to get up" he said to the scythe and slowly started to change shape into a strange black Spring like thing and then a strange looking mask appeared around the top of it and two large hands appeared on its sides.

"Hoy hoy Lord death is here" it said introducing its self in a jolly manner as Lord death.

"Mr Hyoudou who is this" asked the judge.

"This is the apocalypse gear death" said Naruto Hyoudou as death gave another wave.

"Mr Hyoudou could you please give real evidence or your charges will worsen" said the judge as death turned into his mask form and plopped himself on Naruto's head, as this happened Naruto's hair turned long and black once again and his skin paled and he then burst out of the chains sending the four Devils flying away as Sirzechs brought his hand up to his neck in a threatening manner. Naruto took the mask off his head and threw it at the judge landing on his bench.

"Apocalypse gear death mask, the user becomes the host of the physical manifestation of one of the 4 rider's death" said Naruto as Sirzechs lowered his hand.

"Your honour do we need any more reason" said Sirzechs smiling.

"Very well all in favour of dropping the charges" said the judge as several hands rose Sirzechs included as well as Naruto's but it didn't seem to count.

"All against" several hands rose again but not as many as the first.

"Very well if no one has no other accusations then we may leave" said the judge.

"I do your honour" said a dark-haired devil.

"The court recognises the head of the house of Sitri Michael Sitri" said the judge.

'Sitri, Sitri gem, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck' thought Naruto.

"Yes as in sure most of you are aware this man did attempt to steal the Sitri gem, a very greedy man" he said gaining some laughs from the crowd but Naruto was too busy having a mental breakdown as death came and stood next to him.

"I see no need to give serious punishment as we got the gem back but I would like something from you Mr Hyoudou" said Michael gaining Naruto's interest.

* * *

 **Here you go another chapter I'm starting to get into this a bit more this was a bit of a short chapter because of reasons.**


	5. Chapter 4- Brothers Unite

"I hope bro's ok" Issei said to himself, his brother had been gone for a couple of days now and he was starting to wish he was here he needed his advice on his friend Kiba ever since those two holy sword wielders came to town he had been acting a lot differently and he was scared for him.

'Though me and rias sure have gotten closer since we last saw each other' he thought with a Pervy smile as his nose began to bleed slightly.

"Someone sure hasn't changed over the years" said Naruto Hyoudou walking into his brother's room.

"Bro" said Issei running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey there buddy" said Naruto returning the hug.

"I I was a bit worried you know" said Issei breaking the hug.

"yeh don't worry I'm back now" he said patting Issei on the head.

"Eh your leaving again" said Issei in shock.

"Yeh sorry" said Naruto.

"What the hell man I need your super god powers to help me" said Issei frantically shaking his brother.

"Huh why what's going on" asks Naruto. Issei then went on to explain what had happened since they had separated.

"Excalibur huh you know you got to be careful around that being a devil and all" said Naruto.

"Yeh I know" replied Issei.

"Do you like being a devil" said the eldest Hyoudou.

"What yeh sure I've met a bunch of new people and got to see some awesome tits" replied the youngest.

"Let me ask you this do you regret having died and become a devil?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean bro" replied Issei a little confused.

"I mean did you wish I could have trained you and maybe you would have given the choice" said Naruto a bit of sadness in his tone.

"I honestly don't know" replied Issei a little shocked at how much regret his brother was showing.

"When did you, you know learn about all this" asked Issei trying to change the subject.

"Well similarly to you I was attacked by a supernatural being a monster of some kind I don't really remember but I unlocked my powers fighting him and learnt it from there and a couple of years later I formed the sins" relied Naruto.

"Wow I really wish I could meet them all one day" said Issei a bit of awe in his voice.

"Well that what I'm here to do, I was originally supposed to help down in hell but I kept stealing things and sexual harassing everyone so they sent me to re unite the sins" he replied which caused Issei to face palm at the reason.

"Hey come with me I'll show you something cool" said Naruto in excitment.

* * *

"If I'm right then it should be arriving about now" said Naruto who was standing on the pavement and ahead of him was a gap between two buildings.

"Uh what's supposed to be arriving here" said Issei as he walked into the gap but was quickly pulled back by his brother as an almighty bang sounded from in front of him, as he regained his bearing he looked up and saw a very strange looking building that was a bit smaller than his house and had wonky design with what looked like a bird perch on the top of it and by the door there was a sign of a bird holding a pint of beer.

"Welcome to my bar the greedy Raven" said Naruto with a smile.

"Wait a bar" said Issei in surprise.

"Yeh what did you think I've been doing since the sins split up" said Naruto getting out some keys and opening the door.

"This old joint was also the base of the seven sins" he said shocking Issei.

"But how did it get here" asked Issei.

"Dust-chan" said Naruto.

"Dust-chan?" asked Issei in confusion but as he said that he felt a bit of weight on his head and then a sharp pain in his forehead.

"Dust-chan no that's not left overs" said Naruto as the weight left his head and he saw it was a Crow.

"Like I said dust-chan delivered it here for me" said Naruto stroking the birds head.

'How hell can a bird deliver a bar' thought Issei.

"Any way you stay here while I get something dust-chan and Lord death can keep you company" said Naruto walking away.

'Lord death?' though Issei but then turned around and stared death right in the face.

* * *

"So you're my brother's apocalypse gear" said Hyoudou Issei a little confused.

"Correct Issei-chan" said death in his usual childish tone.

"So are you like a sacred gear" asked Issei showing off his sacred gear.

"Hmmm a little Issei-chan" said death.

"You could say the sacred gears are a copy of the apocalypse gears" he said noticing Issei's confused expression.

"Well before the creation of our world there existed 4 being's pestilence, famine, war and yours truly death" said death causing a bit of shock to show on Issei's face.

"These four had powers that gods would sell their souls for and when the world and universe began it was decided that these four would one day end it so that it could start anew so they stored themselves away within the apocalypse gears passed down from human to human" he said then getting right into Issei's face.

"Until it was time for them to destroy the world" he said menacingly to Issei's face making him quiver a bit in fear.

"Oy oy stop scaring the little scaredy cat" said Naruto walking in carrying a number of albums and books.

"Hey bro what are those" asked Issei.

"These" he said while dropping the albums on the table.

"Are all the photos and journals of the seven deadly sins, thought you might want to look at them" said Naruto smiling how Issei's eyes lit up, after that the two Hyoudou brothers bonded while looking over the old photos.

"Hey bro how come your eyes are different in this photo" said Issei pointing at a younger looking Naruto giving the camera a wink with bright red eyes.

"Oh that's a very special eye magic called thief vision" he said as his eyes began to glow.

"Useful power lets you see movements much easier and see through some walls but hurts like hell to get them installed" he said.

"So you can help me before you have to leave" said Issei happily to his brother.

"Yeh I can help you with this but then I should leave" said Naruto enjoying how happy that seemed to make Issei.

"Ok but don't you think you may give away your identity" asked Issei with a bit of concern.

"Don't worry I'll wear a disguise" he said and waved Issei goodbye.

* * *

"Are you serious" Issei said completely bewildered as he looked at his brother's disguise which was just a fake moustache.

"Of course this is the perfect disguise" said Naruto stroking his moustache.

"Come on no one's going to believe that" said Issei disbelievingly.

"Hey perv are you ready" said a voice behind Issei who turned out to be Koneko.

'Oh crap if she sees bro she's gona freak out' though Issei nervously.

"Hm who are you" asked Koneko to the man next to Issei causing Issei to face palm.

"Yosh I am the great Baruto Myoudou a friend of young Issei's brother I have heard you need help with holy swords for I have the means to destroy them" said Naruto flexing his muscles as he spoke.

"Makes sense" said Koneko but there was a bit of suspicion in her voice. As they walked to meet kiba and Saji Issei whispered to his brother.

"The hell bro are you really some kind of God?" Issei asked in surprise

"No don't be silly" he replied with a whisper.

"This moustache is a very special moustache with special magic in only people who know it's me will see me, a special invention by Zeref himself, oh how I miss his strange usefulness" he said with a sigh at the end.

"But why the muscle flexing" asked Issei.

"I like to get into character" said Naruto causing Issei to stumble and fall on his face.

* * *

Slowly 5 cloaked figures walked towards an old building at night.

"This is the place we fought that stray devil" said Issei looking up at the old building remembering the weird thing with guns for boobs.

"You fought a stray devil!" shouted Saji with a bit of shock.

"Yeh I couldn't tell if it was a devil or a monster" said Issei.

"Heads up we got company" said Koneko looking up to see the stray priest freed who laughed manically as he slashed down at them with a strange looking sword, as he was about to hit them Kiba created a sword with his sacred gear.

"Oh how lovely I thought I was just going to go kill some lowly priests but instead I get to slash some devil trash" said freed jumping away.

"Oh my what a very naughty boy you get me his sword young swordsman and I can destroy it for you" said Naruto once again flexing his muscles as Issei once again sweat dropped.

"Oh course Baruto-san" said Kiba as he ran at freed with great speed.

"Ahhhhh" yelled Kiba as he brought his sword down on freed who blocked it.

"Oh my you are fast little devil, but not as fast as this sword" screamed freed as he quickly pushed Kiba away then ran at him with great speed which Kiba soon followed with.

"Wow look at them go" said Saji who eyes strained at keeping up with the two.

"Yeh there both fast but freed is a bit faster" said Issei.

"I guess it's true about what they say that the holy sword can seal away a knight's speed" he said, the two continued to fight but it became clear that freed was starting to win.

"Dam it if only I could get to him I could help him" said Issei a bit annoyed.

"If you need slowing down I've got it covered said Saji holding his arm out which started glowing catching even Barutos interest.

"Sacred gear" he said as a small black lizard looking device appeared on his arm.

"Haaa" he shouted thrusting his arm forwards as a line came out of it catching freed by the leg.

"What the hell" said freed in an annoyed tone.

"Wow you have a sacred gear as well Saji" said Issei as Saji gave him a cocky smile.

"Hell yeh it's called the absorption line" he said with a smile.

"Good time for you to get to work" said Koneko as she picked up Issei and threw him at Kiba.

"Ahhhh heads up Kiba" said Issei.

"Transfer" was said by Issei's sacred gear as the built-up power in Issei was transferred into Kiba.

"Thank you I will use this gift wisely" said Kiba.

"Sword birth" he shouted plunging his sword into the stone as swords formed around him and went towards freed who franticly swung and broke the swords.

* * *

"Sword birth a sacred gear that create swords based on the user's power" said a voice of an old man walking out of the building.

"Hey it's old man Valper" said freed.

"Valper" said Kiba angrily glaring at the man.

"Freed can you not escape" said Valper in a condescending tone ignoring Kiba.

"Shut up old man" said freed in an annoyed tone.

"Sigh just focus your energy into your holy sword" said Valper as freed did so.

"ha ha what power" he screamed as holy energy began to pour from him and the sword, soon after he brought his holy sword down into the wire cutting it which sent Saji tumbling.

"You young Devils should be careful now he is creating a lot of holy energy" said Baruto.

"Ha ha I feel invincible now" shouted freed as he charged at Kiba but as Kiba was preparing to block another sword came in and blocked freed.

"Xenovia" said Issei surprised to see the blue haired exorcist.

"Freed you have strayed from the path in the name of our Lord I shall smite thee" said Xenovia.

"Ha ha don't you say that filthy name in front of me" screamed freed jumping away.

"Don't forget about me" said the cheery voice or Irena.

"Irena" said Issei happily.

"Irena my how you have grown" said Baruto joyfully.

"um do I know you know me Mr" asked Irena a little confused.

"we um no, lovely weather we're having" he said turning his head to the side and whistles.

"um alright" she said still a bit confused.

"Freed it would seem it's time for us to retreat" said Valper but then gave an evil smile and pointed towards Naruto.

"But first take out that man, someone with the power to destroy holy swords may be a little problematic" he finished.

"Gotcha old man" said freed as he ran through everyone and straight at Baruto.

"Ha ha ha die" screamed freed as he swung his sword at him, surprising everyone baruto swiftly dodged it by leaning back, but it did manage to cut his moustache in half.

"My you are quite fast, or perhaps I have gotten a little rusty" said the now revealed Naruto who grabbed Freeds ankle as he flew over him and proceeded to throw him back towards Valper, but not before crashing him through a stone pillar.

"Eh what the hell's up with this old guy" said freed in slight pain.

"Old guy honestly" said Naruto standing back up.

"I'm still a young man" he said showing his undisguised face causing Kiba and Koneko to look at him with shock.

"Eh who are you" asked Saji.

"uh no one" said Naruto.

"Tch no matter freed let's leave" said Valper as freed three down a flash bang.

"no" shouted Kiba jumping towards them but they had vanished.

"Dam it" he said running after them Xenovia and Irena following.

* * *

"Wait" said Issei chasing after them but tripped before he could catch up to them.

"Sorry bro they're long gone" said Naruto picking his brother up.

"Now I'm getting the fuck out of here before I'm found" he said walking off.

"I'm afraid you're a little late there Naruto-san" said a feminine voice behind them and the two Hyoudous turned around to see Rias Gremory.

"Oh no Issei what have you done, have you disobeyed your master, oh you monster, well bye" said Naruto sarcastically and then proceeded to walk off.

"Not so fast sin of greed" said another stricter feminine voice.

"Kaichou" said Saji as Naruto turned around to see some dark-haired girls one with short and another with long hair both wearing glasses.

"You have some explaining to do to me and the house of Sitri" said the short haired one.

"And Issei and Koneko have some explaining to do as well" said Rias with a charming smile.

"Uh wait Kaichou who are you talking to" asked Saji nervously.

"I'm talking to that man" she said pointing at Naruto "Naruto Hyoudou more commonly known as death, Ravens sin of greed" she finished.

"Oh I see" said Saji before promptly passing out.

* * *

"Wait you stole an ancient gem from an ancient devil household and were caught by one of the devil kings who was a member of said household" said Issei in disbelief at his brother.

"well in my defence I was very bored" said Naruto a bit to casually as he was being held upside down by Sona with her magic water.

"you think Boredom is a good enough reason to steal my houses most treasured artefact" said Sona in an annoyed tone increasing the pressure of the water but Naruto didn't seem to feel it.

"Ummmm no" he said sarcastically.

"Sona there's no need to be so rough with him I told you he may be a little ummm" said rias as she began to think of a word to describe him.

"greedy don't be afraid to say it" said Naruto.

"Hm yes greedy but he's a good man" said Rias with a smile.

"Now I must go attend to my servants" she said turning around.

"Look Mr Hyoudou I don't know what my father wanted from you but I can be sure that it wasn't nearly enough" she said increasing the water pressure once again.

"So try anything against my house again and you will pay" she finished, Naruto could only sigh at the girl.

"look Sona is it" he asked getting a nod from the girl.

"I'm sure that you are a very strong devil for your age but most would advise you against threatening probably the worlds most wanted man" he said as he vanished from the water magic and appeared behind Sona.

"Get cocky and you'll get everyone killed" he whispered to Sona from behind her.

"And also ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto seemed like he was about to say something important but suddenly burst out laughing at seeing his brother get spanked.

* * *

"Ha ha oh today has been a good day" said Naruto walking past a shell shocked Sona and got a good seat to watch the punishment.

"Owwww" wined issei as he rubbed his behind.

"Ha ha ha oh I'm starting to like you more and more rias" said Naruto wrapping his arm around rias shoulder.

"Why thank you Naruto-san" said rias with a smile.

"Oh enough with the formalities" said Naruto.

"You can may as well be calling me big bro" said Naruto with a smile causing rias to blush a bit.

"Welcome home everyone" said Asia opening the door wearing nothing but an apron.

"Uhh what" said Issei confused.

"You must be exhausted" said Asia smiling at them.

"Uh just one question, why are you wearing that" said Issei a little confuse.

"Oh this? some of the girls at school said this was a good way to relive stress after a long day" said Asia with a smile.

"It was that Pervy wench Kiryu wasn't it" said Issei.

"Oh very good Asia" said rias with a smile.

"Hm yeh pretty good" said Naruto giving a slight pervy look.

"B-but what if mum sees you" said a panicked Issei.

"Oh I am just living for these costumes" said Mrs Hyoudou.

"Oh uh she didn't know how to wear it" said a panicked Issei.

"Of course that's why I helped her" said Mrs Hyoudou with a smile.

"Oh um" said Issei a little shocked at what his mother said.

"Mother I would like to wear one to" said rias.

"Oh yeh mum their something I got to tell you as well" said Naruto walking up to his mother, as rias passed Asia she gave her a smirk.

"Well done Asia you managed to get a head of me" said rias.

"Oh yes thank you" said Asia as rias walked away.

"What is going on today" said Issei.

"So you don't like what I'm wearing" said Asia in a sad voice.

"What no" said Issei quickly.

"You look amazing and I should have said so earlier" he said.

"And just so you know if those punks from the church ever mess with you again then they'll have me to deal with" said Issei shocking Asia a little.

"Oh thank you Issei" said Asia a little nervous.

"Just so you know I don't regret becoming a devil" said Asia catching Issei's attention.

"I will never forget my faith or love in God but I realise that I've discovered something more precious, everyone in the club, school friends, our lovely mother, father and older brother and especially you that's something I know is real and moves me every day, I want us to stay together, I don't want to be alone again" she finished crying a little and hugging Issei.

'Wait she's only wearing an apron, and aprons have no backs' thought Issei as his hands slowly began to move downwards.

"Issei" shouted Rias.

"Nothing it's just a one-sided hug" said Issei but then he saw rias in a naked apron of her own.

"So Issei what do you think" she said showing off her apron.

"I can't think" he said passing out but not before hearing his mother scream.

"You're what".

"So you're going now" asked Issei to his brother who was leaning next to his window.

"Yep I'm Gona go search for Ichigo I've got a good idea where he might be" he said.

"So who's looking after our bar while you're gone" asked Issei.

"Oh I'm taking it with me" he said as he jumped out the window, Issei quickly went towards the window and came face to face with his brother looking up he saw that he was standing in his bar and above him was a huge bird was carrying the bar.

"Is that dust" said Issei looking up.

"See you later" said Naruto as he flew off in his bar.

* * *

 **Yay another thing, edditing this stuff is annoying even if I do a poor job at it but hey I'm sure you're all going to tell me that in the reviews, this chapter was mainly ment to explain a little bit about some shit and advance the story along the offical canon and it did so yeah if you have any questions ask away and I may or may not answer them.**


	6. Chapter 5- Hourses Sin of Envy

"Ok dust-chan we're here" said Naruto as dust flew down towards the ground and landed with the bar in a clear area.

"Yosh ok now I'm off" he said walking out of the bar

 **(3 hours later)**

"Oh I've been walking around for ever" complained Naruto as he walked around Karakura town a town he knew that Ichigo was from and presumed that Ichigo would have come back here but after 3 hours of searching he found nothing.

"Hoy hoy don't give up yet Naruto-kun" said a voice below that was his necklace which was very plain with a small skull on it which held death when they were incognito.

"Of course I'll find Ichigo for sure" he said unaware that he was overheard by a large Hispanic man and a man with glasses.

"Chad do you think that he's?" asked the man with glasses.

"I'm not sure Uryu we better check him out" said Chad.

* * *

As Naruto continued to look he could see two people trailing him from behind so he calmly began to walk into an area where no one would see them.

"You know stalking a crime" said Naruto looking behind him as the two culprits made themselves known.

"It might be but I don't think you're going to call the police" said Uryu fixing his glasses.

"Now tell us why you're looking for Ichigo" he demanded as he and the larger man got ready for a fight.

"Oh you know him" said Naruto turning around.

"I'm an old pal of his hoping to have a little reunion, so where is he" he asked. To this Uryu nodded at Chad who quickly sprung forwards as his arm changed into a big black and red arm and Uryu summoned a bow and fired arrows straight towards Naruto. Chad made the distance in a short time soon followed by Uryu's arrows creating a large explosion.

"It would seem that you are stronger then you look" said Uryu as he looked behind him to see Naruto looking at his nails.

"Well maybe you should be a bit more serious" he said looking back at them and ran towards Uryu aiming a punch at him but it was swiftly blocked by Chad who flinched slightly.

"He's quite strong Uryu we should be careful" warned Chad to which Uryu nodded at.

"Whoa you guys there's no need to fight honestly I'm Ichigo's old buddy from the sins, you know the seven-deadly kind" said Naruto but as soon as he said sins Chad and Uryu's expressions got much more serious.

"I don't know how you know he was a part of that group" said Uryu as he prepared to fire another volley of arrows.

"But we can't let you leave now you know he's here" he finished firing an even larger volley of arrows at an even greater speed which Naruto was barely able to doge as he swiftly moved sideways to try and find an opening but if he did manage to find one Chad would block his path with an incredibly powerful punch.

'Dam these guys are pretty tough and I can tell they're still holding back, better get serious' though Naruto as he held his arm out and death transformed from a necklace to his scythe quickly as his hair turned black and his skin paled.

"Chad look out his power has increased a lot" warned Uryu but Chad didn't seem to hear as Naruto slammed him with his scythe sending him flying into a nearby building then doing the same thing to Uryu but with not as much force.

"This is your last chance where is Ichigo, tell me now or I'll get the information by other means" he said menacingly at Uryu.

"N-never" Uryu managed to get out as Naruto began to walk towards him, but he suddenly stopped and brought his hand up to block an incredibly large blast from a now recovered but slightly bruised Chad who now had two odd looking arms.

"Even if it costs is our lives we will never betray our friend" shouted Uryu as he formed a bow and began to release a large amount of spiritual energy which was soon done by Chad as well.

"Very well" said Naruto who began to show his power as the floor around the 3 beginning to crack from the sheer force of their power.

"Getsuga Tensho" was heard by the 3 and a large wave of spiritual energy came towards Naruto who brought his scythe up to block it which he did but it still managed to push him back quite a lot.

"Chad Uryu it's ok he's not a threat, well not at the moment" said a voice to the side of them, hearing that voice caused a seemingly overly sweet smile to form on his face.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo" said Naruto looking up to see a young man carrying a large sword.

"My horses sin of envy" he said with a smirk while looking at a red horse stamped onto his chest.

"Ichigo" yells happily Naruto running up to Ichigo to give him a big hug.

"Getsuga chop" shouted Ichigo as he hit Naruto on the head with the dull side of his sword.

"Owwww" Naruto cried massaging his head and looked up at an angry Ichigo.

"Captain" he said staring angrily at Naruto.

"Yes Ichigo buddy" he said giving smile.

"Why" he asked raising his sword.

"Did you steal all of my money" he punctuated his point by swinging his sword down and taking a slash at Naruto.

* * *

"Honestly Ichigo must you be so violent" said a young orange haired woman who was putting a plaster on Naruto.

"Tch the captains tougher then you think Orihime" said Ichigo who was rubbing his head were Orihime had hit him.

"Well I must say its lovely to final meet you Mr Hyoudou Ichigo often talks about your adventures" said Orihime with a smile.

"Well I'm honoured such a lovely lady knows of me, sure as hell didn't imagine Ichigo would ever get a girlfriend" said Naruto making a face at Ichigo which he got mad at.

"Hm took him long enough to ask" said Orihime.

"Aww the way you two go at it are you sure you aren't married" he said which caused Ichigo and Orihime to blush a storm.

"I personally think it will only be a matter of time" said Uryu to the side of him.

"Oh yeh sorry for being a bit rough on you guys" said Naruto but Uryu and Chad dismissed it.

"It's fine we attacked you first after all" said Chad.

"still never thought Ichigo would become a doctor" he said looking around the private practice.

"Yes well he inherited it from his father" said Uryu "he also has to little sisters but they're at school now".

"Yeh he mentioned them now and then" said Naruto.

"Still" he said giving Uryu a slightly perverted look.

"Never knew Ichigo liked them so big" he said gesturing to his own chest which caused Uryu to blush and getting Naruto another Getsuga chop.

* * *

"You want to reunite the sins?" asked Ichigo taking a sip of beer as the two had moved into the greedy Raven for more privacy.

"Yep I got caught but they let me off because they thought I'd be more use to them" he said poring a cup of his own.

"That's not the real mystery here, the question is why the did you let yourself be caught" Ichigo asked,

Naruto flinched slightly when he heard the question.

"You remember I said I had a brother" said Naruto, Ichigo nodded.

"He got killed, fallen angle apparently but was brought back as a devil" he finished.

"Hm yeh I see were you're coming from" said Ichigo.

"I'm all for getting back together, but I have a life here now so it won't be like the old days" Ichigo explained finishing his pint.

"Yeh ok but I'm Gona call on you if needed ok" said Naruto.

"Have you managed to fix the com channels" asked Ichigo referring to the magic which the sins used to communicate.

"No but I think I can fix it" he said touching his Raven mark and 6 screens came up but they were all pale white.

"Try touching one" said Naruto as Ichigo touched one and the screen turned see through then a symbol of a horse appeared on it.

"Yosh alright one down 5 to go" he said.

"You got any clue were any of the others are?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you want me to tell you who?" asked Ichigo.

"Nah it'll be a nice surprise" he said as the two walked over to the door.

"Well it's been good catching up captain I'll find our friend and then tell me when you want us to meet up".

"will do Ichi" said Naruto as dust began to take off.

"Oh and one more thing" said Naruto as he flew away.

"I'm getting married" he said which caused Ichigo to almost faint.

* * *

"Yosh got Ichigo for you" said Naruto to a little holographic Sirzechs in his hand.

"Very good Mr Hyoudou, you found him so fast it makes me wonder why you didn't do it earlier?" he asked a little curiosity in his voice.

"Yeh before we all broke off I stole Ichigo's money he had on him and since he was the only one I had a clue might be I never bothered" he said causing Sirzechs to sweat drop.

"it seems even your friends aren't safe" he muttered.

"Just so you know you and anyone else you can find should turn up to a peace conference happening between to 3 main factions, it may help if you go make a good impression on the angles and fallen angles" he finished.

"Yeh ok I can get Ichigo to show and he says he can find someone else so you may have to deal with 3 of us" he said giving Sirzechs a grin.

"I can hardly wait" he said sighing a bit at the end.

"Well in other news open house is coming up at our sibling's school, me and father will be attending I presume you shall as well".

"Yeh might do" said Naruto.

"This will also be a good opportunity to introduce your family to your new wife" said Sirzechs with a smile

"Oh boy can hardly wait" Naruto said sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm home" shouted Naruto as he walked into the Hyoudou residence.

"Oh Naruto dear lovely to see that your back is your fiancé good" she asked a little more joyfully at the end as she believed he had gone on trip to meet her before she left to visit.

"Uh yeh she has a relative at the same school as Issei so you can meet her at this open house that's coming up" he told her.

"Oh how lovely Issei isn't home yet so you'll have to wait for dinner" she said.

"Hm Issei's out huh" Naruto muttered before he had an evil idea.

* * *

"Ah man what a day" said an exhausted Issei as he, Asia and Rias walked home.

"Yes it was a very fun" said Asia with a smile.

"My my Issei you must have an eventful day you look very tired" said Rias cupping his face.

"Maybe I can help you relax" she purred giving him a sexy smile to which Issei smiled just as hard at. As Issei was about to say a perverted comment his brother appeared in front of them.

"Huh bro what are you?" asked Issei a little confused but that only increased when he grabbed him and threw him well out of sight.

"Oh sorry girls I'm borrowing Issei for a while" said Naruto smiling, to this rias sighed.

"Of course but I may need him later so hurt him to hard and you will pay" she said jokingly.

"please don't be too hard on Issei-san Naruto-san" said Asia a little worried, Naruto gave Asia a pat on the head and rias a smile.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on him" he said as he took off after Issei.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh" yelled Issei as he face planted in a nearby field.

"I expected you to at least learn to fly by now" said Naruto walking into the clearing.

"Ow what the hell bro" shouted Issei in pain.

"What, I figured I haven't seen how strong you are and there's no time like the present" said Naruto giving him a smile.

"Uh fine the sooner we're done the sooner I can see boobs" said Issei summoning his sacred gear and it shouted boost.

"Alright I'll let you boost a couple of times before we start" said Naruto getting in a relaxed stance.

"So much happen when I was gone" asked Naruto as Issei's gauntlet powered up again.

"Yeh quite a bit" said Issei.

"First we got attacked by one of the fallen angle boss's Kokobiel " he told his brother as his gauntlet boosted.

"Then the vanishing dragon showed up and beat him easily when we couldn't lay a finger on him" he said annoyed.

"Did you find that Ichigo guy?" asked Issei.

"Yep found him quite easily, he's going to go find another one of my pals then we're going to meet up at this peace summit that's taking place" he said.

"Didn't expect you to meet the vanishing dragon so soon, and he seems quite strong" Naruto said a little worried.

"Oh well let see what you got" he said as the gauntlet shouted. 'boost explosion' and Issei lunged at his brother.

"To slow" he said as he lazily swayed passed his attack, Issei responded with a back hand but again it was easily avoided.

"Come on is this all you got" said Naruto trying to motivate his brother.

"Hell no" shouted Issei as his power boosted again and came at him once again with greater speeds once again attempting to hit his brother.

'Dam I'm getting nowhere' though Issei.

'If speed doesn't work then let's try power' he thought.

"I haven't fully mastered this move but it should be enough for you to take me seriously" shouted Issei to which Naruto raised an eyebrow at as he held out his gauntlet.

"Ready Ddraig?" Issei asked to his sacred gear.

"Of course partner" replied the dragon.

"Soul residence" they both shouted in unison as Naruto looked on with a bit of shock as the gauntlet began to change and glow, eventually it transformed into the dragon cannon but not as big and was incomplete in a few areas.

"This isn't fully complete but it should do just fine" said Issei as he held the cannon out in his hand.

"Fire" he yelled as a large beam about half the size of the original came straight towards Naruto and hit dead on.

"Hell yeh got him" shouted Issei but as the smoke from the attack cleared to show no Naruto.

"That's pretty good for someone who just learnt soul residence" said a voice behind him as he was blown back from a punch to the face and he smacked through a couple of trees but was able to stay standing due to the soul residence boosted power.

"But it was incomplete and it took you too long to activate even a normal opponent could have taken advantage of this" explained the now revealed Naruto Hyoudou.

"Ow did you have to be so rough" complained Issei.

"Now now If I had not held back then you wouldn't have had a face so be grateful" said Naruto as Issei shivers at the fact he could have been beaten so easily.

"Now let's carry on shall we" said Naruto cracking his knuckles as Issei being the brave warrior he was, ran away.

* * *

"In front of you is a lump of clay you can mould it into anything you want as long as it is meaningful to you" said the art teacher smiling as the students all had a large lump of clay in front of them with eager parents watching behind.

'Man this is dull' thought the two Hyoudou brothers one having to make useless art and the other being dragged along to a school open event.

"Do your best Asia" said Mrs Hyoudou as the two parents gave a wave to the young blonde girl they had taken into their home.

'You'd think she was their only child' thought Issei looking at his parents then over to his brother who looked very bored.

'Why is he even here?' wondered Issei looking around the class.

'Crap everyone's started' thought Issei turning around looking back at the clay.

'Hm something meaningful to me' thought Issei as the first thing that came to his mind was his masters beautiful body and chest.

'Oh yeh I could sculpt that out of vanilla pudding if needs be' thought Issei as he went into his own little world.

"Issei Hyoudou" said the art teacher causing Issei to wake from his trance and look down at his clay block which had turned into a perfect statue of a naked Rias.

"Well Issei it seems you've been holding out on us" said the art teacher who was very impressed.

"Hm you must be feeling her up so much you have her shape etched into your mind" said the most perverted girl in the class Kiryu.

"Shut up" shouted Issei at her.

"God you're such a perv" shouted one of the girls in the class.

"Yo I can tell that things stressing you out let's trade" said Matsuda one of the perverted trio.

"Don't listen to him Issei I'll give you half my allowance for a week" said the other member of the perverted trio Motohama.

"I'll give you half my allowance for a month" shouted another girl.

"You're such a pervert" shouted another girl.

"My look how talented our son is" said Mrs Hyoudou to her husband.

"And here I thought his only talent was finding new ways to describe women's breasts" said Mr Hyoudou.

"Guess he does have some strength after all" said Naruto looking at the figure with a perverted look but was brought out of it with a smack in the head by his mother.

"I guess I was wrong about open house" said the newly turned devil Xenovia to Asia next to her.

"It's a lot more fun then I though".

"I guess if you're into that sort of thing" Asia replied with a strained smile.

* * *

"Naruto go find your brother it's about time we all met your fiancé" said Mrs Hyoudou to her son.

"Kay mum" replied Naruto as he went to go search for his brother.

"Now where could he be" said Naruto looking around.

"Uhhhh why do I have to suck so much a sensing magic" complained Naruto holding his head in frustration "oh man that Saji kid sucks" complained a boy walking past Naruto.

"All I wanted to do was take pictures of that cute cosplayer" he said getting Naruto's attention.

"Yeh you don't see a hot woman in a magical girl outfit around here often especially not in our gym" said the boy next to him.

"Hot chick cosplaying as a magical girl guess I found her" said Naruto as he took off towards the gym.

* * *

"Here goes nothing" said Naruto as he opened the doors to the gym but was met with a red faced Sona.

"Glasses what are you doing here?" he asked to her.

"You get away from my so-tan you fiend" said a childish voice which turned out to be Serafall Leviathan one of the devil kings.

"Oh hey Serafall" said Naruto giving her a wave and a smile to which Serafall turned and huffed at.

"Uhh Mr Hyoudou what are you doing here?" Sona asked straightening herself up.

"Oh I've got to introduce Issei to someone" he said walking up to Serafall, everyone though it would be another member of the seven deadly sins but he got to Serafall and wrapped his arm around her gently.

"Issei meet your new big sister" he said with a smile. For a moment, it seemed that time itself had stopped no one and moved and no one could breathe.

"Whaaaaaaat" shouted everyone even the normally calm and collective Sona was completely gobsmacked.

"No way, wait does that mean" said Issei still trying to regain his composure.

"Yep she's my new wife, not bad huh" he said having a reach around at the end which we caused Serafall to smack him with her magical girl wand and he went up and got stuck in the ceiling.

"W-what how did this happen" said Sona not believing what she had just heard.

"Hm blame father" huffed Serafall as Naruto fell back to the ground like nothing had happened.

 **(Flashback)**

"I would like you to marry my eldest daughter" said Michael Stiri with a smile oblivious to how mad he said sounded.

"What" shouted Serafall cheeks red with anger and embarrassment.

"Uh any particular reason why may I ask?" asked Naruto a little taken back.

"Oh well you see my daughter is so stubborn being a devil King and all never gives any kinds of men a chance, I've tried many times before but she says she'll only have a man who's as strong as her" said Michael.

"And low and behold you turn up and try to steal one of my houses must prized gems" he said with a smile.

"but of course if you'd rather be thrown in jail" he finished. Looking over Naruto gave his fiancé an awkward smile again which she did not return.

 **(Flashback end)**

"And there you have it" said Naruto.

"Hm fathers just being stupid" said Serafall storming off.

"Oy oy what the hell you're getting married to one of the devil kings, you're not even a devil" shouted Issei still not fully believing the situation.

"I mean you're just a human won't you die while she still has over half her life".

"I don't know, I didn't really have a choice in the matter and besides with Lord death I'm practically immortal" he said.

"now come on mum wants a family meeting" he said picking up Issei and a shell shocked Sona.

"Now where are they" said Naruto looking for his mother and father.

"I must say I'm surprised I didn't hear about the engagement beforehand" said Sona who had regained her composure before they had entered the school

"Yeh I guess your dad wanted your sister to tell you" said Naruto to his new little sister.

"Yes I thought my brother would have at least told me" said rias walking next to them.

"Yeh God only knows what goes through his mind, or Satan only knows, wait isn't he Satan" said Naruto getting confused.

"Naruto-san do you know of god's death" said rias a little concern in her voice not knowing how he would react.

"Yes I do and I shall never forget how I heard" he said dramatically

 **(Flashback)**

"Hey captain gods dead" said Ichigo walking past Naruto who was watching T.V.

"Kay" he said and carried in watching T.V.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Yes truly a day I won't forget, Tracy turned out to have a twin sister" said Naruto dramatically, causing the lot to sweat drop.

"Hey Issei, Naruto over here" said Mr Hyoudou giving his sons a wave.

"Ah there you are Rias" said a red-haired man.

"Ah you to Sona" said Michael Stiri.

"Father" said both rias and Sona.

"Wait rias has a dad he looks so young and so does Sona's" said Issei a little shocked.

"Ah yes you must be Issei how lovely to meet you" said Rias's dad.

"And Naruto it's been a while" said Sona's dad.

"Yo" said Naruto casually.

"Dad what's going on" whispered Issei to his father.

"Well we met each other in a hall way and here we are still talking to each other" explained Mr Hyoudou.

"Your mothers over there talking to your brothers' new wife" he said pointing over to where Mrs Hyoudou and Serafall now in more casual wear where talking.

"Quite a looker you got their son" said Mr Hyoudou elbowing his son.

"Ha ha yeh well I am awesome" he said making a pose as his nose seemed to grow larger under the light

"Yes Serafall seems to be getting along quite well with your mother "said Michael pleased with how Serafall was conversing with her mother in law.

"Well how about we carry on this discussion at home were there's drinks, hope you two can handle your whiskey" he said to Sona and Rias's fathers.

"Well I do try" said Michael.

"I feel this will be an enjoyable evening" said Rias's dad.

"Great dads gona get faced with rias's dad" muttered Issei.

"Well it seems all the fathers are getting along" said a voice next to them who turned out to be Sirzechs.

"What are you doing here" asked rias a bit accusingly.

"Now now I've come for the family sleepover fathers already getting ready it would seem" he said with a smile which Rias could only sigh at.

* * *

"My this looks delicious"

"Yes very splendid" said both rias and sonas fathers looking down at the food in front of them.

"Well it's like I always say if you can't go big stay out of the kitchen" said Mrs Hyoudou putting down a bit more as Serafall shuffled uncomfortably next to her fiancé on the sofa.

"Oh look at her face when she notices the camera" squealed Mrs Hyoudou gesturing and showing a video of Asia in school.

"Oh it's so embarrassing" said Asia with a gentle smile.

"Issei why do you always look like you've eaten a lemon when we've filmed you" said Mr Hyoudou in disappointment.

"After this is love to show you Rias's" said Rias's dad.

"And why not sonas as well" said Michael as the fathers had a fun night of watching their daughters go redder then tomatoes.

* * *

"I hope we see you soon" said Mrs Hyoudou to the Stiri family.

"Of course it was a pleasure to meet you" said Michael as they left to stay at Naruto place.

"My Naruto you truly have a wonderful family" said Michael.

"Yeh they're pretty cool" said Naruto.

"I've had enough" shouted Serafall.

"I don't know why the hell you are acting so friendly with him but I'm sick of it he is a criminal and I have no intention what so ever in marrying a man like him" she shouted and walked in the opposite direction.

"onee-sama" shouted Sona as she ran after her sister but not before sending a glare towards her father and Naruto.

"Why did you want me to marry your daughter Michael" asked Naruto.

"Hm you ask this now" said Michael as they continued walking.

"Well Serafall would have had to get married even if she is a Maou the council would force it" said Michael

"And despite what many have said I can tell you will never harm her" he said.

"Huh you sure are sure of yourself old man" said Naruto.

"I'm a thief first and foremost I could be lying" he said curious to what the reply would be.

"You may be one of the best thieves around my boy" said Michael.

"But you are a terrible liar".

* * *

 **And like that we have number 5 yay and quite a long one at that finaly meeting another member of the seven deadly sins Ichigo such a mystery what could his powers possibly be... well if you've seen bleach you probably already know but if not stay tuned to find out. Also we have the pairing of Naruto and Serafall saddly for all you perverts out there I don't plan on making this a harem and I don't plan on writing any juicy lemons so keep it in your pants or in the review sections, ew or mayby not that would be weird.**


	7. Chapter 6- The Sin of Greed

"So what do you need from me now" said Naruto to his brother in a condescending tone as he passed him an orange juice at the bar.

"Shut up I need your help again" shouted Issei annoyed at his brother's tone.

"What do you know about vampires?" Issei asked.

"Vampires why would you need to know about them?" Asked Naruto a little confused about the question.

"Well rias turned out to have another piece a bishop but their powers are out of control I'm just wondering if you know any ways to help" asked Issei.

"Well have you tried feeding them blood" asked Naruto.

"They don't like blood" said Issei.

"Hmmm a vampire that doesn't drink blood that might be problematic even if they are a half breed" said Naruto a little perplexed by the situation.

"What do you mean it's not like they're Gona die right" asked Issei with a little concern.

"If they were a full-blooded vampire then he might" said Naruto and then entered lecture mode.

"You see drinking blood is essential for a vampire's growth through drinking blood from a foe they have defeated they can absorb that person's strength from him by drinking his blood but if a vampire doesn't drink blood then it is much harder for them to better control their vampirical powers and instincts" said Naruto finishing off.

"Wow you actually know things" said Issei surprised but was soon regretted that sentence when Naruto smacked him across the head.

"Cocky kid, you lucky your my bro, this sounds mildly interesting so I'll come take a look" said Naruto.

"Yeah fine meet at the school tonight" said Issei massaging his head and walking out of the bar.

"Tch kid didn't pay for his drink" said Naruto taking Issei's empty glass.

"Vampire huh hopefully he isn't as troublesome as you Al" said Naruto looking at an old picture of the seven deadly sins more specifically on Allucard.

* * *

"Oh another blonde bishop beauty" said Naruto giving the Half vampire a good look over.

"A male blonde bishop beauty" said Koneko who was next to Naruto who were in the gym preparing for gaspers training, Naruto stood still for a moment but then spoke.

"Oh you must be the vampire Issei was talking about" he said in a monotone voice.

"Don't just pretend to forget" yelled Issei at him.

"U-um yes sir I'm Gasper" said Gasper afraid of the man in front of him.

"Yosh ok let's see what you guys are doing and I'll see if I can spot anything wrong" said Naruto walking off to the side.

"Y-yes sir I mean Lord I mean sir" said Saji in a panic clearly scared of him. Naruto watched as Saji stuck his wire to gaspers head and began to drain some of his power as Issei threw a ball at him.

'Hm pretty good idea' said Naruto watching as Gasper froze everything but him in the gym.

'Dam kids got some pretty strong power' he said watching the little boy dressed as a little girl run off.

'Wait' thought Naruto.

'Best idea ever' he thought with an evil smile.

As Issei was unfroze he noticed he was in a different spot and was holding onto something firm and that something was touching his butt.

"Hyoudou what the hell" he looked in front to see Saji directly in front of him touching his but dressed in a girls PE uniform, and he then noticed he was as well, they them both heard a click and saw Naruto holding a camera.

"ha ha ha ha best black mail ever" he laughed.

"Bastard"

"You really are a monster" Yelled Issei and Saji chasing after him.

"Well Issei I can honestly say I don't think you need my help" said Naruto honestly.

"What but don't you know some sort of super quick way to get Gasper stronger" Issei quickly asked his brother.

"Issei" said Naruto putting his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help but solving problems on your own is all a part of getting stronger" said Naruto.

"wow so wise" said Issei sarcastically which earned him a punch in the face.

* * *

"I should really think up some advertising strategies" said Naruto to himself who was alone in his bar but as he heard that the door opened.

"Hello and welcome to the, oh it's you" said Naruto his joyful composure completely changed when he noticed Ichigo walk through the door.

"Good to see you to" said Ichigo as he sat down at the bar and Naruto pored him a drink.

"You really need to come up with some better advertising strategies this place is completely empty" said Ichigo.

"Yeah I know" replied Naruto.

"So I'm guessing you found our buddy?" asked Naruto poring himself a drink of his own.

"Yeah I told him its best if he gets here a day before like me but due to the fact they aren't here means they didn't listen and you probably know who they are now" said Ichigo.

"I do now way to ruin the surprise you could have said they would be here later, but I can finally get that lazy ass now" said Naruto his tone a bit darker at the end of his speech.

"Just try not to break anything when you do it won't help our case" said Ichigo sighing at the end.

* * *

As he finished that sentence he heard the door open and a young brown haired kid walk in.

"Hm an actual customer, that's rare" Ichigo muttered to himself as he saw the kid walk up to the bar.

"Bro I got a letter for you" said Issei as he put the letter on the counter.

'Bro huh' thought Ichigo as he noticed that the kid did look a lot like his captain.

"A letter who's it from" asked Naruto picking it up.

"The arch Angel Michael himself" said Issei expecting to surprise his brother.

"Oh old man Michael wonder what it's about" he said picking up the letter.

"Why'd you meet him anyway?" he asked, to this Issei put on a smug and summoned his boosted gear and then a sword came out of it "Ascalion the dragon slayer blade pretty cool huh Michael gave it to me in person then told me to give this to you" he said swinging the blade but it seemed Naruto was too busy reading the letter to listen.

"It's a good sword but it seems you don't know how to swing it" said Ichigo to Issei who just noticed.

"Oh um crap uhhhh it's just a joke" he said quickly hiding his sacred gear, Ichigo just laughed at him.

"Relax kid" said Ichigo who pulled down the neck of his shirt a little to show his mark which when he saw Issei choked.

"Ichigo of the seven deadly sins nice to finally meet the captains kid brother" he said to Issei kindly.

"Oh um yes nice to meet you sir" said Issei straightening up and bowing.

"Don't bow kid" said Ichigo turning away.

"And there's no need for that sir crap either" said Ichigo taking the last sip of his drink.

"Um Mr Ichigo" said Issei to Ichigo.

"What did you mean I'm swinging it wrong I mean I'm no expert but I know how to swing a sword?" Issei asked confused.

"Of course it is how you would usually swing a sword" explained Ichigo getting up, Naruto groaning when he noticed.

"Here we go" he said annoyed poring himself another drink.

"Yes while that is how you would normally hold a regular straight sword your sword is much longer then an average sword and of course you aren't actually holding it but it's attached to your arm" said Ichigo as he began lecturing Issei for 2 hours.

"And that's why they call me the greatest swordsman in the world" said Ichigo finishing off his lecture by which time he noticed his captain had passed out drunk and Issei was slowly dying from boredom.

* * *

"So what was the message from Michael about" asked Ichigo to his drunk captain.

"Oh ha ha ha oh Michael my father in laws called Michael you know nice guy unlike his daughter who's a BITCH" he said shouting the end part.

"Yes well that aside what's with that letter" said Ichigo awkwardly as Issei took away all the alcohol.

"Oh you know that job we did for him 4 years ago when we had to stop god's res" he was going to continue but Ichigo quickly covered his mouth.

"Captain that's top secret stuff remember" he said looking over to see Issei had heard nothing which it looked like he had not.

"Yeah well that was the final payment" he said holding up a large pile of gold.

"Uh bro you know leviathan-sama doesn't seem to bad" said Issei to his brother trying to cheer him up.

"Pfft yeah you would say that all those bastard devil kings acting all high and mighty making me look like a criminal" he said getting angry.

"The things I've done for them even if it was for money you'd think they'd be great full but no all fear death he'll come kill you all" shouted Naruto clearly very mad.

"And now this bitch tells me she doesn't want to marry me cause I'm a good for nothing low life, well I sure as hell don't want to marry a huge Whore" he said pacing around the bar the two other occupants starting to get a bit worried.

"I mean at least I try to be civil I wouldn't even be marrying the bitch if it wasn't for" he finished looking at Issei and then stormed out, it was quite for a few minutes then Issei broke.

"It's because of me isn't it" he said in a low voice.

"if if I was stronger and hadn't have died bro wouldn't have to go through all this" said Issei clearly very upset.

"Issei" said Ichigo in a gentle voice.

"Let me show you something" he said reaching behind the bar and picking up an old album, Issei thought it was more pictures of the sins but it was pictures of him and his brother.

"I know for a fact that the captain loves you more than anybody" said Ichigo.

"I remember when he first showed us this album" he said pointing at a picture of a young Issei with a slap mark on his cheek.

"He said it was the first time you had ever done anything perverted, the look on his face could have melted the North Pole" said Ichigo laughing a bit at the end as Issei began to smile remembering the memory.

"But of course he left, to explore the world and to stay away from you and his family do you wouldn't get caught up with him, but of course in the end it didn't matter" said Ichigo as Issei stopped smiling.

"Issei the captain loves you more than anything I'm pretty sure he would give up his life for you, I'm sure when he heard about your death he was in ruin, blaming himself for not preparing you, all he's done is to make sure your safe and I know that if your safe the captain can be happy" said Ichigo as the bar fell into silence.

* * *

"You shouldn't blame yourself so much Naruto-kun" said Lord death as he watched dust try to comfort his master who was lying on a bed.

"If I had just told him" said Naruto.

"If I hadn't wanted to see the word" he said looking down at his mark.

"If I had debt been so greedy" he said turning away from dust who squawked disapprovingly. As this happened the door opened to reveal Issei who had walked in.

"Hey bro" he said but Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I just want to let you know I don't blame you for my death" he said.

"I'm the red dragon emperor so I would eventually end up drawing in an unpleasant crowd if you were with me or not" he said.

"And also" said Issei this time much more meaningfully.

"I'm gona get stronger, so strong that you won't have to worry about me anymore and then you don't have to worry about me anymore" he said as he walked out.

"Tch cocky kid" said Naruto a smile forming on his face which soon appeared on deaths as he saw his hosts own smile.

"I'm always gona be worrying about you" he said with a small smile as he began to stroke dust.

* * *

 **Here's another one for you guys got a bit of emotion in this chapter not alot of action I know but I'm just setting things up for later, also not to sound like a desperate wierdo and I know it probably won't happen but if someone made fan art of this I would loose my shit and offer said person sexual favours ;)**


	8. Chapter 7- Peaceful sins

"Shit captain we're Gona be late" said Ichigo as he quickly ran towards the peace conference.

"Uhh Ichigo calm down" said Naruto running after him while rubbing his head nursing a hangover.

"Captain take this more seriously if we get in good with these guys then we may not be wanted anymore by the 3 great factions, and I don't know about you but I would like that" he said angrily.

"Now remember what we do at these meetings" said Ichigo to his captain.

"Let you talk and try not to make the people try to kill us" said Naruto automatically having said this before many times. As they reached the school they noticed that a barrier was being put up.

"Oh shit" said Ichigo as he quickly ran through the barrier.

"Crap" said Naruto as he slid on his knees underneath the barrier just making it.

"I really am awesome" he said with a cocky smile as he jumped planning on landing by the doorway but ended up crashing through the window.

* * *

"Crap where is it" said Ichigo trying to sense for high power levels and he eventually found it in one of the rooms but he also found his captain face first in the breasts of a dark-haired woman who looked important.

"CAPTAIN" shouted Ichigo angrily as he kicked him straight in the face sending him through a nearby wall.

"Well it seems our other guests have arrived" said Sirzechs as he helped a red faced Serafall up.

"You must be sir Ichigo how lovely to meet you" said Sirzechs to Ichigo who was glaring at Naruto angrily, when Ichigo heard this he turned around and started at them all in complete shock and quickly got on his knees.

"Oh please forgive me and the captain, we truly are monsters, but it's mainly the captain" he said bowing and begging for forgiveness.

"Ha ha these guys are hilarious" said Azazel while laughing.

"My I heard rumours but they really are a funny bunch" said Michael with a charming smile as he watched Lord death pull Naruto from the wall.

"ow oh man Ichigo that hurt" complained Naruto as he fell out of the wall, getting up he noticed the silver haired teen that was next to him he started looking over him as the silver haired teen took no notice.

"Oh Ichigo look" he said getting Ichigo's attention.

"it's little Val" he said patting Vali on the head "who?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Come on you remember little Val that kid that Roy brought with him sometimes" he said poking Vali in the face which started to get him annoyed.

"Hm yeah now that you mention it" said Ichigo as he started poking Vali's face as well as Vali himself began to become very annoyed.

"Reaper chop" shouted death as he hit Ichigo and Naruto in the head with his large hands.

"Now now you two we can say hello to Vali-chan later but we have a meeting now" he said in his regular goofy voice.

"I see you're all still the same" said Vali with a smirk.

* * *

"Alright, hi I'm Naruto" said Naruto introducing himself.

"And that's lord death" he said pointing at death who gave a wave.

"Good day I'm Ichigo Kurosaki horses sin of envy this is my captain Naruto Hyoudou more formally known as Death, Ravens sin of greed and this is his apocalypse gear Lord death" said Ichigo in a much more formal tone.

"Oh the apocalypse gear, I've always wanted one of those" said Azazel cheerfully giving death a look over who looked slightly scared and violated.

"My it has been a while I hope you are well, I trust you received my message" said Michael with a smile.

"Oh yeah thanks you've paid everything now" said Naruto.

"Hm probably from some sinister job" said Serafall.

"Well of course honey if we don't rape and kill all those disabled orphans then who will" said Naruto with an overly sweet smile which Serafall looked a bit shocked at but soon turned away annoyed.

"Yes well we hope we did no interrupt you" said Ichigo giving a bow and forcing his captain to do the same thing "oh nonsense it's ok" said Sirzechs.

"In fact I'm sure we would all like to your opinions on this peace treaty" he said.

"Uh I guess peace is good" said Naruto.

"Oh course peace is for the best" said Ichigo trying to distract them from his captain's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well I'm sure that you have unfinished business here so we shall wait for you" said Ichigo politely as he dragged his captain along with him next to Issei.

"Bro how the hell do you know Vali" whispered Issei to his brother.

"Hm like a said Roy brought him along some times, why you know him" asked Naruto.

"He's the vanishing dragon" said Issei and Naruto looked slightly shocked.

"I see" he said looking over to Vali 'is that the reason you were so attached to him Roy, or is there something I'm missing' thought Naruto to himself looking Vali over again.

* * *

"Now where were we I hope we were about to make peace right" said Azazel shocking many of the people there about how boldly he said it.

"I must say that statement comes as a surprise to me due to your research into sacred gears I had the idea you were preparing for another war" said Michael sceptically.

"Oh come now I'm aloud to have a hobby aren't I" said Azazel.

"I mean if you want you can have my research might come in handy" he continued.

"Even so I see no reason why we should not make peace it would be beneficial to all of us if we were go to war not only would we all perish but mankind may as well" said Sirzechs.

"We have proven that we are capable of working together 3 years ago even if we did fail in our plan"

"Yes well getting together to fight and getting together for peace are two very different circumstances" said Azazel.

"Well if it makes any difference I think you did a good job, even if you got your asses kicked" said Naruto to the side.

"Yes well thank you" said Azazel as Ichigo elbowed Naruto in the ribs.

"Still it is still a question if society can still function without our Lord guiding it" said Michael in concern.

"Yes well I think so far it's done a pretty good job" said Azazel.

"Indeed it is a suppose that our societies have been able to function without the devil kings or God running it" said Sirzechs.

"Maybe this is a sign that we are evolving and are ready for change"

"Well what do our two dragons think of this I'm sure everyone's interested in your views" said Azazel to Vali and Issei.

"I don't care as long as I can fight strong people" said Vali.

"As expected from you, what about you red dragon" he asked Issei.

"I'm well, to be honest I don't really understand the whole concept you know being human once" said Issei a bit embarrassed.

"Well let me put it in terms you can understand" said Azazel.

"If there is a war then you can't sleep with Rias Gremory" he finished.

"Peace is the best" Issei quickly shouted but soon realised how stupid it was and the only one who seemed to take it seriously was Issei's equally perverted brother.

"Yes sex and peace it makes so much sense now" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Also I hope there's no hard feelings between us I heard on of my subordinates killed you and your friend" said Azazel.

"Yeah so" said Issei a little annoyed.

"Well I do apologise I can't control them all" said Azazel.

"Why you" said an angry Issei walking towards him but was stopped by rias.

"Now now no need to be angry" said Azazel.

As he said that everyone felt a magical presence go over them and a purple presence enveloped the room and a certain number of people.

"Huh what is this?" asked a confused Issei.

"It seems like that half vampires power" said Azazel.

"But those of us with superior power were unaffected" he explained.

"Thank our dragons" said Vali to Issei.

"You saved me again Issei" said Rias who was holding onto Issei's sacred gear just as she said that a magic was heard from outside and everyone looked out to see a giant magic circle and magician teleporting out of it.

"Why are they upside down?" questioned Naruto as he saw some of the magicians where floating upside down.

"I think the real question is how and why are they here, also who betrayed us" said Azazel as magicians began to blast at them wiping out all of the frozen guards and began to attack the building which was protected with magic.

"It would seem these magicians have captured our little vampire friend and forced him into balance breaker conditions, quite a good strategy" said Azazel.

"Magicians dare capture a member of my beloved household I shall make them pay" said Rias angrily.

"I think we should focus at the problem at hand we are unable to call for help and we can't move with the younger ones in their current condition" said Sirzechs worryingly.

"Hm well that magic won't protect us forever, why don't you go seeing the vanishing dragon might intimidate them" said Azazel addressing Vali.

"Hm sure" said Vali flying out of the window with great speed until he was in the middle of the magicians.

"Balance break" he shouted as he transformed into his balance breaker form and destroyed the magicians around him.

"Dam what power I can't ever imagine being that strong" said Issei.

"Yeah little Val sure has gotten tough but don't worry I'm sure you'll get to his level one day" said Naruto reassuringly to his brother.

"But at the Moment it seems you really" he said and did a turn pointing to Ichigo.

"Envy him" he finished as the sounds of crickets were heard around the room.

"Fine I'll do it" said Ichigo.

"What is it to intend to do sir Ichigo" asked Michael.

"well you see we like to play a game in the sins, the person who can relate a sin to a situation means that that sin has to go fight" explained Ichigo pulling out what looked like a green sweet.

"And it looks like I'm up" he said popping the pill into his mouth as he seemingly came of his own body.

"Oh so the rumours are true, you really are a soul reaper" said Azazel taking interest in the sword on his back.

"Yeah I am" he said taking off out the window as the bandages on his back began to unravel.

"Hey bro what's a soul reaper and why is everyone so interested in that thing on his back" asked Issei to his brother.

"Well soul reapers are those in charge of protecting innocent souls in the cycle of rebirth as well as defeating evil spirits using the power of a Zampakto a blade that resides in certain peoples souls and some humans are able to access their Zampakto when that are alive making them a substitute soul reaper like Ichigo" said Naruto.

"And as for the think on his back well that's his sword, notice how your little knight friends are watching him the most" he said as Issei did notice Kiba and Xenovia were paying a lot more attention than others.

"Well who wouldn't want to see a performance by the one they envy Ichigo Kurosaki the greatest swordsman in the world" he said as the bandages on Ichigo's back became undone revealing a very large sword.

"Hm I've been out of action for a while so forgive me if I'm a little rusty" said Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou" he shouted as he swung his blade down causing many magicians to disappear and the building behind it to be cut clean in half "dam have I let myself go this much" said Ichigo rotating his shoulders a bit as he quickly dodged a magician's attack.

"Well it seems we have that problem solved but now what to do about Gasper?" questioned Sirzechs.

"Don't worry brother I have a spare rook in my club house" said Rias.

"Yes castling may work but it will be dangerous" warned Sirzechs.

"What's castling" asked Issei.

"It's a move that allows a rook and a king to switch places" informed Kiba.

"Well if you use my power you might be able to take someone with you" said Sirzechs.

"I'll go" said Issei.

"As I pawn I've got to protect my master"

"Issei thank you" said Rias with a smile.

"Very well prepare to go" said Sirzechs.

"Hold on I think I have something to help" said Azazel holding up two bracelets.

"Put this on the half vampire to stop him, and you should have one to it will allow you to enter balance breaker for a short time" he said handing them to Issei.

"Oh um thanks" said Issei taking them and walking up to rias.

"Good luck" said Sirzechs as he helped his sister to teleport.

* * *

"So anyone got a pack of cards" said Naruto as he sat down on a chair.

"You know you should take this situation more seriously" said Serafall annoyed.

"Coming from the woman whose main day ware is magical girl cosplay" said Naruto.

"Hm" huffed Serafall turning away.

"Oh yeah huff and turned away great way to get to know each other" said Naruto.

"Who ever said I wanted to get to know you" said Serafall accusingly.

"Well considering we have to get married I think it would help" said Naruto who started to get annoyed.

"Well if it makes a difference I think you both sound like an old married couple" said Azazel with a jolly face but it son changed when he heard a bang and felt a scorching sensation against his cheek and saw Naruto with a dark expression and his revolver in hand.

"It doesn't" he said in an evil voice as death behind him started to get bigger and his power flowed into Naruto.

Luckily the situation was defused when a magic circle appeared and a Feminine voice said.

"My my it's starting to seem like this attack wasn't necessary"

"I know this magic, Katerea" said Sirzechs as a young brown haired woman appeared from the circle

"Explain yourself what are you doing here" shouted Serafall.

"I'm here to bring death and destruction" said Katerea as she raised her stick on the air and began to build up demonic energy, as they did this Michael, Azazel and Sirzechs all began to put up a barrier but no one realised someone was not in it.

"Sona no" shouted Serafall as an explosion engulfed them.

As the explosion cleared a crying Serafall was being held back by Grayfia.

"I'm sorry lady Serafall but you would have both perished" said Grayfia in a sad tone.

"Hmm were did my new friend go" said Azazel looking around for Naruto who didn't seem to be there, as the smoke cleared they did see were Naruto was, he was outside the barrier standing protectively over Sona.

"Gee glasses and here I thought your cockiness would get you killed" he said with a sad smile blood slowly coming out of his mouth as he fell to the floor.

"Captain" shouted Ichigo worryingly as he turned around but thy soon turned to be a mistake as a light spear ended through his gut.

"Gwah" he coughed as blood flew from his mouth and he fell to floor but was luckily caught by Lord death who quickly put him back into his body.

"Hmm how weak" said a voice above them as young looking man with dark spiky hair and a strong face and black angel wings flew down along with Katerea.

"Oh Gowther is that you" said Azazel looking at the fallen angel.

"Hm as cocky as ever" he said.

"Oh my the three great powers put up a barrier together how adorable but it seems no everyone was safe" said Katerea giving an evil smile looking down on the two fallen sins.

"Explain yourselves what are you doing here" said Sirzechs slightly angry.

"Hm I have no reason to but I'm sick of Azazel boring peace" said Gowther annoyed.

"And of course I've come to take back my title" said Katerea.

"Katerea there's no need for you to do this" shouted Serafall.

"Serafall you look my title from me and now you'll pay" said Katerea angrily.

"But of course I'm sure there's more to this then revenge" said Azazel.

"Yes I'm sure that this is some sort of attempt to take over the world" said Michael.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" said Gowther sarcastically.

"Yes this world is decaying it time it was build a new" said Katerea victoriously.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Azazel.

"Azazel what's so funny?" asked Katerea annoyed.

"Oh come on decay built anew you should know the ones who say that always die first" he said amusingly.

"Hm why don't you come out of your barrier and say that?" asked Gowther building up energy as well as Katerea.

"Hm maybe I will" said Azazel building up his own energy and stepped out of the barrier.

"Katerea you should stop this now" said Sirzechs.

"Sorry Sirzechs but your time is up, you were a good devil King, but still a fake and now your time has come" said Katerea.

"Yes I'm sure it has" said Sirzechs sarcastically.

"Grayfia could you please bring Sona and sir Naruto into the barrier we must attend to their wounds" said Sirzechs to his queen who used magic to bring the two into the barrier.

"Oh Sona" said Serafall tears forming in her eyes as she gave her frozen sister a hug.

"I think you should be giving someone else a hug Serafall" said Sirzechs as Serafall looked down at an injured Naruto a little teary eyed.

* * *

"Come on you can do better than that" said Azazel mockingly as he effortlessly dodged a light spear and blocked a demonic attack as Gowther and Katerea saw that they had no chance of winning.

"Tch dam I didn't want to use this" said Gowther pulling out an earring.

"What makes you think I would either" said Katerea in disgust as they both released a power from their bodies and put on their earrings and they were both enveloped in a light.

"Oh what's this" said Azazel but his calm face soon faded when he saw what they had become and from the bright light a horrid monster had formed, a deformed mass of the two people.

"Ha ha ha now you shall all die" shouted the monster as it released a beam from its mouth which missed Azazel but destroyed most of the building behind him. While it had seemed that it was turning into a disadvantage everyone became unfroze.

"Hm what's going, Naruto-san" said Asia as her confused voice turned into panic as she saw Naruto injured on the ground and quickly went to go and heal him.

"Huh what happened" said a confused Sona waking up.

"Oh so-tan I thought I lost you" cried Serafall giving her sister a hug.

"We will explain everything to you later but for now please lend us your strength" said Sirzechs as they all prepared for battle.

"Dragon shot" shouted Issei hitting a magician with a dragon shot who was about to hit Kiba.

"Thanks Issei" Kiba replied

"No problem" said Issei as he, Rias, Gasper and Koneko got inside the barrier.

"Oh shit bro is he okay" asked a worried Issei who quickly kneeled beside his brother.

"Don't worry Issei-chan he will be ok" said Lord death who was holding an injured Ichigo up.

"Yeah we've had worse" said Ichigo with an exhausted smile.

"Issei I'm sorry but now is not the time to worry" said Rias flying upwards.

"Everyone lend me your strength" she said as she fired off magic an all the young ones soon followed.

"Ghh, you will not hurt my servant" said Rias defiantly as she attempted to block incoming magic attacks towards Gasper.

"Rias is the only one capable of producing a strong enough magic defence" said Sirzechs seemingly to no one but he knew Gasper was listening as Rias's defence broke.

"No I have to protect her" said a slightly scared Gasper.

"After all it's my duty as a man of the house of Gremory" he shouted as his eyes changed and time reverted to normal.

"Nice one Gasper" Issei shouted before Gasper fainted.

"Yes time has resumed and the gate has closed" said Sirzechs smiling but it soon changed when they saw an armoured gold figure get knocked back towards them.

"Is that a dragon armour balance breaker" said an amazed Issei but he was even more amazed that he saw it was Azazel in it who had just gone out of it.

"Tch quite an opponent" said Azazel who looked a little beat up.

"Will you be alright Azazel" asked Michael.

"Yeah even if it's a tough battle it's nothing compared to my battle for peace" he said determined as they all saw a horrid part dragon part devil and part fallen angel appear.

"Ha ha ha like this you will never defeat us" it laughed manically and prepare another blast.

"Guess I'll give it a go then" said a dull voice above them and they all saw a young man fly down but what was most shocking was his six devil and pure angel wings he was using to fly.

"Oh my a Nephilim that means you must be" said Michael.

"Yo Dante lions sin of sloth here" he said in a lazy voice rolling up his sleeve to reveal a lion's tattoo on his arm.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter it was quite a long one with a fair bit of action I think, also the Dante in this fic is based off of the DMC version but he will have parts of the personality of the previouse devil may cry games as well as a bit of my own personal touch so those expecting classic dante sorry not sorry. Also have you guys seen the Darksiders 3 trailer holy shit it looks fucking amazing!**


	9. Chapter 8- Lions Sin of Sloth

"About time your lazy ass got here" shouted an irritated Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo you're here" Dante said rather dismissively.

"And Lord death too that means" he said looking around and saw Naruto spread eagle on the ground.

"Dam captain looks like shit" Dante said looking down at him.

"What happened here" he asked a little confused.

"First you turn up then you expect us to tell you what happened this happens every time" shouted an annoyed Ichigo.

"Uuuhhh shut up already" said Dante to Ichigo at the same some pulling a sword out of thin air and blocking the monsters attack with its claw.

"There was this weird presence across the school that felt a bit like Allucard and I don't feel like dealing with him today" he said as he lazily blocked the monsters attack.

"Allucard" said Ichigo a little confused as the monster opened his mouth and fired a beam at Dante who had moved out of the way.

"Man a devil dragon fallen angel fused hybrid why do I get the annoying ones" he said as he spread his wings and took off the monster soon followed as the two clashed in mid-air.

"Another one of the seven deadly sins" said Issei a little shocked.

"Yep that's our half Angel half devil pal Dante" said a cheery.

"Wait half Angel and devil aren't those two like not supposed to mix" asked a confused Issei.

"It is true that angels and Devils have had a very bad relationship" said Sirzechs.

"However, years ago there were two that broke this the devil general Sparda and the arch Angel Eva who fell in love and had a single child, sir Dante" informed Sirzechs.

"Wow so I guess you could say he was born strong" said an amazed Issei.

"That may be true but after his birth Sparda and Eva disappeared and are presumed dead leaving their only son alone unwanted by the Devils and the Angels, the story is very famous amongst the higher ups as well as the 72 pillar houses" said Rias.

"Ahh you son of a whore die" screamed the monster after getting hit by his sword.

"Hurts doesn't it" said Dante in a condescending tone.

"Rebellion the first of its kind like me holy and demonic" he said looking at the blade.

"A holy demonic sword" said a shocked Kiba in disbelief that he was not the only holy demonic sword wielder.

"It doesn't matter what that sword is you will die by me regardless" the monster shouted as prepared to charge again this time adding light spears and demonic energy to the blast.

"That thing truly is a horrifying creature" said Michael looking up at the monster.

"Don't worry I think he's Gona finish it now" said Ichigo as everyone payed a bit closer attention to Dante.

"Uhh let's get this over with then" he said as he began to build up power as the blast came straight towards him and was a direct hit.

"Ha ha you freak finally your dead" the monster said with joy.

"You're sure as hell not one to call me a freak" said a voice behind the monster and as it turned around it met face to face with two pistols.

"Let me introduce you to my girls, Ebony and Ivory" said Dante as he rapidly pulled the triggers in both guns sending a hail of bullets towards the monster who died almost instantaneously.

"Hm I wonder if the captain still runs a bar I could go for a drink" said Dante lazily swinging his sword on his shoulder.

'Dam these guys get more and more powerful' thought a shocked Issei after witnessing Dante's power, as he thought that Dante was blasted out of the sky by a blue magic beam and fell to the earth making a crater.

"Vali" shouted Azazel up to him.

"It would seem you are the one that betrayed us" said Azazel.

"Of course it was all part of the plan" said Vali looking down on everyone.

"Yes well it hardly comes to a surprise, to me anyway but out of curiosity this organisation you work for my vice governor told me about it, the chaos brigade am I right" said Azazel confidently.

"Chaos seems about right" said Sirzechs.

"Whoever is leading them must be powerfull" said Serafall a little worried.

"If I had to guess if say Ophis the infinite dragon is leading you" guessed Azazel.

"Ophis no way" said a shocked Rias.

"Who's Ophis" said a confused Issei.

"Ophis the infinite dragon God a dragon so strong even God was afraid of it" said Rias with fear.

"Yes I work for Ophis but believe me we have no interest in world domination" said Vali.

"Yes I thought working for Katerea was a bit low even for you but I wasn't too sure after all you have both had devil titles stolen from you" said Azazel.

"He's a devil King descendent" said a shocked Rias.

"Yes my name is Vali Lucifer descendent of the devil King Lucifer" said Vali as he spread out all his devil wings.

"Lucifer" shouted a shocked Rias as Sirzechs made a suspicious face.

"My how interesting" said Sirzechs.

"But if you don't mind me asking what is your connection to our 7 sins" said Sirzechs.

"Dragons sin of wrath Roy Mustang is my uncle" said Vali shocking everyone.

"I see truly you were born into a powerful family" said Sirzechs.

"Yes though I must say how disappointed I am seeing what once great men have become" said Vali disappointingly.

"I was hoping to fight one of them but they've grown so weak in this time of peace I see no point" he said.

"And my rival the red dragon is also such a weakling" he said hurting Issei's pride.

"Hm maybe to get you stronger I'll have to do something drastic maybe turn you into an avenger by killing your parents" he said as Issei had a horrible idea of his parents dead.

"You bastard" shouted Issei in rage.

"There's no need to drag them into any of this" he shouted as red energy began to flow from him and he entered a balance breaker state and flew towards Vali.

"Issei" shouted a concerned rias and tried to go and help him but was stopped by her brother.

"Don't Rias with the amount of power they have you wouldn't last a second" he warned her as Rias looked on worryingly.

"My quite the power boost" said Vali as he dodged a punch coming at him.

"Yes emotions are usually best at drawing out power and what your facing now is pure anger, the most powerful for a dragon" said Albion the vanishing dragon to his host.

"So you could say I'm even better at drawing out his dragon ten he is at being one" said Vali.

"Yeah you just keep talking punk" shouted Issei as he summoned Ascalion and slashed at Vali.

"That's a dragon slaying sword I won't be able to defend against that" warned Albion.

"Fine then I won't get hit" said Vali as he dodged the attack and came behind Issei and divided his power.

"Ah what the hell" said Issei.

"That is the divine dividing's power to divide the power of the enemy and give it to the user" warned Ddraig.

"Ah dam he's tough" said Issei as he boosted his power more to stand up but the saw a jewel from Vali's armour on the floor.

"Wait I've got an idea" said Issei's to Ddraig as he picked up the Jewel.

"You said that the sacred gear reacts to the users will right" said Issei.

"So here's my will power" he said breaking a jewel on his armour.

"What is your host planning to do red one?" asked Albion.

"I believe he intends to steal your power white one" said Ddraig.

"Hell yeah I do" shouted Issei as he slammed the Jewel into his gauntlet and instantly regretted it as he screamed in pain.

"Shit this fucking hurts getting hit by a light spear is nothing compared to this" he said and continued the scream in pain.

"Red one your partner is stupid we are two very different entities you will never be able to combine our power" warned Albion.

"If it were anyone else white one I would agree with you but I have learned from this one that even and idiot can make the impossible happen if he try's hard enough" said Ddraig.

"Vanishing dragon power is taken" said the boosted gear as Issei's right gauntlet turned white.

"impossible" said Albion in awe.

"Vali I've taken your power" said Issei but was interrupted when Vali started laughing.

"Interesting why don't I give I give to a demonstration of my power" said Vali as he flew up and spread his blue wing and scattered energy.

"Half dimension" said the sacred gear as Vali put his hand up and shrunk part of the school.

"Vali is warping the dimension this is getting dangerous" warned Michael.

"Oh what will we do with our two dragon love birds he's Gona have to want it more to win" said Azazel.

"Hey red dragon Issei" he said shouting over to Issei.

"What do you want" said Issei impatiently.

"Let me give you a rundown of his abilities, his power divides everything around it in half" informed Azazel.

"Divides it" said Issei confused.

"Meaning rias Gremory's bust size will be cut in half" said Azazel with a cheeky smile.

"What" shouted a confused rias.

* * *

At this point Issei's world had gone dark.

'her boobs half their size I don't want to live in a world where rias has regular tits, I love them so much' he thought.

"Don't fuck with me" shouted Issei as his power skyrocketed and his gauntlet boosted.

"Rias's boobs are perfect and I won't let you reduce them" he shouted.

"Wait what?" said a confused Vali.

"You monster"

"BOOST"

"You're pure evil"

"BOOST"

"I'll never forgive you" he screamed as his gauntlet boosted multiple times and his power increased dramatically as his power flowed out thee him and started to show.

"Ha ha ha this fight is hilarious, his power increases this much just to keep his master's chest from shrinking" said Azazel laughing.

"Well at least today hasn't been boring" said Vali looking at his powered up rival.

"Try laying a finger on Rias Gremory and I'll destroy you so badly you'll never be reborn again" shouted Issei with pure rage as he sped towards Vali with much greater speeds then before.

"What where did that speed come from" said a shocked Vali.

"So what if you had it your way wold it just be Rias's boobs or would it be everyone's" said an enraged Issei.

"This is for rias and her awesome tits" screamed Issei as he punched Vali and divided his power.

"And this is for Akeno's huge honkers" he said upper cutting him.

"And this is to make sure Asia keeps on growing" he said kneeing Vali in the chest and making him cough up blood.

"For Xenovia's awesome melons" he said head butting him and breaking his and Vali's helmet.

"And this is for all the boobs that will not exist of you divide them Koneko's Loli tities" he screamed nailing Vali right in the face as they both collapsed to the floor.

"Interesting this is incredible" said Vali sounding very happy standing up.

"What he can still stand" said a shocked Rias but no one else seemed surprised.

"Let's see if you can handle more power, it's time for the juggernaut" said Vali with an evil grin.

"Forget it Vali it's too dangerous" warned Albion but Vali started to chant.

"I who shall awaken"

"yeah well I got something for you to asshole" said Issei holding out his arms.

"Soul residence" he and Ddraig shouted as his arms changed into a massive dragon head bigger then Issei, this do not seem to faze Vali but make him more excite as he felt the amount of power being built up in the dragon head.

"I can't believe captain would teach him that" said Ichigo who was now back on his feet.

"Dante deal with that will you" said Ichigo shouting over to the crater.

"Can't I'm dead" said Dante from the crater which slightly annoyed Ichigo but then he had an idea.

"Oh man I that kid fires then it's Gona destroy captains bar which is in that direction oh all the poor booze" he said faking sadness.

"Take this dragon cannon" shouted Issei as he fired the dragon cannon.

"Sorry kid but I want to get drunk" said Dante as he tripped Issei up and caused the dragon cannon to fire into the sky and at the same time someone appeared and stopped Vali from chanting.

"Biko what are you doing here?" asked Vali a little annoyed.

"It's time for us to go and fight the northern earth gods so I was asked to get you" he said.

"Hey who the hell are you?" shouted Issei standing back up.

"That's Biko a descendent of Son Wookon" said Azazel.

"Who" said a confused Issei.

"Come on from journey to the west" said Azazel.

"Oh that one" said Issei.

"I must say the White dragon and Son Wookon do make a good pair" said Azazel.

"Yes but with my looks I go with everyone" said Biko with a smile.

"Uh hey guy who's that" said Dante to Azazel.

"Oh yes you weren't here where you that's Vali" said Azazel to Dante who showed to signs of recognition.

"Used to hang out with you guys, your sin of wrath in particular" still nothing.

"Little Val"

"Oh little Val he sure has grown"

"I always hated that name" said Vali.

"Well me and little Val will be off now" said Biko as he slammed is staff on the ground.

"Hey wait" said Issei running at them but stopped when his balance breaker vanished.

"Sorry kid looks like your out of time" said Azazel.

"It's nice to see you haven't grown as weak as I first thought" said Vali to Dante.

"Grow stronger my rival and make our next battle one for the ages" he said to Issei as he sunk fully into the ground.

* * *

"Yawn, uh that was way too much work for me" said Dante as he kneeled by Naruto who was mostly healed but still unconscious and was drawing on his face.

"You do know he will kill you once he wakes up" said Ichigo who went to go check on his captain.

"Eh I'm pretty sure he was going to kill me anyway" said Dante as he finished his art.

"Oh honestly" said Serafall as she pushed Dante out of the way and began to wipe his face.

"Hey Ichigo who's the babe" said Dante eyeing Serafall up.

"Captains fiancé" said Ichigo.

"Fiancé" shouted Dante in shock.

"Dam captain was the last person I'd think settle down" he said.

"Well it wasn't exactly his choice and he's not so happy about it" said Ichigo directing it to Serafall more the Dante.

"Does he really not think that great of me" said a sad faced Serafall.

"Well you pretty much spent every moment with him calling him a bastard and blaming him for this whole mess" said Ichigo Serafall becoming a bit sadder.

"But captain can see your reason I think that's why he tried being so nice to you" said Ichigo.

"Is that why he saved Sona as well?" asked Serafall.

"No" said Ichigo.

"Even if he holds it captain isn't a fan of death and he wouldn't have wanted a kid to die, I think that's the main reason I follow him and I'll carry on following him till I die"

"Yeah captains quite a nice guy even if he is a mix of a kleptomaniac and a pervert" said Dante.

"I see" said Serafall rubbing Narutos cheek.

* * *

"Will he be ok?" asked a concerned Issei who looked down at his brother.

"Don't worry he will be fine he just needs some rest but we shall take him to the underworld just in case" said Sirzechs.

"Will you be accompanying us Lord death" asked Sirzechs.

"No I will look after Dante-kun he tends to get into trouble" said death.

"Hey" said an annoyed Dante.

"My so despite being bonded with Mr greed here you are able to be completely separate from your host, oh how I would love to study you" said Azazel once again eyeing death up.

"Dante-kun save me" said a scared death who hid behind Dante.

"Captains always been a quick healer he should be fine kid" said Ichigo reassuring Issei.

"Yes don't worry Issei-chan Levia-tan will make sure you big brother gets well soon" said Serafall in her usual girly voice.

"You've grown very attached to him onee-sama" said Sona to her sister.

"Anyone who saves my So-tan is good with me" she said as she gave her sister another hug which she blushes madly at.

"So what are you two planning to do now your leader is temporarily unavailable" asked Michael to Dante and Ichigo as he was preparing to leave.

"I'm going home I've got a hospital to run and a girlfriend who will most likely kill me when she sees my injuries" said Ichigo a little depressed.

"But if something comes up captain and Dante knows how to contact me"

"I'm Gona go find captains bar and get drunk" said Dante.

"But I'm Gona need a drinking buddy" he said looking around and finding someone he was pretty sure was his captains little brother.

"You'll do" Dante said joyfully picking Issei up the back of his shirt.

"Oy wait my oppai no" shouted Issei as he was dragged away.

"Ha ha ha you ought to be good fun" he said dragging a struggling Issei away.

* * *

 **So yeah you probably have noticed that Dante is alot different from what he is in the games but that is due to the fact that the world that Dante grew up in is alot different from the games and I personaly feel that Dante would be very much differnt from what he is in the game world having a much different upbringing, if you don't like it well write me a letter and send it 69 I dont give a fuck road.**


	10. Chapter 9- Go Back To Hell

"Oh good morning Issei" said a butt naked Akeno who was clinging to Issei in his bed while Rias and Asia slept to the side.

"Wahh Akeno what are you doing here" said Issei shocked to see we but not minding the sensation of her chest on his own.

"What's wrong do you not want me here" said Akeno pouting and rubbing Issei's chest with her finger.

"No just the opposite I'm very glad you are here" said Issei quickly.

"Fu fu fu that's good to hear" said Akeno creeping closer to Issei's face until they were only millimetres apart.

"Akeno what do you think you're doing" said a voice next to them and saw that Rias had woke up.

'Fuuuuuuck' screamed Issei in his head as he noticed her very annoyed expression.

"Oh me well I'm just trying to get to know my Issei a bit better" she said sitting up suggestively and started tracing Issei's chest again.

"My Issei, since when did you become his master" she asked accusingly.

"Well I may not be his master but I am his senpai" she said with a seductive smile.

"Clever girl but you've exposed yourself" said Rias sitting up.

'Oh crap things are Gona get bad' thought a worried Issei.

"*Yawn*, is it time to get up" said a sleepy Asia.

"No don't worry go to sleep for a little bit" Issei sad gently patting Asia on the head.

"Good then I'll sleep cuddling you if you don't mind" said Asia gently hugging Issei who gave a soft smile. His peace was almost instantly destroyed when he saw Rias had thrown a pillow at Akeno.

"Enough Akeno you're getting out of hand" she said threatening.

"Oh come on now isn't it ok for me to play with him now and then so stop being so stingy" she said hurling a pillow at Rias and getting a head shot.

"Ugh and I just had the house remodelled" shouted an annoyed Rias.

"Hey girls calm down, wait you remodelled" said Issei confused but then looked around to see that his room was nearly ten times its original size.

"Holy shit" he yelled shocked.

* * *

"Uhhhh I drank too much again" moaned Dante as he sat on the bar very hungover as Issei and death looked at him with pity.

"Well what did you want to come to talk about Issei-chan" said death to Issei.

"Well uh I'm off to the underworld next week with the orc for training I just wondered if you wanted to come too since bro is in the underworld"

"Sure thing Issei-chan" said a jolly voice death.

"Yeah sure" said a very hung over Dante.

"Hey um Mr Dante" said a nervousness Issei.

"Hm what" said Dante.

"Well I'm just curious how did you meet my brother" he asked, to this Dante managed to smile.

"Ha ha oh that's a good story" he said sitting up.

 **(Flashback)**

In a dark bar Dante sat in his own on a stool as numerus bodies were littered around him.

"Oy I'll have another" said Dante to the bar keep as he shakily gave him another beer. As he did this the door opened and a young man walked in.

"Oh this doesn't seem like a very lively place, I wanted to take it off the owner's hands" he said looking around.

"Well it was lively, until these idiots started annoying me" said Dante looking up at the man, in an instant Dante ended up on his back outside the bar flat on his ass.

"Wow you got a lot of strength there" said a shocked but slightly happy Dante.

"You're pretty good yourself" said the young man walking out of the bar and offering his hand to him.

"I'm Naruto" he said giving a smile "Dante" he said accepting Naruto's hand.

 **(Flashback end)**

"The story goes on but that's all I care to tell" he finished.

'This guy spends way too much time in bars' thought Issei his great expectations diving dramatically.

"I'm um yeah I'm pretty sure we'll be leaving sometime soon so get ready" said Issei.

"Of course Issei-chan" said death with a salute as Issei walked out.

"So what did you think" asked Death to Dante.

"He's a little too much like captain for my tastes, but seems like a good kid" said Dante.

"Kind of has the same sort of energy as captain to" said Dante a little confused.

"Yes he does" said death as he stared off in the direction Issei had left.

* * *

"M-mr Hyoudou please your injuries haven't fully healed" said a nurse as she chased after Naruto who was preparing to leave the hospital.

"Don't worry I'm fine" said Naruto as he began to undo some of his bandages.

"Even so Mr Hyoudou you can't leave without supervision" said the nurse sounding a little desperate.

"Don't worry too much if they ask where I went just say I escaped or something" said Naruto as he grabbed his clothes.

"Well, thanks for the heal" he said and quickly ran of leaving the nurse behind.

"Honestly a hospital in hell talk about a contradiction" said Naruto who was now clear of the hospital and was walking around the capital of hell Lilith.

"Hmmm I wonder if anything valuables around here" he thought around as he wondered around the city.

"What do you mean he left" said a very irritated Serafall.

"Lady leviathan please forgive me but I could not stop him" said the nurse devil who was bowing to Serafall.

"Mwah ha ha, my Sera you really have come to like your new husband looks like a made the right choice" said a jolly faced Michael glad Serafall and Naruto were getting along.

"Bah that's none of your business" said a red faced Serafall.

"Oh nonsense I would like to be a grandpa one day so I say it should be" said Michelle.

"Grandpa, we're not discussing that stupid Tou-san" said Serafall as she ran away.

* * *

"Woh what a cool train" shouted Issei as he and the ORC had just got on board the Gremory train which would soon depart for the underworld.

"Hell yeh we got a fully stocked bar" said Dante moving right up to the alcohol.

"Oh Dante-kun please do try to keep the drinking to the minimum" said Lord Death who was in his necklace form around Issei.

"No need to worry Lord Death it's all non-alcoholic" said a smiling Rias.

"I got a say this is much nicer than last time I went to the underworld on bro's horse" said Issei sitting down.

"Now now Issei-chan don't be so hard in Despair-kun he does his best" said Death in a sad voice.

"Yes Issei you should be honoured you are most likely the only devil in history to ride upon the mount of the 4 horse men, an honour many would pay infinite amounts for" said Akeno leaning seductively on Issei who had a pervy grin on his face.

"Oh my such a nice compliment from a young lady" said Lord Death as the skull necklace blushed.

"Everyone ready for departure" said the conductor as the train left the station.

* * *

"Nope nothing interesting around here" said Naruto casually walking around the town, it seemed like quite a nice neighbourhood a place full of families like you would see in the human world, turning a corner he looked around to see a bunch of kids in high class dress wear around a child who looked very scared.

"Ha ha low class scum come lick my boots" one of the boys said arrogantly.

"No way" said the scared boy showing some courage.

"Tch looks like this one needs to be shown his place" said another one of the boys preparing to hit him but was stopped by Naruto.

"Oy come on now kids shouldn't be fighting like this you should be enjoying your youth" he said with a smile.

"Tch just who do you think you are" said one of the fancy dressed boys.

"I'm the one who's Gona kill some shitty brats if they keep pissing me off" he said in a low voice making an evil face that made the boys run off.

"You, my father shall hear of this" said one of the boys as they ran off.

"Why do I have a feeling his dad is Gona be someone really annoying" said Naruto to himself. "You okay their kid" said Naruto looking over to the boy.

"Um yes sir thank you very much" he said giving a polite bow.

"No need to be so formal kid" he said getting down to his level.

"Names Naruto care to tell me yours" he asked.

"I'm Gin it's very nice to meet you Mr Naruto" said Gin politely.

"How come those kids were bullying you Gin?" asked Naruto.

"Well my family doesn't have a lot of money and theirs do and they like to show it" said a very saddened Gin.

"I mean you know how things work here right you're a devil to" he asked.

"Uh yeah of course I am" he said in the most unconvincing way ever but as Gin was a child he didn't notice "come on kid let's get you home" he said.

"Oh Mr Hyoudou I must thank you again for helping our son" said Gins mother as they were both at a dinner table with gin and his father.

"Oh it was nothing mam I'm sure Gin could have taken them" said Naruto as he reached for some food that Gins family had kindly offered him.

"Of course he could of we didn't raise a sissy" said Gins dad who was a large fat man with a big beard.

"Yes well that was the son of the high-class devil from the house of Constantine I'm not sure beating them up would be good for us" said Gins mother.

"Nonsense dear why should we be afraid of them our household while not respected or high class is just as important as theirs" said Gins father.

"You said it pal a toast to this household" said Naruto holding up his cup as Gins dad clinked his glass against his.

"You low class trash who threatened the young master come on out" said a Gruff voice from outside.

"Who on earth is that" said Gins mother as she looked out of the window and what she saw made her almost faint, outside was a man if you could call him that as he was over 12 feet tall and had 2 gigantic robot arms attached to him and he looked like a gorilla more than a man and next to him was one of the boys who was bullying Gin.

"Oh my Mr Hyoudou you must run that's Gorilla Lord Constantine's rook" warned Gins mother a lot of worry in her voice.

"No need to worry I'm sure he just wants to talk" said Naruto as he wiped his face and left the table.

"In all fairness son if gorilla is here then I don't think Lord Constantine wants to talk to you" warned Gins dad, Naruto ignored this and continued to leave.

"Big bro you can't do this" said Gin tears appearing in his eyes, to this Naruto once again kneeled down to his level and ruffle his hair a little.

"Don't worry about me kid worry about your family or something that's probably inspirational right" he said as he got up and walked outside.

"That's him Gorilla that's to bastard who threatened me" said one of the bullies pointing at Naruto.

"Oh you are the low class whom dares threaten my young master" said Gorilla intimidatingly.

"Well the kid was bullying a very bad habit you should probably tell his parents about it" said Naruto walking up to them.

"Don't tell me what to do" shouted Gorilla as he brought his large fist down striking him and causing a shockwave to go across the area.

"Hm good work Gorilla that will teach him a lesson" the bully said cockily as at this point many other Devils had appeared to see what the commotion was.

"Who's been taught a lesson" said a voice behind the bully and saw it to be Naruto sitting on gorillas left arm

"You" shouted Gorilla and went to hit towards Naruto but Naruto dodged and Gorilla hit his own arm off.

"Yahhhh" screamed Gorilla in pure rage.

"You aren't very smart are you" said Naruto from behind and was met with Gorillas right fist souring towards him but was easily blocked by Naruto's own fist that caused a huge dent to form in it.

"Wow your pretty strong buddy" said Naruto massaging his fist.

"Bastard" he shouted again going for a headbutt, but was redirected by Naruto who slammed it on the road.

"Now do you see what happens to bullies" said Naruto evilly to the little boy bully who ran off crying.

"Uh I didn't mean to make him cry" said Naruto feeling a bit guilty as he watched the child run away.

"Woh your awesome big bro" said Gin amazed.

"Hm yeah I guess" said Naruto again massaging his hand.

"Wasn't the best idea to punch solid steel though" he said.

"What a jolly good show" said Gins father.

"Teach those high-class bastards a good lesson" he shouted as he said this other Devils around them began to clap and cheer for him.

"Hey no need for such applause" said a confused Naruto as some Devils put him up on their shoulders and began to cheer.

"Oy what the hell" said a very confused Naruto.

"There you are" said a girly voice from the side and everyone turned around to look but in the progress dropping Naruto flat on the ground.

"Ow the hell" he said getting back up.

"Leviathan-sama" shouted one of the Devils as they all turned and made way for Serafall to see an unconscious Gorilla and Naruto, slowly Serafall walked towards Naruto and looked up at him with an angry face and then grabbed both his cheeks and started pulling hard.

"Where on earth have you been mister I've been looking all over for you and now I find you've gone around threatening children you're in big trouble mister" she lectured pulling his cheeks.

"Ow sorry, sorry he was bullying and I was just joking" he said in pain.

"Oy who are you let go of big bro" said Gin threateningly.

"Brother?" she said confused.

"I so happen to be his fiancé" she said which caused murmurs to go around the crowd.

"Leviathan-sama is getting married" said one of the Devils.

"I never heard" said another.

"But who is the groom"

"Must be some high-class devil"

"Tch and here I thought he was ok" said a group of Devils who all started staring at the two, after a while Serafall had stopped her punishing and Naruto with two very red cheeks addressed the crowd.

"Well nice meeting you all but I've got to go now" he said giving everyone a smile and a wave but noticed the atmosphere had changed a bit.

"Hey what's up with the glum faces" asked Naruto.

"Don't you look down on us" shouted one of the Devils.

"Thought you'd put on a performance and make us look like a load of idiots you high class bastard" another one shouted.

"Huh high class what you mean?" asked Naruto confused and at this point Serafall was starting to get a bit worried.

"Don't you act so innocent" a devil rather angrily.

"Almost every day you high class bastards come around here and think you can do whatever you want because you were born with better blood, and now you think it's funny to pretend to be a 'low class' devil and make fun of us well I think not".

"Woah you guys I'm no high class devil I'm just a regular human, technically" he said staring at the crowd.

"Nonsense why else would you be engaged to one of the devil kings" shouted an angry devil.

"Oh come on you must know me you've got a picture of me right over there" he said pointing towards a board and on it was a wanted poster of death.

"W-what don't be ridiculous you can't be him he might not even exist" said a devil who feared even a mention.

"Hmm well without death here I can't prove I'm death" murmured Naruto himself.

"Oh well" he said walking off but before he went he turned to Gin.

"I'll see you later Gin" he said.

"Come on darling" he said sweeping Serafall off her feet and summoned Despair to which he got on.

"Bye bye" he said as he rode off.

"Dad is big bro really that guy in the picture" asked Gin to his father. "

You know son I think he just might of been" said Gins dad watching him ride off.

* * *

"Man things are really different down here" said Naruto.

"Yeah I guess so" said Serafall who was awkwardly holding onto Naruto from behind.

"Um Naruto" she said getting his attention.

"I'm sorry for being a Meany" she said in a sad voice.

"You've been so nice to me and saved my Sona's life at the cost of your own"

"Oy oy" said Naruto.

"I didn't save your sister just to get in good with you that would be messed up, and I can tell this has been hard in you so being nice is the least I can do" he said kindly.

"Hm thank you" said Serafall as she leaned closer to Naruto and leaned on his back which when he felt blushed slightly at.

* * *

"Woah this place is bigger than I remember" said an amazed Naruto looking at the Sitri Manor which was more like a castle.

"Don't be silly the place you were last time was only a small compound from the main house, which you've been banned from" said Serafall emphasising the end of her sentence.

"Meany" said Naruto making a face.

"Well maybe you shouldn't try and steal" she said.

"Me steal, never" he said very unconvincingly. "

Come on its almost time for our meal" she said dragging Naruto in by the hand.

"Welcome home master, mistress" said many maids and butlers as the bowed to Naruto and Serafall.

"Hi, hello, nice to meet you" said Naruto as he passed each of the servants.

"You don't need to greet everyone" said Serafall.

"Oh well ok" said Naruto catching up with Serafall.

"Ah Sera your back" said an attractive older woman who came from around the corner.

'Miiiiiiiiiiiiiilf' screamed Naruto in his mind as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Oh and you must be my new son in law, I'm Margaret how lovely to meet you" she said introducing herself.

'I must be the first man to ever like his mother in law' thought Naruto as he bowed to Margret.

"Naruto Hyoudou a pleasure to meet you my lady" he said.

"Oh my what a charmer, looks like I won't need to train you so much" she said with an elegant smile.

"Mother" said a slightly annoyed Serafall not liking the thought of her mother 'training' her fiancé.

"Now now Sera while you may now be called leviathan you are still a part of the Stiri household and the actions of you and your husband will reflect on us so we must make sure he is properly trained" she said.

"You know I'm right here and I'm starting to feel like a dog" said Naruto a little annoyed.

"Oh, a dog, would you like me to put a collar on you" she said seductively.

"Yes" said Naruto very quickly which got him a glare from Serafall.

"Hm well it seems my daughter would throw a tantrum if that were to happen, anyway the both of you have to clean up before dinner" said Margret with a seductive smile.

* * *

"Aahhhhh, dam this bath is bigger than my entire bar" said Naruto sitting down in the huge bath in the mansion and looking around.

"You know I'm sure there are other baths this house is huge" said Naruto to Serafall who was also on the bath.

"Hmmmmmmm" said embarrassed Serafall whose mother had forced her to take a bath with Naruto.

"Now Serafall if you want to advance the relationship sometimes you have to take the next step" she remembered her mother telling her.

"I k-know but it saves time" she said.

"Uh okay" he said washing himself.

"You know you've been a lot cooler to me recently" said Naruto offhandedly as he scrubbed his back.

"Yeah well, truthfully I was a little scared of you" said Serafall.

"Scared" said a confused Naruto.

"Well yeah I mean you are death and well everyone's scared of death" she said slightly nervous.

"Yeah I guess" he replied.

"But I think there's two parts to you" she said. "Death Ravens sin of greed and Naruto Hyoudou, when you use the powers of death you change slightly" she said.

"Yeah I guess I do slightly" he said.

"You're a bit different in private as well, your much, nicer" he said turning and smiling at her.

"Pervert shut up" she said covering herself and slapping him through the bathroom wall.

* * *

"Please everyone dig in and enjoy your meal" said Michael with a smile as he was at down along with his family, Naruto an Sona's servants.

"So Sona how are you and your servants planning to train during the summer break" asked Margret to her daughter.

"Most likely basic training to boost our stats" replied Sona elegantly.

"Yes I think that would be best for the moment" said Michael.

"I believe Rias and her servants are doing some advanced training you may have some work to do if you wish to catch up" said Michael.

"Yes father I know but I will do my best and I believe in my servants" said Sona with a smile to her servants which almost caused Saji to cry with happiness.

"Good for you glasses" said Naruto.

"Yes well we can't all be granted the powers of an entity that surpasses the gods" said Sona annoyed at the glasses comment.

"Quite so" said Michael.

"How about you Mr Hyoudou do you plan on assisting with your brothers training" asked Michael.

"Nah I think I'll leave him be and try to entertain myself" he said rather informally given the situation.

"I don't think any of the other seven deadly sins are in hell so I got to keep myself entertained"

"The last time you did that you stole a priceless gem so I'd recommend something else" warned Serafall.

"Perhaps you can help Sona and her servants train" suggested Margret.

"I guess if you want" said Naruto to Sona.

"of course it would be the least you could do considering" said Sona respectively not liking it but also not wanting to pass up this opportunity for growth.

"No need to be so formal, or nice" said Naruto offhandedly.

"Yes Sona he is your brother in law, a member of the family you should relax" said Margret.

"Speaking of which were are you on finding an heir for the family" asked Margret with a smile.

"I have found no one yet mother" said Sona which turned Saji's tears of joy into tears of sadness.

"Come Sona there must be someone you have taken an interest in, someone at your school" she asked again.

"No none come to mind" said Sona again as Saji face planted on the table.

"Saji" said Sona strictly.

"Sorry Kaicho" said Saji in pure sadness.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey we have another chapter woooo and quite a long one at that aren't you guys happy I know I'm sure indifferent about it but I am glad at the amount of people actually bothering to read this trash I mean what is wrong with you guys. But in all seriousness I wold like to thank those of you who have read this I know it hasn't got one million views, reviews and followers but the number I have really makes me feel happy so thank you guys...NOT**


	11. Chapter 10- Hell Training

"A party?" Asked Naruto as he was getting a suit measured next to Serafall.

"Yes it a party for the younger Devils where we see the progress they have made and what their dreams for the future are" said Serafall who was next to him.

"Ok but why am I going" he asked annoyed.

"Well you are my husband and I have to go and mother thinks it's a good idea for us to be more public with our relationship" she said a little nervous.

"Oh ok" he replied.

"Were you serious earlier about when you offered to train my So-tan?" asked Serafall.

"Yeah sure if anything it's something to do" replied Naruto.

"Plus I've never really trained anyone before, might be fun" he said.

"Yes well you better not be hard on my so-tan or I'll kick your butt" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replied.

* * *

"You Devils have way too much money" said Naruto as he looked to the place the party would be held and it was huge.

"You really think so" said Serafall who wasn't at all surprised at the size of the building.

"I hope that there's alcohol at this party" said Naruto as he dragged himself into the party.

"Now you go and mingle while I have a little chat with the higher ups" said Serafall leaving but before she did she gave Naruto a little peck on the cheek and quickly ran off.

"Hm that's new" he said to himself but was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Issei and a group of young Devils to the side.

"Yo Issei" shouted Naruto walking up to his brother.

"Oh bro your here as well" said a surprised Issei as the Devils around them unfamiliar with Naruto seemed shocked to see him.

"Yep got dragged here by my sweet heart, but hey free booze" he said grabbing an alcoholic beverage.

"Uh yeah soare you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah only a flesh wound nothing big" he said patting himself on the back.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got something to say to you" said a strong voice to the side which revealed to be a young man well-built man with dark hair and well-structured face.

"I just want you to know my name, Sairaorg cus I'm the man who's Gona beat you one day" he finished.

"Kay" said Naruto ignoring him.

"How have you been Lord Death" asked Naruto to the necklace around Issei.

"Oh you know me Naruto-kun I've been well" replied Lord Death.

"Ha as I thought my power as is isn't enough for you to even acknowledge, but I will get stronger" he said patting Naruto on the shoulder as he left.

"Huh who was that" said Naruto.

"you are an idiot" said Issei.

* * *

After the short party the young Devils were frisked into a room with elderly Devils and the devil kings surrounding a platform and next to it were the young Devils and their servants all lined up next to each other.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." Said Sirzechs.

"Will we eventually be sent out to fight the chaos brigade?" asked Sairaorg bravely.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." Replied Sirzechs.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Said Sirzechs sternly to which Sairaorg backed down from.

"Now enough of this boring nonsense, I'm sure that everyone here is interested in the hopes and dreams of you young devils" said Sirzechs with a charming smile, the first one to say something was Sairaorg.

"I wish to become a Maou" he said confidently which got murmurs from some of the higher up devils.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." Said one of the elderly devils.

"When the people of the underworld see no other option I will become a Maou" he said confidently, next was Rias.

"My aims are to be a great Gremory head and to win every rating game" she said.

'that's my prez' though Issei feeling pumped after hearing such strong words from his master, after that was Sona.

"My dream is to" she started but was interrupted with a large explosion like noise.

"Don't worry I'm sure some of the other Devils are fooling around" said one of the higher up Devils.

"Carry on miss Stiri"

"Yes I wish to build a rating game school in the underworld" she said in a respectful tone.

"If it's learning about the rating games isn't there already a school for that" said one of the higher ups almost checking with Sona.

"That school is only for high class Devils I would like to build a school were low class and reincarnated Devils can attend to learn about the rating games" she said, soon after she finished another loud noise was heard and as it stopped the higher up Devils began to laugh.

"That's impossible"

"I see so you a girl who dreams"

"For the Stiri heir to have such a dream, I think it's good we had this meeting" said the higher up Devils while laughing all the while Sona kept her calm.

"Even if things have changed in the underworld discrimination of low class and reincarnated Devils by high class Devils still exist, some people believe it's just natural" informed Kiba to Issei who looked like he didn't understand the situation.

"I'm serious" said Sona quite frankly with Serafall saying.

"Well said" soon after, after she had said this the higher ups but on annoyed expressions.

"Stiri-dono low class and reincarnated Devils merely work for high class devils, building such an institution would make the old families loose some of their values, no matter how much the world of Devils has changed sometimes change can be good or bad" said one of the higher up Devils slightly annoyed.

"Why have you been looking down on Kaichou's—on Sona-sama's dream like that while I've been listening silently!? It's strange! Why should you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!" Said an enraged Saji.

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Sona-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained." Said one of the higher up Devils very offended by Sajis speech.

"I apologise, I'll have a talk with him later" said Sona her expression neutral.

"But Kaichou they're" shouted Saji but was stopped by Sona.

"Saji this is not the time or the place" she said warningly as Saji backed down.

"Gee you old farts wouldn't be going on at my Sona if she was good in the rating games, honestly even I have my limits you know" said Serafall strictly at the start but at the end turned girly and teary eyed which caused Sona to bury her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"In thy case why don't we have a rating game between these young ones" said Sirzechs catching everyone's attention but at the same time multiple loud noises were heard.

"I'll go send someone" said a higher up Devils gesturing to a guard.

"Yes well Sona Rias would you not like to fight each other?" asked Sirzechs which made the two pull a surprised face.

"It will not be an official game as you are still young but it will be a good chance for you two to show off your strength" he said.

"It may not be an official game but it seems like fate for you to be my first opponent"

"We don't plan to lose Sona" said Sona and Rias to each other fire burning in their eyes.

"Oh a match between Sona-chan and Rias-chan what a treat" said Serafall with an excited voice and a smile.

"The game shall take place on the human date of the 20th of August further details will be sent" said Sirzechs but was interrupted when the sealing above them game down creating a huge dust storm as they heard something heavy land on the floor.

"Ha ha that 501 wins in my favour" said one voice.

"What come on you totally cheated" said another voice within the smoke and when it cleared Naruto and Dante were lying on the ground with Naruto pinning Dante's arm to the ground.

'Where they just arm wrestling' thought Issei in his head who was the first one to gain his composure.

"Oh my I was dreading this" said Death.

"Come on one more time" said Dante with way to much energy that didn't seem to fit his character.

"Yosh ok" said Naruto as they once again prepared to arm wrestle.

"Oh no you won't" said a voice next to them

"Reaper chop" shouted Lord Death smacking them both on the head with his overly large hands.

* * *

""Sorry"" said Naruto and Dante who were bowing in front of everyone both sprouting large bumps in their heads.

"Sir Naruto, sir Dante if you wanted to come here so badly you could have used the door" said a slightly annoyed Sirzechs.

"Well to be honest we weren't planning to come here we just kinda fell" said Naruto.

 **(Moments earlier)**

"Uhhh man this is boring" said Naruto as he was walking around the building trying to find something valuable, as he walked around he saw someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Dante" he said as Dante turned around and looked at him.

"Captain" he replied as they looked at each other intensely.

"Dante" Naruto shouted happily running towards him.

"Captain" he also shouted as they ran up to each other and started high fiving each other.

"Captain" shouted Dante as he punched Naruto straight in the face sending him through several walls.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" he shouted as he felt Naruto head but him right in the stomach which sent him through several walls and then they both started laughing and walking up to each other.

"The hell captain I hardly felt anything" said Dante.

"Coming from the man who can't throw a decent punch" replied Naruto as they connected arms and fell on the floor in an arm wrestling position.

"If I remember our score is even at 500" said Dante putting pressure on Naruto's arm.

"Guess this one decides it" replied Naruto as he met that pressure and the floor under them become to crack.

"Hyaaaaaaaa" they both yelled attempting to win as the fell through the floor.

 **(Present)**

"And that's the story" said Naruto.

"Hm very well" said Sirzechs.

"Someone fix the sealing" he said as some Devils came an used magic to repair it.

"Lord Lucifer how could you allow such insolence" said one devil.

"Now now it was just a meeting of two friends meeting up after a long time, I remember destroying a mountain range when me and Ajuka met up after the war"

"Yes that was quite a reunion" said Ajuka Beezelbub.

"Even so Lord Lucifer you can't possibly condemn the actions of these criminals" said a devil angrily.

"Watch your tongue" said one of the other higher up.

"One of those criminals is the son of the great devil general Sparda" he said.

"Yes but his blood has been tainted with that whores Angel blood" said another devil in disgust.

"Calm down" whispered Naruto as he held down Dante from killing the devil.

"The rude comment aside" said Sirzechs rather forcefully.

"Both these men have been cleared of all charges so they are no longer criminals, we are also at peace with the angels and I don't think calling one of their greatest worriers a whore is a good idea"

"Of course Lord Lucifer" said the devil begrudgingly.

"Now you young Devils will go and prepare yourselves for this rating game in any way you deem fit" said Sirzechs dismissing everyone.

"So Dante how have you" started Naruto but soon stopped when his fiancé kicked him directly in the face "Baka" she shouted.

"You could have made my Sona-chan look bad" as she pulled on Naruto's cheeks who was knocked on the floor.

"Ow ow ow I'm sorry" he yelped as he lay on the floor getting abused.

"Well I'm Gona go find some booze" said Dante quickly running off.

* * *

"You know bro Mr Dante was acting really weird, I mean he's usually such a bum" said Issei to his brother who were both outside of the party.

"Dante's not lazy" said Naruto "He's just hung over 50% of the time, no more like 90%"

"What a great guy" said Issei sarcastically.

"So what plans you got for training" asked Naruto to his brother.

"Uh well I'm not sure I know Azazel-sensei has someone to train me for reaching balance breaker" said Issei.

"Hmm take Lord death with you" said Naruto.

"He can help train you in soul residence and that should help you reach balance breaker and balance breaker might help with soul residence so it's a win win"

"But might you need Lord death in case something happens to you" asked Issei.

"Don't worry I'm sure nothing that bad will happen" said Naruto.

"Well if you're sure" said Issei.

"So are you gona be training as well" he asked.

"No I'm gona go help the Stiri group train" he said.

"tell you what your buddy Kiba's got that weird holy and demonic sword power I can probably get Dante to give him a hand training if he was"

"yeah I'm sure he'll like that, in fact I'll go ask him now" said Issei excited and went to go tell his friend.

"I hope you can get stronger quickly Issei, I can feel a storm brewing" said Naruto looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Very good now 1 2 3, 1 2 3" said Margret who was teaching Naruto how to dance whom wasn't minding the feeling of her chest on his.

"very nice you must have had training beforehand I see" she said giving him an elegant smile, the week had been very busy for Naruto between training his new little sister and being trained by his mother in law he had hardly any time for himself and the time he did have was taken by his fiancé who would become awfully clingy to him especially after lessons with Margret.

"Alright that should be enough for today" said Margret as she separated from Naruto.

"You've done very well to learn everything I've been teaching you" she said with a kind smile.

"Uh well at least it's over now" he said sitting down looking forward to the relaxing days to come.

"Hmmm not quite we still have Sona's rating and as well as the party to its where you will have to show off the new skills you've learnt" said Margret.

"Uhhhhh I'm gona die" groaned Naruto in exhaustion.

"Come now a young man such as yourself must have more energy than that, in fact I'm sure you can last all night" said Margret seductively caressing Naruto's face.

"He he well" said Naruto with a grin not minding the situation he was in at all.

"Mother" said a very agitated Serafall who had just walked into the room.

"I told you to stop this" she said as she grabbed hold of Naruto.

"Fu fu fu you always were an obsessive child Sera" said Margret giving an evil grin and then walking off into the darkness.

"Creepy" said Naruto as he shivered slightly. "You shouldn't give her any chances" said Serafall warningly.

"Now now you know you're the only one for me" said Naruto as he groped Serafall who didn't do much as she was used to the treatment but did blush slightly.

"Y-you stop we have a party to prepare for" she said and stormed off.

"Uhh I'm sick of parties" complained Naruto who just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey its Alekogi just wanting to say gee I'm really happy can't you see of all the positive reviews you're giving me now excuse me I have to go take a wee**


	12. Chapter 11- Sister cats

"This party fucking sucks" complained Naruto as he found that the party was mainly for the younger Devils and for some god he forgot the name of and so the amount of alcohol was quite small.

"Come on captain cheer up" said Dante who had gotten very drunk the previous night and was very hung over.

"You should take your own advice" he replied.

"so how did you like training that Kiba kid" asked Naruto.

"Uh it was such a pain I had to do work but the kid seemed to get the hang of how to use holy and demonic powers" replied Dante.

"You know ever since you and Ichigo got your girls you've been so dull" complained Dante slumping down on a chair by him.

"This coming from the dullest man in the room" said Ichigo who had suddenly turned up with Orihime who was wearing a lovely white dress.

"Oh Orihime how lovely for you to turn up" said Naruto taking and kissing her hand.

"Why it was my pleasure by I'm just a plus one with Ichigo" she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah you're here as well" he said grumpily as he looked over at Ichigo.

"You want a fight bastard" said Ichigo in a low voice and putting his forehand on Naruto's

"You getting so close makes me think you want a kiss" countered Naruto which Ichigo got mad at and before he could retort he was grabbed in the ear by Orihime.

"Now Ichigo this is a very fancy party we wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves would we" said Orihime scolded.

"Huh what do you know both you and captain like em big" said Dante thinking aloud which got him a punch in the face that sent him flying off his chair.

"Wahhh" cried Orihime running off thinking big meant her weight.

"Great this is somehow gona be my fault" said an annoyed Ichigo who then looked over at Dante with an angry face.

"Right, you and me outside, now" he said grabbing Dante and dragging him outside.

"This should be good" said Naruto as he followed them.

* * *

"Nya Shirone it seems you still remember my power even after all these years" said the beautiful but deadly demon cat Kuroka.

"What do you want Kuroka" said a very annoyed Koneko who was not happy to see her sister.

"Nya nya Shirone is that any way to treat your big sister" said Kuroka with a pouty face.

"And tell your friends to come out over there" she said looking off in a seemingly random direction to which soon Issei and rias came out a nearby bush.

"Issei, prez" said a shocked Koneko.

"Oh look it's the red dragon emperor" said a voice from above them and they saw Biko fly down on a nimbus cloud.

"bBut I think your forgetting someone kitty cat" said Biko as he extended his pole to some bushes beside them.

"Ahhh sorry" said a man's voice as a man with a feminine build and long blonde hair came out of the bushes.

"Uh who are you?" asked Issei a little confused.

"Um I'm Paul I was at the party and I got lost" he said bowing in shame.

"Nya he was so weak I didn't bother and besides its Shirone I'm after" said Kuroka in a joyful time looking over to her sister.

"You don't you work for Vali" asked Issei to Biko.

"Vali oh yes he's not here right now and the kitty cat just wants the kitten" said Biko.

"Yes I don't think anyone will complain since she has the same powers as me flowing through her" said Kuroka eyeing up Koneko.

As she said this Issei got up and stop between them.

"I won't let you do that Koneko is an important member of us at the Gremory group and my important junior" he said.

"Yes as her master I cannot allow you to lay a hand on my precious servant" said Rias standing next to Issei.

"Nya I'm her precious big sister a high-class devil like you has no right to love her, so I think I'll kill you" replied Kuroka as Issei felt the space around him distort.

"Issei-chan be careful she has put up a very powerful barrier the only way out is to beat her" said Death in Issei's head as Issei prepared for battle.

"Nya Biko will you be joining in" asked Kuroka.

"No I'm saving my energy for the main event so have fun" said Biko he sat down on a tree branch and prepared to watch the fight.

"Nya nya nya" said Kuroka evilly and began to release a dark aura.

"Paul-San please stand back this could get dangerous" warned Rias to Paul.

"Oh yes of course" he said as he fell back into the bush.

"Nee-sama if I agree to go with you will you leave my friends alone" pleaded Koneko.

"What are you saying" said a shocked Issei but was interrupted by Rias.

"What are you saying as a servant of my group I will not let you do as you please" she said embracing Koneko in a tight hug.

"It's no use nee-sama is a master of senjutsu and genjutsu" said Koneko in a very sad tone.

"That's right having my beloved sister who can use the same powers as me under my thumb will be very useful" said Kuroka darkly.

"Never she is my rook Koneko Toujou and you will never harm her" said rias bravely.

"nee-sama please I am Koneko Toujou I want to live that way I want to live" said Koneko crying, to this Kuroka gave a bitter smile and muttered.

"Then die".

As she said this a mist like substance spread from Kuroka and surrounded the area causing Rias and Koneko to fall to her knees.

"I guess being the red dragon makes you immune to my mists" she said hopping down from the tree and walking towards them, quickly rias managed to regain some of her strength and fire magical bullets towards Kuroka who vanished when they came near her.

"Nya if you can't read the flow of spirit then you have no chance" she said as she prepared for another attack.

"Oh no you don't boosted gear" shouted Issei as he summoned his sacred gear by it failed to work.

"Partner the sacred gear has reached a stage where you have to choose to balance break or not" informed Ddraig.

"Nya it looks like you're having performance issues" said Kuroka slyly as she fired magic bullets towards Rias and Koneko which Issei countered with his own body.

"Issei" said rias and Koneko concerned for his wellbeing.

"You will not hurt her" said Issei.

"She is my precious a junior and you will leave her alone" he said not faltering as multiple magical bullets came towards him.

"Senpai please" said Koneko in tears begging.

"Sorry Koneko" he said as more magic bullets came towards him.

"Partner you need to find a medium in order to reach balance breaker or you won't last much longer" warned Ddraig.

"W-wait I think I have an idea but I can't do it while being attacked" said Issei wincing as another bullet hit him.

"Leave that to me Issei-chan" said death as he very quickly transformed and sucked all the magical bullets up into his very large hands.

"Oh what's this is Death himself going to fight" said Biko gaining a lot of interest at seeing the grim reaper.

"Sorry monkey-kun, kitty-chan but I'm just a distraction" informed death as he lazily blew smoke out of his face from the previous attack.

"Oh a distraction for what exactly" asked Kuroka curiously.

"This" said Lord death as Issei poked bit of Rias's breasts.

"By poking my masters breasts I have optioned a new power" proclaimed Issei in his balance breaker form.

"Such a lewd dragon" said a slight angry Koneko.

"Oh Issei-chan" said Lord death who had a red blush and was fanning himself with his large hands.

"Nya so it is true he really does power up using breasts" said an amused Kuroka but that amusement soon left her as she was nearly hit by Issei's huge attack that managed to destroy most of the mountain behind them.

"This is your last warning come near Koneko again and even if you are her big sister you won't be forgiven" he said threateningly.

"Why you" said Kuroka angrily and prepared to counter attack.

"That will be enough Kuroka" said a voice to the side of them and a young man with a sword came out of the trees.

"Arthur oh does that mean it's time" said Biko getting up and looking excited.

"Yes they have fallen for our trap all we need is for Kuroka to create the barrier" replied Arthur.

"Tch very well" said Kuroka who went to Arthur's side as well as Biko.

"Hey where are you going" said an annoyed Issei "sorry red dragon but we've booked an appointment with your big brother" said Biko as they vanished.

"What there after bro" said Issei as he prepared to go find his brother.

"Relax Issei-chan Naruto-kun can handle himself" said Lord death reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess" said Issei calming down a bit.

"Lord death it has been a while" said Paul in a rather emotionless tone who had appeared next to them.

'What the hell when did he get here' said Issei shocked he couldn't sense him when he was directly in front of him.

"If you are here does it mean that captain is also in the area" he asked.

"Oh yes I believe he's over there" said Lord death pointing east.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you" he said joyfully as Paul walked off not saying anything.

"uh Lord Death do you know him" asked Issei.

"Oh yes I know him he's a bit of a lone wolf" said death as he watched Paul walk off as the wind blew and a red wolf could be seen on the back of his shoulder.

* * *

 **Whats this, this chapter was so short and terrible I hear you say well you're right I was'nt feeling it this chapter (or anyother chapter judging by the writing standard) so here you go if anything it gets the story moving on to something more interesting**


	13. Chapter 12-Wolf's Sin of Lust

"Alright this should be a good area" said Ichigo who had found a good place for him and Dante to have it out.

"Captain summon Lord death so we can get this started"

"I don't have him on me" said Naruto, there was a moment of Silence which was soon broken when Ichigo grabbed Naruto and started shaking him.

"What but how am I supposed to fight him if I can't go soul reaper, now I just look like an idiot" he said in a frantic tone.

"Oh Ichigo I believe you wanted a fight" said Dante in a cocky tone.

"Shut up" said a very annoyed Ichigo.

"Oh guys by the way I think we're trapped in a barrier" informed Dante as they all felt the space around them distort.

"Why yes you have been" said a voice from above and Vali in his white armour came down soon followed by Biko and Arthur from the side.

"Oh little Val did you and your friends come over to play" said Naruto in a happy tone.

"You could say that" said Vali as he swooped towards them and tackled Naruto out of the area.

"Uh this is gona be troublesome" said Dante as he spread his wings and flew off but was soon followed by Biko.

"So what is this some sort of trap" asked Ichigo to the young man in front of him.

"Why yes Vali said you people could not keep still and would end up fighting outside and we all wanted to see if the rumours of your strength were true" said Arthur as he drew his sword.

"Great" said Ichigo as he summoned a normal katana from a magic circle "just don't go crying to your mother when we're all done" said Ichigo as he blocked a strike but was pushed back due to the impact.

"Come on little Val I'd prefer a hug" said Naruto as he dodged many magical blasts sent at him by Vali.

"Then let's get closer so I can give you one" said Vali and he flew towards him and grappled him and began to divide his power.

"This isn't a very nice hug" said Naruto as he elbowed Vali in the face forcing him to let go.

"Huh that much dividing didn't even faze you and I'm almost full on power" said Vali getting very excited.

"Maybe you should train more" said Naruto as he pulled out his gun and began to shoot at Vali but the bullets didn't even scratch the armour.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Vali as he delivered a vicious kick which Naruto was unable to block and was sent flying.

"Try this" said Vali as he builds up a very large amount of demonic power and sent it right at Naruto destroying most of the trees behind them.

"Wow little Val you've gotten strong Roy would be proud" said Naruto who looked quite injured after receiving such an attack, to this Vali just scoffed.

"Like he would care" he said going for another punch but was caught by Naruto.

"Now now you know he loves you deep down" he said but was soon stopped when Vali punched him square in the face.

"Then why did he leave" he shouted in anger.

"Chi chi chi come on now you can't run forever" said Biko joyfully as he sung his pole at Dante who skilfully flew around it.

"Tch what an annoying monkey" said Dante as he summoned several light spears at Biko who skilfully dodged them with his nimbus.

"Come on now make me work" said Biko as managed to get a lucky hit in and sent him to the ground.

"Gah" blurted Ichigo as Arthur managed to get a hit and had a slight gash on his upper body, as he was sent back Dante landed right by him and Naruto came flying by and crashed into a tree near them.

"Aw man little Val's gotten stronger" said Naruto as he painfully got up.

"Yeah his buddies seem quite strong to" said Dante as he got up and brushed himself off.

"If I had Zangetsu I'd be fine" complained Ichigo holding his wound.

"I must say this is quite a let-down" said Arthur as he sheathed his sword.

"Hm maybe we should push them harder" said Vali as he flew towards them as the other two soon followed.

* * *

"Nya this is so boring" complained Kuroka he was lying down watching while holding up the barrier.

"If you are bored I suggest that you find an activity that can entertain you" said a voice next to her which came from the devil she had met earlier.

"Oh good idea Paul-San I think you should be some good entertainment" she said as she held up her Hand and shot a blast a magic bullet at him.

"Nya nya" she laughed evilly.

"That was not a very good move" said a voice from the smoke as black magic came from it and blasted Kuroka and the barrier came down.

"Now what is up with that troublesome kitty" said Biko as he felt the barrier go down.

"I'm not quite sure but be on guard" warned Vali.

"Being on guard will not help your chances" said a monotone voice as Paul walked into the area.

"Oh looks like we got another opponent" said Biko gleefully as he extended his power pole towards him.

"Biko wait" shouted Vali but it was too late as the pole hit a black magic circle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and snapped.

"W-what" said Biko getting nervous looking at his broken pole.

"It would seem you are a descendent of the original Son Wookon although you are not as strong" said Paul.

"Uh guys little help" said Biko as thy all charged at Paul but all their attacks were easily blocked by his black magic circles.

"Now where could he be" said Paul looking for someone and then saw Naruto.

"Ah there" he said as he swung his arm forwards and pushed all of the people attacking him back and soon appeared in front of Naruto.

'What speed' Vali thought taken back by the speed of them man'.

"Good day captain" he said.

"Oh Zeref that you" he said.

"Yes, it is me" he said in a monotone voice.

"Dam just who the hell are you" said Vali who managed to regain his composure.

"Me" he said as he as his hair shortened and turned black.

"I'm Zeref-kun wolf's sin of lust kya" he said making a peace sign on his forehead in a tone unbefitting of his facial expression.

"If the barrier is down I would recommend that we exit before the Devils appear" warned Arthur.

"Understood" said Vali as he faded into a magic circle soon followed by the others.

"Was it something I said" asked Zeref turning around.

* * *

"Yosh I am the magical boy with the story to tell Zeref-kun the great Mage" said Zeref introducing himself to everyone in his own odd way.

"Um yes how lovely to meet you Lord Zeref" said Sirzechs holding out his hand.

"You to my lady" said Zeref kissing his hand.

"Zeref that's a guy just because they have long hair doesn't mean they're a girl remember" said Naruto.

"Oh sorry, you to sir" he said once again kissing his hand.

"That's not the point you idiot" yelled Ichigo.

"I am confused" said Zeref.

"You don't usual kiss guy's hands as a greeting Zeref" said Naruto to him.

"Oh I see" said Zeref as he wrote this down in his note book.

"Very well" said Sirzechs rather confused.

"Will you be staying with us Lord Zeref" he asked.

"No I'm sorry I must continue with my research" he responded.

"Oh what kind of research are you doing" asked Azazel.

"I am studying the great mystery of a woman's body" he responded in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh um ok" said Azazel not sure how to respond.

"Yes I am only here as I heard of a dragon who can power up using the power of breasts"

"Oh that's the captains brother" said Dante in a lazy tone.

"Of course no other bloodline could possibly be as perverse" Zeref said.

"I'm hurt please comfort me" said Naruto as he hugged Serafall and put his head right into her breasts.

"My point is this proven" he said going back to his usual monotone voice.

* * *

"Now when you see breasts what is the first thing you think off" asked Zeref to Issei who was trying to extract information from him in the greedy Raven.

"Um what kind of breasts big ones, medium, small" asked Issei who was taking the interview far too seriously.

"Breast size" muttered Zeref as he fell to his knees.

"How could I not take size into account" he said as he started to cry.

"Um bro is he gona be ok" asked Issei to his brother a little concerned.

"Oh yeah don't worry he'll be fine" replied Naruto calmly.

"Yosh I am better" said Zeref getting back up.

"You have taught me much I am forever in your debt" he said as he bowed to Issei.

"Oh um thanks" said Issei very confused of the situation he was in.

"So um is that everything" asked Issei as he had finished the interview.

"Yes that will be all" said Zeref closing his notebook.

"Great because I want to ask how you beat Vali?" asked Issei excitedly.

"Vali?" Asked Zeref confused.

"You know little Val, the vanishing dragon you fought earlier" said Naruto clearing the situation.

"Oh yes the small relative of Dragons Sin, I just used magic" he replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Um but even bro couldn't beat him you must have used some sort of god class magic" said Issei.

"If captain had access to Lord death he would have been able to defeat him, same with horse's sin who could not access his soul form and Lions sin who was too lazy to use his power" cleared Zeref.

"He he yeah" said Dante awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"But it does not help that I stole most of their power" said Zeref, it was quiet for a few moments until Ichigo grabbed Zeref and got right into his face and yelled.

"What do you mean stole our power" he shouted at him.

"I mean that I took a large portion of everyone's power in order to analyse it for my research as well as my own to make sure It keeps" he said on his usual monotone voice.

"What the hell made you think that was a good idea" he shouted angrily at him.

"Oy Ichigo calm down" said Naruto starting to look a little concerned.

"No you've been too nice to him Naruto" he said angrily putting emphasis on the Naruto part of the sentence.

"In the past I've ignored his shit because it was only little things like blood samples but taking our power, I worked my ass off to get this strong so I could protect my friends and the woman I love and for him to take it means putting my loved ones at risk" he said angrily and then turned back to Zeref.

"So I would very much appreciate it if you were to give it back"

"I am sorry horses sin but I am unable to give it back until it has all been correctly processed otherwise it may disappear" he said once again emotionlessly.

"So then why" started Ichigo but was brought out on a rant when a heavy presence filled the room.

"Ichigo that's enough" they heard Naruto say in a dark tone who was looking at him with eyes now jet black.

'W-what's this feeling' thought Issei as he fell to his knees.

"Very well then captain" said Ichigo respectively as he let go of Zeref.

"Good" said Naruto going back to his usual happy tone.

"Now you know what Zeref can be like" he said to Ichigo.

"And Zeref taking people's power isn't very nice" he lectured the two.

"Yes captain" the two said together.

'I never noticed it before but even though they mess around they really do respect bro, or is it fear' thought Issei watching the situation unfold.

"now Issei I think it's time for you to go home you've got a big day tomorrow" said Naruto to his brother.

"Oh yeah see you tomorrow" he said as he ran off leaving.

* * *

It was soon the next day and a large audience had gathered to watch the rating game between the Gremory and Stiri heir and excitement hung in the air as they waited for the match.

"I do not see the point of these games" said Zeref as he along with Naruto and Dante were in the VIP section with Ichigo leaving before the match to go back home.

"Well sometimes when people watch a fight they get excited and want to see who wins the fight" explained Naruto.

"Hm I still do not get it" said Zeref.

"Well just look at Dante" said Naruto pointing at Dante who was hanging out the window drunk and waving his shirt around.

"Kick some ass" he yelled.

"I understand now" Zeref as he was soon at the window waving his robe around.

"One team beat the other team" he said and got a few looks not because of his chant but because he was naked.

"That's the spirit Zeref" yelled Dante as he prepared to get naked.

"Reaper chop" yelled Lord Death as he smacked them both on the head knocking them both back inside.

"Well it seems like everyone's excited for the match" said Sirzechs as he walked in on a very awkward situation.

"A room with naked unconscious men on the floor, are you sure this isn't your personal chamber Azazel" said an old one eyed man next to him.

"Ha ha very funny Odin geezer" said Azazel sarcastically.

"I believe you know these men"

"Yes we've met" replied Odin.

"A pleasure to meet you once again lord Odin" said Zeref who had yet to put any cloths on.

"Zeref you might want to change before you meet a god" suggested Naruto to his friend.

"Yes very well" said Zeref as he changed but not into cloths but into a very tall and muscular man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you master" he said in an overly cute voice that didn't suit his appearance.

"Wrong change" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"Uh when is this fight gona start I'm so bored" said Dante as he broadcasted the same thoughts of everyone present.

"Lord Lucifer there has been some trouble with the barriers the game will not be ready for a while" said a servant devil.

"*sigh* no matter bring in some entertainment until then" said Sirzechs having an idea and whispering something to the man, soon after he said that a young lady devil came to the centre stage.

"Sorry everyone were having some technical difficulties but until then we shall entertain you with a post rating game fight" she said as she got many yells.

"They have pre-fights here?" asked a confused Naruto.

"No not always but during phases of technical difficulties two random people are selected from the crowd and can fight based on their seat number" explained Sirzechs.

"Now let's pick our contestants" yelled the devil in the middle as a magic circle appeared and went through numbers until the numbers 7g and 7s appeared on them.

"Aw man those guys sure are lucky" said Dante.

"Lions sin I believe you are the lucky one" said Zeref pointing at Dante's seat which had 7s on it.

"So who's 7g" said Dante looking around he saw it written on Naruto's chair.

"Oh looks like it's you and me captain" said Dante trying to be seriously but couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Looks that way" replied Naruto in the same way.

* * *

"Now meet our two fighters" shouted the announcer.

"First we have Da-te a devil visitor" she shouted as Dante walked out waving to everyone and laughing as people cheered.

"And next we have Deaf, and what a surprise this one's a human" shouted the announcer as Naruto walked calmly into the ring.

"Oh my what terrible names" said Lord Death disapprovingly at the names the two had chosen not wanting to reveal their true identities.

"I must say Lord death I am surprised you did not join them" said Sirzechs.

"Oh no Naruto-kun and Dante-Kun have their own thing going I wouldn't want to intrude" he said in his usual goofy tone.

"When was the last time we fought like this" said Dante as he walked towards the centre of the ring.

"Don't you mean when was the last time I kicked your ass" Naruto said also walking in the centre until they were both face to face.

"He he he" said Dante as he was head butted and sent flying him flying back.

"Wow what a hit" shouted the announcer as they all looked at Naruto amazed as he rubbed his head.

"Ha ha fighting the captain is the best" laughed Dante savagely as he disappeared and Naruto soon followed as they began a brutal fist fight reappearing in random places at amazing speeds.

"Wow look at them go" screamed the announcer as everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the fight.

'These are the seven deadly sins, they're monsters' thought Sairaorg with a smile as he watched an amazing fist fight.

'Maybe one day these fists will reach that level' he thought looking down at his clenched fists.

"Now let's have some fun" said Dante as he and Naruto separated.

"Up and at um" said Dante as he flew up into the sky with his 12 devil wings.

"Happy birthday" he yelled and sent demonic attacks at Naruto.

"My it would seem sir Naruto is in quite a spot of trouble" said Sirzechs as he watched Naruto narrowly avoid demonic attacks.

"Yes captain is the only member that does not have to capacity of flight and lions sin frequently tends to point this out" said Zeref as he read a yaoi manga.

"I'm just dreading what will happen next" said Death with a slightly worried expression.

"Come on captain get up to my level" said Dante laughing and putting emphasis on the up.

"Fuck you ass hole" shouted a very annoyed Naruto who bent down in a crouching position and fired himself like a rocket towards Dante who nimbly dodged it but Naruto soon landed and shot off again and again just missing Dante.

"Ka ha what the hell, to have that much leg strength the captain really is a monster" said Dante but this caused him to take his eyes of Naruto who delivered a vicious head but straight into Dante's stomach who was sent flying further up into the air.

"Are you nice and high now asshole" screamed Naruto up in the air.

"Wow what a fight this is turning out to be" shouted the announcer as the audience cheered.

"Ha ha captain looks like I'll use one of my special moves" shouted Dante from above as he held his arm back and soon a big red fist engulfed his arm.

"Take all my love captain" he shouted and flew down at him with great speeds.

"Uh what is he like" said Naruto to himself as he prepared for the attack as Dante came flying at him with insane spend and managed to hit him with his overly large fists and caused a large amount of smoke to form around the arena.

"Oh looks like Da-te will be our winner here folks" said the announcers as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Not quite" said a voice in the smoke and it cleared to reveal Naruto who was standing but looked injured.

"But where is da-te" asked the announcer and Naruto pointed to the corner an everyone looked to see Dante who was embedded into a wall unconscious.

"So, that means, the winner is Deaf" shouted the announcer as Naruto gave a smile and a wave.

* * *

"Oh well done Naruto-kun" said Lord death joyfully clapping for his partner.

"Yes I must say in surprised that he won looked like the Lion had him good" said Azazel.

"Lions sin lost the match the Minuit he held back" said Zeref who had started on another yaoi comic.

"Captain has access to the powers of death even when not in contact with it as you no doubt saw" he explained.

"Yes quite a terrifying power" said Sirzechs thinking back to the moment

 **(Moments earlier)**

As Dante swung his fist down he had managed to get a good hit in on the face but soon Naruto fought back against the fist turning his head to meet Dante his expression had become slightly crewel and his eyes jet black like an abyss, he then brought his fist up and delivered a brutal punch to Dante's face and he was sent flying backwards.

 **(Present time)**

"Yosh I've returned for my reward" said Naruto walking through the door with Dante and chucking him on the floor.

"Reward what do you mean" asked a confused Sirzechs not knowing about any rewards for the winner.

"Oh you know my two trophies" he said as he quickly got behind Serafall and started to grope both her breasts.

"Kya" she screamed in both surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh my that is quite the award ceremony" said Odin stroking his beard in an odd fashion.

"V-very well here's your reward" said Serafall a little embarrassed but now it was over decided to give him a kiss on the cheek but at that moment Dante moved slightly to get up and Serafall ended up kissing him on the lips.

"Oh my are we sure we aren't dealing with lust here" said Odin as he began to strike his beard more vigorously, as the two separated Naruto expected a slap but instead was met with Serafall's smiling face.

"That was quite nice" she said with a brilliant smile and red cheeks that caused Naruto himself to blush a little.

"I do not understand the current predicament" said Zeref in a confused tone.

"Well Lord Zeref you just saw love blossoming" said Sirzechs with a smile on his face.

"Love" said Zeref as he stared into the distance.

"I am not quite sure I understand what that is" Zeref said.

* * *

 **Look who it is it's Zeref but wait he isn't like the classic fairy tail Zeref I hear you cry well you are right dear reader he is not I made him a strange mix of Gowther and Merlin from the seven deadly sins but in the future you may see some aspects of the fairy tail Zeref, but for better or worse?**


	14. Chapter 13- New Beginnings

"Man I screwed up" said Issei in a depressed tone as he had just recovered from injury.

"Meh you still won I've learnt a victory is a victory, you may have been taken out but your team won the game, and glasses did use a pretty clever tactic" said Naruto.

"Yeah but I got taken out" said Issei.

"But you still won, Issei sometimes you'll be taken out in combat and will be unable to help your friends so you have to trust in them to succeed where you've failed" he lectured at him.

"Yeah I guess, thanks bro" he said with a smile.

"Hell yeah I'm the best at giving advice" Naruto shouted at him

"oh and by the way while you where asleep I took pictures of you and I'm going to go sell them to a bunch of old perverted men, bye" NAruto told his brother with a smile as he vanished from the room

"Oy wait, you where joking right, RIGHT" Issei shouted as he got up to chase after his brother

* * *

"I must say it was quite fun meeting you once again" said Odin as he prepared to depart from hell but was saying goodbye.

"Yosh good to see you to old geezer" said Naruto with a smile.

"Seeing you again has brought no satisfaction to my life" said Zeref in a monotone voice.

"Oh honey Zeref is such a Meany" said Serafall clinging to Naruto's arm who after the kiss had become much more attached.

"Yeah he is quite inappropriate" said Naruto but at the same time started to grope Serafall.

"You see Rosewiesse if your more like that maybe you'll get a boyfriend" said Odin to his beautiful silver haired body guard who had gone into crying fit soon after it was said.

"Well goodbye" he said as he teleported away.

"Yosh now it's over I can finally go back to the bar" said Naruto excitedly.

"What do you mean" said Serafall accusingly.

"We have a wedding to prepare for and we haven't started on anything" she said looking up at him with a glare.

"It's no time to be getting drunk, understand"

"Yes mam" said Naruto in utter defeat.

* * *

"Onii-sama please cheer up" said Asia in a concerned tone as she tried her best to heal whatever was wrong with Naruto as they both made their way home on the Gremory train.

"Don't worry Asia-chan Naruto-kun will be fine" said Lord death.

"But it will not be fine for you to skip out on your homework"

"Yes sorry Lord Death" she said Bowing and going over to Xenovia for help with her homework.

"Ara ara what lively children" he said then turned to his partner.

"The energies within Issei have become stronger" he informed him in a serious tone.

"How much stronger" asked Naruto sounding slightly concerned.

"Strong enough that they may start to show, if something were to cause him to feel a large amount of negative emotion then the energies are strong enough that it may break free" responded death.

"Does Ddraig feel anything?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think so, you should tell him soon if he were to use them then catastrophic amounts of damage could be done"

"Exactly why he shouldn't know" said Naruto looking over to his brother who had Koneko sitting on his lap.

"He doesn't need to know his brother cursed him with death before he was born" he said with sadness in his voice and heart.

"Alright looks like we're finally home" said Naruto getting off the train and offering Rias his hand.

"Yes it certainly has been a long trip" said Rias elegantly excepting the hand and coming off the train.

"Yeah it's time to get back Asia" said Issei but noticed that someone was talking to her.

"Hey who are you" he said coming between them.

"So you've forgotten me we should have met that time" he said ignoring Isse.i

"My name is Diadora Astaroth the devil you healed all those years ago, I've come here because I want you to become my wife, I love you".

"Congratulations" Naruto said as the group looked on bewildered

* * *

"Uhhh God why can't that kid just fuck off" complained Naruto as he shoved all the letters from that Diadora kid into the bin.

"I'm beginning to regret my congratulations"

"I'm sorry Onii-sama I didn't know he would send letters here as well" apologised Asia.

"No problem I remember my last stalker" he said throwing more letters into the fire.

"And what happened to them" asked Issei curiously.

"He's still here" he said.

"I indeed am" said the monotone voice of Zeref behind them that made Issei and Asia fall off their chairs.

"But this guy seems that he's after something, I'd be careful around him" warned Naruto ignoring his friend's sudden appearance.

"Wah Zeref-san where did you come from" shouted a shocked Issei.

"From the door of course" he said missing the point as per usual.

"Captain I have been unsuccessful in tracking down any of the other sins, they are either dead or do not wish to be found" he said.

"Oh well" he said dismissively.

"Yeah I mean you guys are strong enough as it is" said Issei confidently.

"We possess great strength as is but if we are to survive the oncoming battle we must have our full strength" said Zeref.

"Oncoming battle what do you mean" asked Asia.

"A great enemy approaches, one who may even defeat us with our power restored" he said.

"You have felt it to have you not captain" Zeref asked Naruto.

"Hm yeah sure" he replied and showed he had not been paying much attention.

"Even so you know you're the one that took our powers" he said pouting at Zeref.

"They shall be returned to you soon analysis is almost complete" he said.

"Whatever, it's time for you two to get home now mum will kill me if you stay to long, say I've been forcing beer down you or something" he said to Asia and Issei.

"Yes thank you Onii-sama" said Asia bowing.

"Yeah later" said Issei as the two walked off.

"Captain you understood everything I said earlier didn't you" asked Zeref to Naruto who's attitude had changed.

"Yes I did" he replied.

"And you understand that your brother may be one of the opponents we must defeat, the one who will become the death dragon emperor".

* * *

"I like these roses oh but the tulips are nice as well" said Serafall happily as she looked around a large flower shop looking for the perfect flowers for her wedding.

"I'm sure it they would all look fabulous lady leviathan" said the florist very happy that a devil King would be having his flowers at their wedding.

"Do you have any opinion sir" he asked Naruto.

"What about picking the flowers" he said not knowing what he was talking about.

"You have to take this more seriously" said Serafall in a very evil tone.

"You won't be getting a wedding night at this rate" she said with a blush.

"You cannot resist me forever" he said getting behind her and began to grope her.

"Kyaa, s-stop" she said embarrassed as a number of customers turned away with blushes.

"Wahh your so embarrassing" she said as she slapped him sending him flying away.

"Fu fu sera you must be more understanding most men aren't interested in flowers" said Margret who had accompanied the two.

"Especial not a man like him who's more interested in deflowering you" she said very seductively.

"Mother" said a very annoyed Serafall sick of her mother always telling her to sleep with Naruto.

"Sera, you know I would one day like to have grandchildren and who knows how long Sona will take to find a man" she said.

"Uhhhh mother" mumbled Serafall embarrassed.

"Hm what are you two going on about" asked Naruto who had just gotten up.

"Flowers we were talking about flowers" shouted Serafall as she frantically went back to searching for flowers.

"Gee she's almost as bad as Lord death" mumbled Naruto looking over to his partner.

"Oh these go well with Sera-chan's eyes but these represent commitment, oh so many choices" said Lord death as he happily picked flowers.

"Jee is he getting married or am I" mumbled Naruto.

"Oh Naru-chan what do you think about these or maybe these" shouted Lord death as he ran up to Naruto and pushed flowers into his face.

"Ow quit it there are roses in there" shouted Naruto as he felt the pain of the rose thorns on his face.

"Waaaaa I'm so sorry" said Lord death as he started to cry in the corner.

"Don't worry Death-chan together we can find the perfect flowers" said Serafall joyfully.

"Yes of course Sera-chan" said lot death as they both ran off to get flowers.

"Oh did we make the right choice" said a worried Serafall as she nervously walked out of the flower stall.

"No sera-chan we cannot think such things those flowers are perfect" said Lord death his voice sounding serious for once.

"Yeah relax they're quite nice flowers" said Naruto.

"Quite nice you mean they aren't very nice oh did we pick wrong" said death in a very panicked voice.

"Uh I mean uh those flowers where the best flowers ever" said Naruto trying to avoid going back in.

"Yes Lord Death the flowers will be perfect for the venue we have selected" said Margret.

"Oh thank god" said Lord Death wiping his head of sweat with his overly large hands.

"Lord Dante would you perhaps like to come to my mansion for dinner"

"Lord Dante let me introduce you to my daughter"

"Lord Dante could I please talk to you about a business proposal" said several voices to the left of the group and when they looked around they saw many Devils following Dante around making many different requests.

"No, no, go away" said Dante in his lazy tone ignoring the pleading looks of the Devils.

"Huh Dante sure is popular" said Naruto looking at his friend.

"Of course he carries the blood of the demon General Sparda, most of his possessions and land has yet to be sold, it's no surprise some of the higher ups would want to get closer to him as he is the heir and legal owner of all Spardas possessions" explained Margret.

"Hm yeah I guess so" said Naruto not seeming to surprise by the news.

"Anyway I got to go sir buddy wants to talk" he said giving Serafall a quick kiss on the cheek and then walking off.

"Fu fu fu sera just how far have the two have you gone" said Margret with an evil look in her eyes as Serafall shivered.

* * *

"Yosh sir buddy what do you need" said Naruto walking up to him as he stood in front of a large building.

"Ah brother yes there is someone who wishes to talk to you" said Sirzechs with his usual charming smile on his face.

"To me huh" he said following Sirzechs up to the large building.

"So how's the wedding planning going" asked Sirzechs.

"Oh quite well it's taken 3 days but she finally picked the flowers" he said sarcastically

"Ah yes the flowers I remember planning my own wedding Grayfia was very insistent on each part like her life depended on it" he said with a reminiscent smile.

"But seeing her smile on our wedding day was worth it all, he he and the wedding night" he said starting with a smile but ending it with a perverted grin.

"I'd rather you wouldn't come into my lab with that look on your face Sirzechs" said a handsome man who had just appeared from the building they were about to enter.

"Ah Ajuka nice to see you, Naruto this is Ajuka Beelzebub, Ajuka Naruto Hyoudou" he said introducing them to each other.

"Sup" he said extending his hand.

"Yes we have met before but you looked rather different" Ajuka responded shaking his hand.

"Oh what would you need to hire a mercenary group for Ajika" Sirzechs asked his friend with a smile though it was clear there was suspicion.

"Oh you know this that and the other" Ajuka replied in the same manner.

"so sir buddy says you needed me for something" asked Naruto.

"Yes please follow me" said Ajuka as he walked off Naruto and Sirzechs following.

"This is my lab, here I conduct all my research" he said indicating to his left where several large labs.

"Wow that's interesting" said Naruto trying to sound interested.

"Yes I suppose it is" said Ajuka seemingly not bothered by Naruto's lack of interest.

"But this" he said as he dramatically opened a pair of doors.

"Is my personal lab" he said with a bright smile.

"Where I develop my games"

"Games?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"But if course" said Ajuka turning to face him.

"And I would like you to be the main character".

* * *

Serafall shuffled around nervously on her bed and pulled up her bra slightly.

"If you really want to get Naruto to like me more than wearing this will help" she remembered her mother saying to her if she wanted to get closer I him before they got married.

"Uhh man I'm tired" said Naruto as he had walked through the door to his bedroom and saw a very seductive looking Serafall waiting for him.

"Oh hey Serafall" said Naruto as he walked closer to the bed.

"U-um hello" she said nervously not being able to bring herself to look at him.

"Uh man that Ajuka guy worked me hard wanted me to be in his new video game kept asking all these questions and had me analysed for like an hour" he said casually taking his shirt of getting ready for bed.

"Y-yes that's nice" she replied getting even more nervous when she felt him sit down on the bed.

"Well night" he said and went to sleep.

"Oy" she screamed annoyed and jumped onto him not realising the kind of position she had put herself in.

"Your beautiful fiancé dresses up in such sexy ware and you ignore her" she said sounding slightly angry.

"I just figured it was your night ware" he said.

"N-no I wore this be-because I wanted to" she said sounding very nervous every not being able to say the final part.

"It doesn't look like you want to" said Naruto getting Serafall's attention.

"I mean if you looked like you wanted to I would probably be right on you and I mean right on you in less than a second" he said and then looked up at her with a gentle smile.

"But if you want to wait that's fine" he said to her.

"Thank you" she said kindly and bent down and gave Naruto a kiss.

"But you know this position is telling me otherwise" he said as Serafall just noticed the position she was in straddling a half-naked man in her own seductive ware their privates only inches apart.

"Bakaaaaaaaa" she screamed punching Naruto in the face and sending him off to sleep.

* * *

"So what made you decide to move finally" asked Naruto to his friend Dante as he helped him to move boxes into his soon to be home of Sparda's manor after his eventful night with his future wife.

"Eh why not don't have a house anyway figure this is somewhere I could come and crash" said Dante lazily throwing some boxes away.

"And besides look what I found" he said with a shit eating grin and he moved towards a door and opened it to reveal a cellar filled with barrels of alcohol.

"Look at all this booze must have been ageing for nearly 1000 years" he said.

"Oh yeah house party" the two-yelled high fiving each other.

"Lord Dante Lord Naruto" said a devil who had burst through the door."

"look buddy can this wait" said an annoyed looking Naruto.

"N-no sirs I'm very sorry the chaos brigade has attacked during lady Gremory's rating game and Lord Lucifer and Azazel have requested your assistance" he said nervously.

"Oh well, booze later" said Naruto as Dante closed to door.

* * *

"Wow these guys don't fuck around" said Dante looking around the area they had been teleported to and they saw a huge force battling another.

"I'll take the 500 on the right you take the 500 on the left" ordered Naruto.

"Nah I'll take 501" said Dante spreading his Angel and devil wings and taking off.

"Good for you" said Naruto and held out his arm and soon death formed and his appearance changed.

"Uh man most of them are in the air" complained Naruto.

"Now Naruto you know who can help us" said Lord death.

"Yeah" Naruto said and held his hand out until a magic circle appeared.

"Come on girl daddy needs a hand over here" he said and out of the circle came Dust the crow.

"Time for an Ariel assault Dust" instructed Naruto as dust flew up to him grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air and he began to slash at the enemy with his scythe.

"Captain" came the familiar voice of Zeref from Naruto's com Chanel.

"Oh Zeref you part of this fight to" he asked while lazily batting away a demonic attack.

"Yes I was told you were here and came to assist, what are my orders?" he asked.

"Issei and his friends are still here, it might get to dangerous for them so get them out of here" he instructed.

"Roger" replied Zeref and ended the communication.

"Everyone attack him at once" shouted one of the enemy soldiers as they all built up a huge amount of demonic energy and sent it at him.

"This may be troublesome, ready Lord death" said Naruto.

"Always Naruto-kun" relied Lord Death.

"Soul residence" they both yelled as the scythe began to glow and expand.

"Haaaaaaa" yelled Naruto as he brought it down and cut the blast clean in two.

"W-what is this power" said one of the Devils.

"This is a power forged by friendship and time a bond of two souls that men and women like you will never understand" said Naruto.

"Now feel my power, death slash" he shouted as a huge slash wiped out countless Devils.

"Oops I think we overdid it" said Naruto as he watched the slice continue on wiping out Devils in Dante's area.

"Oy captain no fair" complained Dante.

"Oops sorry it's been a while since I used soul residence" said Naruto scratching his head.

"Eh whatever they're running away" said Dante watching everyone run away.

"Oh well" said Naruto.

"Oh look its sir buddy" he said pointing.

"Sir buddy" Naruto yelled flying over.

"Oh brother how lovely for you to make it" he said.

"I must say those black feathers look good on you, if you ever want your own set you know who to call" said Azazel.

"Oh you" he said feeling good, as he said that Azazel's sacred gear began to glow.

"I didn't think you'd show yourself" said Azazel looking up to see a young dark haired goth Loli girl.

"It's been a while Azazel" she said.

"I'd never think you'd show up here, you've never seen interested in this world before so if we defeat will you give up on these terrorist acts Ophis" he said.

"Impossible you'll never defeat me" she said.

"And I will never stop, not until I return my home and obtain silence" she said.

'Her home isn't that in the dimension gap' thought Azazel confused.

'Wait of course, Vali that's what you're after' he thought coming to the realisation of why Vali had betrayed him.

"Hey guys can we go home now, all these guys are more or less gone" said Naruto already bored.

"Hm yes fighting Ophis may be troublesome its best we moved on" said Sirzechs as they began to turn to leave, but suddenly an odd presence came over them all.

"Hm what was that" wondered Azazel aloud as he turned to where the presence had come from.

"Caw" they all herd and saw dust drop Naruto, the bird looking like it was in pain.

"Uh dust what's wro" said Dante but was cut off when his leader hit the floor and a huge black swirl rose from the air.

"Huh what is this" asked a confused Sirzechs seeing Dante looking scared an emotion that didn't seem to fit him.

"This is bad" said Dante looking down into the black mass as it began to fall into the ground and it eventually cleared to reveal Naruto who was back in his regular form by had a large black mass attached to the right-hand side of his body and it looked like it was spreading.

"Huh what's up with" said Azazel but was halted in his speech when Dante quickly pushed him out of the way as Naruto came souring at him with his fist outstretched which while it missed Azazel the shockwaves from the punch managed to destroy a small mountain behind them.

"Crap you guys watch out he isn't in control" warned Dante as they all got into a defensive stance except Ophis who watched the scene with mild interest, then with insane speeds Naruto once again charged, Sirzechs reacted himself and sent out a demonic attack right at him which he managed to easily swat away.

"Don't hold back he can take it" yelled Dante's as he rushed at his captain with rebellion and sliced in two from the waist, the two others horrified by his actions but even more horrified when the black mass managed to reconnect the two halves back together easily.

"I think we should take his advice Sirzechs" warned Azazel as he prepared a large light spear.

"Yes I don't want to but I feel that I must" replied Sirzechs not liking the situation as he prepared a large demonic attack.

"Good now all together" yelled Dante as he brought rebellion up and slashed downwards sending a wave at Naruto as Azazel and Sirzechs followed sending their own attacks at him which all hit dead on.

"Lord Dante could you please explain what is going on" asked Sirzechs completely confused by the situation.

"Well to make a long story short captain lost control of his power and he's currently trying to kill us" he said as the smoke from the previously attack cleared to reveal Naruto who's cloths were almost destroyed but he didn't seem to injured as he jumped right at them with extreme speeds and managed to get a hit on Azazel making him cough blood but was soon blasted by Sirzechs power of destruction.

"Crap the guy packs a punch" moaned Azazel clutching his stomach.

"Lord Dante is there any way to bring him out of this state" asked Sirzechs.

"I don't know I'm not even sure why he changed last time he did this was because he was really angry and we managed to calm him down, but it doesn't seem like the case this time" explained Dante as he fires some light spears at Naruto which pierced him but the black energy soon consumed the light and healed his wounds.

* * *

"Issei" shouted a concerned Rias as she looked down at her servant who had a menacing blood red power covering his body like a second skin as he held onto bloody and beaten Shabal.

"Dam it just what the hell are you" screamed Shabal in fear and pain, to this Issei nearly effortlessly threw the man in to the air sent him flying, he then looked up at the man an opener his mouth as a large amount of energy.

"Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost" said the distorted voice of Ddraig from the red energy shrouding Issei as the energy in Issei's mouth increased.

"Longiouse smasher" Ddraig's distorted voice yelled and the energy in Issei's mouth fired in the form of a beam directly at Shabal leaving no trace of him, after this Issei looked up and let out a roar the roar not that of power but of pain and despair.

 **(Flashback moments earlier)**

"Asia it's ok we're going home now" said Issei reassuringly to asks whom he had just rescued.

"Thank you Issei" said Asia snuggling into his arms.

"Is this were the sex begins" said the monotones voice of Zeref who had appeared out of no were and interrupted the touching moment.

"Yahhhh" the two yelled as they separated.

"What the hell no we aren't gona have sex" screamed Issei.

"I see you aren't into public sex then" said Zeref writing something in his note book.

"Public sex what's that" asked Asia innocently to Issei.

"Public sex is when a man and a woman" started Zeref with Issei about to interrupt him but he didn't have a chance when someone else did stop Zeref from talking, by cutting of his head, the next minute before anyone could do anything a bright beam had enveloped Asia.

"Asia" said Issei in despair as he stared at the place where one of his most important people vanished.

"Monster" Xenovia cried out running at the man with her sword drawn and tears in her eyes but Shabal flicked her away like she was nothing showing that he was clearly on a different level then her.

"How could you, Asia all she ever wanted was to help people and you, you killed her" she cried.

"Hm like I care about the opinions of trash" Shabal said dismissively.

"You, I shall never forgive this" Rias shouted, crimson Aura pouring out of her.

"Asia was like a little sister for me, for doing this to her you shall perish" she shouted with tears in her eyes as the group began to prepare for a fight, except one.

"Asia where are you, come on out now it isn't funny" Issei said to himself.

"Issei" Rias said moving over to comfort him.

"Prez can you help me find Asia it seems I lost her" he asked the president.

"Pathetic is this really the red dragon emperor, he can't over get over one lowly reincarnated trashes death" Shabal said.

"W-what did you say" Issei said turning to Shabal.

"I sent her to a place where she has no chance of survival, to put it simply, bitch is dead" he told Issei who suddenly snapped out of his trance and glared at the man, anger building up inside of him.

"That's enough out of you Shabal" Rias yelled at him.

"No president" Issei said walking in front of the group and facing Shabal.

"I WANT TO HEAR HIM SCREAM" he shouted as black and red aura came shooting out of him.

"So the dragon wants to fight does he" Shabal taunted as Issei looked up at him showing his eyes a dark and dead set that stared at him as light green balls began to come out of him.

"It is time" one ball said.

"Yes something greater than even his own awakening" another said.

"A power dwelling in for so long finally awakened" a third voice said as suddenly everything stopped and Issei stood still as a dark red aura began to take over his body starting from his left hand and then began to slowly make its way across the rest of his body.

"Issei" Rias asked concerned for the boy.

"Pathetic is that it" Shabal said clearly not impressed by the little display as Issei looked over at him and then appeared behind less than a second later and before Shabal could even realise it he was smashed to the floor and was shortly joined by Issei who slammed brutally into his back causing him to scream out in pain as Issei looked on emotionlessly.

 **(Current time)**

After that event the teenagers lost horribly to the leader of the old Maou faction Shabal Beelzebub with Issei then losing control and becoming what they saw in front of him.

"Dam it Issei please listen to me" screamed Rias in desperation but it did not reach his ears.

"Rias we can't stop him we have to leave" said Akeno in despair.

"No I refuse to leave him like this" Rias responded in an equally saddened tone.

"Hm so that's a very odd power coming from Issei Hyoudou" said a voice behind them and the group saw Vali Lucifer behind them and behind him stood Bikou and Arthur who was holding Asia in his arms.

"Asia" the group cried and ran up to her.

"We were lucky to spot her a body can't withstand the energies of the dimension gap any longer and she would have been a goner" explained Biko.

"Right if I can get to him and tell him Asia is ok he will turn back" said Rias confidently spreading her wings.

"Do you think you'll even be able to get close to him, the aura he's releasing will destroy you" warned Vali.

"It doesn't matter I have to at least try" she said preparing to fly off.

"Both of you are foolish" said a voice below them and they all looked down to see the severed head of Zeref talking to them, needless to say they were all very surprised.

"The energies that the captains brother is currently using surpasses that of all of you combined though it would seem that it is incomplete" Zeref explained as he attached himself back into his body.

"What's wrong with the energies he's using" asked a confused Kiba.

"Within this world there are many energies" explained Zeref.

"There is the simple magical energies all races are capable of using" he said holding out his hand and a dark blue sphere formed.

"Then there is senjutsu of the yoki" the orb vanished and another much brighter orb appeared.

"Holy and demonic that angels and Devils use" he held up his two hands and a bright white sphere appeared in the right and dark red in the left.

"Of course there are many more but the one that is extremely unique as before only captain was able to use them and it allowed him to reach great strengths but the energy is strange and does not always listen to its master and causes the user to enter such states, it would seem that this energy has combined with the powers of the red dragon creating such an effect but it is incomplete so he is no were near as strong as he could be" finished Zeref.

"Ha death energies all you say just makes me want to fight him more" said Vali with a slightly insane smile on his face.

"B-but we can turn him back right" asked a concerned Rias.

"Yes if you weaken him enough you might be able to calm him down after" replied Zeref.

"Right then I'm going" she said flying off.

"Someone's got to weaken him" said Vali with a savage smile.

"Small relative of dragons sin I would not recommend dividing his power the energies absorb will cause you damage" said Zeref.

"Hm why don't you just do it then" said Vali annoyed at how he addressed him.

"No I am curious enough to how you have progressed" he said putting his hand on Vali's chest.

"You will be ok now" he said but Vali wasn't listening and flew off down.

'Curious' thought Zeref thinking back to an event long ago.

 **(Flashback many years ago)**

"Zeref what the fucks going on with the captain" asked Ichigo looking at his captain who was shrouded in black energies bodies littered around him and the body of a young woman at his feet.

"Unknown he is currently not in control of his actions it seems" as he watched his captain formed the energies around him into a sword and swung it at several enemies killing them all.

"Well someone's gona have to stop him" said a voice next to them and they turned to see an armoured red man, dragons sin of wrath Roy mustang.

"Oh you think you will be able to take him" asked Zeref.

"Who knows but it's bound to be a good fight" he said as he spread wings of fire from his back and soared towards him.

 **(Flashback end)**

'Hm I guess somethings run in family' he thought as he watched Issei and Vali go at it, it was clear that Issei had more power but Vali had much more skill and was able to divide enough of his power so that he wasn't as much of a threat.

"Hm good luck" said Vali as he flew up as Rias flew towards a downed Issei.

"Issei please listen to me" she shouted holding onto him but Issei clearly did not understand her and got up and hit her away and then proceeded to once again roar.

"Please Issei" she shouted.

"You can't leave me if you're going to perish then I'll perish with you" she shouted at him tears streaming down her face and eventually they fell on the red energies shrouding Issei, this seemed to calm him down as he energies began to withdraw into his hand until they all flowed back into Issei's gauntlet and Issei fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto was still in battle and had Dante pinned down and was about to pierce him with a sword of death energy.

"God dam it captain it's me Dante what the fuck do you think Sarah would say if she saw you like this" he shouted at him the name Sarah seemed to get him to pause for a second which was enough for Sirzechs to blast him with the power of destruction.

"Lord Dante what you said earlier caused him to stop can you do it again" asked Sirzechs.

"I um yeah I guess" said Dante though looked reluctant to do so.

"Captain" he said to him.

"S-Sarah wouldn't want you to be like this she, she loved you and you're not doing her any good being as you are" shouted Dante at him, this seemed to effect Naruto as he held onto his heart and began to scream.

"God dam it man fucking fight it she didn't have to die in vain, she didn't have to die in vain" he shouted.

"SARAH" Naruto yelled as the energies slowly began to merge around his heart and then came out of his body in the form on death mask, Naruto then proceeded to fall on his knees breathing heavily and looking down at his apocalypse gear.

"Captain" said Dante slowly walking up to him.

"Yeah sorry about that you guys I'm back now" he said picking up death mask and giving them a sad smile.

* * *

"Uh what happened" said Issei as he rubbed his head in pain and was soon assaulted by Rias and Akeno who gave him a big hug tears streaming around there face, after the eventful awakening issei was told that he went berserk and defeated a very strong foe but was very relieved when he saw Asia was ok and went to hug her but was denied by a teary eyed Xenovia.

"Looks like your awake Issei Hyoudou" said the voice of Vali who gave Issei a quick look but then seemed to stare off into the distance.

"Come there is something I want you to see" he said as Issei looked in the direction was looking and his jaw soon dropped at why he saw, a crack had appeared in the sky and out of it flew a giant red dragon.

"That is the true dragon of revolution, the apocalypse dragon, the dragon of dragons, great red, this is Ophis's and my goal to defeat that dragon" said Vali holding his hands into the air and clenching his fists.

"I want to defeat him and become the true white dragon emperor God, red can't be better than white after all" he said.

"Great red it's been a while" said a young girl next to them.

"What we're did she come from" said a shocked Rias.

"Ophis so you came" said Vali.

"Wait that's Ophis" shouted the group shocked at the appearance of the terrorist leader.

"Great red" she said pointing her hand up at him in the style of a gun.

"I shall defeat you and definitely obtain my silence" she said looking up at the dragon, just then a flapping noise was heard behind them revealing Tanin and Azazel.

"Oh great red, this brings back memories" Tanin said looking up.

"Have you fought him old man" asked Issei.

"No he didn't even notice me" replied Tanin.

"Yosh everyone here good" said another voice which showed to Naruto holding onto Dante who was giving a lift.

"Oh shit bro what the fuck happened" shouted Issei as he noticed that his brother had a gaping wound over his heart which was still oozing blood.

"Oh this" said Naruto looking down to his wound.

 **(Flashback minutes earlier)**

"I shall return to hell I hope you will tidy up here" said Sirzechs as he flew off.

"Bye sir buddy" said Naruto giving him a goodbye wave.

"I'll go check up on those kids will you follow" asked Azazel.

"Sure just give us a second" replied Naruto as Azazel flew off, after he had left Dante and Naruto looked over at each other.

"Bringing up Sarah was a dick move" said Naruto sounding slightly angry.

"Hm worked didn't it" Dante replied, they then continued to stare at each other until Dante summoned his sword and pierced Naruto's heart with it causing him to vomit blood, at the end of Dante's blade the same black energies that once shrouded Naruto which disintegrated into the air.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Oh this, nothing" he said dismissively as he walked up to Issei and pressed his hand over his heart.

"You seem good so everything's ok" he said rubbings his head and giving him a smile.

"My Vali it's been a while" said Azazel to Vali.

"Yes it has, did you defeat Cruzerey Asmodeus?" He asked.

"No that was Sirzechs, he's gone back to hell now" replied Azazel.

"Yes and it would seem that the Beelzebub descendent was destroyed by the captain's brother" said Zeref who walked towards them with his head-on back to front.

"Fwah ha ha ha" laughs Dante rolling on the floor.

"Come on Zeref if you can your ass then it's not a pass" said Naruto as he grabbed Zeref's head and twisted it back around.

"And if you can see your chest then you are the best" said Zeref almost robotically.

"Oh well at least it's on your neck this time" said Naruto.

'Were else could he put it' thought everyone there.

"I shall kill myself in shame" he said creating a sword and stabbing himself.

"Koi I forgot I can't die silly me" he said in a cute voice with a sword in his gut.

'What a weirdo' were the thoughts of almost everyone there.

"Oh little Val is here to" said Naruto just noticing.

"Yes Mr Hyoudou if it wasn't for me then your brother would most likely not be long for this world" he said.

"Really I thought Zeref took him down you sure have gotten strong little Val" he said.

"Hmf like I care" he said looking away but you could see a faint smile and blush on his face.

"Anyway Ophis are you looking for a fight" asked Azazel pointing a light spear at the small dragon God.

"No I shall leave now" she said vanishing.

"Issei Hyoudou do you wish to defeat me" asked Vali to Issei.

"Yeah I can't have you dividing all the breasts in the world" Issei replied.

"Then get stronger and make our next fight one to remember" said Vali extending his fist to Issei which he bumped.

"Holy sword wielders I would also like to one day have a match with you" said Arthur to Xenovia and Kiba.

"Well looks like it's time to go ho" said Issei but soon stopped mid-sentence and started to fall to the floor but was caught by his brother on his back a cry of.

"Issei" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

* * *

 **Dam look at this longest chapter yet and just look at all the shit that's going on I really don't know how to structure this story huh? and what was with the juggernaut drive scene it was so different :O but this won't change Issei all that much if at all. Also who is this Sarah character and who was she to Naruto, find out next time on the seven deadly sins DXD.**


	15. Chapter 14- The Woman Loved by Death

"It would seem that the effects of using the death energies and juggernaut drive have taken effect" said Zeref to his captain who was looking at an unconscious Issei.

"Hm" replied Naruto not paying attention.

"It is possible that the energies he released caused you to go into your berserk state" he said to his leader.

"Probably" he replied.

"But as you no doubt know the energies have stopped but from what I have observed they have not yet vanished"

"Yeah I could tell" replied Naruto.

"And it would seem that lions sin was able to get rid of the death energy inside of you" Zeref said looking at Naruto's gaping wound that did not seem to be any better.

"Yeah all gone" replied Naruto having enough of the conversation and walking off.

"Lord Dante" greeted Sirzechs to Dante who was about to leave the Gremory estate.

"Eh cut the Lord crap man makes me feel like an old man" he said.

"Yes well I was just wondering if I could ask you a personal question Dante" he said getting a raised eyebrow.

"Just who is this Sarah you were talking about earlier" he asked, Dante seemed reluctant to answer the question but chose to do so anyway.

"Well as you can probably guess she was an old flame of the captain about 4 or 5 years ago" he explained.

"Hm I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a thing for her as well" he said in a reminiscent tone.

"But those two were in love plain and simple I couldn't compete with that" he said smiling Sirzechs also giving a smile.

"But good things don't last forever some group kidnapped her I don't remember the name they were obsessed with captain's apocalypse gear, when he found them, Jesus" he said a terrified expression forming on his face.

"He just killed them all 100's 1000's it was just so brutal" he said in a shaky tone.

"Then they just killed her I don't know why maybe to just anger him I don't know, but I do know one thing, since that day I don't think captains ever been able to feel love again" he said.

"I see" said Sirzechs in a saddened tone, Unknown to them a third person was listening.

'I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds it was years ago, right' thought Serafall as she walked through the Gremory estate looking for her husband.

"Oh Serafall how lovely to see you" said the smooth voice of Venerona Gremory.

"Oh lady Gremory lovely to see you" she said in her usual happy tone.

"Hm is something wrong dear" asked Venerona sensing something was wrong with the girl.

"Oh um nothing it's just" she asked sounding unsure.

"Lady Gremory if you don't mind me asking how did you get over your previous lover" asked Serafall referring to a man that Venerona had once lived in her teenage years but had died during the Great War.

"Ah man troubles" she said.

"Well Serafall when one truly loses some as precious as a lover one can meet truly get over it" she said.

"The memories of the time you spent together and the feeling you've shared live within you forever and it never truly leaves you" she said Serafall not feeling any better after hearing the news.

"For a while you feel like you will never love again, but then someone comes along and they're so brilliant that you remember what it's like to love again" she said happily.

"Hmmmmm" murmured Serafall nervously as she stood outside the room her fiancé was in wanting to confront him about his previous lover.

"Bwah I can do this" she said opening the door but soon let out a scream when she saw him face down on the floor bleeding out.

'Ehhh man my head' complained Naruto.

'Well if I can feel pain which probably means I'm alive' he thought to himself.

'Hm weird are those pillows' he thought to himself feeling a sensation of two soft objects.

'Wait no these are' he thought slowly opening his eyes to see a naked Serafall clinging onto him tightly.

'Hm weird my wounds are almost gone' he thought noticing that his chest wound had slightly healed.

"Y-you're awake" said Serafall teary eyed.

"Hm yeah I'm fine" he said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Weird how come I'm healed" he said looking himself over and soon realised he was naked.

"And how come I'm naked you perv" he said but stared at Serafalls exposed chest who surprising to him didn't bother to cover herself.

"It's a technique used by Devils usually used by a King to heal a peerage member but it can be used by someone the devil" she said unsure if she could finish the sentence.

"Someone the devil loves" she said looking up at Naruto waiting for his response to her disappointment Naruto didn't seem that interested in what she had said and looked away from her.

"You shouldn't have said that" he said in a depressed tone.

"I can't really love again not af"

"not after Sarah" started Naruto but was interrupted by a teary Serafall.

"I know about her about how you loved her and you can't love again" she said.

"Then you understand that" started Naruto but was interrupted again.

"But I don't believe that" she shouted at him.

"Everyone you know everyone you meet I can feel the love you give off to them but you just won't except that you can possibly love again" she shouted at him very teary eyed. This caused him to remember a memory he thought he had long forgotten.

 **(Flashback)**

"Sarah oh god please stay with me" Naruto shouted as the woman he loved lay dying in his arms.

"Sarah please don't leave me I love you, I love you" he shouted at her.

"I-it's ok" she said weakly.

"I love you to, and I'll keep loving you even when I move on" he said giving a weak smile.

"No Sarah please you can't leave me I won't know what I'd do without you" he cried holding her into his chest.

"You'll be fine" she said gently to him.

"You have so much love in your heart please don't let all just vanish" she said pleadingly.

"O-ok" he said as he began to cry"

"promise me no matter what you'll always find something to love" she said gently touching his face.

"I promise" he said to taking her hand in his own as he felt her slowly pass away.

"Now death do you see what happens when yo" shouted the man who had killed Sarah shouted at him but that was the last thing he ever said as black energy zoomed out of Naruto's body and consumed him completely.

 **(Flashback)**

"And I love you to but if you can't feel that then" said a teary Serafall but was interrupted when Naruto grabbed her and kissed her passionately and pushed her down causing her to moan as they separated Serafall saw something else when she looked into his eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry for being such an idiot" he said to her.

"Truth be told I'm just an idiot who couldn't see the beauty in front of me just the one in my past" he said.

"Truth be told I've been scared to say it but I love you too" he said to her, to this Serafall turned him over so she was on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Zeref-san Dante-san what are you doing" asked Issei who had recovered and saw Dante who was listening in on a door and Zeref who had binoculars and was looking at the wall in front of him.

"Ah brother of the captain come and witness this moment" said Zeref handing to binoculars over to Issei "yeah but don't take too long I'm next" said Dante.

"Um ok what am I" said a confused Issei as he looked through the binoculars and then passed out almost instantly from blood loss.

"Mwah ha ha my go" said Dante as he picked up the binoculars from an unconscious Issei's hand.

"Woah captain that one's new" he said looking through the binoculars.

* * *

"Ahhhh" sighed Naruto lying down on the bed as Serafall cuddled up next to him.

"He he" Serafall giggled snuggling up to him.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting waking up this morning" he said looking down at her.

"Well I hope that's it better then you expected" she said.

"I just hope the Gremory's don't mind the mess" she said.

"They have so many rooms I'm pretty sure they won't notice" he said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Fu fu fu fu" came an odd laugh from the side of the bed, looking down he saw his partner in his mask form giggling away.

"Since when have you been up" he said giving a slight glare to his partner.

"Oh um" said death going into his black springy form and slowly backing away.

"wah death-kun you pervert" yelled Serafall covering herself up.

"W-what no I just woke up here and saw" Death said but quickly covered his mouth.

"You saw what" shouted Serafall accusingly.

"Ahhhh" yelled Lord Death and ran through the door but unexpectedly knocked down Dante who was right by the door.

"Woah shit" said Dante taken by surprise and was knocked down from his peeping position.

"Wait Dante the hell you doing here" said Naruto.

"Oh no it would seem we have been caught" said Zeref who was in a camping chair with a flask watching everything while Issei was still on the floor unconsciousness.

"W-what's going on" said Serafall looking out the doorway.

"Oh uh nothing Hun don't worry" he said frantically trying to avoid the worst possible situation but it failed.

"W-were they watching" she said, Dante and Naruto began to panic.

"Not just that I made a video" said Zeref holding up a camera.

"P-perverts" she yelled and summoned a huge amount of ice freezing the entire hallway.

"You just had to peek didn't you" said Naruto who spoke with half his face and body frozen to Dante who had everything but his face frozen.

"He he old habits die hard" he said.

"Wait what do you mean old habits did you spy on me before" he shouted "well Zeref spied on you all

the time I just got bored sometimes and tagged along" he replied.

"Now to get out of here" he said summoning some of his power to break the ice but found that he could not generate enough power to break out.

"Uh Zeref any ideals" said Dante frantically to Zeref who only had one arm free sticking out of the ice, luckily he managed to hear Dante and summoned a magic circle in his hand the two believed some magic that would set them free but he instead summoned a hair dryer and began to slowly melt the ice with it.

"We're gone be here a while" said Naruto as he felt half his face slowly began to feel numb.

* * *

"I'm very sorry Mrs Gremory" said Serafall bowing in apology for freezing a part of her house.

"Oh dear it's no problem you and Sirzechs always destroyed the place when you were younger playing a little ice is nothing" she said.

"Besides its look like it was for a worthy cause" she said noticing sera's state of dress was quite untidy like she had quickly thrown I all on.

"Fu fu I'm sure your mother will be pleased by the news" she said seductively.

"What no you can't tell her" said Serafall almost pleadingly.

"Nonsense Serafall I'm sure your mother would be very pleased to know that she may soon be a grandmother" she said.

"Grandchildren no, no way" shouted Serafall and ran away.

* * *

'Huh why do I feel so cold' thought Issei as he slowly began to wake up.

'Uh why can't I move' he thought.

"Well looks like he's up" he heard a voice say and saw that it was his brother who was in front of a T.V watching oppai dragon the show that he was the star of.

"W-what why are you watching this show why am I frozen" he said confused as he noticed he was enclosed in a block of ice.

"Have no fear oppai dragon the magical boy Zeref-kun shall rescue you" said Zeref as he melted the ice away with his hair drier.

"Well the T.V show is pretty good" replied Naruto.

"And the ice is punishment for being a perv" he said more venomously.

"Hey no fair Zeref-san tricked me" he shouted.

"Ha ha captain check this out" said Dante and farted on Issei's face.

"Gross what the fuck" shouted Issei "ha ha good one" said Naruto then put on an evil expression and pulled out a permanent marker.

"What, hey, stop" Issei shouted.

* * *

"Man it's good to be back home" said Naruto walking up to his parents' house having returned to the human word a few days ago but soon noticed that it had change into a mansion.

"Huh" he said confused at the sight staring up at it as he knocked on the door.

"Oh Naruto honey how lovely for you to stop by" said Mrs Hyoudou opening the door.

"Hey mum done some redecorating" he said looking around the huge house.

"Yes well Rias's father works in real estate and redid the house entirely, and in one night" she said with a smile.

"And they actually bought that" he said to her.

"Well your mothers a better actress then you think" she said.

"Honestly why don't you just come out and tell him I'm sure he won't mind" he said.

"Well he should have told me the moment he realised he was a devil not kept it from me" she said slightly annoyed.

"But enough about me you should know the Norse god Odin is in the front room, rumour is he's in town for peace talks" she said.

"Dam mum you always know everything" he said.

"Hm well I am a spy even if I am retired" she said, the mother and son talked for a little longer but soon Naruto realised something.

"Wait if the house has been remodelled, then my room has, SHIT my porn" he suddenly shouts and takes off.

"My even after he finds a girl he's still the same" sighed Mrs Hyoudou.

"Though I wouldn't have them another way".

"Don't worry Odin we've got the best possible team guarding you" said Azazel to Odin who would be having meeting with gods of the region.

"Hm yes I've heard the red dragon of this generation has an unusual power" said Odin.

"Yeah I guess I'm pretty cool" said Issei confidently.

"ISSEI" came a voice as the door was kicked down.

"There you are" he said Evilly holding death scythe with thief vision giving him a very evil look.

"Oh hey bro w-what are you doing here?" asked Issei nervously.

"ha ha ha ha" laughed Naruto evilly and zoomed towards Issei and lifted him up with one hand.

"I looked in my room just now to check on my porn stash" he said, this seemed to get Issei very worried.

"Low and behold the secret compartment was still there, but some little shit stole all of it" he said right in his younger brother's face.

"I um, I'M SO SORRY" Issei yelled in fear.

"Mwah ha ha sorry won't be enough to save you" he said as he threw him straight through a wall.

"Glad to see my protection details so well qualified" said Odin sarcastically.

"So old man what are you doing here" asked Naruto to Odin while at the same time torturing his brother.

"Hm I'm having a meeting with the gods of this region and I've come to meet my 'Bodyguards'" he said putting emphasis on bodyguard and pointing to Issei who had been rendered unconscious.

"He he don't worry the kid doesn't look like it but he's tougher then he looks" he said patting Issei on the head.

"Yes I was explaining that before you interrupted" deadpanned Azazel.

"Oh right" said Naruto remembering why he was here.

"Where the hells my porn you little shit" he said but then noticed that Issei was unconscious.

"I don't suppose the seven deadly sins would be interested in taking this mission" asked Odin curiously.

"Hm nope sorry that groups retired" he replied tossing Issei on the ground.

"What a shame despite how troublesome you lot could be you had your uses" said Odin while giving his beard a stroke.

"Still don't suppose I could change your mind with an oppai bar" he said.

"He he you can try" responded Naruto.

* * *

"Captain what's wrong" shouted Ichigo appearing from a magic circle getting a distress signal from his captain.

"I-Ichigo" he heard a weak voice say and turned to see his captain on the floor crawling towards him.

"Shit captain are you ok" said Ichigo looking him over.

"Ichigo listen to me it's important" he said grabbing hold of Ichigo.

"Anything what is it captain" he asked.

"I need you to" he said weakly.

"Cut this apple into 3" he said holding up an apple an giving him an odd look.

"Woh Ichigo quit it I'm sorry" shouted Naruto as he ran away from his friend who was frantically trying to cut him in half.

"Come on captain put the apple on your head and I'll see if I can cut it" Ichigo responded laughing evilly.

"Wahh" Naruto shouted and ran quicker.

"Hmm it would seem horse sin did not like that" said Zeref writing something down in his notebook.

"Uhh come on Ichigo just cut it me captain and Zeref are hungry" shouted Dante lazily to Ichigo.

"So you're all a part of this" said Ichigo giving Dante and Zeref evil eyes.

"Of cores we all wanted to share and apple an no one's better at cutting then Ichi-chan" Said Zeref to which Ichigo responded by cutting him in half from the waist.

"Now who's next" said Ichigo spinning his sword using the bandages.

"Waaaaa" screamed Naruto as he ran through the mansion a blur to anyone looking in the direction.

"Come here you son of a bitch" shouted Ichigo slamming his sword down.

"Haaa take this" shouted Naruto and threw something at Ichigo which he cut but saw that it was the apple he had cut into 3.

"There are we all better now" said Naruto giving an awkward smile which just seemed to annoy Ichigo even more.

"Oh little Val what are you doing here" asked Dante who had found that a meeting was going on in the basement whilst running away from and was lazily floating around the basement ceiling.

"Hm" said Vali no replying to the question.

"Well gee someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Dante said floating down until he was face to face with Vali upside down.

"Does little Val need a hug" he said to him floating around him.

"No, go away" he said looking away.

"Aww I'm so hurt" he said sarcastically as he got bored and floated away.

"Nee shi shi why hello there Mr Dante" said a cheeky voice and Dante saw that monkey guy he met earlier.

"Oh monkey guy why are all these guys here" he asked.

"Well turns out the evil God Loki had a stick up his ass about this whole peace thing and so we're teaming up to beat him up" Bikou replied.

"Hm wow sounds so interesting" said Dante obviously not caring and was getting bored.

"Sigh I wish something interesting would happen around here" he said and his wish was granted as his captain came plummeting through the ceiling and caused him to get smashed to the ground.

"Ha ha ha come on guys didn't you want me to cut something" shouted Ichigo from the hole in the ceiling.

"Come captain we must run" said Zeref who was moving by lifting his body up on his hands and running on his hands whilst his legs ran off into a wall.

"Kya legs-tan you're so silly koi" said Zeref in a cute tone.

'Bro you and your friends get more and more disappointing' thought Issei deadpanning.

"Little Val" cried Naruto planning to jump and hug Vali but was easily side stepped and fell on the floor.

"*sob* Little Val doesn't love me anymore" Naruto said teary eyed.

"Wahhhhh" he said rolling around on the floor on the floor.

"Yosh don't cry captain Zeref-chan still loves you" said Zeref putting his captains head on his lap.

"What are you guys even doing here having some sort of weird sex party" asked Naruto.

"No we're here because the evil God Loki wants to kill Lord Odin" answered Azazel.

"But what are you and your little group doing here Vali" asked Azazel to Vali.

"Hm well an evil God and a wolf that can kill gods sounds like an interesting fight" replied Vali.

"*sniff* they grow up so fast" said Naruto at Vali's comment.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now, we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero-faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero-faction, but due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero-faction" said Azazel.

"But we're gona need some info on how to take them out"

"Who can we ask?" asked Issei.

"One of the dragon kings Midgardsormr" replied Azazel.

"Say oppai dragon can I use your pool?" asked Bikou to Issei the atmosphere in the basement becoming less tense as the group chatted.

"Hey this is my and Issei's house you can't just do as you like" said Rias sternly.

'Technically it's my parents' house' thought Issei watching the two argue.

"Hey come on don't be such a kill joy switch princess" said Bikou which got him a slap from the red head.

"B-because of you people in the underworld are calling me weird names" she said Rias a little teary eyed.

"Oh wow this is Zangetsu" said Irina in awe looking over Ichigo's blade which he chose to show the swords men of the group which included Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and Arthur who was looking the blade over from a short distance away.

"Yeah it got another form but now's not the place to show it off" he said smiling at what the next generation of sword men and women looked like. Over in the corner Koneko was glaring at her sister.

"Nya Shirone, giving your big sister such a glare" Kuroka responded teasingly.

"Kyaa Koneko's sister is scary" said Gasper hiding behind Koneko.

"I won't let you take Koneko" said Issei defiantly standing in front of Koneko.

"My it seems like you've become manlier since we last met is it because you obtained balance breaker of have you finally 'experienced' being with a woman" said Kuroka seductively and licked his cheek which caused him to shiver.

"No seems not" she said in an almost disappointing tone.

"Say why don't you come make a baby with me" she said out of the blue.

"W-what" responded a shocked and confused Issei.

"My race is quite rare so repopulating is an important thing so having a brat with a legendary dragon might not be a bad thing" she said looking up at Issei seductively.

"I uhhh" said Issei finding it hard to say no.

"Tell you what how about we keep having sex until I'm pregnant" she said making a sexy gesture, before Issei could scream in agreement Koneko stepped infringement of the two.

"I won't give senpai's *mumble* to nee-sama" she said while blushing slightly.

* * *

 **Hey isn't this a cute little chapter Naruto and Serafall said they loved each other so cute and as I said before this story will not have any yellow sitrus based fruits in it but hey if by someone wants to donate one feel free to PM or some shit I might add it in for the words. Also what is up with Mrs Hyoudou being some secret agent :o it does have some relevace to the plot (This story has a plot!) but not for a while now. Hope you liked this chapter I thought I would treat you guys with a new chapter after I had changed the description a bit hopefully it's a bit better now and some more people will be interested in the story.**


	16. Chapter 15- The Unexpected Arrivals

"Woah that's quite the piece of tech" said Naruto slightly impressed as he looked in front of him and saw a huge magical gate, the dragon gate.

"Yep developed over 3000 years ago by the dragon kings of old won't find anything quite like it" said Azazel also looking at the gate.

"Old man you're here" shouted Issei up at a huge dragon, the dragon King Tannin.

"Yes Azazel said that you needed to talk to that lazy serpent so I thought I'd give you a hand" he said his voice booming around the area.

"U-Ultimate class devil tannin" said Saji in shock looking up at the dragon.

"Oh do you know the old man" asked Issei to Saji.

"W-what don't call him old man he's the ultimate class devil dragon tannin he's like one of the strongest dragons and Devil alive" screamed Saji at Issei shocked at his ignorance.

"Oh this must be Vritra's host" Tannin said bending down to look at Saji who looked like he might pass out under the gaze of the legendary dragon.

"Hm and the Hakuryuukou, if I see anything suspicious I'll bite your head off" tannin said threateningly but Vali didn't seem to be threatened by the news.

"Ok let's get this started" said Azazel as he pulled out his sacred gear as a magic circle below him began to glow a golden get along with Issei glowing red, Vali White, Saji black and Tannin purple and then a blue orb appeared in the centre of them and soon a gigantic serpent like dragon appeared in the middle of them making people's jaws drop at hi sheer size.

"Oi Midgardsormr wake up" shouted Tannin at the giant dragon who was sleeping.

"Uhhhh huh Tannin that you" said the dragon slowly getting up and looking at the people in front of them.

"Oh and everyone else is here as well is it time for the wold to end" he asked sensing the presence of all the dragons.

"No we're here to ask about your dad and brother" said Tannin.

"Oh daddy and fan fan, I don't like them and don't want to talk about them" he said Midgardsormr preparing to go to sleep again.

"Wait we need to find a way to defeat them" said Tannin quickly.

"Well fan fan will give you a lot of trouble especially his fangs but the magical chain Gleipnir has to power to hold fan fan down" replied the large dragon.

"We've already checked into that and apparently, that doesn't work anymore" said Tannin.

"Hm so daddy gave fan fan a boost, I've heard of dark elves living in the northern Norse land that can draw power from dwarf's objects, I will transfer the coordinates to the sacred gears of Albion and Ddraig" said Midgardsormr.

"Better just give it to this one" said Azazel pointing at Vali.

"The red one isn't the smartest guy around" he said which caused Issei to cry slightly.

"Ha ha ha ha you are a dumbass" said Naruto mockingly.

"Shut up" shouted Issei and the two brothers began to fight.

"See what I mean" said Azazel sweat dropping.

"Hm well I that's all I'm going back to sleep" said Midgardsormr as the image faded.

"Ow ow quit it I'll tell mum" said Issei who was in a crab hold as he frantically tried to get away.

"Tch fine but you're no fun".

"Wow I never knew there were things like elves and dwarves in the world" said Issei a little amazed by the news.

"He's not many of them live in the human world but there are a few colonies" explained Azazel.

"Yeah I've been to one once" said Naruto to Issei.

"Full of beautiful blonde big breasted elves" he said with a pervy face.

"What no way I'm so jealous" complained Issei.

"He he, don't worry little brother when your older I'll introduce you to a few" he said.

"Yes thank you onii-sama" said Issei bowing to him like he was God.

"Ravens sin I need your assistance" said Vali catching everyone's attention.

"Oh little Val needs something from me, maybe I won't help you after you were so mean to me" he replied.

"This benefits both you and me, I wish to use the gate to find dragons sin and having your communication magic might help" he said pointing at Naruto's Raven tattoo.

"Oh little Val wants to have a family reunion" he said staring at him for a moment.

"Sure why not, you guys good for another round"

"Sure"

"Yep"

"Hm I'm a bit sceptical but I'll trust you for now"

"Sure wouldn't mind meeting the guy" said Saji, Issei, Tannin and Azazel.

"Right let's go then" said Vali not wanting to waste any more time as magic circles began to glow underneath the dragon and dragon hosts.

"Ok let's go" said Naruto putting his hand on Vali's shoulder as his tattoo began to glow, soon after this a hologram of a huge flame appeared in the centre of them.

"Oh the dragon gate it has been a long time since I have been called" said the flame in a booming but gentle voice.

"Igneel is that you" said Tannin a little surprised.

"Ah Tannin how lovely to see you once again" said the flame now known as Igneel.

"My, Igneel, I didn't know he was still alive" said the voice of Ddraig in Issei's head.

"Um who's this Igneel guy?" asked Issei to his partner.

"Igneel is known as the first fire dragon and the fire dragon king, Thousands of years ago he flew up to the sun and stole its flame and gave it to all of dragon kind" he explained.

"Whoa so how come you thought he was dead?" asked Issei.

"Well the flames of the sun belonged only to the gods so you can imagine a dragon of all things stealing them would annoy them and I heard that one of the gods killed him, but it would seem not" Ddraig said.

"Hm so what have I been called here for surly not just a mere chat" said Igneel.

"No it's the Hakuryuukou that wishes to speak to you" said Tannin looking down at Vali.

"Hm Vali Lucifer my how you have grown" he said.

"I wish to talk to him" Vali said stubbornly.

"Mwah ha ha, oh Albion your host is still the same as ever it seems" Igneel said this time talking to Albion.

"Hm yes I suppose but he has grown stronger in that time" responded Albion.

"Yes I can feel the demonic and draconic energies inside of him have grown" said Igneel.

"Oh and I feel Ddraig here as well it seems you have met your fated rival, it seems that things are starting to get interesting" he said.

"Enough Igneel get uncle Roy" Vali shouted starting to sound angry, the flame didn't do anything for a second, then it responded.

"He is currently busy and is unable to speak with you" said Igneel.

"What do you mean I want to talk to him" shouted Vali.

"Oh Naruto you are here also" said Igneel ignoring Vali's anger.

"Hey Igneel how come Roy can't come here" asked Naruto.

"As I said he is busy" he said trying to finish the conversation.

"Ha ha he's getting laid isn't he" he said perversely.

"Don't be stupid he wouldn't be doing something so perverted he's probably fighting some ultra-strong opponent" shouted Vali as though sex was the worst possible thing.

"Uh yeah he's um doing it" said Igneel rather awkwardly.

"Oh come on doing it with who" said Naruto excitingly.

"N-no I'm sure he means fighting by doing it" said Vali quickly while blushing.

"I-I can't say that" said Igneel quickly.

"Come on Igneel he'll never know" he said.

"F-fine" said Igneel.

"Y-you humans I believe would call this one an 8" said Igneel slightly embarrassed.

"Oh an 8 in the afternoon, not bad" said Naruto.

"Bro you have no decency" said Issei deadpanning at him.

"Hm brother" said Igneel.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" the flame started laughing joyfully.

"Oh it would seem that the flames of rivalry continue to linger through the bloodline" he said.

"Goodbye young Vali Lucifer we will most likely meet again" said Igneel as the flame began to die out.

"Wait" shouted Vali.

"We will see each other very soon Vali" said a second voice within the flames before it vanished. For a while nobody did anything but soon Vali flew off without saying a word.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he lay down on the bed.

"Is something wrong honey" asked Serafall who was currently sharing a bed with him.

"Oh nothing hun just worrying about little Val" he said to her.

"You shouldn't have to worry about him from what I've heard he won't have much trouble going up against Loki or Fenrir" she said trying to reassure him.

"No it's not about that's it's about him and Roy, I know the guy cares for him deep down but I'm just worried Val will get in trouble searching for him" he said sounding worried.

"Hm you really care for him don't you" said Serafall.

"Like a big brother or a da" she said but cut herself off at the end burying her face into a pillow.

"No no not yet we only met a few months ago" she muttered inaudibly into her pillow but Naruto wasn't listening as he was remembering.

 **(Flashback)**

"Hyaa" shouted a much younger looking Vali as he sent a kick towards an armoured Roy who easily caught it and threw Vali away from him.

"Come on that can't be your best" he said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Tch no way" shouted Vali as he rushed back at him going for a tackle which landed but didn't even move him a centimetre.

"Take note of your opponent, if you had you would have realise you don't stand a chance of overpowering me" lectured Roy as he attempted to hit Vali in his back with his two-enclosed fist but Vali vanished before his eyes.

"Oy Roy no need to be so tough on little Val" said Naruto who had Vali in his arms making sure Roy did not hit him.

"It's better than taking a hit like it out in the field" said Roy.

"True but little Val here's still a kid hitting him that hard has lasting effects" he said as he put Vali down.

"Tch I could have dodged it" said Vali pouting and looking away from Naruto.

"Yeah I know you could of but I can't resist making sure your safe" he said rubbings head which made him blush in embarrassing.

"Whatever I have a job tomorrow so we'll continue this the day after, I hope you last longer then today" said Roy who turned away and walked of missing the sad look that formed in Vali's face and Naruto's when he saw Vali's.

 **(Flashback end)**

'Oh Roy you have an odd way of showing how you care, but I guess Val got that from you as well as your attitude' he thought to himself imagining that Vali would be quite happy if he knew he was almost exactly like the man he admired so much.

"And I'm far too young to be thinking of that anyway" he heard his lovely wife mumble to herself.

"Hm too young for what" he asked her.

"Wah nothing shut up" she quickly shouted jumping on him and covering his mouth.

"Naru-chan we have an emergency" shouted Death as he barged into the room only to be very surprised when he saw a naked Serafall on top of an equally naked.

"Oh my sera and in the afternoon, how vulgar" said Death blushing at the two.

"Wah Death-chan shut up" shouted Serafall as she again fired an ice attack at death who had been frozen solid.

"Yosh looks like he'll be frozen for a while let's entertain ourselves" he said reaching around Serafall and groping her breasts.

"Kya Naru-chan" shouted Serafall in surprise unknown to the two Lord death could still see everything in his frozen state.

"See can't you tell" said Death as he stared down at 3 eggs that were in a nest that was located in a small room in the bar.

"Oh who's eggs are these honey" asked Serafall clinging to Naruto's arm.

"These are Dust-chan's eggs" Naruto replied.

"What Dust-chan laid eggs" said a surprised Serafall.

"Yeah she laid them about a year ago but they haven't shown signs of hatching so I haven't paid much attention to them" he said.

"But Naru-chan can't you see they're almost ready to hatch, look" said Death pointing at the eggs.

"How can you tell Death-chan" asked Serafall.

"Well I can see the souls of the young chicks and they are almost fully developed" said Lord Death.

"Well not all of us can do that" said Naruto.

"Still we better tell Dust-chan" he said and the whistled and soon dust flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"Dust-chan it looks like your eggs will be hatching soon" said an excited Serafall to the bird who responded with a happy sounding cry and went to go sit on them.

"Hm but we better move them if they're going to hatch to their natural environment" said Serafall.

"Huh crows live everywhere don't they?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Oh honey you're so silly Dust-chan is no ordinary crow she's an emperor crow a very rare species that live in the underworld" said Serafall gently stroking dust.

"Uh she is?" said Naruto giving her an odd look.

"You didn't know" she asked surprise.

"Well I found her when she was just an egg, I knew she wasn't a normal crow but I just figured she had some magic put on her" he said looking Dust over.

"Naru-chan that isn't important the eggs are going to hatch soon" shouted Death frantically, grabbing Naruto's head between his large hands.

"Don't worry Death-chan I know the perfect place" said Serafall.

* * *

"Woh this is this place is something else" said Naruto as he looked around the forest near the Stiri domain that was full of exotic birds flying around the area "I suppose this would be a good place for the eggs to hatch" said Naruto as he carefully placed the eggs on a nearby rock, dust watching carefully on his shoulder "nice of Margret to let me keep the eggs here" he said remembering the conversation he had with his fiancées family earlier.

 **(Flashback)**

"Tou-sama" shouted Serafall in the huge mansion as they searched the place for Michael.

"Oh Sera and Naruto what are you doing here" asked the feminine and elegant voice of Margret Stiri.

"M-Mother" stuttered Serafall very supervised by her mother's sudden appearance.

"Yes sera it is me" she said.

"Your father is currently out perhaps I could assist you in your matter" offered Margret.

"Yeah Serafall said there's some place around here that would be a good place to have these hatch" he said gesturing to the eggs he held onto.

"They're emperor Ravens and they're gona hatch soon"

"Oh yes there is a forest not far from here that is full of exotic birds, I'm sure it would be a great place for them to live" she said.

"Although it might be good for the two of you to raise them on your own" offered Margret.

"huh how come?" asked a confused Naruto, Serafall was not looking forward to the answer.

"Well it would be a perfect opportunity for you to practice raising children I expect you two to have some in the foreseeable future after all" said Margret.

"M-mother we talked about this we haven't decided on that yet and we haven't known each other all that long" said a red faced Serafall.

"Fu fu that may be true but from what I've heard you may be already carrying a child" she said giving Serafall a suggestive look.

"Wahhh mother you're such a meanie" cried Serafall as she ran up the stairs. "

"Honestly that child" said Margret to herself.

"Uh okay so I'm gona go take these eggs to that forest now" said Naruto.

"Thanks for helping me lady Margret I owe you one" he said giving her a polite bow.

"Nonsense darling we're family so don't owe me a thing" she said to him.

"However I do wish you would take my request for grandchildren a bit more seriously" she said.

"Gotcha" he said surprising Margret by his straight forward answer.

"I'll keep an eye out for any boys Sona might have eyes on" he said giving her a cheeky smile, to this Margret gave a light chuckle.

"Yes please do" she said smiling at him before walking off up the stairs to tease her daughter more.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Ok does this look like a good spot girl" asked Naruto who had found a large tree near the centre of the forest, dust flew to the top of the tree looked around a bit then gave a cry to Naruto that he took as a yes.

"Man it's a good thing Lord death isn't here he'd have us check every tree in the forest" said Naruto sighing as he could imagine how picky his partner can be especially when children are involved.

"Ok then let's put you" said Naruto but was interrupted when he heard a massive roar and he turned around to see two gigantic beasts heading towards him one was a dragon which was slightly smaller than Tannin and another was a huge ape like creature.

"This doesn't look good" said Naruto as he quickly scooped up the eggs and jumped out of the way of the dragon that had decided to dive bomb him.

"Are these things native to the forest?" Naruto wondered out loud as he managed to just avoid a fist sent at him by the huge ape but was hit by the shockwave that sent him back slightly.

"Crap I can't take them and protect these eggs" he said as he attempted to run away but soon realised that was impossible as the dragon had once again dive bombed him, luckily for him however he wasn't the only one trying to protect the eggs as dust in her giant form came flying towards the dragon knocking him off course.

"Ok Dust has got him guess I've got the monkey" he said turning to face the giant ape.

'Well I'm fucked Lord Death isn't here and I can't go all out while I have the eggs' thought Naruto as he dived out of the way of the fist, eggs still held protectively in his arms.

"Get your hands off me you dam dirty ape" shouted Naruto as he kicked the ape in the face.

"Noooooo" screamed the ape who went his huge fist right at Naruto who was hit managed to turn and protect the eggs but was hit full force by the ape.

"Fuck" shouted Naruto feeling the pain of the punch but he did manage to keep the eggs safe.

"Guess I've got to run" he said as he began to run from the giant ape but soon realised that would be impossible as the ape was much quicker then he let on and soon caught up with him grabbing him but before he could crush him and the eggs Naruto threw the eggs up in the air which caused the ape to look up which was exactly what Naruto needs as he broke out of his grip and grabbed the ape and threw him over his shoulder while managing to catch the 3 eggs.

"Huh fuck that guys big" he said sounding exhausted from the effort needed and then looked like he might die when he notices that the ape slowly get up. "Crap I didn't want to do this" he said standing up straight.

"But it looks like I won't have a choice" he shouted as a large amount I power began to build up around him "power bond activate borrow power apes sin of pride" he shouted as the tattoo on his hip began to glow incredibly bright and was soon joined by a tattoo of an ape beside it.

"Haaaaaaaa" yelled Naruto who had placed the eggs a safe distance away and had now completely change his usually brown hair was now bright blonde and his power had sky rocketed.

"I don't want to use this power to long so I'll make this quick" he said looking up at the ape and almost instantly he was in front of him.

"Sorry, I have to do this you may be doing this out of instinct but I can't have you destroy them" he said delivering a vicious uppercut to the ape sending him flying up into the air.

"Kame" said Naruto putting his hands down to his hip.

"Hame" a ball of energy began to form in between his hands.

"HAAAA" he yelled releasing the beam and sending it right at the ape who screamed as he was engulfed in the beam and was incinerated within the beam.

"Thanks for that Goku" said Naruto as his hair began to turn back to normal and the ape tattoo vanished.

"Uh man the others are gona have a field day on me for that" he said as he dragged himself over to the eggs and sat beside them.

"But if your safe it's fine" he said looking over to the eggs and giving a gentle smile, as he did this a massive bang came from in front of him, looking up he saw that it was the head of the dragon that had attacked earlier.

"Oh dust you finished to" he said looking at the Crow as it flew towards the eggs next to him.

"That's good" he said as he closed his eyes wanting to have a little rest.

* * *

 **Yo been quite a while since I've updated I know and my reason...Hey hey chapter 15 who knew I would last this long certainly not me but thanks to you, yes you, no one else all these other wankers who read this shit can piss off it's thanks to you never forget that.**


	17. Chapter 16- The Sins Return

"Na-ku nNru-k Naruto-kun" Naruto heard a recognisable goofy voice call his name as he slowly woke up.

"Lord death *yawn* what are you doing here?" he said lazily opening his eyes and looking up at his partner.

"I have been looking for you" Death replied.

"I heard a report that this forest had been attacked with you still here so naturally I went to go see if the eggs were OK" he said.

"Jee thanks for the concern" Naruto replied sarcastically getting up and stretching.

"So are they safe now?" he asked.

"Yes dust-chan just left after I arrived she has most likely returned to the Stiri Manor" death replied.

"Ah man how long have I been out" he said stretching feeling very stiff.

"About a day, power bond took a lot of energy out of you especially seeing as you haven't used it in a long time" said Lord Death as the two began to make their way back to the mansion.

"Oh so that means Issei and little Val finished off their fight with Loki how did it go" he asked death who explained what had happened on the way back.

"I am glad to see you have returned safely Naruto-san" said Sona bowing to her brother in law had just returned.

"Little so-tan was worried about me" he said putting on a ridiculous face and dancing around her.

"Yes I returned no long ago and was informed I your disappearance, but worry is a strong word" she said giving him a slight glare.

"*sob* First little Val now so-tan why can't it be Issei that doesn't want to be around me" he said sobbing on the floor.

"Yes well I expect you to wash up before you meet the rest of the family" she said not concerned by his sudden acting up as she was used to her sister doing the same.

"So-tan what's going on" said Serafall walking out of the corridor and seeing Naruto her eyes filling with tears.

"Wahhh Naru-chan" she said grabbing onto him.

"Wahh I was so worried I-I thought you had died" she said holding onto him, Naruto for his part was very surprised by this sudden display of affection.

"Hey, sorry for worrying you" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"*sniff* Wasn't worried" she said unconvincingly.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed brother" said Sirzechs Lucifer who had appeared in the Stiri manor.

"Huh sir buddy what are you doing here" asked Naruto letting go of Serafall and looking at the new arrival.

"I heard a report that the chaos brigade sent some experimental beasts down to hell to destroy some emperor Raven eggs, so I presumed you had something to do with it" explained Sirzechs.

"Eh the Chaos Brigade, that group little Val's in" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yes the group has been responsible for multiple attacks like the one today attempting to destroy any possible threats" said Sirzechs.

"But I'm glad you were able to defeat them"

"No it wasn't really me Goku did most of the work" said Naruto.

"Is Lord Goku currently here?" asked a slightly curios Sirzechs.

"Yeah honey I didn't see you come in with anyone" asked an equally curious Serafall.

"Hm maybe it's better if I show you" said Naruto.

"Power bond activate borrow power lions sin of sloth" he said as his tattoo glowed. Not so far away a drunken Dante felt a slight change.

"Huh what's that is it the cops" he muttered then fell back to sleep.

"My what incredible magic, it can even change one's physical attributes" said Sirzechs slightly in awe as he witnesses Naruto sprout 6 devil and angel wing.

"he he I know right" he said as he changed back.

"Power bond works in a way that anyone connected via some magic gateway can freely use the powers of others with the same kind of gateway such as the tattoos" Naruto explained pointing at his tattoo.

"No doubt the work of your magical friend Zeref, truly miles ahead of anything we have" said Serafall slightly in awe.

"Does it have drawbacks?" asked Sirzechs.

"Well one is it takes a lot of your own power to open the gate" explained Naruto.

"And the fact the ass holes on the other side make fun of you when you use it".

 **X**

"*sigh* Sorry dust-can looks like we won't be finding a nice place for you after all" said Naruto sadly who had returned to his bar as he stroked dust who looked slightly sad.

"Honey foods ready" said Serafall who had offered to cook him a meal.

"Coming" he shouted back to her and was preparing to leave when he noticed one of the eggs begin to hatch.

"Oh shit Serafall Lord death get in here" shouted Naruto.

"What's going on Naruto-kun" asked Lord Death as he and Serafall walked through the door.

"Kyaaaa" he screamed almost instantly as he saw that eggs.

"Come on Dust junior you can do it" he shouted pulling flags that said dust junior #1 and waving them about.

"Oooh they're hatching" said Serafall looking down.

"Kawwww" cried dust also watching her eggs. Slowly the eggshell cracked off and a little black head popped out of it chirping for its mother, this was soon followed by the other two eggs that slowly began to hatch and chirp away.

"Oooooooooo they're so cute" cried Lord Death as he looked at the chicks.

"Yeah just like Dust at that age" said Naruto picking the egg shells off the birds so they could move around more.

"Kawwwww" cried dust as she flew into the nest and the little chicks came towards her.

"*sob* Uhwaaaaa, they're so cute" cried Lord Death as she sobbed looking at the cute little chicks.

"He he yeah they're cute little things" said Naruto smiling down at the little chicks, he then felt someone wrap around his arm and he saw Serafall looking down at the chicks with a bright smile then looked up at Naruto.

'Uh oh' thought Naruto knowing that face isn't very good for him.

"Right now I'll go call a vet or something yeah you know bye" he said quickly walking out of the room.

"He he" giggled Serafall looking as her husband walked out of the room.

'Maybe making a family wouldn't be such a bad thing' she thought to herself.

"Hey is the kitchen supposed to be on fire" shouted Naruto from the other room.

"Oh no I forgot to take the chicken out" shouted Serafall running out of the room and into the kitchen. Turning around he looked at the two or more specifically their souls he could see that a bond had formed between the two.

'I'm glad you've finally regained your love Naruto-kun' thought Lord death happily.

'Hm what that' thought Lord death staring at Serafalls soul.

'Oh probably nothing'

"Now Dust-chan for names in thinking Buttercup or Stardust" said Lord Death happily to the crow but soon regretted his stupid name choices as dust began to peck at him as he ignored the fact he thought he saw two souls within Serafall.

 **X**

"My my little Issei took out his first God, good on ya" said Naruto bottle of beer in his hand smacking his little brother in the back as the two sat on a bench in a park in Japan.

"I just hope I never have to fight another one" he said in a tired tone remembering the fight.

"And besides Vali totally beat me he took out Fenrir all by himself" he said in an annoyed and disappointed tone.

"Shut up you did fine" Naruto responded.

"You're both stronger then I was at your age anyway you'll get stronger it just takes time" he told him.

"What you were weaker than me at my age" said Issei very much amazed by this information.

"Yeah I mean sure I'm loads stronger now but it took me years to get that strong and I awoke Lord death probably when I was about the same age as you maybe younger" he told him.

"Huh wow I just thought you were always this strong" said Issei a little embarrassed.

"Strength grows over time kid it the one simple rule that applies to everyone, except for gods" he told him.

"And you've just started growing there's a whole world out there" he said looking up at the sky.

"Which means, there's millions, no billions of boobs out there yet to be seen so never give up" he shouted at him.

"Yes of course onii-sama" Issei responded.

"And not just that I'm gona grope and suck on them" replied Issei in a heroic shout.

"Ha ha yeah that the spirit" he shouted.

"Hem hem" came a voice attracting the twos attention.

"What were you saying about boobs" said the voice of Serafall leviathan glaring at Naruto.

"N-now come on Serafall I only meant it for Issei" said Naruto sounding terrified.

"Did you really now" she said grabbing his cheek, ice beginning to form around her.

"Yes yes you're the only one for me honey I love you" he said frantically not wanting to be frozen.

"Y-yes leviathan-sama I swear I was the perverted one" shouted Issei getting down on his knees also dreading being frozen

"Hmmmm" said Serafall looking down at the two.

"Hmf I'll believe you for now" she said releasing Naruto from her grip.

"But Issei-chan, there's no need to be so formal with me you can call me onee-chan ok" said Serafall to Issei.

"Um no thanks, I think it's a bit soon" said Issei a bit awkwardly.

"Hm I can see what Sirzechs-chan was talking about now" she said.

"By the way honey what are you going to do about Dust-chans babies" asked Serafall.

"Well it turns out Dante owns a huge amount of land so I just told dust to take them there" he said.

"Did you even ask him?" asked Issei suspiciously.

"What, yeah of course shut up" said Naruto unconvincingly.

"I heard emperor crows have troubles controlling their size when they're born" said Serafall.

"Don't worry Dante will be fine" said Naruto dismissively.

 **(In hell)**

Dante woke up from his drunken nap and walked through his door to see 3 giant crows in his house destroying it.

"*sigh* I'm to hungover to care at this point" he said as he closed the door behind him and went for another drink.

 **(Back in the human realm)**

"Completely fine" said Naruto.

"So are you gona stay here now since you can't move anymore" asked Issei referring to his bar.

"Mwah ha ha" laughed Naruto.

"Of course not" he said.

"Behold plan B" he shouted as he heathers to the right of him, but nothing happened.

"Oi Zeref do it now" said Naruto hastily to his tattoo.

"Koi sorry I just saw a cute boy" said the odd voice of Zeref.

"Whatever I'm going again" Naruto responded.

"Behold plan B" he shouted again, from just beyond the bushes a small creaking sound was heard and Zeref came in the bar in wheel and a small donkey tugging it along.

"Yosh the greedy Raven on wheels" said Zeref whipping the donkey to move a little quicker.

"*sob* Zeref I thought you said the new way would be amazing" said Naruto sobbing at how terrible his bar looked.

"Yosh it is the best" said Zeref.

 **X**

"Uhh captain not that I care but what are we doing here?" asked Ichigo to his captain he as well as Dante and Zeref had been called to the bar.

"I'm glad you asked" said Naruto dramatically.

"Today" he shouted.

"Is the day you have been waiting for. Today I officially reopen the mercenary group THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS" shouted Naruto getting louder towards the end as he pulled down a banner saying 'back in business'.

"Woo yeah isn't this great guys" he shouted putting party hats on his three friends.

"Did they cut you off" said Ichigo almost instantly after his captain finished talking, this caused Naruto to break out in a cold sweat.

"C-cut off w-what do you mean" asked Naruto nervously.

"Captain it's obvious" said Dante lazily whilst reaching for some beer.

"You haven't stolen anything since you got engaged which means you had plenty of money most likely from your wife's very wealthy family" said Ichigo as Naruto began to sweat even more.

"Yeah and the only time you want work is when your out of money so I'm guessing you spent all of your allowance given to you" said Dante then took a swig of beer.

"W-what come on guys" said Naruto.

"In conclusion, captain is a good for nothing broke loser" finished Zeref.

"I'm sorry for being born" said Naruto becoming depressed.

"Whatever I swore an oath to follow you, I've got nothing wrong with it" said Ichigo.

"The past years have been so dull so I've got nothing wrong with it" said Dante.

"You can always count on the super Zeref-chan" said Zeref in his cute voice

"Good" said an excited Naruto.

"Now for the first mission follow me" he said walking into the back room.

"I have a feeling this is gona be stupid" said Ichigo following him through the door soon followed by Dante and Zeref.

"Dam Zeref this place still looks as cool as ever" said Ichigo looking around the back room which consisted of a huge space of pure black with doors locate in seemingly random areas of the room.

"If you think that's impressive than you should see" said Zeref as he began to pull down his trousers but was stopped when Dante punched him in the face.

"Zeref, shut up" said Dante lazily then began to look around.

"Man where did captain go" he complained not finding Naruto.

"Guys this way" shouted the voice of Naruto who was poking his head out of an open door on the floor.

"Isn't that the games room?" said Dante recognising the door.

"Behold" shouted Naruto as he held up a game case that read 'tale of the 7'.

"Tale of the seven?" asked a confused Ichigo looking at the game.

"Hell yeah it's a game Aju pal made based off us" said Naruto excitedly putting the game into the devil gaming system.

"Captain you didn't go blabbing and telling all our abilities to this Ajuka guy" said Ichigo almost threateningly.

"Nah Ichigo relax" said Naruto.

"From what Aju-pal told me is about this knight who's abandoned by his kingdom due to his weakness and then years later the kingdom is threaten by Unknown evil forces and the only thing that holds any hope is a prophecy that speaks of an exiled knight blessed by sin who holds the key to defeating the evil" said Naruto excitedly.

"Hm and I guess this blessing stuff is based off us us" said Dante guessing this was the relation to The Seven Deadly Sins.

"Yep you start off with the blessing of yours truly, greed and you eventually unlock the blessings of the other sins each giving you a blessing and a curse" he explained.

"I have to admit this does sound pretty cool" said Ichigo sitting by his captain.

"First" shouted Dante stealing the controller.

"Oi no fair I'm first" responded an angry Naruto as the two began to fight over the controller.

"I hope my character is super kawi" said Zeref who Unknown to the two stole the controller from the two fighters and began to play along with Ichigo.

 **X**

"Few, man Sairaorg really is strong" said Issei tired after getting his ass kicked by Sairaorg and was led down on his sofa.

"And so I told him no I don't think we could fit in there" he heard a familiar goofy voice say and looked up to see Lord death in a terrible painted on disguise talking to his mother who had begun chuckling whilst drinking tea.

"Oh my that does sound like him" said Mrs Hyoudou laughing.

'Shiiiiiiiiit' thought Issei jumping up and quickly running over as his mother got up to make some more tea, hoping to snatch Lord Death away.

"Oh Issei when did you get back" Issei heard his mother say cursing his luck.

"I, um, just got back" he said.

"Have you met Lorene, he's your brothers friend here to visit him, he is truly a gentleman" said Mrs Hyoudou with a smile.

"Oh now Mrs Hyoudou you flatter me so" said Lord Death.

"Y-yeah I met him uh I know where bro is come follow me" said Issei quickly making an excuse to get Lord death away from his mother as he grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Very well, it has been lovely seeing you Mrs Hyoudou" said Lord Death as he followed Issei.

"Lord death what the hell" shouted a confused and slightly angry Issei.

"*sob* Issei-chan, Naruto-kun has abandoned me" said Lord death as he began to cry and hold onto Issei.

"Hey quit it and what do you mean abandoned" asked Issei.

"*sniff* Well h-he hasn't needed me for ages now and he keeps on leaving me when he goes on adventures, wahhhhh Issei-chan I've been abandoned" cried Lord death hugging Issei crushing him.

"Gah Lord Death ow Lord Death" shouted Issei frantically being crushed.

"Wahhhhh" cried Lord death not listening to him.

"W-wait I I've or got a school trip to Kyoto do y-you want to come with me" he asked, this seemed to cheer Lord death up a lot.

"Ooooooh vacation" shouted Lord death getting excited and throwing Issei up against a wall.

"I better go pack my things" he said excitedly running off.

"This is going to end badly" said Issei aloud as he fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Here we are another chapter woo hoo quite a short one I know but it is mainly just set up for whats to come in the future.**


	18. Chapter 17- A Trip and a Memory

"W-what year is this" said Naruto who had exited the game room whose hair had grown and now had a big beard.

"It's been like a day" said Ichigo calmly walking out of the room.

"Why won't you let me have my fun" complained Naruto taking off his wig and fake beard.

"A-am I finally free" said Dante who also had a wig and fake beard and crawled out.

"How long has it been since I have seen the light" he said as he reached towards the lightbulb on the room.

"It was perfectly bright in the other room" deadpanned Ichigo, but Zeref managed to take first place as he fell out of the room looking one hundred years old being skin and bones with bleach White hair.

"Finally I am free" he said weakly.

"Mavis I only wish I could have seen you once more" he said while his skin began to peel off and float away.

"Just kidding" he said reverting back to his normal self.

"I'm going home" said Ichigo walking off.

"Man I haven't gamed like that in years" said Naruto stretching.

"Yeah next time we need to play a drinking game to it" said Dante excitedly.

"Yeah, that ought to make it more fun" said Naruto sounding just as excited.

"By the way Zeref" Naruto said to his friend.

"Who was that Mavis chick you just mentioned?" Naruto asked confused, while to the normal person Zeref's face would not have changed Naruto with his years knowing the man noticed the slightest twitch in the man's expression something that did no usual happen to the usually emotionless man.

"No one captain just a name" Said Zeref giving a smile to Naruto that he had trouble reading.

"Uh captain, you might want to see this" shouted Ichigo from the other room.

"Naruto-kun a mission was sent to you via the usual Chanel the message was unclear but it mentioned that there was trouble in Kyoto so since Issei-chan is going I thought he could solve it and I accompanied him, love Lord death- Kun xx" Said Zeref imitating Lord deaths goofy voice, there was a brief pause no one talking until Naruto started to panic.

"Shit Lord death isn't here shit, shit" he shouted sounding scared.

'That's wired captains never been bothered by Lord deaths absence before' thought a slightly worried and confused Ichigo.

"Who the hell is gona clean this place" Naruto shouted.

"That's your reason" shouted an angry Ichigo.

"Forget it I've had enough for one day" said Ichigo storming off.

"Booze, booze, booze" sang Dante happily helping himself to some alcohol.

"How strange I never would have thought a mission would have come in already" said Zeref.

"Yeah I guess the person knows us or something, oh well not my problem" said Naruto as he went to go drag Dante away from the bar.

* * *

Elsewhere in Kyoto Issei was currently meditating on the train attempting to reach into the sub consciousness of his sacred gear next to a table of the past red dragon hosts.

"Hey everyone I'm back" he said joyfully to them but none of them responded, looking over he saw a boy around his age.

"This child is around your age he was a genius who unlocked juggernaut drive at a young age but died when he got drunk on the power" explained Ddraig who's voice boomed around the area.

"What not by the White dragon" asked Issei.

"Not every red dragon dies by the white" responded Ddraig.

"Still they must have something they treasure" said Issei sadly, as he said this the past red dragon hosts began to chant the juggernaut drive chant.

"Such an odd chant, was it God who created it or was it something created by the sacred gear" said a feminine voice behind Issei.

"Elsha is that you" responded a very surprised Ddraig.

"Yes Ddraig it has been a while" said the woman now revealing herself.

"Hey Ddraig who is this" asked a confuse Issei.

"Her name is Elsha and she takes the spot as my strongest female wielder" replied Ddraig.

"Yes well I am hidden very deep with the sacred gear" she said.

"My and Belzard have taken an interest in your current wielder so I decided to come and see him"

"Belzard?" Asked a confused Issei.

"Belzard is one of my strongest male wielders beating the white one twice" responded Ddraig which painted a pretty clear picture for Issei.

"Yes, well we would like you to have this" said Elsha as she gave Issei a box with a key hole.

"You've already received a key from the current Beelzebub" she said as a key flashed in front of him and then vanished again.

"This key and box isn't literal they are both metaphorical to help you understand" she said and then began to laugh.

"That show of yours, oppai dragon me and Belzard both watched it together" she said and laughed once more, causing Issei to become more and more embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed by it to blow away the juggernaut drive chant with such a simple thing as breasts is quite impressive" she said laughing and soon Issei woke up slightly startled.

"Dude are you ok" asked Matsumoto to Issei who was now back on the train.

"Y-yeah just a dream" he stuttered.

* * *

"Yes" shouted Naruto as he pulled out a letter in a big pile of letters.

"Uh you find something good" asked Dante who lazily threw away the letter he was looking at, for hours the two of them had been looking at the request sent to them by clients either wanting to hire them for dirty job or sending request that were obviously traps.

"Magicians seeking help with getting back a stolen object doesn't look to much like a trap, looks interesting and pays well" he said. "Alright let's go" said Dante.

"Well this place looks nice" said Ichigo looking at the client's base which was a giant tower located in south Eastern Europe which shot right into the clouds.

"Now now, I'm sure they all just have very small penises" joked Naruto which got a snort from Dante. As they walked towards the tower the gate into the tower opened and a young magician in tradition wizard robe and hat stood at the entrance.

"You are the Seven Deadly Sins" he asked.

"Yep pal nice to meet you" said Naruto holding out his arm.

"And you are the one called Zeref" he asked Zeref.

"Yes" he responded rather blandly.

"Very well come in" said the wizard walking into the tower.

"Huh well he sounds like a nice guy" said Dante lazily as the 4-walked in.

The four soon found themselves in the middle of a great hall.

"So what exactly are you guys looking for" asked Naruto.

"Oh don't worry you've already brought it to us" said the wizard a he turned around with two magic circles in his hands, suddenly the room was full of magic circles with the larger one being around the groups feet.

"Eh, what the, I can't move" said Ichigo as he struggled to stay upright.

"This room was made to hold gigantic creatures with incredible amounts of physical prowess, just being able to start shows how truly terrifying you people are" said a voice to the side and out of the shadows came an elderly man dressed in very formal wizard wear walking up to them while using a large staff as a walking stick.

"You" said Zeref as in a rare occasion he showed emotion and began to emit a large amount of power.

"Hm tools have no need to speak" the elderly wizard said as he tapped his stick on the ground and the Magic circles glowed brightly before the 4 of them fell to their knees.

"H-hey buddy mind telling me what's going on" asked Naruto to Zeref who to his surprise had a large amount of anger and hate present on his face.

"I thought you were dead" said Zeref hatefully to the elderly man.

"Hm a tool like you would have no idea of the true extent of real wizard's power" he said with almost the same amount I hate in his voice.

"Take the human, soul reaper and Nephilim up to the prison and send the tool to his cage" the old wizard said turning around as darts found their way into their necks.

'Uh shit man that strong stuff' thought Naruto as he watched the others pass out.

'I wonder how Issei and death are doing' were his last thoughts as he passed out.

* * *

Elsewhere Issei Hyoudou had just been attacked by a group of ninjas as well as his naked angry teacher.

'I wonder if bro's having a better time' were his thought as he walked into one of the many restaurants in Kyoto owned by his sister in law the devil King leviathan.

"Yo Issei-chan and servants of Rias-chan" said Serafall as joyfully as ever.

"Ah there you are good for you to turn up" said Azazel who was sitting at a table with Serafall and another man who had grey hair with a screw through it as well as stitches all over his face and presumably body and at the site of him death seemed to tuck his necklace form quickly into Issei's front shirt.

"Ah yes kids this is Mr Stein, he's a representative of the yokai here to talk to miss leviathan" said Azazel as Stein gave them a quick look over ten turned back to Serafall.

"Yosh time for food I think" said Serafall happily as the group was quickly ushered into the table as food was brought to them by servants.

"Yum yum looks tasty" said Serafall as she poured a rather large amount of chilli sauce onto her food.

"Leviathan-sama that's an awful lot of hot sauce your putting on please be careful" said Asia being as caring as always.

"Pah a devil King like me can handle this" she said eating some but her face soon turned red.

"Uh I don't know why I'm having such cravings" she muttered to herself.

"Now Stein-Kun I believe you wanted to say something to Issei-chan" said Serafall.

"Oh yes of course" said Stein who had seemingly dissected his chicken leg.

"I wanted to apologise on behalf I the yokai here" he said politely.

"Oh um no problem, I'm sure it was just some kind of misunderstanding" said Issei not quite used to such formal conversation.

"Even so I would" said Stein but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something around Issei's neck, faster than most could see Stein was crouched on the table in front of Issei with his finger pointed at him looking ready to strike, the others began to counter attack but soon realised there was no need as storm lazily poked Issei in the chest.

"Soul burst" he said as a small bolt of electricity came from Stein's finger giving Issei a little jolt but a lot more to Lord Death who was forced out of his necklace form and into his spring like form.

"Death-chan what are you doing here" asks a confused and surprised Serafall.

"Oh Death-chan it's been a while" said Stein giving him an evil glare which made Death sweat quite a lot.

"You were bro's teacher" said a slightly shocked Issei looking at the man with new found respect as Death had said Naruto was taught by him during his own school trip.

"Yeah your brother and his alchemist friend were here around 4 or 5 years ago, he gained my interest and I offered to teach him" Stein said.

"But I did think you looked quite familiar" he said looking directly at him.

"With those eyes that undress all the women in the room" he said in a slight dark tone causing Issei to become slightly scared "but I'm glad you responded to my request lord Death" he said in a much calmer tone to Lord Death.

"What request was that?" asked a curious Xenovia.

"Well I heard he started this little group, what was it the 8 bad crimes" he said everyone sweat dropping at the name.

"Plus he owns me so I thought he could help me with this" he stated.

"Well I doubt he would have accepted the request considering he owns you money" said Death muttering the last part.

"So I brought the next best thing" he said gesturing to Issei.

"Lord Death I thought you were just lonely" said Issei.

"Tee he that was just half true" said Lord Death.

"Mo, Death-chan you sly devil you" said Serafall.

"He he that's Death-chan for you" said Death making a peace sigh.

"Che well I better go check on Kunou, thank you for the food" said Stein Bowing then waking off.

"Yes you kid's better get back to the hotel before the teachers get suspicious" said Azazel shooing the kids off, as they walked off Issei noticed death wasn't following.

"Hm Lord death aren't you coming" asked Issei.

"No Issei-chan I'll stay here for a Minuit" he said, Issei excepted this and walked off.

"Is something wrong Sera-chan" asked Death.

"Hm oh yeah I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately" she said.

"Hm Sera-chan are you sure" he asked.

"W-well" she asked nervously.

"It's just there's so much about Naruto-Kun I don't know about I just wonder if he really means I when he says he loves me" she said, there was silence for a moment until Death began to lightly chuckle.

"Hm that I a good question" he said.

"I have lived for billions and billions of years seen and destroyed hundreds of universes and had thousands of hosts and in all my time never have I had such a host as Naruto-chan" he said.

"hm whys that?" asked Serafall.

"Hm there are many reasons, his strength his perversion" he said getting a giggle from Serafall.

"But maybe what is most unique about Naruto-Kun, is his heart a heart that can never lie about something like love" he said.

"And a heart full of love that loves life as well as death"

* * *

"Uh man you know I would just like one mission to go simply" complained Naruto who along with Ichigo and Dante where heavily chained up to the ground with multiple magic circles surrounding them.

"Now that would take the fun out of life" said Dante rather blandly.

"Yeah well maybe we should concentrate more on escaping" suggested an annoyed Ichigo.

"How longs it gona take you to get out captain?" he asked.

"I don't know I can't really move and these magic circles don't help" he said sounding very unsure.

"I'm sorry young ones but I do not believe you have much hope of escaping this place" said a voice in the corner, looking over the 3 of them saw a small elderly bald man with a long beard chained to the wall.

"Oh hey old man didn't know you were here" said Naruto looking over.

"Old man eh, I guess I am now, my name is Markov it's very nice to meet you" he said in a dead hearted tone.

"So do you know by any chance why Zeref has been kidnapped" Naruto asked "Z-Zeref speak not his name" the man shouted looking terrified after the name had been mentioned.

"Um ok, so is there something we're missing?" asked a slightly confused Ichigo. It took a while for the elderly man to calm down.

"Very good friends of the black mage let me tell you the tale a fairy tail" he said.

* * *

 **Look what we have here another chapter and looks like we get some backstory for one of out characters, what is the story of the black mage and why is this Markov so scared of him and who on earth could Petro be? find out next time on The Seven Deadly Sins DXD, though sadly this will not be for a while as I will be on holiday for about two weeks ;).**


	19. Chapter 18- The Black Mage and The Fairy

"Did you really think that you could escape me" said the elderly man who had captured Zeref and was standing in front of him was Zeref completely naked and strung up over a large drop with chains that went around and through his skin.

"Really now Petro does your magic skills lack so much you had to rely on silly chains to hold me" said Zeref in a very condescending tone, this seemed to very much annoy the newly identified Petro who clicked his fingers and soon a large bolt of electricity zoomed through the chains and electrocuted Zeref who screamed in pain.

"Tools such as yourselves have no idea of what true wizards are capable of" said Petro spitefully.

"Soon you will see this when you have been reset" said Petro as he turned around and walked off.

"Well Mavis looks like we'll be together again" said Zeref.

* * *

"A long time ago there was a war brewing between the regular humans and wizards, the Wizards believing that they were superior to regular humans" explained Markov to the 3 captives.

"However they soon realised that they stood no chance as they were very much outnumbered, so the greater magicians of the anti-human faction came together to create the perfect tool to destroy mankind, however the results created something that no one expected".

 **(Flashback)**

Petro, Markov and many other wizards stood around each other and we're all channelling there magic into one central point.

"Now everyone focus you magic" ordered Petro as the magic gathered began to change shape and glowed brightly however the magic did not change into a sword but took the shape into a black blob.

"What on earth is going on" shouted a shocked and confused Markov as the black blob turned into a small humanoid shape and slowly in change into a young boy with jet black hair and a blank look stared at them all to the amazement of them all.

 **(Flashback end)**

"And so we had our ace the child was a true prodigy when it came to using and understanding magic, he had become the perfect weapon for the anti-human faction and helped in the slaughter of many humans" said Markov with regret in his voice the other three listening very carefully.

"But of course nothing was perfect the child had no idea what it meant to be alive and how to properly treat others, sometimes he would just suddenly start to attack other wizards or stop attacking at all he had no sense no idea what he was and what his purpose was only to kill, however this was actually good for some of the other wizards" said Markov thinking of Petro.

"So he was locked up every time he was not killing, and one day he was visited by someone".

 **(Flashback)**

"You did a good job today tool continue as you are" said Petro blankly as he tossed Zeref into a small cell and walked out leaving the room pitch black, after a while the door to the cell room opened illuminating Zeref's face who looked up at the door blank faced.

"Oh what's in here" he heard a voice which sounded like a small girl and in the door way he noticed a little blonde haired girl with emerald eyes sticking her head out of the door.

"Ah someone's here" she said excitedly and put her hands up in the air which summoned a bright white ball that illuminates the room.

"Gee it's dark in here are you ok" she said looking at the boy in the cell but noticed that his attention was now on her Light she had summoned.

"Ah no doubt you are amazed" she said gaining his attention.

"Behold the great magic of the great and sexy Mavis vermillion" said the girl now revealed to be Mavis.

"What's your name and why are you here have you been bad" she asked innocently but do not get any response from him.

"What your able to resist my womanly charms" Mavis shouted sounding a little too surprised as Zeref gave no indication of showing her any interest.

"Come on what's your name" said Mavis getting up close into the bars.

"N-name" said Zeref unsure what the word meant.

"Yeah come on, my is names Mavis" she said gesturing to herself.

"And you are" she said gesturing to him.

"My name" said Zeref sounding very confused.

"Hm you're an annoying one" said Mavis pouting.

"So I'm just going to call you Zeref" she said.

"Ze-Zeref" he said.

"Yep that's the name of the main character in my favourite fairy tale" explained Mavis.

"My name Zeref Zeref" Zeref said.

"Zeref, fairy tale?" asked a confused Zeref not knowing the other word.

"Oh oh I'll tell you the story I've read it so many times I know it off by heart" said Mavis proudly as she began the tale.

 **(Flashback end)**

"And so the black Mage made his first friend and gained his name and the twos relationship would continue for many years" said Markov

 **(Flashback)**

"Ha ha see they've defiantly got bigger" said Mavis as she held her breasts and played with them showing not only her change in breasts size but also her overall size as she looked much older now.

"You say that but they do not look as such" said Zeref blankly as he continued to read the book that Mavis had slipped through the bars of his cell.

"Bah you don't know anything I'm still young soon I'll be a super sexy lady and you'll wish you made a move on me" said Mavis smugly.

"I am sure that day will sure come in an alternate universe" was Zeref's blank response.

"Hmmmmmm" mumbled a frustrated and depressed Mavis.

"You don't know what a real woman looks like so I must be the most beautiful woman you've ever seen" said Mavis.

"Yes you truly are beautiful" said Zeref as he looked up at her truly admiring her for the first time.

"Tee he, just because you say that doesn't mean I like it" said Mavis blushing and looking very happy.

"Okay then I think you're an ugly hag" said Zeref.

"You" shouted an angry Mavis as she attempted to reach through the bars and grab Zeref.

"Na na na na na na" said Zeref attempting to be playful but failed due to his deadpanned voice.

"Hmf" said Mavis as she turned around with a pout on her face.

"Hey Zeref" she asked.

"Do you think we can be like this always" she asked in a slightly shy tone.

"I see no reason why we cannot" he replied.

"That's good" she said with a smile with made Zeref to his confusion feel warm very of inside.

 **(Flashback end)**

"And so it did the black Mage and the fairy did soon come to love one another though both not admiring it, however I think you know this story is not a fairy tale and it does not have a happy ending" said Markov.

* * *

Elsewhere Issei and his companions have entered youkai territory and have begun a discussion with the princess and Stein.

"Oh Azazel where's Leviathan-sama shouldn't she be here" asked Stein.

"Sorry she wasn't feeling very well we think it was a bad fish last night" Azazel explained.

"Oh well it can't be helped Kunou I believe you had something you wished to say" Said Stein.

"Y-yes" murmured a nervousness Kunou.

"I am Kunou, the daughter of Yakasa, the administrator of the youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto and I am really sorry for last time. Attacking you without investigating deeply, please forgive me" she said politely Boeing to them.

"It's fine it was just a misunderstanding; I don't mind if we can still enjoy our field trip" said Xenovia the other soon accepting the apology as well.

"Yeah no problems I mean you were worried about your mother right so it's ok" said Issei understandingly.

"I am still very sorry" said Kunou bowing once more.

"Well given the circumstances making a mistake is understandable and you did apologise which means you understood you made a mistake" he said.

"Yes of course" responded Kunou.

"Then it's no problem" said Issei patting her on the head.

"Yes thank you" replied Kunou happily.

"As befitting the Oppai Dragon. You sure have a way with kids" joked Azazel.

"Please don't say such things" replied a slightly depressed Issei which was made worse when all his friends agreed with Azazel.

"I-I have apologised so please I request your assistance in rescuing my mother" said Kunou once more bowing before them, Stein then explained that Yakasa had gone out on a stroll a few days ago but had failed to return, it was later discovered that she had been kidnapped when one of her guards had been found and in his dying breath he told them that Yakasa had been kidnapped.

"Seems like things have become serious" commented Issei the rest nodding in agreement.

"This is a picture of Yakasa-sama" said one of the fox youkai holding up a portrait of a beautiful blonde haired woman.

'Whoa what a beauty' thought Issei almost drooling over the picture but soon stopped when he felt an ice-cold presence fall over him and noticed that Stein was glaring evilly at him while managing to blow out smoke that looked like skulls.

'Guess I'll just be looking for her' he thought.

"Very well we have others in the city from the devil faction who shall be more than happy to comply, we will begin searching now" said Azazel.

* * *

"It was year until the status of Zeref as a prisoner would change eventually when the mass of magic began to develop feelings" said Markov getting a snort from Dante.

"Oh come on now Zeref getting feelings I highly doubt that" he said.

"Well then sir this story may very much surprise you" said Markov

 **(Flashback)**

As per usual Zeref was sitting in his cell eyes closed seemingly meditating, tidy the girl called Mavis would not show as she never did on a Saturday so he decided to mediate, to his surprise however the door outside his cell burst open and a teary-eyed Mavis came running in and quickly slammed the door behind her 'strange why is liquid coming from her eyes' thought Zeref as he also noticed that she was also sniffing a lot.

"Mavis why are you here today is Saturday you do appear on a Saturday" he said in a blank voice, but he was confused when Mavis did not answer.

"Mavis" he asked walking up to the edge of his cell and was surprised when Mavis quickly ran up to him and hugged him through the bars still sobbing.

"Z-Zeref" she sobbed holding onto him.

"Yes" he said blandly not fully understanding the situation.

"Why do you think people die" she asked him.

"Try die as they no longer have a reason to live" he replied, Mavis was very shocked by this answer.

"W-what do you mean" Mavis asked shocked.

"People die as they are useless things and have no right to live" he said as this is what Petro had told him as to why he was killing people.

"Y-you monster" she shouted at him.

"My mother was not a useless person she had a reason to live, and so does everyone else" she shouted at him and ran out of the door, Zeref didn't know how to react to this he just stood looking at the door as if hoping that she would return to him.

* * *

"Very good now there as some left in the west I the city go take care of them" ordered to Petro to Zeref who along with several other wizards had taken over a small village, Zeref gave no verbal reply but walked towards the place that Petro had ordered him, when Zeref arrived there he noticed a small child trying to Move rubble off a woman.

"Mummy please get up we have to go" she yelled trying with all her might to lift the rubble off, Zeref slowly walked up to the child and held out his hand summoning a magic circle and prepared to fire magic at the girl, before he could fire the girl turned around and looked at him and Zeref noticed that water was leaking out of her eyes just like it had Mavis's.

'she had a right to live and so does everyone else' he remembered her saying, looking back down at the girl and suddenly lost all his desire to kill and walked off, the girl seeing this as some act of God quickly turned back to her mother but did not make it a small magic beam pierced her chest.

"It seems my tool has grown blunt" said Petro stepping over the child's body.

"And blunt tools must be disposed of".

* * *

Zeref was now sitting back in his cell and was thinking over the events of the previous day.

'That girl why did I let her live' Zeref thought to himself but was soon broken out of his thoughts when he saw the door open and Petro and two other people walked in.

"What is it that you want" Zeref said calmly but soon felt pain all over his body.

"You think you can address me as such tool" said Petro cruelly as he watched Zeref fall to the ground in pain.

"You think I haven't noticed your change, saving a human pathetic" he said as he pushed more power into the pain and suppression circles in Zeref's cell.

"It must have been that whore Mavis I thought she was just coming here out of boredom but messing with my tool, she shall be punished" he said, at the mention of Mavis and her punishment something in Zeref snapped.

"You will not touch her" Zeref shouted suddenly summoning a huge amount of magic and sending it at the people outside, knowing that he couldn't generate enough magic quick enough Petro pushed the two other magicians in front of him killing them both but letting him survive.

"Code Z the tool has escaped everyone prepare to use lethal force" ordered Petro via magically enhancing his voice and all the wizards began to move.

"The tool, oh no Zeref" shouted Mavis dropping what she was doing and going towards her friend.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Zeref crazily as he summoned multiple magi circles that completely obliterated the wizards around him.

"This can't be all you have" shouted Zeref as he easily deflecting a large magi attack.

"Zeref, Zeref" shouted Mavis frantically at her friend trying to get his attention but was unsuccessful and only just managed to avoid a magic attack.

"Mavis" shouted Markov as he summoned a magic circle in from of them protecting them.

"What are you doing we have to get out of here" he shouted.

"No we can't we have to help him" she shouted trying to get past him.

"I've already lost your mother I can lose you to" said Markov.

"Leave him, just look at him someone like that doesn't deserve to live" he said which got him a slap from Mavis.

"Everyone deserves to live if you can't see that then what separates you from the animals, even if non-magic people start wars and kill each other at least they learn from them unlike you who just thinks killing is the only answer" she shouted pushing past him, Markov looked shocked by what he just heard.

"My god" he told himself.

"What an earth have I done" he said falling to his knees.

'Pathetic all of them pathetic' though Zeref joyfully as he killed and killed.

'Worthless to think I let them control me' he said raising his hand to prepare for another attack.

"Zeref" he heard someone shout and saw Mavis was in front of him preventing him from raising his hand.

"Get out of my way you weak human" said Zeref.

"No I won't Zeref come back to me" she shouted as he held onto his face.

"I want to see the Zeref that was my friend" she shouted.

"Stupid human he is no more" he shouted preparing to hit her but someone beat him to it as someone sent a magic beam through her heart.

Looking at the direction the beam had come from Zeref saw Petro standing there.

"PETRO" he yelled summoning a large amount of magic that destroyed the area Petro was in and Zeref guessed him as well.

"M-Mavis" he stuttered holding onto her on the ground.

"Uh that was silly of me" said Mavis.

"I'm really such a klutz" she said laughing dryly but stopped when she began to cough blood.

"All this" he said looking at the bodies.

"Was all me, and you as well" he said as he suddenly felt his eyes become more wet.

"Zeref there's no need to cry" she said.

"I came to you knowing the risks and I don't regret it" she said softly.

"W-what is this crying" he asked her.

"Crying, well it what people do *cough* when they're really happy or really sad" she said as she began to cry as well.

"And right now I'm so happy, so happy that I managed to meet you" she said as she gently touched his face.

"Mavis" whispered Zeref holding her close to him.

"So make sure you cry when you're really happy like when you meet again ok" she said.

"Yes" he told her.

"That's nice" she said as she slowly closed her eyes.

 **(Flashback end)**

"The black Mage soon left and I was thrown in this cell for trying to stop Petro's regime" said Markov finishing his story the other three captives looking down processing what they had just heard.

"You can see that there really is no hope of us ever" Said Markov but was interrupted when Naruto out of his chains patted him on the shoulder much to his shock.

"Hey thanks for the story" Naruto said.

"Y-you bu-but" said Markov completely confused.

"Hey captain about time" Said Dante holding out his chains.

"Sorry but I got into the story more than I thought" he said breaking Dante and Ichigo's chains.

"Alright party time" shouted Dante as he summoned a huge demonic hammer and destroyed the door.

"I'm gona go find Zangetsu" said Ichigo following Dante out as slams began to blare out.

"You want to come to old man" asked Naruto.

"That would be appreciated" Markov said utterly bewildered.

"Lord Petro the prisoners from cell block C have escaped shouted a wizard to Petro who was enjoying electrocuting Zeref.

"About time" said Zeref who had stopped his screaming and was back to looking blank faced.

"What how go kill them, as for you, be quiet" shouted Petro at the wizard and then Zeref sending more electricity at him but Zeref didn't make a sound but instead smiled as electricity was sent back up the chains causing them I shatter.

'Impossible he kept the magic lightning inside of him and then sent it back out' though a bewildered Petro.

"Now Petro I think it's time to show you what a real wizard can do" said Zeref as he magically summoned a robe the cloth himself.

"Dam it" shouted Petro who began to run away.

"Man this place is dull" said Dante aloud as he smacks a wizard in the face with his hammer sending him flying back.

"I wonder I they have any good booze" he thought aloud as he easily deflected a magic attack with his hammer but a second one after that of pure black flames was much harder for him and he was actually pushed back.

"Wow to think even if that was just half my strength you still blocked it" said a cocky voice in front of him who when he looked Dante saw it to be a teenager with long blonde hair and red eyes.

"Eh he he get ready to be defeated by the god slayer Zancrow" the young man now introduced as Zancrow shouted as he breathed in.

"Fire gods bellow" he yelled and spewed out lack flames from his mouth towards Dante who failed to block it all and was burnt by the flames.

"Crap that's hot" muttered Dante as he noticed his jacket was set a light and quickly threw it off.

"I liked that jacket" said Dante glaring at Zancrow and then pulled out his sword.

"I think it's time for a little rebellion".

"Where the hell did these idiots put my sword" said a slightly agitated Ichigo as he skilfully avoided a platoon of wizards moving his way.

"Hm perhaps though here" he said as he walked through a large oak door but all he saw was a dark room.

"Nope not here" he said getting ready to leave but then he felt a familiar presence of Zangetsu.

"Ah so the brave knight has come to retrieve his sword" he heard a deep voice say and saw a large claw appear from the darkness.

'A giant monster finally I get a good fight' though Ichigo getting ready for battle.

"Ooooo and such a pretty knight as well" he heard the monster say.

'What' thought a shocked Ichigo and saw the full monster it was in fact a very large man who was dressed very feminine and who's claws were actually fake nails.

"Now take this" he said as Ichigo noticed that the girly man had his sword and with all his might slammed it down onto Ichigo.

"Every time I always fight the weird ones" said Ichigo as he easily caught the sword.

"Every time all the others get proper enemies and I'm stuck with the weird one" said Ichigo sounding dead inside.

"Nyo knight-kun what big strong muscles" the man said looking at him with puppy dog eyes, but before the man could do anything else Ichigo stole Zangetsu back from him and slashed at him leaving a large gash diagonally across his chest.

"I just want this day to end" said Ichigo putting his sword back on his back and running off.

"Fist of the fire God" yelled Zancrow as he sent a flame covered fist at Dante who blocked it with his sword and pushed Zancrow away.

"Hya" shouted Zancrow as he propelled himself towards Dante by sending fire to his feet and launching towards him punching him in the face.

"Fire gods bellow" he yelled as he again shot black fire at Dante who this time sliced through it with his swords.

"Come on kid you must have more than that" said Dante sarcastically looking at the boy who was looking injured and out of breath he himself only having a couple of burn marks and scratches.

"Gerr shut up" Zancrow yelled, never before had he lost a fight here he could easily overpower, everyone except lord Petro.

"Shut up your bastard" Zancrow yelled as black flames burst around his body.

"Uh rage mode" complained Dante as he felt a large pain in his gut as Zancrow punched him sending him flying back brought a wall.

"Ha ha ha yes feel the power of a god slayer" Zancrow yelled as he summoned a large amount of flames in his hands and formed it into a scythe.

"Fire gods scythe" he yelled bringing I down and cutting everything I front of him.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Zancrow manically thinking he had killed the annoyance.

"Wow kid that just might have injured me if you'd use any other weapon" he heard a voice say.

"Unfortunately for you've I've fought a scythe wielder many times and he's a lot better then you" Said Dante emerging from the rubble.

"Now if demonic doesn't work then let's try holy" he said summoning a scythe that emitted a lot of holy energies.

"Yosh" he said lazily slamming his scythe onto Zancrow's own which split it dead in half as well as stabbing into Zancrow's shoulder causing him to vomit out blood and fall to the floor.

"Sorry kid but unless you're a badass slayer you can't take me out" he said.

'That sounded better in my head' Dante thought a little depressed but decided to just carry on and leaving Zancrow on the floor.

Elsewhere Zeref had finally cornered Petro who was clutching onto a blessing wound he had received.

"God, dam it you pathetic tool" cried Petro weakly as Zeref walked up to him an kicked him.

"You know Petro I think that you're the first person I've ever truly hated" said Zeref as he summoned a black lance and showed it through Petro's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"I wonder what I'll do to someone I hate" Zeref said as he summoned several other things he would use to torture Petro in which upon seeing Petro pissed his pants.

"Zeref" said a familiar voice and he turned around to see Naruto.

"That's enough now" he told his friend.

"Enough" said Zeref sounding slightly angry.

"This piece of filth deserves worse" said Zeref his voice starting to sound even more angry as black energies spewed from him.

"Perhaps he does" replied Naruto.

"But the Zeref I knew wouldn't resort to such crewed means of torture" he said his voice sounding more commanding.

"Zeref I'm telling you not only as a friend but also as someone who almost went to where you're going, stop this now or you'll turn into the monster he wants you to be" he shouted, during their conversation Petro had managed to summon a magic circle.

"Drain" he shouted as the circle glowed and black energies zoomed from Naruto and into Petro who had never felt such power before.

"Yes with this power I ca" he shouted leaping to his feat but soon fell again onto his knees in pain.

"Ahhhhhh" he yelled as black energies zoomed out of his mouth, ears and eyes and started to move over his face.

This continue for a while but eventually the black energies completely consumed Petro who seemingly vanished into a black orb.

"Draining power from others was always his speciality, he couldn't take fighting someone stronger then him" Zeref Said after a brief pause having now calmed down as he watched the man die.

"Hm seemed like the type" said Naruto looking curiously at his friend.

"You know captain I really envy you" said Zeref, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Despite losing someone who you loved a vast amount you are able to continue living such a happy life" Zeref said.

"I have looked for Petro for nearly 100 years, joining with you was only to cure my Boredom" Zeref explained.

"Now I have completed this, what shall I do now"

"hm for a great wizard you really are an idiot" said Naruto with a slight chuckle.

"You're coming back with me, after all every fairy tale has a great wizard right" said Naruto smiling at him, Zeref was shocked for a moment surprised that someone wanted to be with him.

"Captain" said a shocked Zeref.

"Yeah you idiot you still haven't returned our powers" said Ichigo appearing behind them.

"And the place just wouldn't be the same without you"

"Yeah Z man cheer up" said Dante holding a bottle of beer.

"Our fun only just started".

"Captain, Ichigo, Dante" Zeref said looking at their smiling faces and feeling his face after a long time become wet again.

"Thank you".

"So Markov what do you plan on doing now" asked Zeref as he and the elderly man looked at the ruined tower that together they had destroyed.

"I plan on devoting the rest of my short life to paying for my sins" replied Markov.

"I have committed many terrible acts and now I'm free I shall pay for them and make sure nothing like this happens again" he told him.

"Yes I guessed so" replied Zeref as a silence came over them for a few minutes looking at the destroyed tower.

"Zeref" said Markov.

"I'm sure my daughter would be very happy to see what a wonderful person you've come to be" said Markov.

"I only wished I could have saved her".

"I wished everyday she was still alive" said Zeref.

"But I now have something I have to do, I will have many adventures and when I meet her again I will read her them as she once did me" he said.

"Yes that would make Mavis happy" said Markov with a smile.

"What do you plan on naming it" he asked.

"The Tales and Adventures of The Seven Deadly Sins" said Zeref.

"Hm what a lovely title I hope I can read it one day" said Markov as he walked off.

"Zeref come on it's time to go" shouted Naruto waving over to Zeref.

"Yes captain" replied Zeref in his usual dull voice.

'Mavis I'm going on an adventure now I'll see you soon' Zeref thought as he summoned a small light just like Mavis had done when they first met and gently threw it into the air as it soured into the sky.

* * *

 **Woo Hoo yo guys I'm back from holiday with an extra long chapter with all the backstory. I'm sure you've all been waiting to find out what Zeref's backstory was and now you know, will you get back story for other characters? I don't know probably not everyone elses is more or less the same except *SPOILER, but not really* for Goku who is not an alian but probably a Yokai or some shit have yet to decide.**


	20. Chapter 19- Apes Sin of Pride

"Are you planning to have a total war with all the factions like this?" Asked a furious Issei to the leader of the hero faction Cao Cao after he and his friends had been more or less defeating them only saved by Issei's unusual power awakening.

"You're mistaken. This kind of team is not suited for long term warfare. Though individually we are strong, we cannot stand against the allied forces. Yes, we will inflict heavy losses upon them, but we will be eliminated. Targeting vulnerabilities with sudden attacks is far more efficient, so I will continue to stay in this kind of organisation." Cao Cao said while shaking his head making Issei very angry and his disregard for life.

Bzzt bzzt, suddenly a noise echoed from above similar to space being sliced open and Issei remembered the great dragon that lived with the dimensional gap.

"Looks like it's starting" said Cao Cao as his plan to draw out great red using the Kyuubi seemed to come to fruition.

"Georg prepare the dragon eater ritual" ordered Cao Cao but stopped when he felt an odd presence.

"That's not great red, and is that toki" he said confuse looking up at the rift and suddenly a huge roar sound echoed around the area and a long green Asian dragon flew down.

"It's the mischievous dragon Yu-Long" yelled Cao Cao, on top of the dragon there was also another figure much smaller was on top of the dragon which soon jumped down as well as a medium sized figure flying beside the dragon.

"I sense two very high amounts of youkai ki as well as the flow of domination, the entire city is fluctuating" Cao Cao commented, the small figure soon landed and revealed itself to be a small monkey with beautiful golden fur and a very wrinkly face and the other a man with long spiky black hair with an orange Gi with a high collar covering his neck.

"Oh the holy spear kid it's been a while" said the monkey.

"The great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have suspected you to come here" said a surprised and slightly nervous Cao Cao.

"And who might you be sir" he asked the man next to the monkey.

"Hey I'm go" said the man in a jolly tone but was stopped when the monkey hit him over the head.

"Ow, oh yeah I'm no one in particular" the man responded this time sounding a little more serious but the childish tone was still there.

"Yes well anyway you little brat it's time for you to come in your little pranks have caused quite a few problems" said the old monkey

"Who is that?" asked a slightly confused Issei.

"Probably the first-generation Sun Wukong" answered Kiba, Issei was very shocked by the answer.

"Sekiryuutei that was a fine dragon pulse, however you have no need to fear back up is here" Said Sun Wukong.

"Yu-Long take care of the Kyuubi" he ordered.

"Hey hey, giving orders to dragons just like that. Damn old man! Just getting here made me super tired! Anyway, what happened to the Hakuryuukou's which companion! Wow, look, it's Vritra! Hey hey hey, the one fighting with the fox is Vritra! It's been how many years?" Replied Yu-Long enthusiastically.

"Still the same as ever" commented Ddraig.

"Wookon-sama what about me" complained the spiky haired man.

"Fine why don't you take on the brats" Son said.

"Yosh" shouted the man and dragon as they went to go fight.

"I got the cocky guy" said the demonic sword wielder and ex-exorcist Siegfried.

"Wait Siegfried don't underestimate this man" warned Cao Cao but he didn't listen and attacked.

"Yay fight" said the man throwing a super-fast punch at the boy who was sent flying back by the shockwaves alone.

'N-no way with one attack who is this guy' thought a shocked Issei.

"Hm that was dull" said the man in disappointment.

"Yu-Long looks like he's having fun" the man commented watching the dragon fighting.

"Capture and bind mist" shouted a voice as most began to summon the man.

"Huh what's this stuff?" Asked the man confused.

"Remember what I said idiot these guys are longiouse possessors you have to take this somewhat seriously" shouted Wookon irritated.

"Longiouse, aren't those the things that kill gods?"

"Yes idiot" the two argued but as they did this Cao Cao sent his spear at the man.

"Awesome" yelled the man as suddenly gold energy spewed from him and his hair turned blonde and his eye green completely blowing away the mist while at the same time grabbing hold of the spear with ease.

"Nope try it again" the man said letting go of the spear.

"Try and attack me with your full power" he said.

"Cao Cao this guy is no joke and Son Wookon is known for taking out Khaos brigade operations we should get out of here" warned Siegfried.

"Yes I think that would be best" said Cao Cao as he and the rest of the hero faction got into a magic circle made by the mist user.

'Bastards after everything they did' thought an enraged Issei thinking of all the trouble and pain these people had caused and his anger increase his draconic power which built up on his shoulder blasters.

"Oh so you want to finish this job for me, very well I'll give you a hand" said Son Wookon as he let some of his ki into Issei who sprung up full of energy.

"Haaaaaaaaaa" yelled Issei.

"Soul residence" he shouted as the cannons on his shoulders grew huge amounts.

"Duel dragon canon" he yelled as he shot the massive beam into the air.

"Tch what an idiot" said an arrogant Hercules.

"Bend" he then shouted as the beam came back down seriously injuring the hero faction as well as destroying Cao Cao's right eye.

"Ahh you bastard" shouted an enraged Cao Cao as he held out his spear.

"O spear! The true holy spear that even pierces God! Absorb the tyrant's ambition sleeping within me, blessing and destruction will be" he chanted but stopped when Siegfried covered up his mouth.

"Cao Cao stop it's too early to reveal your balance breaker" he said.

"And the annihilation maker Leonardo is no better star especially after that attack" He warned.

"Understood. First Gen, and the Sekiryuutei, no, Hyoudou Issei. Please allow us to take our leave. Really, I can't laugh at Vali any more. I am in the same state. You always manage to rile us up at the very end" said an irritated Cao Cao as he and the rest of the hero faction vanished in a magical circle.

"Oh my, seems that I missed all the fun" said the dull voice of Stein as he strolled onto the battle field.

"Ah Stein you sure took your time" commented Son Wookon.

"Now now you know I'm not much of a fighter anymore" he replied.

"I must say though it was the first time seeing someone use soul residence with a legendary dragon, quite impressive kid" commented Stein to Issei.

"Yeah well you know" said Issei sounding pleased with himself.

"Ah, so tired, if Vritra was not here it would have been a hassle" complained Yu-Long as he landed, the Kyuubi leader had been stopped and Sanji who had been fighting her was unconscious from exhaustion with Asia starting to heal him, for some reason the Kyuubi leader had yet to transform back and was still in her giant fox form but her eyes had gone grey.

"Mother" cried Kunou as she ran up to her.

"There seemed to be some evil ki within her, I could remove it but it may take some time" said Son Wookon as walked over to Issei.

"Red kid you have that weird power to read breasts correct" he asked Issei who awkwardly nodded his head.

"Good that may help, use it on the kid and fox and I shall assist you" he said.

"Um ok" said Issei not understanding the situation but decided to listen.

"Bilingual" he said as he created a space between him and the women's breast in which Son Wookon powered it up using his staff.

'Mother are you their mother' he heard Kunou's breast say.

'I promise mother, I won't be a bad girl ever again, I'll do whatever you say and I'll eat those fish I hate, please come back to me mother' was said while Kunou cried.

'Ku-nou' said a weak voice.

'Mother it's Kunou I'm here, sing me that song you sing me, teach me to dance, please come back to me mother o want to live with you and papa here on Kyoto' pleaded Kunou.

A bright light soon covered Kunou and Yakasa as the Kyuubi began to shrink and a black evil ki flew out of her.

"Yosh I've got that" said the black spiky haired man as he flew up and caught the black ki but it seemed to damage him slightly damaging his clothes. The light covering Yakasa soon faded and she reverted back to her human form.

"This place is" said Yakasa sounding confused and distorted.

"Mother" shouted Kunou as she grabbed onto Yakasa and hugged her whilst crying her eyes out.

"Kunou, my you're such a cry baby" Yakasa said gently holding onto her daughter, soon nearly everyone was crying watching the mother and daughter reunite.

"Hey kid, no, Issei" said Stein respectfully walking up to him.

"Well done you completed your job" he said smiling at him which Issei soon returned.

"But" said Stein as sent his soul wavelength to his fist and smacked Issei on the head causing him to Yelp in pain.

"Use a perverted technique on my wife and daughter again and I'll slice your balls off" he said threateningly.

"Y-yes sir" said Issei too scared to be shocked to find Stein and Yakasa were married.

"Good, you have a lot of potential kid possibly even more then him" said Stein as he walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Yosh that was good but I wish those guys were stronger" the black-haired man said landing.

'Gee that guy sure is prideful' thought Issei but suddenly was breathless when he saw a tattoo of an ape's head on his neck that was previously covered by his clothes.

"Um excuse me but are you Goku-san" asked Issei.

"Huh" Goku said confused but then noticed his tattoo was now showing.

"Uh oh" he said.

"Idiot" shouted Son Wookon as he smacked Goku with his pole sending him flying away.

"Woh captains little brother cooool" said Goku in his usually childish tone and with a big grin on his face.

"I haven't seen him in ages, I wonder if he's got stronger, I hope so, I want to fight him" said Goku going off into his own world.

"*sigh* Well it's a good thing this idiot Isn't wanted anymore I don't think my old bones can handle him any more" complained Son Wookon sounding both exhausted and relieved.

"Uh ok so do you think you will" began Issei but was cut off when a familiar black springy created appear.

"Hoy, hoy Issei-chan hope you didn't miss me I just went to get some souvenir's" said the jolly voice of death but paused and dropped what he was carrying when he saw Goku.

"Lord Death" shouted a happy Goku as in an Istanbul he was over there and slapped Death on the back, the only problem was that he slapped him a little too hard and slammed him into the ground causing a huge crack to form as well as causing rocks to fly everywhere.

"IDIOT" shouted an angry Son Wookon as he blocked the rocks from hitting anyone.

"Hey Death where's the captain" Goku asked excitedly ignoring the damage he caused.

"T-that way in a town called Kuou" said Death weakly looting his big finger in the direction of Kuou.

"Yay" Goku shouted as he blasted off at breakneck speeds.

"Ow ow, oh thank you for this Asia-chan" Lord Death said kindly as he was healed by Asia.

"Yes no problem" replied Asia kindly.

"So um yeah that was Goku-San" said Issei awkwardly.

"You'll have to excuse Goku-kun Issei-chan he's a very pure hearted man really he just has a problem controlling his mass amount of power and strength" Lord death said.

"In fact I'd say he got better, he used to crack the ground every time he stepped in the past" Death said reminiscently.

"Yeah well you'd think if bro could do it then he could control his power and they're both idiots" said Issei.

"Oh Issei-chan Naruto-Kun doesn't even have one tenth of the power Goku-kun has in fact he had nearly twice as much raw power and strength as all the seven deadly sins combined" said Death giving Issei quite the shock.

* * *

"Red dragon" said Kunou as she ran up to Issei who would soon be departing from Kyoto along with the others.

"Will you be returning to Kyoto" she asked slightly nervous.

"Yes of course" he replied with a smile.

"If you do you must visit" she said.

"Of course you have to show me all the secret places around here" he said.

"Just make sure that's the only thing you're doing" said Stein giving Issei a glare that made him shiver.

"Oh honestly honey" Yakasa said while smacking Stein on the back of the head.

"Our relationship wasn't exactly smiled upon so I see nothing wrong with letting there's flourish" she said Stein only mumbled something and fiddled with the screw in his head.

"Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, as well as all the devils, angels, fallen angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Leviathan-sama and the Victorious Fighting Buddha. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorised again" said Yakasa gracefully holding out he hand which Azazel shook but suddenly Serafall appeared and put her hand on top of theirs.

"Ufufu, everyone return for now Afterwards, Yakasa-san, the monkey ojichan and I will enjoy the very interesting Kyoto together" she said in her usual happy voice.

"Oh you feeling better now" asked Azazel.

"Pah a little bug can't keep me down" she said confidently.

"Good bye red dragon see you soon" said Kunou waving as the kids left on the train along with Azazel.

"No no no no" shouted Lord death in his horrible disguise.

"I missed my train" he said as he began to cry.

"He he, what a funny person" said Kunou laughing at deaths appearance.

"*sigh* Silly Death-chan" said Serafall comforting him.

"Lady leviathan how do you know Lord Death here?" asked Stein while inhaling some smoke.

"Oh she's Naruto-kuns fiancé" Lord death said causing Stein to go into a coughing fit out of shock.

"Honestly darling I told you to stop this habit" Yakasa said.

"Oh well wasn't expecting that" said Stein.

"Well the names Franklin Eobard Stein, it's lovely to meet you" Stein said holding out his hand.

"Lovely to me you to Stein-tan" Leviathan Said shaking his hand as they shook hands Stein sent a soul pulse into Serafall, a technique in which he sends his own soul into someone to analyse them which he did out of pure reflex, he himself had not realised he had done it but when the pulse came back strange his instincts kicked in and he sent in another soul pulse much stronger and was shocked at what he felt.

"Um lady leviathan" said Stein.

"Yes" replied Serafall.

"It's a very awkward question but have you and my student engaged in, sexual activities" he asked causing Serafall to go red all over.

"Stien-kun" cried Yakasa shocked at his uncharacteristic question.

"W-well yes we have" replied Serafall still beat red.

"But I don't see why you would new to know that" Stein paused for a moment then looked at her with an awkward smile.

"Well miss leviathan the reason for that question is, well, you're pregnant" he said causing everyone's jaws to drop, evens deaths metaphorical one.

"Congratulations" Stein said awkwardly.

* * *

"Ah what a day today's been" Said Naruto as he sat down at a table holding four beers and put them down at a table where Zeref, Ichigo and Dante.

"Buddy's a toast to our little magic boy Zeref" said Naruto handing everyone his beard and holding his own up in a toast.

"Zeref" shouted Ichigo and Dante as they all clinked their beers and drank.

"If prefer a martini" said Zeref as he drank.

"Ha ha of course you would pal" Naruto said snaking him on the pack.

"I'd prefer some more" said Dante.

"No" Naruto said blandly.

"Ha" mumbled Ichigo as he took a sip, they continued to drink and have a good time until Zeref turned his head towards the door.

"Koi look who's back" he said looking back forward.

"Huh Zeref what do you" asked Naruto until his question was answered when someone kicked the door down.

"I only know one person who opens the door like that" he said with fear as he watched a familiar face walk in.

"Captain" shouted Goku with joy as he ran up to hug Naruto.

"Shit" shouted Naruto as he ducked under him but this caused Goku to clap when he missed which created a shockwave that destroyed all the glass.

"Shit Goku control yourself" shouted an irritated Naruto but Goku was clearly not listening "Ah Zeref your here to" shouted Goku snaking Zeref on the back of his head causing it to go flying out the open door.

"Crap just when I thought thing might calm down" muttered Ichigo as he prepared to leave.

"Ha ha I've missed you guys" cried Goku happily as he ran towards them again.

* * *

"Zer-tan what are you doing here" asked a confused Serafall as she saw the head of Zeref stuck in a tree.

"I am stuck please help" he replied in a bland straight forward tone.

"Gee you are a silly one aren't you" said Serafall as she flew up and picked his head out of a tree.

"What happened to you" she asked confused.

"It would be better if you were to see it" he told her.

"Hm ok, but this better not be a trick" she scolded.

"What is this" asked a confused Serafall as she watched her husband's bar bounce up and down in a comical fashion while shrieks of pain came crying from it.

"Oh, honestly there just a bunch of children" she said in a scolding tone.

"Coming from the woman in fancy dress" commented Zeref causing Serafall to start carrying him from his ear.

"Be quite you" she muttered.

"Hm now what is" said Serafall by was slightly surprised when he noticed he fiancé and his two friends were thrown around the room while another man slightly out of breath stop in the middle.

"Cool another fight" said Goku going to strike Serafall who was to surprise to defend herself.

"That's enough now Goku" said Naruto darkly appearing in front of him with a killer look in his eyes as he swatted the punch away and chopped him in the neck.

"Go to sleep monkey" he said darkly as he watched him fall to the ground.

"Few he's always such a handful" said Naruto letting the dark aura fade from him and looked over to Serafall and Zeref.

"Oh Serafall you're back I thought you were staying in Kyoto" he said smiling at her and then noticed the familiar necklace she was wearing.

"Oh and finally back are we" he said bending down and looking at the necklace which was in fact death whom when spotted turned back into his springy form and as he did this Naruto leaned forward and burrows his face in Serafalls chest.

"Sorry I tripped" he said unconvincingly but noticed something odd.

"Hey have these got bigger" he asked looking at her chest.

"Shut up you pervert" shouted Serafall snaking him on the head with her staff.

"Gee I'm sorry Mrs captain" apologised Goku to Serafall.

"Very well but you shouldn't be so much of a silly billy" she said scolding him.

"Yes mam" Goku said.

"Well despite all that it's good to see you again" Naruto said patting Goku on the back.

"Now death how did lil Issei do" he asked his partner.

"Hm I'll tell you but someone else has something important first" said Death as he gestured for everyone but Naruto and Serafall to leave.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto leaning against a nearby table.

"Well you see I met your old teacher when we were in Kyoto" she said nervously.

"Oh Stein-sensei how's he doing" asked Naruto happy to hear about his old teacher.

"Oh um yes he's doing well, but when we met he did this thing to me" ah said as she shuffled on the spot.

"He didn't try to dissect you did he" he asked getting up and holding her.

"No, he did this thing you see and" said Serafall.

"He said I was" she said nervously looking down.

"He said I was pregnant" she said to him, Naruto could only stare at her utterly bewildered.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly almost as if he had not heard her.

"I said you idiot we're going to have a baby" she shouted at him, there was once a pause for quite a while this time as Naruto seemed to try his best to process this information, then he suddenly started laughing.

"Ha ha, ha ha ha" he laughed as he grabbed hold of the woman he loved and held her up in his arms.

"A kid, I'm gona be a dad" he shouted joyfully as he held her close and sweeping her off her feet he kissed her passionately.

"Y-you're happy" she said looking up at him lovingly.

"Of course I'm having a child with the woman I love how could I not be happy" he said beaming at her which caused her to tear up a little and pounced at him and continued to kiss him.

"Wow captains having a kid" the two heard and saw that Goku who had spoken along with everyone else was watching them.

"Oh this is so emotional" cried Lord death tears pouring out of his eye holes.

"Tch to think you'd actually have a kid" said Ichigo with a smirk on his face.

"And after all that talk he gave me about using protection" Zeref said.

"Hey captain of its a boy will you name it Dante" said Dante.

"No" shouted Serafall and Naruto at the same time.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" cried Mr Hyoudou as he bowed on his knees in front of Serafall.

"Um, why?" asked a confused Serafall.

"I'm sorry your family line has been corrupted by our perverted son please forgive our family" he said.

"The hell dad" shouted an angry Naruto.

"Well um it's fine" said Serafall.

"Oh thank you, thank you our sons are such perverts I never thought I would ever become a grandfather" he said crying while holding onto Serafall's hand.

"Seriously dad" Naruto shouted.

"Oh honey" Mrs Hyoudou said smacking her husband lightly.

"Please excuse my husband dear, but we are very happy for you" she said smiling at her.

"Have you told your parents yet dear" Mrs Hyoudou asked.

"N-no not yet" she said nervously knowing the reactions of her parents would be a bit much for her to handle.

"Call them now so we can all celebrate together" she said.

"Hm ok" she said as she walked out to go and call her parents.

"If we're having guests of better go get some drinks" said Mr Hyoudou walking out.

"To think, grandpa already ha" he said before walking out.

"Oh honey we're so happy for you" Mrs Hyoudou said as she hugged her son.

"Yeah if you'd told me 4 months ago I was gona be a dad to the child of a devil King I'd have laughed my ass off" he said sitting back on the sofa and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I'd prefer if she was a full human, but she is a lovely girl so I can't complain" Mrs Hyoudou said with a smile.

"Mum, dad we're home" shouted the familiar voice of Issei signifying that he Asia, Xenovia and Irena were back.

"Oh Issei dear we're in here" shouted Mrs Hyoudou.

"Rias and the others are staying elsewhere so thy aren't here"

"Ok" replied Issei before they all walked in.

"Bro what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"Oh Issei your brother has just the best news" Mrs Hyoudou said with a smile.

"Good news Okaa-sama" Asia said.

"Of course, Issei, you're going to be and uncle" Naruto told him giving the group a big smile.

"Wait do you mean miss Serafall is" asked Issei to which Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh how marvellous" said Asia with a big smile.

"Yes I will make sure to learn lots from Leviathan-sama to gain experience for when I am carrying Issei's child" Xenovia said.

"Well the moods ruined now" said Naruto as a very awkward atmosphere was created after her speech.

* * *

"*sigh*never thought this day would come" Naruto said aloud the day having been pact of celebrations and hysteric family members as he lied on the top of his bar roof and looked up at the stars.

"Well I think everyone else was more surprised than you were" he heard a familiar voice say and turning around he saw a familiar face of a man with sharp facial features and short black hair and wearing a blue uniform and black overcoat.

"Oh you're here" Naruto said as the man laid next to him.

"When was the last time we did this, just gaze up at the stars" the man asked him.

"Are you asking this in a gay way?" Naruto asked him smugly as he got punched in the arm by them man as they laughed.

"You know little Val's missing you a lot, it wouldn't hurt to go say hello" Naruto told him.

"No I still have somethings I need to do" the man said getting up.

"Not going to be joining up again then Roy" asked Naruto to the now revealed Roy Mustang.

"Not yet captain, just came to see if the rumours of you becoming a dad were true" he said turning to give a smile then walking off.

* * *

 **Woah what a chapter this was am I right we got introduced to Goku and we find out that Naruto is going to be a daddy :o I'm in shock, not sure how you guys and galls are going to see this, hopefully well as it has an important impact on the story.**


	21. Chapter 20- The Infinity Diamond

"Eh why am I doing this isn't this entire mansion full of servants" complained Naruto as he attempted to put together a cot.

"Yes but they're busy decorating the rest of the room, and besides you should be happy you can make your child's cot" Serafall lectured to him having grown in the past month her stomach now quite a bit bigger as well as in more sensible clothes acts someone commented 'pregnant magic girl is a very niche audience'.

"Now what on earth will my little baby think when they don't have a cot to sleep in, they're Gona be mad a daddy aren't you" Serafall addressing her stomach towards the end.

'Come on man keep it together only 2 more months at the least' Naruto told himself knowing that devil pregnancies can be much shorter than humans especially in high class ones due to the low birth rate.

"Oh Cher it's so lovely" the two heard the maids nearby discussing and saw two maids crowding around one who held out their hand which had a ring on it.

"Yes he prepped last week isn't it beautiful" the Maid known as Cher said giving a big smile to her friends, Serafall looked at the scene for a moment then looked away slightly saddened.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Naruto-kun do you think we'll be able to make this work" she asked him.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Well, it's just, these arrange marriages don't always work out, don't get me wrong I really do love you and I'm happy I met you, it's just will it still be this way in 100 years' time" she asked him.

"You say 100 years like its nothing" he commented irrelevantly.

"But hey I'm not omnipotent I'd like it to work and I love you so I don't see why it can't" he told her getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"The cots done" he told her and looking over Serafall noticed the cot but instead of looking like it should it was a mess of wood stacked awkwardly together which soon caught on fire.

"No way me you get back there my baby isn't sleeping in a death trap made by and idiot" she shouted.

"Oh come on" he shouted in a desperate tone much to the amusement of the servants watching.

* * *

"Zeref" Naruto said smacking his hands on the table in his bar as Zeref was doing something to an orb that floated in front of him, as Zeref turned away from the orb it caught a light and screams could be heard from it but the two didn't seem to bothered by it.

"Yes captain" replied Zeref.

"Do you do happen to know the location of the infinity diamond" he asked him.

"The infinity diamond, the hells that" asked a slightly hungover Dante.

"Let me explain lions sin a long time ago a man of the slums met eyes with a princess instantly becoming smitten with her, however he knew that a man such as himself stood no chance of courting such a woman and went to the most dangerous and powerful being at the time, Ophis's the infinite dragon God" Zeref explained.

"Bet that went well" Dante commented sarcastically.

"You would be surprised, he went up to the dragon and demanded that it make him the greatest gem in the world so that he may have a chance of courting the princess, and the dragon God agreed" said Zeref.

"Come on, just like that?" asked Dante.

"No Ophis did not care much about anything and out of sheer Boredom she accepted the man's request, however she also but a curse on the gem, should this man's love towards the woman falter then her powers will enter him and cause him to go insane" Zeref said.

"I bet you can guess what will happen next" Naruto said getting a slight chuckle from Dante.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Koi you never know it could be a happy story" Zeref said in a childish manner.

"But no" he then said causing the two to sweat drop.

"Indeed the man soon returned but soon found that the princess had fallen for a foreign prince, distraught by the news the man realised he could never have the princess which activated the curse causing the man to drown in the power of the infinite and not only kill the princess and her lover but also destroy the whole town, the out of grief and regret he killed himself and so the gem vanished" finished Zeref.

"Yep an I'm gona go find it, so any leads" Naruto asked him.

"I have no idea where the gem might be, of you wish to find it, it would be best to ask the one who created it the Ouroboros dragon" Zeref replied.

"If I remember right she was the goth Loli chick hanging out with little Val guess I'll go over to his club house" Naruto said.

"Lord Death we're going out" he called "I would not recommend a frontal assault captain" Zeref told him.

"Hm why?" he asked.

"Do remember Ophis is the leader of a terrorist organisation and with your current power level you have no chance at defeating them and the rest of us are busy with me experimenting, Goku training, Ichigo working and Dante drinking" Zeref said.

"You are correct" said Naruto.

"Ok time for a stealth op" he said sounding excited.

* * *

"Eh captain this is annoying" complained Dante's as he fiddled with the large armour thatcher had been forced the wear as disguise.

"Calm down and remember I am Hiro wielder of the great spear Tonborkiri and you are Shiro ex guard of your old man Sparda" Naruto told him as he himself had changed his appearance and now wore much more formal clothing of a Japanese kimono while wearing a long blonde wig.

"Isn't that things like a legendary artefact" asked Dante.

"Yeah I found it years ago and I use it to clean the gutters" he told him.

"Great use" Dante commented.

"Why do you even want this thing so bad anyway" he asked.

"Well I noticed I didn't give Serafall a ring and I can't afford a diamond worthy of a devil King so I'll find one which is" he told him.

"Hm" Dante replied suspiciously.

"What" Naruto asked stopping to talk to him.

"Well it's just doesn't that gem have a curse that will kill you if you stop loving her" Dante asked him.

"Yeah" he replied as the stared at each other for a moment Dante looking at him suspiciously while Naruto looked rather blank.

"Whatever" Dante said as they continued to walk to the terrorist base.

"Where did you find this place anyway" Dante asked.

"Well this place really isn't that hard if you know the right people" he told him.

"Alright I think this is the place" Naruto said looking at the large building in front of him.

"Well only one way to find out" Dante said as he opened the door and saw two people fighting one was a young man with a spear and someone in whit armour.

"Cao Cao, I've heard you've been planning on interrupting my plans for Issei Hyoudou" the white armoured one said.

"Come now Vali I've just taken a little interest in him that's all" replied Cao Cao.

"Oh our little Val, does he look cute" Naruto said looking up at Vali.

"Yeah whatever" replied Dante not caring.

"Come on now look over here and give us a smile" Naruto said as he pulled a camera out and started taking pictures.

"You know you're really weird" Dante commented.

"What's that flash?" they heard Vali say.

"Oh crap" Naruto said and quickly put away the camera.

"Hm who are these two" Cao Cao said as the two walked over to them.

"Oh shit" muttered Dante.

"You who are you and what are you doing here?" Cao Cao asked the two pointing his spear at them.

"Uh hi I'm Hiro, this is Shiro we're new here nice to meet you" he said.

"Hmf new members I see" Vali said.

"Ah yes I believe you are a new member of my hero faction" said Cao Cao pointing at Hiro.

"Sure am boss" said Naruto.

"And judging by your demonic energy output you must jointing the old Maou faction" he said pointing at Dante who made no response.

"You may have technically joined but I want to see what your made of, you and I are both spear wielders so let's go" Cao Cao said holding his spear out.

"So your saying you want to touch tips" Naruto asked causing Dante to chuckle.

"Yes of course" said Cao Cao oblivious.

"You wana thrust each other's shafts" he asked with a grin as Dante began to laugh even more.

"Yes why are you laughing" asked a confused Cao Cao but then Vali whispered the situation to him.

"I see" said Cao Cao as he looked away embarrassed.

"I suppose I should know these kinds of things if I am to fight the red dragon emperor" he said aloud.

"Huh what are you up to now" Naruto asked hearing his brother's name come up.

"On a trip to Kyoto that dam dragon took my eye" Cao Cao said frustrated.

"It was your own fault for underestimating him Cao Cao" said Vali in a slightly teasing tone.

"Fine let's go" Naruto said as he pulled out his spear.

"Let's see what you've got" Cao Cao said as he pulled out his own spear and the two met with an almighty clash.

"It's always so exciting to see you people fight Dante-san" said Vali attempting to get a rise out of Dante but failed.

"Wow way to go kid you figured us out" Dante replied sarcastically.

"I spent many years in your company I could tell it was you the moment you walked in" he said.

"*yawn* Whatever I'm guessing you want me to fight you or you'll tell everyone who we are" Dante said lazily as he summoned a large demonic war hammer.

"You read my mind" said Vali as he sent a kick towards Dante who blocked it then sent Vali flying with a hammer blow that cracked his armour.

"I'm not the captain or your shitty uncle so don't expect me to go easy on you kid" Dante said spinning his war hammer.

"I'd have it no other way" Vali said excitedly.

"Your quite strong my friend, pushing me this far without a sacred gear" Cao Cao said sounding excited as the two clashed Cao Cao himself had just extended his spear towards Naruto.

"Yeah I get told that" said Naruto as he parried the spear and went to slash Cao Cao who jumped out of the way.

"But from what I can tell you're still holding back a lot of your strength" Naruto commented appearing behind Cao Cao and swinging his spear down towards him which he swiftly blocked.

"True, would you like me to use my full strength" asked Cao Cao who was pushed back by Naruto.

"Not really I probably wouldn't be able to beat you" Naruto replied.

"It seems there's more to you then let's on" Cao Cao said putting his spear on his back.

"I look forward to working with you" Cao Cao said walking off.

'What a weird kid' Naruto thought to himself as he looked up and saw Dante and Vali go at it flying up on the air.

"Why don't you just go to sleep now kid" Dante said as he brought his hammer down on Vali's head who looked like he was planning on blocking it with his arms.

"Hup" Naruto said as he jumped up and with his spear redirected the hammer blow which caused the shockwaves generated to go down to the ground and destroy the floor.

"Oy Dante why don't you go easy on my little Val he's still only a kid" said Naruto as he clung onto Vali giving him a hug.

"Whatever" Dante said as he and Vali landed on the broken floor.

"I could have blocked it" complained Vali.

"I know but" said Naruto with a smile going to put his hand on Valis head but Vali smacked it away.

"No you don't" shouted Vali.

"You and him abandoned me, you don't know anything" he shouted.

"Little Val" said Naruto sounding hurt.

"And its Vali Lucifer not little Val" he said storming off.

"Very well then Vali Lucifer" Naruto said gaining Vali's attention again.

"If you get in my way again" he said this then looked up at Dante with red eyes.

"You will know death" he told him.

"Hm whatever just do what you came here to do and get out" said Vali walking off.

"*sob* Little Val doesn't love me anymore" sobbed Naruto who was on the floor crying "Wahhhhhhh" he cried as he rolled around on the floor.

"Shut up captain" said an annoyed Dante as he held out his foot which Naruto rolled his face into.

"I overheard that this Ophis is down a few floors and gives snakes to people" he said.

"*sigh* Alright let's go" Naruto said nursing his face.

"Hya" shouted Naruto as he kicked down a door and rolled into the room.

"Everyone on the ground" he said but noticed that the only person in the room was a young girl in a goth Loli dress.

"Very well" said the girl a she fell off the chair and onto her face.

"Look out she's on the floor" shouted Dante from behind as he began to frantically fire his duel guns into the room for a while until he stopped.

"Mission complete" said Dante.

"Good, now" said Naruto walking up to the girl.

"Just who might you be little lady" he asked as he gently picked her up and put her back on the chair.

"I am Ophis" the girl said in a monotone voice.

"Man, you could be Zeref's kid, you even look like him" he said looking more in depth at her face which remained blank.

"Are you here for my snake" the girl asked looking up at him.

"No we aren't" he said getting down to her face level.

"A long time ago do you remember making a big gem for a man who wanted to give that big gem to a princess" he asked her.

"I believe so" she replied.

"That's very good" he said patting her in the head which she did not respond to.

"Now to you remember what happened to that gem" he asked.

"Yes, it is here" she said reaching into her clothe pocket and pulled out a gem about the size of her hand but was broken in two.

"Whoa man that thing is bright" commented Dante as the gem shun incredibly bright despite being in a very dark room.

"What happened to it Ophis-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It broke" Ophis replied.

"And I have failed to fix it" she said as she let some black energy into the gem attempting to fix it.

"Hm maybe you're going about it wrong" Naruto said as he held his hands over hers.

"Do you remember why it broke" he asked her.

"I do it was because of that man" Ophis said.

"Yeah he was pretty sad when that gem broke wasn't he" Naruto said to her.

"Captain I think I can hear someone coming" said Dante.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto replied.

"Anyway Ophis what is your happiest memory" Naruto asked Ophis.

"I have never been happy I exist because I do" said Ophis.

"Ok but when do you feel closest to happiness" Naruto asked her.

"When I was in my home in silence" she told him.

"Ok now Ophis think of that memory and try your powers again" Naruto asked her.

"Captain seriously they're getting closer" Dante said.

"Very good Ophis" Naruto said ignoring Dante.

"Now let me help you" he said as his eyes became pitch black and he began to transfer death energies into the gem.

'Strange what is this feeling' Ophis thought to herself as she suddenly became to feel incredibly warm.

"Whoa" said Dante aloud as he watched the gem start to shine a lot more as well as a white light enveloping the two holding it.

Soon the bright light faded and the gem was reconnected and was glowing brighter than before.

"Interesting it seems my curse has also disappeared" Ophis said looking at the diamond with interest.

"Hell yeah it did I can do anything if it involves me stealing shit" Naruto said as he picked the gem up.

"Whoa I wonder how much this thing is worth" he said to himself but brought himself out I it with a punch in the face.

"No not today" he said much more blankly as he pocketed the gem.

"Now we best get out of here" Naruto said.

"Thanks a lot Ophis-chan" Naruto said kissing her on the head and preparing to leave.

"Will you be back" asked Ophis.

"Probably not, but I'm sure we'll see each other soon" Naruto said as he and Dante quickly ran out of the door and soon explosions followed.

"That power is the end" Ophis said to herself looking at her hands.

* * *

"Pah no the curtains are all wrong and we need more teddies" complained a frustrated Serafall as she instructed her servants like an angry child.

"Yes mistress" the servants replied.

"And we're is my hubby I miss him wahhhh" said Serafall crying but then suddenly she became enraged.

"If I see him I'm gona pull out his eyes and feed them to him" she said angrily.

"Then I guess I'd better come back later" said Naruto as he walked into the room.

"Oh hubby I missed you" she cried hugging him.

"Let's do it right here and now" she said seductively.

"Uh are you sure" he said getting him a punch in the face.

"What you don't want to do I with me, is it because I'm fat wahhhh" she said angrily at the start but it soon turned to sadness.

'Oh the joys of devil hormones' Naruto thought to himself sarcastically.

"Well dear I've come here to give you this" Naruto said as he pulled out a ring which had the infinite diamond on top of it which had been shrunk using Zeref's magic but it was still quite big.

"Oh my Satan" she said shocked looking at the ring.

"Who did you steal this from" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey I went on a grand adventure to retrieve this" he shouted.

"Yeah a grand thieving adventure" Serafall replied, after the shouting the two stared angrily at each other by soon both of them burst out laughing.

"Ok then my adventurer let's see how it fits" she said holding out her hand and Naruto slipped the ring into her finger.

"A perfect fit" she said looking at the ring on her finger.

"Thank you darling" she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey we're gona live for a long time and so we still got a lot to learn about each other and about being a parent" he said gently placing his hand on Serafall's stomachs.

"But if we're together I'm sure we'll be ok".

* * *

"Hya" Goku shouted as he threw a punch towards Naruto who swiftly dodged it then jumped and sent a sweeping kick towards Goku a head who blocked it with his arm then sent a punch to Naruto's stomach which landed and sent him flying back a few meters.

"Come on captain I know your better than that" Goku said as he jumped towards Naruto and sent a hammer kick down towards Naruto who disappeared before the kick could land.

"Come on Goku this is just a spar" he said while rubbing his stomach.

"But it's been years since we last fought I wana go at it for real" he said as Naruto felt him build up a huge amount of energy even with his terrible sensor skills.

"*sigh* Honestly you never change, I can't go at it for real anyway Serafall wants me to attend her sisters rating game tomorrow" Naruto said.

"Awwww" said Goku sadly as his power decreased.

"Can I come" he asked excitedly.

"Aren't you going to see Issei's with that Sakra guy" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot ha ha ha" Goku said in a happy tone.

"Just remember not to get into any fights, our powers been limited and we can get in trouble if you do something stupid ok" Naruto told him.

* * *

"Oh come on why am I here" Naruto complained as his fiancé dragged him along a hotel corridor.

"Naruto Hyoudou, your younger brother is about to have a very important match and you should at least wish him good luck" Serafall said in a lecturing tone.

"Yeah come on captain there's gona be a fight how can you not be pumped up" Goku said excitedly as put in a very excited face.

"Uh come on me and Dante had a drinking contest last night I'm really hung over" he complained rubbing his head.

"Mr did you drink before my little so-tans big match" she said furiously turning to look at him.

"No, no honey of course" Naruto said quickly standing up but soon fell to his knees clutching his head in pain.

"Just for that you have to stay and come check on all the injured people after with me" she said.

"Oh man" Naruto complained.

"Come on now Ri-tans group is just up ahead" Serafall said.

"Yoo hoo Ri-tan" Serafall said happily.

"Oh lady Serafall you're looking well" said Rias happily but sounded less enthusiastically than usual, as the two chatted Naruto looked over and saw that Issei was looking rather nervous.

"Hey you someone looks a little nervous" he said to him.

"Uh yeah a little" he said giving a nervous glance over to Rias that Naruto noticed.

"Ah girl troubles" he said.

"Yeah just a couple" Issei said sounding slightly down.

"Come on, tell me all about it"

"Well, do you think that I have a chance with Rias" Issei asked.

"Ah ha ha ha ha oh ha ha ha" Naruto laughed.

"D-does Rias like you of course you idiot" he told him.

"S-so what do I do" asked Issei.

"I think this kind of thing I something you need to do on your own" Naruto told him.

"But I'd recommend some kind of grand gesture that works most of the time" he said.

"Ok thanks bro I'll give it a go" Issei said.

"Now I'd like to stay and watch but my sister in law that I like more then you" he said.

"Screw you" Issei said going to punch him but Naruto dodged.

"Ha ha still no match for me" he said cockily as he smacked Issei over the head.

"Ow dick" Issei shouted.

"Hey who's that weird skeleton guy" Issei said as Naruto looked over to see a skeleton wearing robes.

"Guh that's hades he's an asshole" Naruto said.

"Welsh Dragon. It sure brings back memories of when you and the Vanishing Dragon were rampaging at the depths of Hell together" hades said as he noticed Issei after chatting with Azazel and Serafall.

"And Death, how are you" he said slightly glaring at Naruto.

"Pretty good, I see you managed to regrow those ribs" Naruto said giving a little smirk.

"Hmf and I see you've got a little bun in the oven" hades said as he went to go touch Serafall's stomach but Naruto grabbed his wrist with almost enough force to crush it.

"Touch her and you die" he said menacingly as his eyes turned pitch black and he began to produce an insane amount of black aura that made everyone with skin get goose bumps, the grim reapers that were guarding hades looked like they were about to step in and do something but Goku stepped I front of them and turned super Saiyan which caused the building to shake.

"I hope you guys are ultimate class or else this will be a boring fight" he said getting in a fighting stance.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take me on, even with your powers weakened" Hades said quietly so only Naruto could here who looked slightly surprised hades knew of his weakened state.

"Honey please don't, we can't have a fight here" pleaded Serafall.

"Yeah I guess we shouldn't" Naruto said calming down.

"Oy Goku no fight today" Naruto shouted to friend.

"Hmf fine" said Goku as he powered down.

"Ah I hope I get a good fight soon" he said as he walked off.

"I will see you very soon death" Hades said as he removed himself from Naruto's grip and walked off.

"Man I really don't like that guy" Azazel said walking up to stand next to Naruto.

"How do you know the old skeleton pal" Azazel asked him.

"I think it was 6 or 7 years ago, I was hoping on getting a better grip on my powers by visiting the underworld" Naruto said.

"It kind of work that skeleton asshole tried to trap me and steal old death, but luckily I escaped, sheer luck though" he explained.

"Oh just like the heroes of old you escaped the depths of Tartarus and returned to the world of the living" Azazel said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess so" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well good luck kids" Naruto said as he hooked his arm around Serafall and walked off.

"I hope you don't go threatening anyone else" Serafall said seriously but said it in a playful time.

"Of course" Naruto said her.

Unless they threaten you' Naruto thought to himself.

'If they threaten you' he thought while looking at her smiling face.

'I'll destroy them, and the world as well if I have to'.

* * *

 **Hey all I'm not dead just been VERY busy with shit haven't given the story much thought but hey here's another chapter for you, now with all this shit going on I'm sure you're all asking what is the point of all this, well there wasn't much this was just sort of filler I think exploring relationships and crap like that next chapter things will get a little more interesting as we set up for the underworld invasion arc.**


	22. Chapter 21-Sinner for Life

"You know I never get any customers so I don't understand why I have all these dirty glasses" Naruto said to no one in particular, as he cleaned some beer mugs with his partner death.

"Probably from Dante-kun Naruto-kun" Death replied to his question.

"You know If I actually made you pay for this shit I'd probably be filthy rich" Naruto said to his alcoholic friend at the bar.

"Suck it" Dante said taking a swig from his glass and giving him the finger.

"Dick" Naruto grumbled irritably, soon after this a magic circle appeared in the centre of the room.

"I believe that is dusts summon circle" Zeref said as he looked up from the device he was tinkering with as dust and her 3 children who were slightly smaller than her.

"Oh hey girl, good to see you're all doing ok" Naruto said as the Ravens landed on him and began to peck him "captain it seems someone else is coming from the circle" Zeref said a they all watched a familiar silver haired youth Vali.

"It's been a while since I've seen this place" he said, quickly Naruto made death turn into his scythe form and had the blade at Vali's neck.

"I told you next time we met I'd treat you as an enemy" he said menacingly, despite the situation Vali did not look threatened but more embarrassed.

"I know, but I need your help" Vali said looking embarrassed and not wanting to say what he was about to say.

"Big brother" he said begrudgingly.

"Ooooooo" Naruto cried throwing his scythe away and running up towards Vali.

"Oh little Val loves me again" he cried giving him a big hug.

"I see by going through dusts summoning circle you were able to bypass the magical security; I will have to work on that" Zeref said non-caring and continued to tinker.

"Tee he, that's my little brother for you" Naruto said giddily.

"Uh are you happy he's gona be like this all day now" Dante said annoyed at Vali.

"Yes well I need a favour" Vali told them.

"Ophis is being targeted by the hero faction for some reason and she's going to be staying at the Hyoudou residence until further notice" Vali explained.

"So, why the fuck are you here kid" Dante said in a slightly threatening manner as he walked up to him.

"While I'm sure the Gremory group and Azazel can protect her I don't want to risk it" Vali said as he watched Dante walk up to him.

"And just why in the hell do you think we'd help a shitty little brat like you, especially considering you're a terrorist" Dante said smacking his hands on the table were Vali was sitting.

"Oy Dante your drunk and grumpy maybe you should sit this conversation out" Naruto said putting his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Yeah whatever" Dante said moving away and sitting by the bar.

"Hm the old good cop bad cop routine" Vali said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh looks like little Val saw through it" Dante said sarcastically praising Vali as he sat by the bar.

"Now little Val you want us to look after Ophis-chan while she's here in the in the human world" Naruto asked him.

"Yes basically" Vali said.

"You guys interested" Naruto asked his two pals.

"No" they both replied at the same time.

"Considering she's a terrorist Ichigo won't want to protect her and Goku would just want to fight her" Naruto contemplated.

"But me, well Ophis seemed like a good girl, maybe it's because I'm gona be a dad soon but I don't want her getting hurt so I don't mind protecting her" he said to Vali with a smile.

"That's good it makes this easier" Vali said as he got up.

"I will go get her and bring her here, I ask you take her to the Hyoudou residence my subordinates will be there with you" he said as he walked up to the exit.

"Naruto what do you think he would do if he was here" Vali asked him.

"Probably kill her" Naruto said without hesitating.

"I see" Vali said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

"I see this is what it is like on Mount Everest" Ophis said blandly as she sat on Naruto shoulders as they made their way to his parents' house.

"Of course if you use your imagination" Naruto said.

"I see" Ophis said as if Naruto was speaking sagely wisdom.

"Alright we're here now, remember to be nice to everyone" Naruto said as they arrived at the house and Naruto rang the doorbell.

"Yes sir" Ophis said as the two waited for the door to open and soon it did with Issei opening it.

"Bro what are you?" asked Issei but paused when he saw a familiar face on his shoulders.

"O-O-Ophis" he shouted sounding frightened but soon changed when his friends came to back him up and they all got into a fighting stances.

"My, my it seems someone wasn't informed of your arrival" Naruto said as he took Ophis off his shoulders.

"Indeed" Ophis said as Azazel explained everything to the kids and soon a magic circle appeared behind them.

"Oh looks like little Vals friends are here" Naruto said watching a witch dog and cat lady come out of the circle.

"And bro what the hell are you doing with her" Issei shouted at him apparently finished with everyone else.

"D-don't tell me, you were doing pervy things to her, b-but aren't you getting married" he then said.

"H-hey wait" Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"I knew you had a perverted nature but to do such a thing to a small girl" Azazel said with a smirk trying to egg the others on.

"Oh poor lady leviathan whatever will she think" Rias said slightly teary eyes.

"Onii-sama how could you" Asia said practically crying.

"SHUT UP" shouted an incredibly annoyed Naruto who out of frustration threw Ophis at Azazel.

"And now I am going to the moon" she said blandly.

"Tch me into little kids honestly I'm not Ichigo, or wait is that Zeref, I don't remember" Naruto muttered irritably as he drank some tea prepared by Akeno and sat by while everyone discussed Ophis's situation.

'Man ever since I came back to this town everything has been so troublesome' he thought to himself as he looked at his brother who was sprinkling something over his sacred gear.

'But I guess we have a nick for getting into odd situations don't we' Naruto thought to himself and looking at Issei.

"And why are you even here" Issei asked his brother confused.

"Little Val asked me to look after Ophis-chan here" he said rubbing Ophis on the head.

"And how can I resist my adorable little brother" he said putting on a stupid face.

"Oy I ask you for favours all the time" said an irritated Issei.

"Why would I need favours from a perverted idiot" Naruto said condescendingly.

"Screw you" Issei shouted as the two began to fight.

"Hya" Naruto shouted as he threw Issei into the air.

"Screw you" Issei shouted as he stomped on Naruto's face as he landed.

"No screw you" Naruto shouted as he threw Issei into a wall.

"Screw you back" Issei shouted as the two began to tumble.

"Honestly you two, I will call for mother" Rias warned them as the two stopped and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes we're sorry" the two said.

"I'm sorry about this but it really is important" Azazel told the Gremory group.

"Sensei has always been looking out for us so I'll trust him here" Issei said.

"If Issei trusts him then I will put my faith in him as well" Rias said.

"Thank you" Azazel said.

"Now I'm in no position to say this but Ophis, Kuroka behave yourself these kids have an important test coming up so behave yourselves" Azazel told the two.

"Understood",

"Of course nya" Ophis and Kuroka replied.

"Oh what test is this" asked Naruto curiously.

"Didn't you know these 3 are going for their mid class promotions" Azazel said pointing at Kiba Akeno and Issei.

"Oh way to go" Naruto congratulated them.

"So what you have like test for these things" he asked.

"Yes each devil must complete a written and practical exam in order to move up" Rias told him.

"Huh you know I thought it would be something cooler like a fight to the death with some sort of demonic beast, sounds a bit dull just a test" Naruto said.

"We used to have that but it was during the old Maou era but it was a little to barbaric so try changed it" Rias told him.

"As well as more boring" Naruto commented.

"Hey Issei want me to go find some blood thirsty demonic beasts for you to fight" Naruto asked his brother cheerfully.

"Fuck no" Issei quickly responded.

* * *

"Are you hiding something" asked Serafall to her fiancé as they were at a hospital to get an ultra-scan.

"No of course not" Naruto said unconvincingly.

"Hm I don't believe you but I'll trust you for now" she said as she shivered slightly as the goo was rubbed in her stomach.

"But it better not be something serious like your hiding the infinite dragon God" said Serafall jokingly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto laughed nervously looking in the opposite direction and sweating.

"Mr is it something serious" she asked as she felt the doctor put the ultra-scanner on her.

"Ha no calm down" he said.

"Lady leviathan if you would look" the doctor said but she wasn't listening.

"Come on now tell me what is it" she said to Naruto sounding frustrated.

"Hey hey calm down" he said nervously as he began to sweat.

"Mr Hyoudou would you like to see" the doctor asked but he was again ignored.

"I find it hard to stay calm when my fiancé is hiding something" she said.

"EXCUSE ME" the doctor shouted.

"What" the two replied.

"Would you like to see your son" he said.

"Huh son" Naruto asked confused but then looked up at the monitor and saw the ultra sound image of the baby.

"Oh" he said as he moved in closer to Serafall as they both looked at the monitor.

"A boy" Serafall said looking up at the monitor.

"Yes sorry if you wanted it to be surprise, but it looks like you have a healthy baby boy" the doctor said with a smile.

"Oh he's so cute" Serafall said getting teary eyed.

"Ah that's good some of my best names are boy's names" Naruto said.

"You already though of some names" Serafall said slightly surprise.

"Of course I've got some like Naruto junior or Naruto the second" he said.

"No way those are silly" Serafall said giggling.

"And besides and had a good name for a boy as well" she said.

"Let's hear it then" Naruto said.

"Gray, Gray Stiri" she said with a smile.

"Grey like the colour?" asked Naruto.

"I'll have you know it's a traditional devil name" Serafall said.

"Gray huh" he said looking at the monitor.

"Yeah sounds good".

* * *

"Look that my little boy isn't he a cutie" Naruto said after having a few beers had called all of the known sins to brag.

"The hell captain I thought you called me here because there was an emergency" Ichigo shouted as he and the others had realised this was no in fact an emergency.

"Of course it's an emergency you have to look" Naruto said holding up the picture.

"Oh I wonder if he'll be really strong one day" Goku said excitedly.

"He's the son of captain and the devil King leviathan, he most likely will be" Zeref said not bothering to look at the picture.

"Hey don't try fight my Gray before he's born" he said as he held the picture into his chest.

"Still hard to believe captains going to be having a kid" Dante said as he sat by Zeref who continued to tinker with a strange orb.

"Indeed" Zeref said not taking his eyes off the orb.

"Hey Zeref do you think captains with Serafall because she's" Dante said before pausing while thinking of Serafall and another woman familiar with them all.

"No never mind" he said as he took a swing of beer as Goku began to start a fight again.

* * *

"Come on just look at the cutie" a now very intoxicated Naruto slurred to his younger brother as he held up the ultra-scan shoving it in his face.

"Oy I've seen it already leave me alone" Issei said shoving him away.

"Wah why doesn't my adorable little brother love me" he said then passed out in the floor and began snoring.

"Oh my looks like he's had a little too much" Death said looking at his partner in the floor.

"Ha ha nonsense it's the perfect time for celebrating" Azazel said happily.

"Ise. Kiba. Both of you are extraordinary even among the Gremory group" he told the two.

"You say we are. Extraordinary" Kiba said.

"Of course you are young Devils with outrages potential especially you Issei who has thrown away the Juggernaut drive and has entered a whole new evolutionary growth" Azazel said as Issei looked slightly embarrassed but then asked Azazel.

"The independent Longinus Sairaorg possesses, does that possess something like Juggernaut drive" Issei asked him.

"It is possible for it as it is a creature type sacred gear which have legendary being sealed inside it so something similar would be possible though it would be called breakdown of the beast and while it would give you increased power while taking your life force it would not be as powerful as Juggernaut drive"

"What about true Longinus?" he asked.

"It's not that a creature is sealed in that spear. What's sealed inside it is like a will of 'the God from the Bible', however due to how strange longiouse growth has been it is possible something like that could exist" Azazel explained.

"Hmm" Issei said while in deep thought.

"What's got you thinking Issei-chan" Lord Death asked him.

"Lord Death if you were a sacred gear you would be a creature type, right?" Issei asked.

"I guess I would be yes" death responded.

"So do you have a function similar to Juggernaut drive as well" he asked.

"Oh good question Issei I wana know to" Azazel said enthusiastically.

"You two haven't even seen my balance breaker equivalent and you already want to hear about that *sigh* very well, there does exist such a thing and it's known as death mask final form" Death explained.

"I see are you saying that the apocalypse gear system works in forms instead of stages like the sacred gear system" Azazel asked starting to sound excited.

"Correct unlike sacred gears that give the user a power from the gear an apocalypse gear works as it allows the hosts body to transform closer into what the gear was before it was sealed, in Naruto-kuns case he takes on my original form when he uses death mask final form and gains additional forms based on how he uses the gear" Death explained.

"Ah 3 of my students got a promotion and I learnt all this new stuff about apocalypse gears, what a great day" Azazel sang happily.

Suddenly a dark but familiar presence came over them.

"Nya looks like Vali was ignored and bingo came here" Kuroka said, walking outside they looked up and saw the sky had changed.

"Issei, is this perhaps" Xenovia asked.

"Yeah I can never forget this feeling" Issei replied, then a giant fireball came flying towards Asia an Irina but was stopped by Ophis.

"T-thank you very much" Asia stuttered but Ophis did not react to her thanks.

After the fire, had faded the group saw a familiar spear wielding youth.

"It has been a while Sekiryuutei. And Governor Azazel." He said.

"Cao Cao" Issei spat out glaring at the boy.

"So what was the reason for you making this field in another dimension and transporting us? It must be a good for nothing plot I guess?" Azazel said.

"No I'm just after the dragon god currently in your care" Cao Cao answered pointing at Ophis.

"Cao Cao, is after me" Ophis said curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Yes we need Ophis, but we determined that we don't need the 'current' you." Cao Cao told her.

"I do not understand I would not lose to Cao Cao" Ophis replied.

"That is true I don't know what would happen if I took you head on, so let's have a little fight" he said spun his spear around then held it out towards them as the tip opened and a blade of light formed from it. Cao Cao soon vanished from where he was standing in a butt of pure speed and was in front of Ophis and stabbed her with his spear right into her chest and a huge amount of light emitted from it.

"This is bad nya, Le fay" Kuroka cried out as they formed a black must that would protect the Devils of the group from the light, after the light had faded the group saw Ophis who had been impaled by the spear but no blood was leaking from her body and once Cao Cao removed it her wound healed almost instantly.

"That would have been an instant kill attack for a devil and it would have taken half the power from a God that would be weak to this spear" Cao Cao commented with an astonished face.

"Do you see this Sekiryuutei, this is the power on Ophis, of the infinite even with the ultimate Longinus you can't do any damage" Cao Cao told Issei.

"She won't even fight back against me simply because if she wanted to she could kill me at any time, the only thing that interests it is great red and outside of that no one stands a chance against her" Cao Cao said. While Cao Cao was monologues he failed to notice le fay and Kuroka creating a magic circle.

"Nyahaha, we have connected it while you were doing your side show" Kuroka laughed as she and Le fay activated the magic circle that Fenrir the god killing wild stood in and he was replaced with Vali Lucifer.

"Good work Kuroka. Le Fay. It's been a while since we met face-to-face, Cao Cao." He said smugly looking up at Cao Cao.

"Vali. This is a shocking summoning." Cao Cao said sounding surprised.

"And coming here only with Georg. Such a bold hero." Vali commented.

"Not really we have 'dragon eater' so it should be enough for me and Georg" Cao Cao said.

"Dragon eater, I would have to guess it is a sacred eat possessor who specialises in dragon slaying" Vali guessed.

"No 'dragon eater is just a code name for it, and is was created by the God of the bible" Cao Cao told him.

"Cao Cao is it time" Georg asked him.

"Yes everyone's gathered it's time to show them hell" Cao Cao said.

"Roger that, looks like it's time I devour the infinite" Georg said with a smile as he summoned a massive magic circle.

As he summoned the circle the area began to shake and a cold presence could be felt by Issei.

"This presence is an overwhelming dark intent aimed only at dragons" Ddraig told Issei as a gigantic ominous beast flew out of the circle that was part fallen angel and part beast nailed to a cross "OoOoOoOo" it cried sending shivers down the spines of everyone there.

"T-this guy, to bring him here, so you've unsealed the seal of Cocytus" Azazel said glaring at Cao Cao.

"It says that it is the poison of God. It says it is the evil intention of God. A forbidden being that made the people in Eden eat the fruit of knowledge. The first crime that was judged by the dead God from the Bible and continues to be in effect. Dragon-Eater Samael. The angel that received the curse of God who hated dragons and snakes. A dragon. Yes. A dragon whose existence was eliminated from the record." Cao Cao said smugly.

"What is the Olympian God who is in charge of the World of the dead thinking? P-Perhaps!" Azazel said before coming to a horrid conclusion.

"Yes. We negotiated with Hades-dono. I was allowed to summon him while having many layers of restrictions on it." Cao Cao said.

"That bastard! He didn't like the fact that Zeus was going to cooperate with other factions!" Azazel spat out with hatred.

"Yes the dragon slaying power Samuel holds makes your Ascalion look like a tooth pick" Cao Cao said.

"What are you planning on doing with it, wait don't tell me, Ophis" Azazel said quickly turning to face Ophis.

"Devour her" Cao Cao ordered Samuel savagely as a black glob game flying past them and a black glob was now in the place of Ophis with a tentacle extending from it and into Samuel.

"Ophis, hey Ophis can you hear me" Issei yelled at the blob.

"Yutto cut it" Rias ordered her knight who summoned a holy demonic sword to cut the tentacle but was unsuccessful as it devoured the sword.

"It devoured my sword" Kiba said utterly shocked.

"How about this" Vali said as he spread his sacred gears wings of lift and sent a large amount of demonic energy towards the blob that was once again absorbed.

"Then how about the power of destruction" Rias shouted sending her destruction magic towards the blob that completely absorbed the attack.

"My turn" Issei shouted as he entered balance breaker.

"Issei stop he's your natural enemy touch him and you have a high chance of dying" Azazel warned him.

"But, Ophis" he said thinking of Ophis being stuck in the black blob as they shout at each other Xenovia jumps in with her Durandle but it was hit to the side by Cao Cao's spear.

"You may have done a good job the first time we fought but it won't work the second time" Cao Cao said arrogantly.

"I thought I did well, but was my attack that easy to read" Xenovia said arrogantly.

"Ha now do you people see against Samuel" Cao Cao said smugly but was interrupted by a loud shout of.

"Reaper chop" as a huge blast was made as Lord death chopped down slicing the tentacle clean and causing Samuel to cry out in pain.

"You brats are messing with powers you can't even begin to fathom" Death said angrily as he created a scythe out of death energies.

"And now you've made me angry" he said.

"Oh the aura of the horseman death just feeling it sends shivers through me" Cao Cao said in a slightly excited tone.

"I'll leave this brat to you, go wake up Naruto I'm not sure I can take this thing out in my own" Death said as he watched the tentacle regenerate and continue devouring Ophis.

"Not today" he said as he summoned small jets from his body that let him fly up.

"Holy shit" Issei said as he watched Death brawl with the monster.

"Ha truly even with his powers sealed the horseman Death is still a monster" Cao Cao commented.

"With you guys as my opponents it will be dangerous if I don't become serious. Georg make sure the extraction is a success as long as we have that an Samuel is still at least alive we won't have anything to fear" Cao Cao said.

"Do you really think you can take all of us on" Azazel asked.

"I have to otherwise I have no right to hold this spear" Cao Cao replied holding his spear our as the end began to glow bright.

"balance breaker" he cried as the spear changed form slightly and 7 orbs began to float around him.

"This is my True Longinus's Balance-Breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine. Though it's still incomplete." Cao Cao told them.

"A sub-species The Balance-Breaker that the previous True-Longinus used until now was True-Longinus Götterdämmerung. From the name of it, are you implying that you are the ideal ruler!? Damn it! Even I don't know what those 7 orbs are!" Azazel shouted in a panic.

"I actually want to call myself the ideal ruler of heaven. That sounds cooler, right?" Cao Cao said smugly.

"Now let us begin" he said going in the attack.

"Reaper chop" yelled Death once more this time hitting Samuel dead on the head causing him to shout out in pain.

"I'm not done yet" he yelled as he slashed his death scythe down cutting off one of Samuels many arms but it soon regenerated.

'Dam it I don't have enough power in this form to take him out fully and he's draining the power of Ophis as well' Death though as he nimbly dodged a tentacle an looked down at the hotel as well as the others who were losing to Cao Cao.

"Naru-chan hurry up and wake up" he said aloud as he prepared to once again fight Samuel.

"Valiiiii, come with me" Azazel said in his dragon armour as he and Vali flew towards Cao Cao.

"A recital contest between the Governor of fallen-angels and Hakuryuukou! I can rise even higher if I can overcome this!" Cao Cao said happily as he dodges a number of high speed attacks.

"Say governor don't you remember I lost an eye to the Sekiryuutei do you want to see my new evil one" Cao Cao said as he glared at Azazel who began to turn to stone.

"Dam it why didn't I realise" Azazel said.

"Fwah what insane power" he cried before he coughed up blood as Cao Cao stabbed him with his spear.

"Azazel" Vali cried out.

"Dam you Cao Cao" he shouted angrily.

"You were abound ones by your parents who abandoned you and then abandoned by the only man you ever cared for your uncle and finally you were picked up by Azazel who took you in right, are you enraged because he was taken down" Cao Cao taunted Vali who summoned a huge amount of demonic energy and shot it at him but it was sucked in by one of Cao Cao's orbs.

"One of my abilities allows me to absorb your attack and shoot it elsewhere" Cao Cao said smugly as he directed his orb towards Koneko who did not have enough time to avoid the attack.

"Idiot why aren't you moving Shirone" Kuroka said as she stepped in front of her taking the attack instead.

"Ne-nee-sama" Koneko said shocked at her sister's actions.

"Cao Cao you room down my comrades with my own hands" Vali said even more enraged.

"Tch you and the Sekiryuutei care to much about your comrades it makes you weak" Cao Cao commented sounding disappointed.

"Then let me show youths power of a heavenly dragon" Vali said as he began the Juggernaut drive chant.

"Georg Juggernaut drive will destroy this artificial space" Cao Cao warned his companion.

"Yes Samuel" Georg shouted as Samuel stopped fighting death and shot a tentacle at high speed towards vali who didn't have enough time to dodge.

"Vali-chan" Death shouted as Vali closed his eyes waiting for the attack.

The pain however never came however as a confused Vali opened his eyes and saw his older brother figure standing over him with a tentacle through his chest.

"W-why did you do this I could have taken it" Vali shouted at him.

"Yeah I know you could of" Naruto said giving him a sad smile before wincing in pain as the tentacle was removed from him.

"But I can't resist making sure your safe" he said as blood began to flow from his smiling mouth as he fell on the floor.

* * *

 **OMG what a chapter this was right is this the end for our hero Naruto in the end will he just die, spoilers but you can probably guess he won't while I love old George RR I don't have a hard one for killing off charcters like he does, in the future depending on how I feel and how I want the stoy to go I may end up killing someone, or will I? find out next time on The Seven Deadly Sins DXD!**


	23. Chapter 22- Life and Death

"N-Naruto-san" Vali said in shock as he fell to his knees attempting to help Naruto who wasn't moving as he began to feel like a useless child again unable to do anything but stare at his body.

"Why don't you try and use juggernaut drive Vali, maybe you'll do a better job than him?" Cao Cao taunts him but Vali was too distraught to even listen to him.

"Cao Cao you bastard" Issei yelled infuriated rage blinding his actions as he rushed towards Cao Cao but was quickly defeated due to his injuries preventing him from using his full power.

"Georg how much did you manage to take" Cao Cao asked Georg.

"Despite the interruption we've managed to take three quarters" Georg told him.

"That will be enough for now" Cao Cao said while clicking his fingers and the tentacles covering Ophis retracted back into Samuel.

"Naruto" Death shouted as he flew down to Naruto.

"Dam it" he shouted as he seemingly engulfed himself into the wound.

"My powers they have been stolen" Ophis said to herself as everyone became shocked at the news.

"So this was your plan, to drain Ophis of her power then create a new Ophis" Azazel said.

"ha ha ha of course" Cao Cao laughed.

"We wanted to take some of Deaths powers as well but it looks like he's out of order" Cao Cao laughed.

"Cao Cao" Val yelled as he began to release a large amount of demonic power.

"Ho looks like Vali is becoming enraged" Cao Cao said in amusement and then looked over to Georg.

"I think it's time to leave" he told him.

"Hades grim reapers will be coming to collect Ophis so I'd better leave"

"Yes it would be best" Georg said as Cao Cao began to disappear.

* * *

"There are many grim reapers outside" Kiba said as the group retreated into the hotel.

"Dam hades was his plan from the start" Azazel spat out in disgust.

"Le fay-San will he be alright" asked Issei about his brother on the floor.

"Yes, although he is only human whatever Death-sama is doing ok seems to be working and helping to counter the curse though it is very powerful" Le fay said as Issei looked relieved and over in the corner, Vali, who had been listening looked more calm.

"Well looks like Ophis was the main target after all not your team" Azazel told Vali.

"Yes I had seen Cao Cao looking at Ophis rather suspiciously over the last few weeks" Vali told them.

"Ooo our little Val isn't he such a good boy" said the goofy voice of Death whose mask had appeared on Naruto's face but his body was still enveloped in black as he got up.

"You can move" said a very surprised Le fay.

"Oh no I'm merely possessing Naruto-kun it will be a while until he can move again" Death said as he jumped up.

"Hoy hoy oh it nice to have a body again" he said while doing some strange poses but was stopped when his own hand punched him in the face.

"Oh I guess he's more awake then I thought" Death said while rubbing his face.

"That's good" Issei said as he visibly relaxed.

"Hm he shouldn't have been an idiot and got hit anyway" Vali said.

"Vali" Azazel said in an angry and scolding manor.

"Whatever I'm going to go get a better look at the grim reapers" Vali said while walking off.

"Gee as much as an asshole as usual it seems" Issei said while sitting down.

"Don't be too harsh on him Issei-chan" Death said sitting next to him as the others planned on how to escape.

"Vali wasn't quite like you, his childhood wasn't very good and he never had anyone he could depend on" he said.

"So when he was taken in by Roy-chan and lived with us it was natural he would come to look up and depend on them considering their strength" he explained.

"I remember the day we met him he was nothing like he is today"

 **(Flashback many years ago)**

"Captain" said Roy as he walked into the greedy Raven in full armour.

"Yeah what's up Roy" Naruto responded walking out from the side.

"I need to ask a favour" he said.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Vali come here" Roy said as he looked at the entrance and a younger Vali nervously walked in before running behind Roy and hiding.

"Oh who do we have here" he asked.

"This is Vali he's my nephew, he's gona be staying here for a while if that's ok" Roy asked him.

"Sure I don't see anything wrong with letting the little guy stay here" Naruto said.

"Hey I'm not little" Vali said defensively getting away from Roy but then hid back behind him.

"ha ha ha" laughed Naruto.

"Sure you aren't little Val" he said rubbing his head.

 **(Flashback end)**

"It may not seem it but what Vali wants more than anything is to have a family" Death told Issei.

"Dam now I feel like an ass" Issei told himself before an arm wrapped around him.

"Naruto-kun says it's ok" Death said.

"Oh Vali-kun" Death said to the white dragon host who was currently resting in a nearby room to them.

"What do you want" Vali said.

"Oh my not much just coming by to say hello" Death said while sitting on a nearby chair.

"So Vali what have you been up to these past years" Death asked.

"Is this you or him asking" Vali asked.

"Who do you think" Death responded but Vali didn't reply.

"I haven't been up to much I've stayed with Azazel for a few years then I got bored and decided to find some way to interest me so I joined the chaos brigade" he said not going into much detail.

"I see" Death said sounding curious.

"Joining an organisation that does no good it's almost like" Death started but was interrupted when Vali shouted.

"It's nothing like them. I'm my own person and nothing like hose bastards who left me"

"Vali-chan as much as it must hurt you know they couldn't take care of you while being wanted criminals" Death said.

"To hell with that if they cared they could have at least tried" he shouted angrily.

"*sigh* Naruto-kun says sorry" Death said sadly as he decided it was best to walk away.

"Don't leave again" Vali said quietly.

* * *

"Are you gona be okay for combat?" Azazel asked a possessed Naruto.

"It should be OK as long as I don't have I fight anyone too strong then Naruto's body can hold out" Death said while stretching out a bit.

"What about you didn't you get stabbed" Death asked.

"Don't worry just a flesh wound" Azazel said as they began to get in position.

"Say Death there's something I want to ask you" Azazel said as Death gave no sign of not wanting to answer.

"You have the ability to choose your hosts right and since you're Death the more that your host kills the more your satisfied right" he said.

"That is correct" Death replied.

"So, I you don't mind me asking why stay with a host who has shown that he would rather not kill his enemy's" he asked.

"Ho good question" Death said.

"But of course for his soul" he said joyfully.

"Hm is his soul something you can easily control?" Azazel asked suspiciously.

"Ha no of course not" Death said looking outside.

"His soul is the exact opposite a soul unbound by everything never controlled by a single person and never faltering from the paths it's set a truly greedy soul at heart" Death said enthusiastically.

"To be able to bond with such a soul is much more satisfying then taking souls" he shouts.

"Now my partner let us show those you reap souls the true power of a soul unchained" Death shouted before leaping out of the building right on a grim reaper's face and smashing his skull.

"Yosh after hearing such words I can't just sit around" Azazel said as he spread his wings and summoned a giant spear of light.

"Hya Ho yata" Death shouts while doing stupid Kung Fu poses which actually manage to hold off the grim reapers.

"Oy stop with all the stupid poses our making me look bad" Naruto shouted in Death's head as he took control of his arm and punched a grim reaper in the face.

"Come on it's not very often I have a human body to play with" Death said aloud while jumping away from a grim reaper scythe.

"Oy don't go playing with my body it sounds wrong" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Hoy hoy" Death shouted as he did a somersault and landed on a grim reapers shoulders before grabbing the reapers head with his feet and slamming him down on the floor.

"Dragon shot" he heard and noticed that a bright ball of energy had hit a grim reaper who was about to hit him.

"Lord Death try be a bit more careful" Issei shouted from above in his red armour.

"Oh sorry Issei-chan, I haven't fought like this in a while"

"ha ha don't worry soon you'll be able to take out this many" Issei shouted whole firing a dragon shot that took out 6 grim reapers.

"And maybe when your stronger you'll be able to take out this many" Issei heard a familiar voice say as Vali in his white armour flew up and fired demonic power that took out 20 grim reapers.

"Gee thanks" Issei said losing his confidence.

"Naruto-Kun says Vali-chan's his favourite" Death shouted at the two.

"Tell him to screw off and stop lying around" Issei shouted annoyed at him.

"Tell me yourself you bastard" Naruto said out loud this time as he began to take Death off his body.

"Naru-chan you keep resting" Death said as he made his grasp stronger.

"Che but I'm so bored" Naruto said this time back in Death's head.

"Tell you what let's go check up on Ophis then" Death said.

"*sigh* Fine maybe she's doing something more interesting" Naruto muttered as Death took off back towards the hotel.

"Strange holding back my power is hard" Ophis said after she had just shot a gigantic blast that nearly destroyed the entire terrain as everyone looked at her with bewilderment.

"Ara ara Ophis-chan maybe you should sit this one out" Death said walking up next to her and sitting on the ground.

"Very well" Ophis said as he sat on his lap.

"That's a good girl" Death said patting her in the head.

"You need to learn to control your strength" Death said taking his hand off of Ophis head and while putting it down put it down to quick and create a massive wave that nearly hit Issei.

"Oy" he shouted.

"Sorry it was Naruto-Kun" death lied.

"Tell him to quit it" Issei said annoyed.

"Fu fu fu" Death laughed evilly.

"Mother fucker" Naruto said in deaths head.

"It's times like this I'm glad you didn't develop any strange boob powers" Death said as he witnessed Issei regain strength from Rias's boobs.

"Not true remember when I did that one attack against Dante" Naruto laughed.

"La la la I don't hear anything" Death said covering his ears.

"Strange, can I do that as well" Ophis said while touching her breasts.

"No no Ophis-chan don't even attempt it" Death quickly shouted fearing that something actually might happen.

"Well at least with this it should all be over soon" Naruto said but noticed that Death was not as relaxed and was looking up at the sky.

"Death what's the matter?" Naruto asked seeing Ophis was also looking up.

"A strong power is up there" she said.

'Man if Ophis says that it's strong it must be' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to sense it but failed.

"Oy death I think it be best if we got over there now" Naruto told his partner.

"Yes" Death agreed as he picked Ophis up and took off towards the others.

"Hoy hoy, what's going on over here?" Death asked the group.

"Ha ha good Death you've arrived I thought you should witness this" shouted a middle aged man as he held onto a young boy.

"Oy Issei-chan who's this guy" Death whispered to Issei next to him.

"That's Shabal Beelzebub and he's got the kid with the annihilation maker" Issei said to him sounding worried.

"Oh I see" Death said not sounding very afraid.

"Yes your strength is unimaginable even if it has been stolen from you" Shabal said while putting on an evil grin.

"How the hell do you know that" Death shouted sounding very angry.

"Because I have it right here" Shabal said savagely as suddenly the entire sky became jet black.

"Wh-what the hell is this pressure" Issei said as he like a lot of the others was forced to his knees by an unimaginable amount of pressure.

"This power it's" Azazel said remembering feeling this pressure once before as he looked over to Death.

"Were the hell did you get this from" Death shouted sounding absolutely furious.

"It wasn't that hard to find you should teach your subordinate to hide his secrets better" Shabal said.

"D-Death is this" Issei said sounding very scared.

"Yes red dragon you have it right this is the once stolen power of the seven deadly sins" Shabal shouted as everyone looked shocked.

"No way" Rias said almost crying under the pressure.

"T-this power" Vali said not believing how much was being generated.

"You really were a monster Death I can hardly generate ten percent of this power, but now without it your worthless" Shabal shouted.

"What are you planning on doing with this Shabal" Death shouted at him.

"What do I plan to do" Shabal said holding up the annihilation maker host Leonardo as well as summoning a magic circle.

"This" he said with a cruel smile as suddenly the magic circle began to rotate and Leonardo began to scream.

"No way you would plan to" Azazel said with fear as the floor became jet black and 7 orbs came down from the black sky and they were absorbed into the floor, suddenly the dimension began to shake violently.

"Hey Death you don't think?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-chan I hope you have healed enough you may have to fight" Death told him as 7 giant shapes began to emerge from the black mass in the floor.

One came out and formed a giant black lion that had two heads with one having a white mane and the other red, the next was a horse that's legs were as sharp as sword blades, after that was a wolf that was slightly smaller than the two others but had a strange black mist coming from its mouth, then an ape that towered over the others formed with red eyes, after that a big black dog emerged which had multiple eyes all over its body and a giant slobbering jaw, next came a giant black dragon on all fours with a large wing span with flames spewing from its maw. Finally, the final orb formed a giant Raven that spread it wings and took off into the sky while letting out a cry with the other monsters copied causing the very ground to shake from there cries.

"Shit" said Naruto in Deaths head conveying the feeling of everyone there.

"Now return what is yours" Shabal said to the Raven as its eyes turned red.

"Gwah" Death suddenly cried out as he was forcefully sucked off of Naruto's body and towards the Raven.

"You guys take them out" Azazel cried as the group fired with all their strength at the monsters only to not even make a dent as their attacks bounced off.

"Naru-chan" Death said in pain as he was forcefully extracted from Naruto's body.

"Death get off if you keep this up you'll break" Naruto said his time from his body.

"No Naruto your body's still weak if I get off now" Death shouted before recoiling in pain as his face began to crack in half due to the stress.

"Yeah I know" he said putting his hand in the air.

'Serafall, Gray I'm sorry' he thought to himself then looked over to Issei and Vali and made a sad smile.

"Naruto chop" he shouted and brought his arm down severing death from his body.

"Naru-chan" Death shouted before he was absorbed into the giant Raven.

'Ah' Naruto thought as he felt his world spin and his vision become black.

'So this is what death feels like' were his final thoughts before his world become utter darkness as he stood there with a smile on his face.

"Strange" Ophis said as she poked Naruto's leg.

"Is this what an end looks like"

"Ha ha yes now go and destroy the underworld and those fake devil kings" Shabal laughed as the giant monsters vanished in magic circles.

"Now I'll be taking you" Shabal said as he summoned demonic power and wrapped it around Ophis who was captured.

"Oy bro wake up" Issei shouted annoyed that his brother had just let someone standing right by him be captured but he got no response.

"Nya we have the Portal ready" Kuroka shouted owe to them as she and Le fay had prepared a transportation circle to escape.

"Tch Shabal" Vali said annoyed getting ready to attack him.

"No" Issei said stopping him "Hyoudou" Vali said slightly surprised.

"This guy I failed to finish him the first time, this time I won't fail" he said.

"Hm I don't like to run away from a fight but I guess I can respect your wishes, I shall open the dragon gate once we have returned" Vali said before walking off.

"If you're staying I shall also fight"

"Yes I cannot allow you to fight alone" said Kiba and Akeno.

"No. It will be enough with just me. You guys must go to the Underworld to tell them about the threat. Either way this dimension won't last, long right? If it is me, I can still move around in the dimensional gap with this armour for a while and I can't have Ophis be handed to someone unknown" Issei told them.

"Issei, come back to me" Rias told him.

"Of course" Issei said before taking off.

* * *

"Even if you beat me Sekiryuutei Samuels curse shall destroy you" Shabal laughed before he was consumed in a crimson aura.

"Ah crap" Issei said to himself as he got rid of his armour and slowly made his way towards Ophis and his brother.

"Sekiryuutei why did you save me" Ophis told him.

"You saved Asia and Irina I owe you one" Issei said.

"Hey bro do you know any way" Issei said leaning on his brother only for both of them to fall over.

"Ah" Issei said as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Hey Ophis how come you were cooperating with those guys?" Issei asked referring to the chaos brigade.

"they said they would help me to defeat great red I want to regain my silence" Ophis told him as Issei finally understood why Ophis did what she did.

"Hey Ophis do you want to be my friend?" Issei asked her.

"Friend why would I do that?" she replied.

"You can have someone to talk to" Issei offered.

"I see, sounds fun" Ophis responded as she hooked Issei around her as well as Naruto.

"Woah you sure are strong" Issei comments watching the small girl pick up two people and then stumbled slightly.

"Partner stay with us Azazel will open the dragon gate and return us" Ddraig said to his partner.

'Yeah I have to go back to everyone' Issei thought to himself weakly.

"Ddraig this person" Ophis said but Ddraig soon cut in.

"I know Ophis but this person is strong he can survive" Ddraig shouted.

'Rias I'm sorry I won't be able to come back to you' were Issei's last thoughts before his body gave out.

"Ddraig this person isn't moving" Ophis said.

"Yes I know" Ddraig said crying.

"Ddraig are you crying" she asked.

"Yes" Ddraig said sadly as the two sat in silence for a moment.

"Ddraig was he a good Sekiryuutei" Ophis asked.

"Yes he was the best" Ddraig replied.

"Ophis let me tell you a story, the story of the best Sekiryuutei".

* * *

"Oy Zeref you feel it to" Dante asked Zeref as they made their way to the dragon gate as Dante rubbed his own arm.

"Yes" Zeref replied putting his arm around his own back as they watched as the Gremory group and the dragons attempted to summon Issei but they only managed to summon 8 pawn chess pieces.

"Huh well shit guess that proves it" Dante said putting his hand on his head then punched the ground in frustration getting the attention of everyone there.

"Dante-san please don't be so saddened" Asia said but was contradicting herself as she had tears streaming down her eyes.

"I-if Naruto-niisama is with him I'm sure Issei-san will be ok" Asia said trying to bring some hope back.

"Tch he's with him alright just not where you think" he said before storming off.

"Zeref-San what does he" Asia asked but was interrupted when tweed took of his robes and showed them his back were a wolf's tattoo was slowly beginning to fade.

"What he means is that the two brothers are together in death" he said.

* * *

 **Woah look at that did I just kill off my main character :0. I think anyone who's read the light novels can answer that pretty easy. Have to say I was some what surprised about the responces from the last chapter so I would just like to clarify while Naruto is pretty OP and probably could have handled the situation easily with everyone else I think it would have made for a shitty story if he did and I needed them to loose in order to further the plot. Naruto acting like a idiot was just something that needed to be done in order for the story to progress. Will something like this happen in the future, probably but it's just so I can make certain events happen that wouldn't take place if he had won. If I wanted to write a story where Naruto is just OP 24/7 then he would have already killed Rizevim 20 chapters ago. Anyway sorry for sounding butt hurt and I apologise for the wait for those who enjoy the story I've set this up in order to be a little different then Cannon and no doubt your confused about how Shabal got his hands on the sealed powers of the seven deadly sins. To answer that, he just did because I wanted to make things a little different and shake things up. Who knows maybe with their powers back they might get more fights in the future.**


	24. Chapter 23- True Power

"Zeref-san how are you today" said Michael Stiri as he and Zeref currently stood outside the Stiri manor.

"I am well Lord Stiri" Zeref responded his voice sounding even more bland then usual.

"If it is alright I would like to go and see lady leviathan" he said.

"Ah yes she isn't feeling all that great mind you after, you know" Michael said sadly.

"Yes, it is understandable" Zeref said walking past.

"And it seems we all have different ways of coping" Michael said to himself before walking off.

"Onee-sama I'm sure everything will be alright" Sona said trying to comfort her sister who had been shut in for the past couple days crying and was still doing so.

"*sob* How can it, my little baby is going to grow up without his papa" she cried holding onto her sister who was trying her best to comfort her sister as she herself started to cry slightly as even if they disagreed on a lot of things he was always kind and helpful to her and he was family.

"Lady leviathan" a voice said catching their attention who turned out be Zeref as he looked at the two with an expression that seemed even sadder then his previous look.

"Miss Stiri of you would be so kind I must discuss something with your sister" Zeref said politely.

"If you could please Zeref-sama my sister is" Sona said slightly agitated but was cut off by her sister.

"No Sona it's ok" she said wiping away he tears.

"Onee-sama are you sure" Sona asked concerned.

"Yes it will be ok" she said giving her a smile.

"Very well then" Sona said as she walked out giving Zeref a slight glare before she left.

"Zeref" Serafall said attempting to be emotionless but failed "are you here for" she said while putting her hands over her stomach protectively.

"No, of course not" Zeref said shocked, actually showing some emotions.

"I would never do such a thing to his child or any child" he said.

"Ah sorry maybe I'm just being a bit over protective" she said looking down at her stomach.

"After all he'll be born really soon" she said giving a faint smile.

"Yes that is relevant to what I wish to talk about" he said getting her attention.

"I am not sure if you are aware of this but captain wished for me to be the child's godfather" he told her.

"Really" Serafall said sounding slightly surprised.

"Indeed I was also quite surprised when he asked me" Zeref said.

 **(Flashback showing off the picture in the greedy Raven)**

"I do not see why people get so worked up about such things" Zeref said as he fiddled with his device as everyone else had started a bar fight that Goku was wining.

"Ah come on Zeref cheer up" Naruto told him managing to escape the fight.

"After all this little guys gona be your godson" he said.

"You wish for me to be his godfather" Zeref said looking at him slightly surprised.

"I would think you would have chosen Roy or Dante" he said.

"True but Roy has little Val to worry about and Dante isn't exactly the best role model" Naruto joked.

"I don't even want to know what Alucard would do to him, Goku would train him till he drops and Ichigo would probably be the second best" he said.

"May I ask why I have been chosen?" Zeref asked.

"Well I know if anything happens to me you'd do everything you can to protect Serafall" he said as he looked at the picture of his unborn child.

"And I know you'd look after this kid and make sure he turns out ok"

"You're putting a lot of faith in me captain" Zeref said.

"Yeah but I know you'll come through, after all what are friends for" he said giving Zeref a smile.

 **(Flashback end)**

"And so lady leviathan if there is anything you want just name it, I shall honour the duty given to me" Zeref said getting down on one knee and dropping his head to her.

"Oh Zer-tan" Serafall said wrapping her arms around him.

"I know you'll be an amazing God father" she said beginning to cry.

"Just like he would have been the best dad" she said sobbing into Zeref's shouted.

"Crying is what this is called" Zeref said to himself as he felt his own eyes start to tear up.

"Sorry Mavis looks like I'm a cry baby like you".

* * *

"Get off your goddam drunk ass" Ichigo yelled angrily at Dante who had shut himself inside his mansion for the past few days and was currently lead on his sofa surrounded by empty beer bottles.

"Ichigo, go away" Dante said as he was about to go turn but Dust flew over and grabbed him in her beak and threw him off the sofa.

"oy Dust, the fuck" Dante complained.

"Get up from what I heard captains dead and our powers were made in to giant monsters so we have to take them out" Ichigo said.

"Who the fuck you think you are, I don't see any reason to listen to you" Dante said grumpily throwing a bottle at Ichigo who easily caught it then dropped it and before it dropped to the floor Ichigo was holding Dante up by his throat.

"Look at you I don't know why captain wasted his time on you" he said slightly angry as he threw Dante on the floor.

"Ow, you fucker" Dante shouted getting up to punch Ichigo who easily caught it.

"Look at what you've become the once proud and strong Nephilim turned into a good for nothing drunk, just look" Ichigo shouted at him then gestured to the bottles on the floor.

"You've got a problem, you can't just keep drinking like this, captain might have ignored it but I'm not" Ichigo shouted.

"You aren't the fucking boss of me why don't you just go fuck off" Dante said angrily and was then punched in the face by Ichigo.

"To hell with you then I'm not your boss but I am your friend, and I don't want to lose another friend" Ichigo said before walking off.

"Tch fucking prick" Dante said leaning against the sofa.

"Right Dust" he said looking for the Crow but noticed she wasn't here anymore.

"Huh" Dante said to himself picking up a bottle with beer in it and staring at it before throwing it at a wall.

* * *

"Yosh we are complete" Zeref said as he had finished decorating the room his friend and captain's son would soon call his own.

"Ah about time it looks lovely" Serafall said walking into the room that had ice blue paint with a large cot in the centre and a number of big stuffed animals scattered around.

"I know you'll love it" Serafall said to her stomach as while she was still very saddened by her fiancés death she was feeling much better after Zeref had come to help her.

"I believe this will look good on the pile also" Zeref said as he pulled a pushy version of Lord Death and put it on top of the pile of stuffed animals.

"Yosh the final touches complete" Zeref said in his usual emotionless tone but it had a little more happiness on it the usual.

"Zrf, erf, Zeref" he heard a muffled voice say rather confused as he and Serafall were the only ones in the room.

'is he bossing me around before he's even born' Zeref thought looking at Serafall's stomachs looking slightly afraid.

"Zeref it's Ichigo you there" he heard and noticed Ichigo was in fact communicating with him via the com channel.

"Horse sin what do you want" Zeref said.

"Well there so happens to be monsters with our powers terrorising the underworld" Ichigo said.

"Yes I know I am currently busy" Zeref said.

"What the hell you're the one responsible for this take some responsibility" Ichigo yelled.

"Koi I guess that makes me a bad boy" Zeref said dismissively.

"Besides from what I've heard the Raven monster is the strongest due to absorbing Lord Death fighting our own power would be pointless" Zeref said.

"Then we won't fight our own powers, you can't just give up like this" Ichigo shouted.

"To bad" Zeref said before cutting the connection.

"I always thought that communication channel was very odd" Serafall commented.

"Yes but the channels have been a little fuzzy lately" Zeref said.

"Oh after his" Serafall said but was unable to finish, Zeref was going to reply but suddenly paused as though he had just come to a realisation.

"No if he were dead it would have completely gone" he muttered to himself the opened the com channel again.

"Horse sin did you receive any news from soul society of a power soul passing through" Zeref said to Ichigo via the coms.

"What, no but why is that?" Ichigo said but he was cut off when Zeref turned off the com channel.

"Lady leviathan I must leave" Zeref said passing Serafall and walking out the door.

"Zer-tan where are you going" she asked.

"To go find a dead man" he said before he teleported away.

* * *

"*sigh* I wonder what's on TV" Dante murmured as he turned his large flat screen TV on and sat on a nearby chair.

"For those of you who have just turned in this is Rachel Adams here reporting on incidents that is currently occurring in hell and the large beasts that are currently attacking" said a news anchor report on the attack.

"I can't imagine anything else is on anyway" Dante shrugged as he continued to watch.

"At the moment the beasts are destroying all of hell, top rating game competitors have appeared to fight but so far have been unable to defeat them" she said saddened as it cut to footage of a two-headed lion destroying buildings and people running away from it in fear.

"Still not my problem" Dante said to himself as he continued to watch.

"What's this I seems help has arrived" the news reporter said as the camera panned to the left to show a giant nine tailed fox who started to attack the lion.

"Get em mama" said a little girl who turned out to be Kunou who was sitting on her mother's head as the fox managed to pin the lion down.

"Go get them honey" the fox said.

"It's weird when you talk so casually in that form" said the voice of Stein as he jumped from atop of the fox's head and down at the lion.

"Soul spear" he shouted as he clasped his hands together in the shape of a spear and bombarded the lion with his soul wave length.

"Ah jee I'm getting my ass kicked" Dante said as he watched the lion fall to the floor but slowly stood back up again.

"What will, even if it is a rampaging beats you have to admire it" the news reporter shouted.

"Will to never give up huh" Dante said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture that looked slightly damaged of a much younger Dante being held by a beautiful angelic looking woman, his mother, with the rest of it looking like it had been torn up.

"You never gave up either did you mum" he said to himself and then looked back over to the TV.

"Fuck it" he said as he got up and went to the door.

* * *

"Eh where am I" muttered a barely awake Issei as he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was on some kind of red mountain while the sky has become a strange distorted colour.

"Partner are you awake" said the familiar voice of Issei's partner Ddraig in his head.

"Ddraig, yeah I'm up what's going on" Issei asked noticing he was in his armour form.

"Guh what's up with my body" he said attempting to withdraw his helmet but noticed he couldn't, then deciding to instead withdraw the armour on his hands and noticed that when he withdrew it he had no hands.

"Ahhhhh" he yelled in surprise and fear.

"Your body was destroyed with Samuels curse but luckily I managed to keep our soul safe within the sacred gear" Ddraig explained.

"B-but if I stay like this how can I have sex with Rias?" Issei yelled.

"What, that's what bothers you" Ddraig replied shocked and annoyed.

"Oh course in this body I'll never be able to feel the touch of a woman again" he yelled in agony.

"By the way Ddraig were did Ophis and bro go" Issei asked as he looked around.

"Hit hit hit" he heard from behind him.

"Go Ophis-chan you can do it" he also heard and turned around to see Ophis hitting the ground and his brother looking rather weak with a black patch on his upper body sitting and leaning against a red rock.

"I shall defeat great red" Ophis said making Issei very confused until he got a better look at what he was standing on and realised that he was atop of great and began to freak out until a red scale hit him on the head.

"Oy you chill out" Naruto said as he laughed at him and then began to cough as he did.

"Hey are you ok" Issei said running up to him.

"*sigh* You lose your entire body and decide to worry about others, we really are brothers" he said taking a more relaxed position.

"Samuels curse has pretty much fucked my body up I'm managing to keep it at bay using death energies but I won't be any good for combat and I can't generate enough power to use power bond or the coms channel" Naruto said weakly.

"To still be alive after taking so much of Samuels curse, you're quite something" Ddraig said to him aloud.

"Thanks Ddraig" Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey I survived the curse didn't I" Issei said attempting to look impressive.

"No way you lost your body idiot" Naruto said poking his tongue at him.

"Screw you I don't need my body to kick your ass" Issei shouted at him.

"Please I can kick your ass even like this" Naruto responded as the two brothers began to argue again.

"You two, please shut up" Ddraig shouted stopping the two.

"we still need to discuss the matter of your body Issei" he told them.

"Huh my body" Issei asked confused but then looked over to the side of him and saw what looked like a large pulsing mosquito bite on great red.

"Wait is this" Issei asked.

"Yes partner you're going to have a new body created from the cells of great red and the power of Ophis" Ddraig told him.

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yelled as he slashed down towards the giant dragon who met it head on managing to block it.

"Dam it" Ichigo said as he retreated.

'How the hell am I gona take this thing down" he muttered to himself.

"Kamehameha" he heard and saw a giant blue beam fly past him and cause a giant hole to form along the dragon's torso where it had hit but it soon began to regenerate.

"Well that works" Ichigo murmured as he watched a super saiyan Goku fly down.

"Man this is so cool, I get to fight these wicked strong beasts" he said excitedly.

"You know you should probably be a little more worried" Ichigo said in an exhausted manor knowing how much of a pain Goku could be.

"Why this fight is going to be fun" Goku said excited.

"Where's captain by the way I can't sense him anywhere" Goku asked.

"Goku, captains" Ichigo said sadly but was interrupted when Zeref appeared out of a magic circle.

"He is currently preoccupied with another matter" he told them.

"Zeref we have to tell him he's" Ichigo started saying but was interrupted when Zeref put up his hand.

"No horse sin I belie that he is alive, his brothers sacred gear has yet to pass on meaning he is most likely alive and our tattoos have yet to fully vanishing meaning captains is alive, but very weak" Zeref told them.

"R-really" Ichigo said in disbelief before the dragon released a giant fireball towards them but it was slashed in half by Ichigo who also managed to slice part of the dragon's head but it soon regenerated.

"I believe so" Zeref told him.

"That's good" Ichigo said relived as he began to release a large amount of spiritual power.

"Let's do this" Goku yelled as he flew towards the dragon soon followed by Ichigo.

"Yosh time to tame this dragon" Zeref said as he summoned a large blue magic circle an blasted the dragon with a large amount of water which the dragon met with a larger blast of fire that manage to come to a draw with the water.

"Koi you sure are hot Boy" Zeref said cutely as he prepared for another attack.

"Getsuga Tensho"

"Kamehameha" Ichigo and Goku shouted bombarding the dragon with a brutal attack that destroyed both of its wings however the again slowly began to regenerate.

"Dam Zeref any idea how we can take this thing out" Ichigo shouted.

"Hit it harder" Zeref suggested.

"Good idea" Goku shouted as he darted towards the dragon who swung his tail at him but Goku managed to catch it and with great effort swing it over his head and slammed it into the ground.

"It's not over yet" Ichigo yelled a he came down from above and stabbed the dragon directly in the chest as it cried out in pain.

"Koi I've got something for you" Zeref said as he summoned a giant black magic circle and sent a black magic attack towards it, the dragon realised that it would sustain a large amount of damage, so it clicked its fingers out of instinct and was not disappointed by the results as a huge amount of fire was produced destroying the black magic attack.

"Crap I guess they're more like us then we thought" Ichigo said as the dragon regained his composure and once again clicked his fingers but this time in the direction of Zeref as the Mage was caught in the huge blast that destroyed the entire area and sent Ichigo and Goku flying back.

"Shit Zeref" Ichigo shouted as the mages body parts came flying by him.

"I'm fine give me a moment horse sin" Zeref said as he slowly began to put himself back together as the dragon's wings regenerate and it took off.

"ah man he flew away" Goku said sadly as he wouldn't be able to continue the fight.

"That's probably a good thing Goku" Ichigo said to him as he reattached Zeref's head.

"But I wanted to AAHHHHHH" Goku said but midway began to scream out in pain.

"Goku what's wrong" Ichigo shouted at him but answered his question when he noticed some of Goku's gold energy being drained from him and into a giant ape that was in the air and soon landed sending the ground he landed on flying preventing Ichigo or Zeref from stopping it from sapping Goku's powers.

"Goku" Ichigo yelled panicked as he watched his friend slowly be drained of all his power. Before this could happen two giant blue throwing star come seemingly out of nowhere and impaled the apes eyes causing it to scream out in pain and loose concentration giving Goku and opportunity to escape which he did.

"I'm not done yet" said the familiar voice of Dante who summoned large demonic fists and spread his Angel and devil wings as he flew up and uppercut the aped causing it to fall on its ass.

"Jesus what would you idiots do without me" Dante said as he lazily flew down to them.

"Please why do we need a lazy ass like" you Ichigo commented as he two began to glare at each other but in that glare thy came to an understanding.

"As long as you aren't gona fall over, I'm good with you being here" Ichigo said holding out his hand.

"Just make sure you give em one hell of a paper cut" Dante said as the two shook hands.

"Hey guys I'm doing something weird" Goku said pointing at the ape who was building up an enormous amount of energy in the form of a ball then shot it up into the sky.

"What the hell was that" Dante asked but soon felt the familiar presence of teleportation.

"What are we doing here" Ichigo asked as he noticed he and Dante were up in the air above a large city.

"I have little time to explain" said Zeref through the com channels.

"I was able to get a rough estimate of were that blast would land and based on what I saw its heading straight for this city or within 100 meters anyway" Zeref told them.

"I don't even want to know how you know that so fast" Dante said picking his nose.

"Yes and this blast was far too big for us to block in our current state" Zeref said.

"Then what are we Gona do we can't let that blast hit" Ichigo shouted.

"We are going to perform a miracle in hell" Zeref said.

* * *

"Mama where are we going" asked a young boy who was being dragged by his mother out of the house he had spent his whole life in and noticed many people like them were running.

"I don't have time to explain dear we have to get out of here" his mother said as they continued running, they continued line this for a while until the cows was blocked by an explosion caused by a group ahead of them.

'No the old Maou faction' the woman thought with fear as the monsters were not the only ones they had to fear as multiple terrorist organisations had chosen this as a good opportunity to cause some chaos.

"Right you low class pigs you have been accused of supporting the fake Maou and their government as for this you will die" one of them shouted as he pointed his staff he was holding down at them.

"You won't hurt us Oppai dragon will protect us" the boy shouted up at them.

"Ha you wish" the man shouted pointing his staff directly at him.

"No" the mother shouted so much she didn't hear the yell of Getsuga Tensho from above.

"Die" the terrorist shouted but he could not fire as he was cut directly in half as a bright slash completely covered the soldiers and continued further then try could see.

"What on hell" bye mother shouted after she had gotten to her child and looked up at the sky to see two men with their swords drawn.

"*pant* I think I got the outline covered" Ichigo said sounding exhausted.

"Yeah and I got mine two" Dante said as he has similarly marked half a circle across the city while Ichigo had done the other half.

"Understood I shall go next" Zeref said as a black circle engulfed the outline and seemingly spread into the ground.

"Goku there is a position for you underneath" Zeref told Goku.

"Yosh I got this" Goku said half exhausted half excited as he flew underneath the city.

* * *

"Lord Lucifer we have just heard a report that one of the beasts have let out a large amount of energy and has sent it towards Lilith" said a devil in a command centre in which Sirzechs was currently commanding his troops from unable to properly join the battle due to the threat of the holy spear.

"Understood send people over there to evacuate the people right now" Sirzechs ordered.

"Sir we can't" responded another devil.

"You expect me to let those people die" shouted Sirzechs.

"No sir, it's just we can't, the city started flying" the devil said questioning what he had just read.

"It's what?" Sirzechs asked bewildered.

* * *

"Gwahhhhhh" Goku yelled as with all his might he began to lift the entire city.

"Come on don't give out on me body" he shouted as he began to feel the pressure more and the city began to rise slower and slower until it almost stopped.

"Goku hurry I can see it coming" Ichigo yelled to him as the massive energy ball began to come at them like a meteor.

"Come on body" Goku muttered feeling weak.

"You need a hand their buddy" he heard a familiar voice say and was astounded as he saw a ghostly figure of Naruto come out of his tattoo.

"Here" it said as it put it hands on the city and it began to gain speed.

"NO!" Goku shouted at him as Naruto stopped.

"I can do this on my own" Goku yelled as he began to exert a lot more power.

"ha ha yes I'd expect nothing more from you" Naruto shouted with joy as he slowly began to fade.

"Haaaaaa" he yelled as he suddenly went through another transformation and his muscles bulged and suddenly the city began to rise much more.

"You really are my pride Goku" Naruto said before he fully faded and the city flew into the sky.

"Dam" was all Dante could say as he watched the city fly into the sky.

"I knew he was tough but lifting up a city while injured" Ichigo said in disbelief as the energy ball narrowly missed the city and exploded underneath it.

"Very good now it is my turn" Zeref said as he performed some hand signs and suddenly lots of rock pillars shot out of the city and towards the ground keeping the city up in the sky.

"Well I'll grab Goku and then let's get the hell out of here" Dante said as he flew down to pick up Goku.

"I concur" Zeref said teleporting away.

"Hey" Ichigo shouted quickly running away.

* * *

"*yawn* thanks red" Naruto said waking up to see his brother moving about and examining his new body while Ddraig explained what had been going on.

"Ah man looks like you got your body back, it's a shame they didn't make your dick bigger, you needed it" Naruto said slyly to his brother.

"Hey are you gay looking at me like that" Issei shouted back.

"Screw you asshole I wouldn't even touch you with a stick" Naruto shouted as the two began to once again bicker amongst themselves.

"OY" Ddraig yelled getting the twos attention.

"If you haven't noticed we're going to hell right now" Ddraig told them as they saw a dimensional rift had been made and from it the Oppai dragon song was playing from it.

"The voices of the children, I can hear them" Issei said listening to the voices.

"Peodo" Naruto commented.

"You wana go" Issei shouted as the two began to argue again. As they exited the dimension gap thy were greeted by the giant Raven that was current doing battle with Sirzechs peerage.

"Woah sir buddy sure does have some pretty strong pals" Naruto commented as they were able to fight against the giant Raven but it didn't seem to be taking the fight all that seriously.

"Bro isn't that Lord death" Issei said pointing down at the Ravens head were Death in his mask form was in the centre of its forehead.

"So it is, now how are we gona get him back?" Naruto wondered as the Raven looked up and cried at them which great red responded to with a low growl.

"Great red says he doesn't like that thing because it annoyed him" Ddraig deadpanned.

"Ah I see" Issei said not sure how to reply to that.

"Anyway he says he'll lend us his power to defeat it" Ddraig said.

"What really" Issei said shocked by the news as a red light enveloped them all, when Issei once again opened his eyes he noticed that everything seemed smaller but soon came to realise that he was in fact much bigger.

"Ohhhh I'm huge" he yelled excitedly.

"Awesome you're like a giant robot" Naruto said on his shoulder with stars in his eyes and an excited expression.

"Caw" the Raven cried as he had the same expression as Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"He says awesome a giant robot that makes me Godzilla" Naruto told them.

"Wait you can understand him" Issei said.

"No but that's what I would say" Naruto said.

"Whatever" Issei said as he punched the Raven in the face causing it to get angry and fire a blast of black energy which Issei dodged but the Raven flew at him attempting to pierce him with his beak but Issei caught it before it could and punched it in the face siding some feathers to fly off.

"Woah" Naruto saunas one of the feathers disintegrate into light and was absorbed into him making him feel slightly stronger and pushing the poison back more.

"Issei those feathers you knocked off restore my power don't be afraid to obliterate him my powers should come back" he said to him.

"Are you sure" Issei said to him.

"Hey trust me on this" Naruto said.

"Partner great red says he has a finishing move prepared and you'll defiantly win if you use it" Ddraig told him.

"Ok let's do this" Issei said slightly hesitant at first but more sure towards the end "ok but you better tell those people to evacuate it packs quite a punch" Ddraig warned.

"Yes" Issei said as he bent down to Grayfia and warned her to evacuate.

"Ok let's do this" Issei shouted as red energy began to build up I his chest, seeing this the Raven also began to build up black energy in its beak.

"LONGINUS SMASHER" he yelled sending a crimson beam towards the Raven as the Raven shot a black beam towards Issei and as he two attacks collided in the air sending shockwaves flying all the way around hell getting the attention of everyone there as well as the monsters who were terrorising it.

"Haaaaaaaaa" Issei yelled as the amount of Crimson energy he produced increased.

"Get the hell back in my brother" he yelled as the Crimson beam doubled in power completely covering the Raven completely as it burst into a bright white light which went into the air. As the Raven disappeared a bright light enveloped Issei and he shrunk back down to normal size.

"Where did that light go?" complained Naruto thinking he would get his power back.

"Ha unlucky bro" Issei said before watching great red open a dimensional rift and fly away but before he did he shouted.

"Zoom zoom Iyaaan" it yelled much to Issei's embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha ha" Naruto laughed while pointing at Issei.

"Why do legendary dragons love this" Issei shouted as Ophis began to say.

"Zoom zoom Iyaaan" but then stopped as she looked up in the air.

"Igneel" she said pointing at the sky as a black dragon descending to the ground soon followed by a giant ape.

"Crap" Issei yelled as he noticed that he was surrounded.

'No I can't give up I promised' Issei thought thinking of the red head he loved.

"No I won't give up here" Issei yelled as he began to prepare for the fight of his life.

"Good so get out of here" Naruto said as he stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Bro" Issei said worried.

"Take Ophis and get out of here of got this" he told him.

"Are you sure" Issei asked.

"Oy kid don't be getting cocky" he said pushing his fist onto his chest.

"Remember who's the older brother" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah ok, let's go Ophis" Issei said putting Ophis on his shoulders.

"Good bye" Ophis said waving good bye to Naruto as the two took off.

"Yeah that's how it's always been" Naruto said walking up to the monsters.

"The older brother protects the younger" he said putting his hand up into the air as a bright light came down and engulfed him until it suddenly became jet black before it was sliced by a scythe that cut through it from the inside revealing Naruto who had pale skin and long dark hair.

"Now let me show you the power I gained in order to protect" he said pointing the scythe at the monsters who for a moment they felt something that should be impossible for monsters who were created for nothing but to destroy, they felt fear, the fear of death.

"Now let's skip the pleasantries and start killing each other" Naruto said becoming excited at the thought of a good fight as he jumped at them.

* * *

"Do you know what happens to Lilith and why it is in the sky" Sirzechs asked the sins as they had arrived at the command centre.

"Nope" they all responded lying horribly.

"Oh well as long as those people are safe, it will be a pain to get down however" Sirzechs muttered.

"Report what is the status of the monsters" Sirzechs said.

"Good news Lord Lucifer the bird has been destroyed" the devil said happily.

"That's good how did it happen?" Sirzechs asked relieved.

"Reports are saying that it was the oppai dragon" the devil said confused.

"Oppai dragon" Sirzechs said glancing over to the sins who did not seem to be surprised by the news.

"Do we have any news on the other monsters" asked Sirzechs.

"Yes it would seem 4 of them are on the move while 2 seem to be in battle with an unknown combatant" the devil said.

"Can we get it on screen" Sirzechs asked.

"No we don't have any surveillance units in that area"

"Have no fear Zeref is here" Zeref said walking up to the monitor and putting his finger in the USB port "beep boob beeb" Zeref said making computer sounds.

"Done" he said as a picture slowly began to form on the screen.

"Woo hoo" a voice shouted as the screen showed Naruto who had activated soul residence and had impaled the dragon with it and lifted him into the air and then slammed it onto the floor.

"Ah good to see you're ok brother" Sirzechs said to himself once again noticing the lack of surprised faces.

"I guess we can relax now, would someone please call Serafall" he said.

"Lord Lucifer who is that man" one of the Devils asked.

"That is Naruto Hyoudou humanities strongest fighter".

* * *

"Come on you guys this is starting to get boring" Naruto said as he jumped out of the way of an explosion caused by the dragon but right in front of the ape who was preparing to shoot an attack from its mouth.

"Nope" Naruto said covering his hand in Death energies and punched the attack destroying the apes head but it slowly began to regenerate.

"Ah man you guys are gona be a pain to beat" Naruto said as he was grabbed by the dragon who prepared to slam him on the ground but before it could Naruto chopped his arm off.

"Let's try this" Naruto said jumping in the air as he began to concentrate a large amount of death energies into his scythe.

"Soul residence, death slash" he shouted sending a black slice directly into the dragon who screamed in agony and then fell to the floor when it hit him.

"Next is you" Naruto said as he landed on the regenerated head of the ape and stabbed it in the eye.

"Pin point" he said as he concentrated the death energies into the tip of his scythe into a ball that quickly expanded engulfing the ape and destroying its upper body and causing its lower half to fall to the floor.

"Right I guess I can keep this up longer then you guys" Naruto said landing perfectly.

"Now what about the rest of you" Naruto said as he turned around to see the other beasts standing behind him.

* * *

"Darling you're ok" Serafall said with tears of joy as she saw her fiancé was alive and well on the monitor.

"Yes Serafall it is great news" he said then turned to Zeref.

"Sir Zeref do you think you can show this across the underworld" Sirzechs asked.

"Sure thing beep boob beep" Zeref said as the video began to stream across the underworld.

"Big bro" shouted Gin the young boy Naruto had met in the underworld as he watched him kick the ass of beasts that were terrorising his home.

"bloody hell he can certainly handle himself" Gins father said watching the man easily dispose of beats ultimate class Devils were having trouble with.

"Yeah big bro's awesome" Gin said with a smile.

"Well that's good things should be getting wrapped up soon" Sirzechs said relaxing.

"Hey Zeref you're doing something weird" Ichigo said pointing at the monitor as the wolf let out a mist that covered all the other monsters.

* * *

"Eh what's this" Naruto said lazily deactivating soul residence and putting his scythe over his shoulder.

"Be careful Naruto-kun I don't think this is a good thing" Death told him warningly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Naruto said cockily.

"Oh you really shouldn't underestimate these monsters" Death said.

"And it seems you're also on TV" Death told him.

"W-what really" Naruto said shocked as he began to tidy himself up quickly but suddenly stopped and put on a much more serious expression when he felt a sudden power surge from the black mist.

"Hm looks like things are getting interesting" Naruto muttered to himself as the black most faded to reveal that the 6 monsters had shrunk down and had adopted human forms that looked like his friends but were completely black.

"Well, I don't suppose this has made you guys weaker" Naruto said as them as red eyes began to flow on all their faces and they all began to produce an insane amount of power.

"Guess not" Naruto said preparing for battle.

* * *

 **Hey Hey guys and girls what do you think of this then adding a little bit of action in my story and a bit of character development? took me a little time to do it but it's a bit longer then most chapters so that's good, probably won't update until after christmas so Merry Christmas to all those reading and I hope santa gets you just what you wanted.**


	25. Chapter 24- Fear Your Power

"Hm how interesting I wonder if this is the effects of the sacred gear or due to our powers" Zeref said to himself as he watched the monitor.

"Naru-Kun" Serafall said in a worried voice.

"Have no fear Lady Leviathan I believe captain will defeat them" Zeref said.

"Hey wait you don't think he's gona do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Oy seriously that" Dante asked sounding surprised.

"Awesome I wonder if I can fight him after" Goku said in a light-hearted tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"Just wait and see lord Lucifer" Zeref said.

* * *

"So which one of you guys are first" Naruto said as the black Dante quickly appeared I front of him and cut off his arm which fell on the ground, quickly trying to attach it using death energies he was unable to as Dante had stepped on it, from behind him Ichigo then appeared ready to cut him in half but Naruto narrowly limbered underneath it and took the opportunity to kick Dante in the chin and off his arm which he quickly reattached and then proceeded to send a punch into the ground in prefer to create a smoke screen he could use to retreat but failed as black Zeref had set up a barrier around them as he smacked into it black Alucard came behind him and sent a kick into his back causing him to wince in pain but he managed to turn around quick enough and cut the leg off with his scythe and then punched him in the face sending him flying back, he didn't have much time to rest however as Goku began to brutally assault him which Naruto could only block though the punches have enough force to almost break his bones, changing tactics Goku then proceeded to grab Naruto and fly into the sky and before he could escape his grasp black Roy clicked his fingers creating a massive explosion in the sky, as the dust cleared Goku was hovering just below it but was taken by surprise when Naruto came flying down with his scythe in him mouth cutting off Goku's head then clumsily landing.

"Crap these guys are good" he said as he watched Goku put his head back on.

'Though it looks like they can no longer regenerate' he thought to himself as he noticed that Alucard had also had to reattach his leg instead of re-growing it.

'Hopefully if I do enough damage they won't be able to reattach themselves' Naruto thought hopefully.

'But they're too strong it might work if I, no I can't use that' Naruto thought to himself but then noticed that the ultra-scan picture had fallen out of his pocket and had landed on the ground reminding him of an event that happens a long time ago.

 **(Flashback Naruto's childhood)**

It was in the park and Naruto was sitting on a swing crying to himself.

"Son what's wrong?" asked Mr Hyoudou.

"I I don't know what happened dad I was just playing and suddenly I felt all weird and everyone around me starting hurting" he sobbed to his father.

"There there son" his father said holding him not overly suppressed by the insistent as he knew that there was something special about his son.

"Dad I'm scared" he said.

"You should be" his father said making Naruto sob even more.

"But that isn't a bad thing son, there's something that's special about you and I'm not quite sure what it is" Mr Hyoudou told him.

"But what you have to understand that you are different from the other boys"

"What do you mean dad?" Naruto asked.

"Son let me tell you something that my father once told me" Mr Hyoudou said.

"A man who does not fear his own strength or the strength of his enemy is no man at all and with great power comes great responsibility" he said seriously but then gave his son a smile.

"You'll figure out what that means when you're older but for now it looks like someone wants to play with you" me Hyoudou said pointing towards a much younger Issei who was waving excitedly at the two in front of an equally as happy Mrs Hyoudou.

"Ok thanks dad" Naruto said wiping his tears away and running over to his brother.

'I don't know exactly why you've been given these powers' Mr Hyoudou thought looking at his sons.

'But I know you'll do great things with them'

 **(Flashback end)**

"Huh I finally get it dad" Naruto said to himself as he picked up the picture.

"Hey I don't suppose you guy can talk, can you?" Naruto asked them but got no response.

"Guess not" Naruto said giving them a jolly smile.

"You know I'm really happy I met you guys" Naruto said as he began to twirl his scythe around.

"I trust you, so I have to tell you something" he said as the scythe began to shrink.

"This power I have to be honest I'm not very fond of it" Naruto said as the scythe began to transform into a mask the colour of bone with only two eye holes on it with no mouth or nose holes.

"This power, it only had one purpose to reap souls and kill" he said looking at the mask.

"Or maybe, deep down, that's something I want to do" he said.

"So my friends let me show you the power I fear" he said as he put the mask on and suddenly a huge amount of black energy was produced from him dwarfing all the monster's power combined.

"This is called death mask version 2 body of death, but for the people of home you can call it" Naruto said as he looked up at the sky.

"Death mask balance breaker" he yelled along with Death who's voice began to sound much more serious as he said it and the world itself began to shake from the power and then suddenly stopped and the black energies began to fade from Naruto who's appearance had changed a considerable amount as his skin had turned a murky grey with his chest being exposed showing scars while he wore baggy leather trousers and thick boots while he had two small scythes sheathed on his sides and had the mask on his face with eyes that glowed red.

"Now let's not waste any more time" Naruto said his voice sounding much different.

"Who's first" he asked and got a reply from black Zeref who sent a large magic attack towards him.

"Hmf" Naruto said lazily as he easily smacked the attack away that caused a huge explosion behind him.

"Guess it's you" Naruto said as quicker ten a blink of an eye he appeared in front of black Zeref with both his scythes drawn and sliced him twice cutting him into three different pieces.

"Next" Naruto said flicking his fingers towards the others who were sent flying by the impact alone.

"Right that should buy me a few seconds let's find a weakness" Naruto said to himself as he carefully analysed black Zeref.

'There' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed a faint glint coming from the mid-section and quickly ran at it and took it before the others could return.

"Now what do we have here" Naruto said examining the object that turned out to be a small gold orb.

"Let's see what this does" Naruto said as he crushed the gold orb in his hand, almost instantly after he did the black Zeref began to cry out in pain attempting to reform but failing to do so as it exploded sending a white light into the sky.

* * *

"Lord Lucifer, Lady Leviathan something big is coming this way" shouted in of the Devils in the command centre as a bright white light suddenly engulfed Zeref from thought the ceiling.

"Beep boob beep beeb" Zeref continued not bothered by the sudden change as the monitors began to shine brighter and brighter until eventually they Dulled down slightly.

"Lord Lucifer" something big has happened.

"What is it" Sirzechs asked quickly.

"The broadcast has been boosted, it's being broadcasted everywhere with a magic antenna" the devil shouted amazed.

"What you mean all over the world?" Sirzechs said very surprised.

"Yes sir" the devil replied.

"Oops" Zeref said cutely.

* * *

"Ah man what the hell is this" said a man who was watching T.V in what looked like a dungeon and it had suddenly been interrupted.

"Hey don't take your eyes off the prisoner" another man yelled.

"He hasn't done anything in a whole year I don't think he's gona be doing anything now" the man shouted glancing over to the prisoner who was chained up to a wall whose tongue was hanging out and on it was a tattoo of a dog's head.

* * *

"Ah now I know your weakness taking the rest of you out should be easy" Naruto said giving the black monsters an evil glare as they slowly began to retreat but as they turned around to run they noticed Naruto had appeared behind them.

"Boo" he said before running up at them and taking off two of their heads with his bare hands and then slamming the two together crushing them as the other 3 jumped away as Naruto came up to the 2 headless ones and dived his hand through there chest grabbing the gold orbs from their chests and crushing them causing black Alucard and Ichigo melted and from them a bright white light shit out from them.

* * *

"Right I'm going" Ichigo said as he quickly made his way out of the command centre.

"There is no point horse sin you are better off helping clear out the remaining terrorist forces" Zeref advised.

"What about captain?" Ichigo said.

"What do you think he will be unable to win" Zeref asked causing Ichigo to give a slightly worried glance.

"That's not what worries me" Ichigo said before going out.

"Hm" Zeref thought to himself before taking his thumb out of the USB drive.

"Zer-tan I was watching" Serafall complained.

"The fight is over there is no need to be concerned" Zeref said.

'Also captain wouldn't want me to show them that side of him' Zeref though.

'The part of him that seeks the death of the world'.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha" Naruto thought manically as he grabbed black Goku's head and slammed it brutally on the floor creating a huge crater.

"Ha fucking die" he yelled as he brutally smashed his head repeatedly on the floor until it was nothing but a paste and then easily caught black Dante's sword with two fingers.

"Your next" he shouted as he pulled out his to scythes and began to frantically cut him while laughing hysterically and then connected his two scythes together so they made one big one and used into slice Dante in half.

"Got you" he yelled before jumping at the gold orb that was inside him and crushing it in his teeth.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you" Naruto said before jumping over to Goku and ramming his scythe inside his gut hitting the gold orb inside.

"Now, it's just you left" Naruto said looking over to black Roy who began to speak.

"I who shall awaken" it said in a distorted dark voice.

"Oh juggernaut drive" Naruto said with interest.

"I am the ruler of the flames who shall consumes to sun, I burn the infinite and incinerate the dream, I shall turn this word into a furnace and burn it to the ground" it said.

"Juggernaut dr" he said but didn't get to finish as Naruto had sliced him in half.

"I never told you this but the moment before you say drive you let you guard down for one tenth of a second" Naruto said as the gold gem inside him slowly began to crack.

"You guys were ok but your nothing compared to the originals" Naruto said a slightly saddened tone before the gold orb cracked and black Roy turned into a white light and flew up into the air.

"Ha is that all I need more of a challenge" Naruto muttered evilly and looked over and saw a nearby city.

"Maybe someone there will be more interesting" he said as he began to walk over to the city but before he could a crimson light started glowing from inside his trousers.

'Is that a piece of Issei's armour it must have gotten caught in wen we were fighting' he thought to himself, the armour fragment began to flow brighter and then Naruto began to hear strange sounds.

"Mama look the monsters are gone"

"That person took them all oh he's so cool"

"Whoa I want to be as strong as him one day" said the voices of children that appeared in his mind.

"Eh what is this" he muttered holding his head as if he had a headache.

"Ah they're gone I'm so happy"

"Thank you stranger we get to live because of you"

"I'm so happy to be alive" he heard the voices of people this time much older now.

"Happy to be alive" he said to himself. Finally, there was an image in his head of his fiancé who was lovingly stroking her belly.

"Papa will be back soon little one" he heard her say in his head.

"Soon we'll all be together" she said as she closed her eyes and gave a beautiful smile, the image ten faded and the armour fragment seemingly evaporated into the air leaving a beautiful trail of shining red light as it went into the air, Naruto didn't move for a minuet just continued to state up at the sky.

"I can't believe I forgot" Naruto said to himself while laughing a bit.

"The reason I have this power" he said clenching his fists and then proceeded to summon his horse despair which h proceeded to mount.

"Come on we have somewhere to go" he said whipping the reins as he took off.

* * *

"You kids ok?" Ichigo asked the Gremory and Stiri group who looked like worse for wear.

"Ah yes Ichigo-san we are all fine" Asia said with a smile as she continued to hear Koneko.

"Ah man I get my powers back then when I go and fight everyone's already been taken care of such a waste of time" Ichigo complained.

"Surly you could help defeating the rest of the monsters" Sona said to him in her usual refined and polite tone.

"No need captain took care of um and after they went almost everyone retreated, you kids should be happy the battles over" Ichigo told them much to their surprise hearing all the monsters had been dealt with.

"The battle may be over Ichigo-san but I have the feeling the war has only just begun" Rias told him.

* * *

"Well it looks like we have dealt with the problem I do hope to see brother soon" Sirzechs said.

"You'll have to wait until I'm done with him making me worry like this" Serafall said in a pouting tone.

"He is coming" Zeref said blandly as Naruto appeared riding despair and got off 20 meters from them.

"Honey" Serafall said going to hug him but was stopped by Zeref.

"Please hold back a bit" he asked in a serious tone as Dante drew his sword and Goku went super saiyan, after they did this Naruto drew one of his scythes putting them more on edge, however he did not attack by instead hit his face with the bottom of the scythe causing he mask to crack which he then proceeded to slowly tear off until it was fully removed and Naruto returned back to his normal form looking a little worse for wear.

"Hi guys it's been a while" he said giving them a smile.

"Idiot" Serafall shouted as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you worry" he said also starting to cry as the two looked up at each other and shared a kiss full of love and passion.

"Seeing this, it reminds me what we're fighting for" Sirzechs said with a smile looking at the touching scene.

"Oh sir buddy, Dante, Goku and Zeref are you guy ok" Naruto said noticing other were with them.

"Yes we are fine" Zeref said in his usual bland tone as the 4 friends smiled at each other everything needed to be said being said through it.

"So looks like everyone ones" Naruto said but suddenly stopped when he felt a wet sensation on his trousers.

'Oh oh someone's in the mood' Naruto thought to himself thinking Serafall was more than happy to see his return.

'Wait even I can't make a woman that wet' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed there was a little too much liquid.

"Hey honey what's going on down there" he asked her as she too had just as well.

"Ah I think water just broke" she said in a scarily calm tone before all hell broke loose in hell.

* * *

 **Yo dogs hows it hanging been a little while since I've updated and in the end I've come out with a relativly short chapter mainly because I've been pretty busy over the holidays and I'm thinking of starting a new story and have made a draft for it, thogh I'll probably get more of this story done before I get into it any more. Hope you all had a very merry christmas and a happy new year**


	26. AN

**Hi everyone just to let you all know while I have now completed this story and will be releasing chapters for it I will also be doing a complete rewriting of the story mainly because I feel that it could simply be much better, I would like to think that later chapters do get a bit better but thats up for you do decide. I'll be releasing chapters for this story pretty randomly and you're going to have to wait a little for the rewrite so be on the lookout for that ;)**

 **Best wishes to all those who enjoy and read the story**

 **Alekogi**


	27. Chapter 25- New Life from Death

"Ichigo-san, have you got your powers back" Issei asked Ichigo as he had just returned from fighting the holy spear wielder Cao Cao to check on his friends.

"Yeah Kid I owe you one without your help I wouldn't have gotten my powers back" Ichigo thanked him.

"No problem" Issei said giving a nervous smile, after he had said that a magic circle appeared over Ichigo's ear.

"Captain what is it" Ichigo asked as it revealed Naruto was on the other end.

"ICHIGO GO FIND ISSEI AND SONA THE BABIES COMING" he yelled causing Ichigo to fall over in surprise as the sound of a woman crying in pain was heard shouting.

"Where's my so-tan" before the magic circle cut out.

"Lady leviathans baby's about to be born" Ichigo said blandly on the floor.

* * *

"Ah darling please do try to calm down" Mrs Hyoudou said to her husband as they waited for their grandson to be born and even after all the hours waiting he was still just as excited.

"Calm down how can I be calm our grandson is being born in the other room" Mr Hyoudou said excited.

"Yes dear but even I think you're going a little overboard" she said with a nervous smile as her husband was wearing an embarrassing shirt saying.

'New grandpa' and had numerous gifts stacked on chairs behind him.

"Please try to remain calm this is a hospital" Mrs Hyoudou said.

"Never" he replied but was then scolded by a nurse for causing a commotion.

"*sigh* Dad do you want to cause any more of a commotion?" Issei muttered to no one in particular as he watched his dad get scolded.

"Now Issei I'm sure he's just a little over excited I'm sure he'll be the same when our" Rias said then stopped herself when she blushed hard.

"Our what?" Issei asked her.

"Nothing" Rias quickly replied with a blush still present on her face.

"Would you two try keep this PG, we're in a hospital" Sona said sitting next to them.

"I'm just glad my parents are too busy with handling our territory" she signed as indeed since such large amounts of Stiri territory was damaged it would be selfish to be here now despite how much the two wanted to, suddenly a large bang was heard and the building shook slightly.

"Ah dam construction could they have picked a worse time" Mr Hyoudou complained.

"yes, construction" Mrs Hyoudou said nervously even though she was pretty sure it was the devil King that was causing such large amounts of damage as she picked up the faintest cry of her son in pain as the explosion went off.

It was a few more hours until eventually a doctor came out and said.

"Family of Mr Hyoudou and lady leviathan" he said as Mr Hyoudou shot up.

"Right here" he shouted ignoring the odd looks he was getting.

"Well it looks like you two will be meeting your new family member" Rias said smiling at Issei and Sona who took off over to the doctor.

"Asia dear come over here" Mrs Hyoudou said calling Asia over.

"But kaa-sama the doctor said family only" Asia said.

"Nonsense dear your as much a part of this family as anyone" Mrs Hyoudou said smiling at Asia much to her delight as she scurried on in with them.

"Hello" Mrs Hyoudou said opening the door to the room in which Serafall and Naruto currently were.

"Oh hey mum" Naruto said as he looked at the people coming through the door with a tired expression on his face.

"Come on in there's someone I'd like you to meet" he said as he got up and reached over to Serafall who was currently asleep and picked up a bundle of blankets.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our family Gray Stiri" he said as everyone came over to get a better look at the baby who had a small tuff of black hair on his head and you could see faintly his dark eyes similar to his fathers as the baby fidgeted in his father's arms attempting to get a more comfortable position.

"Oh honey your holding him wrong" Mrs Hyoudou said as she gently took Gray out of his arms and held him in a motherly embrace as Gray looked up at her looking slightly confused.

"Hi there little one I'm your grandma" she said gently to him as he nestled into her arms.

"And I'm your grandpa don't forget about me" Mr Hyoudou said looking down at him with a bright smile on his face but was disappointed to see that he had fallen asleep.

"Oh come on come say hello to grandpa" he said going to touch him but Mrs Hyoudou turns away.

"Honey he's sleeping" she scolded.

"Ah ok" Mr Hyoudou said in a depressed tone.

"Tee hee Gray-chan is such a tease" said the familiar childish voice of Serafall who had woken up.

"Onee-sama" Sona said going to check on her sister.

"My so-tan I'm feeling better already" the sis-con devil King said feeling much more energised seeing her sister.

"Bro are you ok?" Issei asked his brother who looked very tired.

"Yeah I'm good" Naruto said going to scratch his eyes but Issei noticed both of them looked like they had been completely crushed.

"Holy shit bro did the monsters do that to you" Issei said trying to keep his voice down.

"No turns out the pain killer used on pregnant women doesn't affect all of them and lucky me had to hold hands with a devil King as she gave birth" he said hiding his hands.

"How are you even alive?" Issei asked shocked.

"Who knows, to be honest I've come close to passing out from the pain so many times" Naruto said but then looked over to the happy family.

"But I really wanted to stay awake for this" he said.

"Man you really are a softy" Issei commented and Naruto only kicked him in response.

"Say what you little twirp" Naruto said.

"Oy screw you" Issei said as the two brothers prepared to fight but were stopped when a murderous aura came over them.

"You two" said a voice cold as ice as Mrs Hyoudou glared at them with eyes that felt like they were piercing their skin.

"Behave" she said in a killer tone as Naruto finally passed out and Issei was forced to his knees with fear as Gray broke out in laughter.

"Oh my yes papa and uncle are silly aren't they" she said the killer aura fading and the motherly returning.

"Kaa-sama is the strongest" Asia said to herself as she watched the two brothers easily be defeated by their own mother.

* * *

"I-impossible how are you still alive you should be dead" the doctor shouted at Naruto who was being checked out in a nearby room and being healed.

"Huh really" Naruto said as he already showed signs of recovery.

"Of course you've been injected with a god killing poison and nearly had all the bones in your body broken as well as having massive internal injuries and then had both your hands crushed" the doctor told him.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto said.

"Ho brother truly you are quite something" Naruto heard the familiar voice of Sirzechs say as he walked into the room.

"Hey sir buddy, you doing well?" Naruto asked waving at him.

"Yes brother I'm fine I just came here with lord and lady Stiri to meet little Gray and check on you" he told him.

"Ah thanks sir buddy but I'm feeling much better" Naruto said getting up.

"Mr Hyoudou please sit back down you need to take your medication" he said.

"*pft* I'm fine" Naruto said walking off.

"Don't worry I'll look after him" Sirzechs said as he took off after him as the two made their way to the room in which Gray and the other new-borns were being kept.

"He looks like a very healthy boy" Sirzechs comments looking at the child with a smile. "I guess he is" Naruto said.

"Brother I thought you should know the ones who orchestrated this attack they're a new organisation who seek even more dangerous than the chaos brigade" he told him.

"No problem I got someone else to worry about now" he said.

"I thought you should know this group may also have been involved in the incident 3 years ago" he said referring to the sins fight 3 years ago which managed to make Naruto surprised.

"Really, I looked for a bit but I didn't manage to find any leads, they must have been pretty underground" Naruto said.

"Yes it seems they have finally started to make themselves known" Sirzechs told him.

"*sigh* And here I was thinking I might get some time off" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry brother feel free to take as much time off as you need" Sirzechs told him as he began to walk off.

"After all you've been through you deserve a little time off".

* * *

"Coochy coo" Michael Stiri said happily as he held his grandson who had just come from the hospital but much to his discontent Gray seemed to be ignoring him.

"Come beloved grandson give grandpa a smile" he said making funny faces at him but this only made Gray start to cry.

"Dear I think he's had enough of you" Margret Stiri said as she picked Gray up and held him near her rather large chest in which after he stopped crying and looked rather happy.

"Oh no" Serafall said as though a great tragedy had hit her.

"Uh what's wrong?" Naruto asked her who was starting to look much better but both his hands were in casts.

"My baby he's inherited his papas perverted nature" she said as she began to cry.

"Oy are you crying" he shouted at her sounding annoyed.

"No I cannot cry I will find a way to cure my child from such a wicked disease" she said putting on a brave face.

"He isn't sick" Naruto said sounding even more annoyed.

"Ah Gray-chan I hope you'll grow up happy here with us" Margret said smiling down at Gray.

* * *

"I have to say captain you calling us all together like this is rare" Ichigo said as he and the other known seven deadly sins sat around a table at the greedy Raven.

"Yeah I brought you here for an important reason" Naruto said sounding serious.

"Oh being serious for once" Dante said leaning back lazily in his chair.

"Yeah, but first Zeref I need to know where you originally hid out powers and who might have had access to them" Naruto asked Zeref.

"Our powers combined were too large to keep anywhere on our own dimension so I moved them to a separate place within the dimensional gap, I did not tell anyone about this but it is possible someone could have stumbled upon it while exploring" Zeref told them.

"The dimensional gap, I didn't expect you to put them there" Ichigo commented.

"The magic boy Zeref-tan is unpredictable" Zeref said making a magic girl pose.

"Whatever I'm just glad I got them back cus now can do some real hardcore training" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't even want to know what hardcore is for you" Dante said feeling tired just thinking about it.

"Yes, well, getting back on topic" Naruto said.

"Sirzechs told me the other day that the people who stole our powers, may have also been the ones who started that fight 3 years ago" Naruto told them much to their surprise.

"What really" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Yes so I want you guys to be extra careful I'm pretty sure you guys can take on any punk that comes your way but they make attempt to attack those close to you" Naruto said getting nods from everyone at the table.

"Finally I want you to know where I think we should all stand in the upcoming conflict" he told them.

"Personally I don't think it's a good idea to get to involved they where able to steal our powers so it could be they somehow managed to find out weaknesses through it, so I don't think it's the best idea to get to involve in conflict, not until we can find Al and Roy" Naruto told them.

"So until then let's leave it to the young ones they're getting stronger everyday an I think they're our best chance of winning this, do your best to help them to grow" he said with a happy expression but it then turned into a much darker expression.

"And if anyone tries to hurt them kill them" he said in a dark time.

"Hoy hoy naru-chan no need to be so dark and dingy" Death said as he came out of the back room now fully recovered from his own theft and then the fight taking all of energy out of him.

"I'm sorry it's just *sob* I imagine those monsters getting their hands on my little Gray" Naruto said as he began to cry.

"And we're back to normal" Ichigo said in a tired voice.

"Right anyway, so to recap keep out of these Kid's way and help them, but if it ever gets too much for them to handle we remind those bastards the seven deadly sins aren't done yet" Naruto told them.

"Anyway time for a round of drinks me thinks" Naruto said with a jolly smile.

"Sorry none for me I quit" Dante said.

"Ha ha, wait what" Naruto said going from happy to incredibly confused.

"It's like I said I'm going off alcohol for a bit" Dante told him.

"Ah of course I've died and gone to heaven" Naruto said as he fell to the floor.

"My Gray I'm sorry papa will be back" he yelled before Ichigo smacked him on the head.

"There you can't feel pain if you were dead" he yelled at him.

"Ah thank goodness" Naruto said relieved but then of face changed into an evil expression.

"Then you will have no problem paying your tab" he yelled at Dante while having an evil smile on his face as he showed him the bill.

"Yeah sure" Dante said plainly.

"Huh" Naruto said not expecting that answer.

"Are you sure that is a lot of 0's?" Goku commented.

"Yeah my old man and mum were loaded this won't even put a dent in my account" he said.

"M-my revenge" Naruto said falling down to his knees.

"Noooooooooo" he yelled.

* * *

"Ah good to be back home" Issei said lying down on his bed.

"He he if no one's around" he chuckled to himself perversely as he quickly scuttled under his bed and came up with a porno magazine.

"Fu fu time to test out this new body" he said as he opened the book but Unknown to him someone was watching from above.

"Oh man what big oppai" Issei said perversely looking at the naked women but then gets an odd feeling so looks behind him only to see someone dangling down in full spy gear complete including night vision goggles.

"So that's where you hid them" the spy said his voice sounding distorted.

"Hey wait who are you" Issei said but not get a reply as the man put his arms around his neck in a chock hold.

"Good boy now go to sleep" he said as Issei passed out.

"Ugh my head" Issei muttered to himself as he woke up and soon realised that he was hanging upside down tied up and was hanging over what seemed to be a container of lava.

"Ha ha think you can steal from me" said a voice to the side of him and looking over he saw his brother sitting on a large golden throne while wearing the outfit the spy had except for the face mask and goggles.

"Bro the hell are you doing" Issei said as he began to squirm.

"Ha you can't get out of that its unicorn hair with magical properties to stop your scared gear from activating" he said evilly.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Issei shouted at him.

"Well you see my alcoholic friend Dante just paid his tab and I came into a lot of money" Naruto told him.

"Money, how much?" Issei asked curiously to which Naruto replied by pressing a button on his gold throne and it began to hover towards Issei.

"A lot, and now I think about it I really should have stopped Dante drinking a long time ago" Naruto said.

"Well I've learned my lesson I won't steal from you again" Issei said to him nervously.

"Nonsense you haven't even seen the lava sharks" Naruto said as Issei looked down and saw sharks swimming in the lava.

"Ahhhh" Issei yelled as he frantically tried to escape.

"Now have we learnt our lesson" Naruto told his burnt brother.

"Screw you" Issei shouted as he tried to jump at his brother but was deflected by a force field from the throne.

"Ha ha yes now attack my pretties" Naruto said as he pushed another button on his throne and part of the chair melted and from the melted gold two golden lions formed from it and began to chase Issei.

"Oh that reminds me I need to ask a favour" Naruto told him as he watched him get chased.

"Ok ok just stop them" Issei shouted.

"Good, Manticore, Julius, stop" he yelled as the lions stopped and jumped back into the gold throne.

"I have someone coming to visit tomorrow but I'm busy showing people my golden throne so I need you to keep them company" Naruto said to him.

"Ok just take that thing away from me" Issei shouted at him.

* * *

"Issei- niisama are you expecting company?" asked the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia Millicas Gremory who was visiting his aunt to learn about the human world as he watched his older brother figure look out the window seemingly waiting for someone to appear.

"Ah yes Millicas-sama, a friend of my brother is coming to visit today and he asked me to take care of him"

"Oh uncle Naruto's friend so will he be here like me" Millicas asked.

"Yes and make sure you call him uncle everyone you see him" Issei said smiling evilly inside his mind as he knew his brother hates people calling him old.

"Yes sir" Millicas said joyfully before a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming" Issei shouted as he knocking continued.

"Impatient much" Issei said to himself before opening the door to see a young child at the age of 13 or 14 who wore a black suit with a familiar Death mask on the top half of it as well as 3 white lines on the right side of his hair.

"Close the door" he asked.

"Uh why?" Issei asked.

"I only knocked 7 times I need to know one more time to make it 8 as 8 is the most symmetrical number if I don't knock one more time I'll be unsymmetrical trash" the child shouted.

"Please please close the door" he said as he fell to his knees crying as Issei closed the door and after one more knock he opened the door again to see the child once again there but was back on his feet.

"Yes good day I'm Death the Kid I'm looking for my father" the now identified Kid Said.

'Wait Death' Issei thought to himself and knowing only two Deaths he picked the only one who he thought had the ability to reproduce.

'He had a Kid' Issei thought to himself in a panic.

'But was how old is this 13, 14 did he have a Kid at like 13' Issei thought to himself in a slight panic.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked him.

"Oh um yes come on in" Issei said as Kid walked in the door.

"Ah ah ahhhhh" Kid said looking in front of in awe.

"Are you ok?" Issei asked him.

"Yes oh yes what perfect symmetry" Kid said.

"The stair height, the banner width it's perfect" he said with tears of happiness.

'He's defiantly weird enough to be bro's Kid, but I can't be 100% sure yet' Issei thought looking at Kid Issei did your guest arrive said Rias Gremory as she and her nephew Millicas Gremory.

"Ah yes this is Kid, Kid this is Rias and Millicas Gremory" Issei said trying to avoid saying his full name as he didn't want everyone to know until he was sure.

"Gremory that's a devils name of I'm not mistaken a pleasure to meet you" he said extending his hand which Rias took.

'Maybe he isn't I can't imagine his Kid being this well-mannered' Issei thought watching Kid but that thought then changed dramatically as he watched Kid start to grope Rias's chest.

"Hm yes good they are symmetrical" he said stopping as Rias stepped back with a red face.

"Hey you can't do that" Millicas told him as Kid looked over at him but then looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh god you only have an upper pocket on the left side of your jacket and not on the right it isn't symmetrical, what utter trash" he said he looked like he was about to be sick.

"And now looking that picture looks a couple centimetres crooked and those candles are all different lengths" he shouted sounding panicked.

"Uh Kid can I ask who it is exactly your coming to visit" Issei said quickly trying to take his mind off of the off balanced symmetry.

"Why my father of course" Kid said to him.

'Oh crap' was the only think Issei could think.

"Are you sure you aren't interested Kid-san" Gremory asked Death the Kid as he had previously asked the child he he wanted to have a spar with him Issei and Millicas.

"No thanks I recently ironed this suit I don't want any creases" he told him.

"Ah ok" Kiba replied with an awkward smile and the faced Millicas who was about to spar with Issei and Kiba who didn't look to worried.

"Begin" Rias shouted as Millicas moved at surprising speeds towards Kiba and Issei with surprising speed and fires demonic energy of destruction like his father and aunt at Kiba and while he managed to dodge it the sword he held got hit by it breaking instantly much to everyone's surprise at the boys talent as he next went after Issei who managed to hold Millicas off but the child managed to take him by surprise and destroy bits of his armour.

"You pig" a voice shouted and Kid had kicked Millicas in the face surprising everyone once again with the speed he just demonstrated.

"Ow what was that for" Millicas shouted at him.

"You even need to ask that sword and armour were both excellent works of art perfectly symmetrical you should just die" Kid shouted angrily.

"Your one to talk you only have 3 stripes on the left side of your hair not the right" Millicas replied as Kid looked like he had just been shot and fell to the floor.

"Your right I'm filthy trash I don't deserve to live just take me to the curb with the rest of the trash" he cried.

* * *

"*sigh* I try to have a little fun showing Ichigo my cool new chair but he has to cut it in half, I only annoyed him a little" Naruto muttered to himself saddened by the loss of his chair.

"Well I'm rather annoyed you chose to spend all your money on a silly toy" Death said to him a little annoyed.

"Ah come on what's life without a little fun" Naruto said to him.

"Oh I can never change you I just hope Kid didn't cause to much trouble" Death said to himself as the two walked into the Hyoudou basement where they were told by Mrs Hyoudou the Kids currently were.

"I think you and me both know he's probably cause a hell of a lot of trouble just being here" Naruto told his partner.

"Yes probably so" Death said as the two noticed that the Kids were joined by a group of men as well as Sirzechs dressed as a power ranger and noticed Kid was with them commenting on the suits symmetry.

"Kid there you are" Naruto interrupted noticing a strange atmosphere was being created and decided he should try break it up.

"Ah father there you are" Kid said looking over in Death and Naruto's direction.

"Father" everyone shouted in surprise.

"I knew it" Issei said pointing at Naruto who had no idea what he had done.

"Look how old he is 13, 14 you must have had him around the same age why couldn't you tell me you got to feel the pleasures of a woman's body at such a young age" Issei said completely missing the point.

"What, he ain't mine" Naruto said.

"No way he said he was Death the Kid you're known as Death right" Issei said to him accusingly.

"Yeah and this guys called Death" Naruto said pointing over to his partner who calmly said.

"Yes he's my son" much to everyone's surprise.

"Father I believe you wanted to speak to me" Kid said I his father.

"Yes but let's do it somewhere else" Death said escorting his son outside the basement.

"Oh what a surprise but it doesn't change the reason I'm here, oppai dragon prepare to meet your end" Sirzechs said to Issei who looked nervous once again.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come here' Naruto thought to himself but then watched everyone freeze when Grayfia teleported in.

"Now what would the proud Lucifer group be doing here wasting time" she said calmly but you could detect the ice in her tone.

"Ha never mind" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched joyfully as his new friend Sirzechs was told of by his wife.

"Ha ha unlucky sir buddy" Naruto called over to him as Grayfia took him away.

"That reminds me sir Naruto lady leviathan says she knows about your stupid chair and doesn't want you around Lord Gray in case he inherits your stupidity" she said before teleporting off leaving Naruto frozen before he began to cry.

"Noooo" on the floor.

"Did you know mother is the strongest" Millicas told the Gremory who all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls here's the next chapter, as I said in my AN in the previous chapter I have now completed this story and will be doing a rewrite but hey if I have the work may as well post it even if it isn't the best because it took me ages to write it. And hey one weirdo might actually like this so this is for all you weirdos out there.**


	28. Chapter 26- Sinful Training

"Oh Gray are you lonely without papa I know I am without you" Naruto said crying with his face down in the bar.

"Father I think it's about time you found yourself a new partner" Death the Kid commented watching his father's partner seem even more and more pathetic.

"Oh what makes you say that Kid-kun" Death asked his son.

"Why obviously because of his current living quarters look out it noting is symmetrical even the tables aren't all the same height how can you live here" he said angrily.

"Ho Ho Ho there's a lot more to picking a partner then just how they live and act you'll realise that one day" Death said.

"Very well then I'll make sure to be extra careful for anyone targeting me like you said" Kid said as he walked out the door.

"*sob* You're so lucky to have a loving son mine will come to hate me because I was never there for him" Naruto sobbed to Death.

"Now Naruto-kun I'm sure Sera-chan will let you see Gray-chan again" Death reassured his partner.

"No she won't, she'll never want me around him in case I turn him into a pervert" Naruto said as he continued to cry.

"Reaper chop" Death shouted smacking Naruto on the back of his head.

"That's enough of that now" Death said sounding annoyed.

"Fine but you didn't have to hit me so hard" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Issei-chan keeps himself busy by training, maybe you should take a leaf out on his book, you may have gotten your full powers back but sitting around for 3 years hasn't done you any good" Death told him.

"Fine maybe if I show I can be responsible Serafall will let me see my Gray" Naruto said sounding giddy at the end "we can only hope" Death said in a tired tone.

* * *

"Dante you here" Naruto shouted in Dantes mansion.

"Captain you are here also" said Zeref who appeared from a door beside them.

"Zeref what are you doing here" Naruto asked him.

"I am here on lion's sin request as he has chosen to help raise Dusts children and after one of the injured there wings he called me for assistance" Zeref told him.

"Oh Dantes looking after the chicks is he, can you take me to him" Naruto asked.

"I could but I am lazy and do not wish to, he is that way" Zeref said pointing behind him.

"No respect for your leader" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked through the door Zeref had just exited.

"Oy come and eat up you have to get ready for your big flight" Dante said to one of the 3 Ravens as he threw a large chucked in the middle of the 3 as they all began to peck at it.

"Quite the chick magnet" Naruto commented as he looked at Dante who gave him an annoyed glare in return.

"Nope these chicks are gona be leaving the nest" Dante told him as he noticed that Dust in her small form flew up to Naruto and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh is my girl's baby's growing up" he said stroking Dusts head.

"I can't ever imagine my little Gray growing up I hope he stays my little baby forever" Naruto said starting to cry but was stopped when Dust pecked at his face.

"You know you've gotten so tame since you had yourself a kid" Dante commented.

"You think I hadn't noticed" Naruto said.

"Come on I think you have" Dante said to him.

"Back when we first met you were a bad ass mother fucker killing anyone who pissed you off" Dantes said holding up a finger.

"Then you met Sarah you chilled out a bit started to become tamer" he said holding up another finger.

"Then after she died you became a complete pacifist refusing to kill anything that could think for itself and cut off your emotions and feelings for love" Dante said putting up another finger.

"And now you settle down and started a family you never try to hide your emotions and your saying you're willing to start killing again" Dante finished putting up one final finger.

"So tell me which one is the real Naruto Hyoudou" he asked him giving him a suspicious glare.

"Who knows" he said returning the glare with his own as the two glared at each other before they were interrupted when one of the child birds broke one of the Windows.

"That's one thing I won't miss about them breaking all my Goddam Windows" Dante said as he watched two of the birds take off one going left and the other going right, the third bird that was injured slowly walked into the window and looked out of the window nervously then looked over to Dante nervously who gave him a nod and then it clumsily flew out of the window going straight forward.

"Huh I guess even a broken bird can leave the nest and live a new life" Naruto said watching the birds fly off.

"Bit of a contradiction a man of Death speaking of life" Dante said to him as there was a moment of silence before the two began to laugh at each other.

"Anyway I came here cus I got told I'm out of shape want to go train with me" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah sure anything to get over this unimaginable need to drink" Dante said as the two walked off not knowing someone else was watching them.

"Hm need some help training" Zeref said looking down at the two the teleporting away.

* * *

"So why do we have to come here to train" Dante said as Naruto had asked them to return to his parents' house and went into the basement.

"Why not this place was built with top end equipment and such and we can go train in your house because it doesn't have a training area and it be a bad idea if we went loco in some unknown location" Naruto told him.

"You just wanted to get out of hell because you know your wife would find you" Dante told him with made Naruto shiver in fear.

"She won't let me see my baby Gray she truly is a devil King" Naruto cried out but was met with a punch in the face by Dante sending him flying back into a wall.

"God you're annoying" Dante muttered and ten noticed someone was coming down the basement stairs.

"I'm telling you Kiba you need to understand the importance of sports bras" Issei told his friend who have a nervous smile in return before noticing that the basement was occupied.

"Master Dante what are you doing here" Kiba asked Dante who looked over at the two kids.

"Oh you two my glorious leader wanted to do some training and I needed I take my mind off my pathological need for alcohol, also quit it with that master crap I only helped you out for a bit" Dante said to them sounding annoyed at the end as he had helped the blonde-haired kid to control the powers of holy and demonic as he was the only one on the past able to do it.

"You were a great help to me calling you master is a sign of respect" Kiba said to him respectfully and with a kind smile as the two reached the bottom of the stairs an Issei noticed his brother had been smacked into a wall and started laughing at him.

"Oh think this is funny do you" Naruto said in a dark and angry tone as he got up.

"Hey Dante these kids came down here for training how about we teach them a little lesson" he said as he began to crack his knuckles as Issei looked rather nervous.

"Sure whatever you guys want to do 1v1, 2v1 or 2v2" Dante asked.

"2v2 2v2" Issei said quickly hoping his friend could help him survive.

"Very well I want to kick your ass myself so you won't be need" Naruto said as he looked down at his chest and Lord Death came out of his necklace form and scurried over to the side.

"Very well then I will be your referee, first one knocked down loses" Death said.

"We will begin on the count of 3" Death said holding up one finger as Issei began to count down to his balance breaker and Kiba summoned a holy demonic sword.

"2" Death said putting a second finger up as Dante put his hands in his pockets and Naruto have a savage smile to Issei who wished he had stayed upstairs.

"3" Death shouted as he put his hand up in the air.

"Begin" he shouted chopping the air as Naruto decided to waste no time and came toward them with high speeds not giving them time to think as he prepared to hit them with an axe kick which they both manage to jump out of the way of but it did create a large hole in the floor.

"Balance breaker" Issei shouted as he put in his armour and fired a dragon shot at Naruto who summoned some Death energies into his hand and managed to catch the dragon shot before it exploded in his hand.

"Don't forget this is two on two" Issei heard a voice behind him and saw Dante swing a lazy punch towards him.

"You shouldn't either" Kiba said as he blocked his punch with the flat of a blade he made, seeing this Dante put more force into his punch until Kiba was forced back hitting Issei and taking him with him.

"As expected from those two they really are something" Kiba said as he got up.

"Yeah sorry for dragging you into this" Issei said to him apologetically.

"It's fine Issei you needed assistance and I promised I always be there for you" Kiba said giving him a passionate stare.

"iI you two want to kiss we can look away" Dante said lazily as Naruto began laughing.

"Shut up" Issei shouted at them annoyed.

"Issei we must take this seriously if we want to stand a chance, go my knights" Kiba shouted as he stuck his sword in the ground summoning a group of dragon knight that ran at Naruto and Dante keeping them busy.

"Issei-kun we will need a plan of we want to stand a chance they're far too strong for conventional methods" Kiba told his friend.

"Yeah I know they're crazy strong" Issei said worriedly looking up at them dispose of the last dragon knights but noticed something.

"Wait Kiba I might have an idea" Issei told him.

"Down you go" Dante said lazily as he punched one of the dragon Knights in the chest destroying it.

"My turn" Kiba shouted appearing in front of Dante with his demonic sword gram and started to swing at him which Dante easily dodged as he decided to go on the defensive and was pushed back by Kiba as he avoided his strikes.

'Come on kid I thought you were better than that' Dante thought to himself but was broken out of his thoughts when he felt himself be stopped by something and looking back he saw Naruto who had been pushed back by Issei.

"Fancy seeing you here" Naruto told him as Issei and Kiba went for a duel attack.

'Ha easy dodge' Dante thought to himself as he prepared to swerve out of the way but couldn't as he noticed Naruto had swerved in the same direction preventing him from dodging as he felt part of his chest get cut by the sword while Naruto was punched in the gut sending him and Dante flying back.

"Got you" Issei shouted excitedly as he felt satisfied knowing he finally manage to get a good hit on his older brother.

"Sorry but Issei pointed out you two didn't seem to be fighting together at all so we thought maybe you had horrible teamwork" Kiba told them.

"Looks like Naruto-Kun and Dante-kun are first ones down so the victors are Issei-chan and Kiba-chan" Death said in a happy voice.

"Dam captain you know I always go right" Dante complain me Dante as he threw Naruto off him.

"And I always swerve left, you should accommodate for your leader" Naruto said to him in an annoyed tone.

"My looks like you found out their weakness" Death told Issei and Kiba.

"Weakness?" asked a confused Issei.

"Yes the weakness of the seven deadly sins, the complete and utter lack of any kind of teamwork" Death shouted dramatically.

"That's it" Issei shouted in surprise.

"Oh no we've been found out" Naruto shouted.

"That's such a stupid weakness your stupid" Issei shouted pointing at his brother.

"Oh yeah well at least my weakness isn't that I'm a weak little bitch" Naruto shouted back to him "screw you" Issei shouted as the two began to fight again.

After the first rounds of fights were complete the 4 decided that they would continue their training which mainly consisted of Issei and Kiba attempting break through Naruto or Dantes defence until the two collapsed from the exhaustion.

"Ah man I'm worn out" Issei panted as he wiped sweat of his forehead.

"Here Issei-Kun let me help" you Kiba said as he wiped the sweat of Issei's face with a towel.

"Seriously are you two gay" Dante said giving the two a suspicious glance.

"No way, and how are you not even tired" Issei shouted as he noticed Dante only had a bit of sweat on his forehead on some small cuts on his jacket.

"Ah little Issei don't compare us to you, it's like comparing an ant to a god" Naruto said cockily as he looked uninjured as well.

"Yeah if you're talking about egos" Issei muttered.

"Are you sure you're a god your lordship it looks like you have a couple more cuts then me" Dante said looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Oh you think so sweaty" Naruto said as he looked over at Dante.

"Also last time I remember it was your ass in the dirt" Naruto said in an almost challenging tone.

"Hm yeah that time when I was so drunk I could hardly walk" Dante replied as the two stared at each other.

"Oh my you two better get back" Death said as he picked the two up and placed them behind him.

"Uh Lord Death what's going to happen" Issei asked nervously.

"Oh nothing to worry abo" Death said but was cut off when he was forced into his scythe form and Naruto swung it at Dante who blocked it with his own sword to which Naruto removes one hand from his scythe to reach for his gun which he shot up at Dante who manage to avoid direct impact but it did manage to scrape his cheek to which Dante then decided to jump back and pull out his own two guns which he shot in rapidly at Naruto who blocked the bullets by swirling his scythe "oy if you got a good hit with one of those I might have died" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Come on now you started it" Dante said in an equally sarcastic tone as he raised his sword into the air "holly demonic, slash, slash, slash" he shouted as he sent holy demonic energy towards Naruto in the form of 3 vertical slashes.

"Death slash" Naruto shouted in response as he sent one giant horizontal black slash which met with the slashes in mid-air causing a large shockwave that caused Issei and Kiba to cover their faces as the two attacks cancelled each other out in which time Dante shot out a blue hook that grabbed onto Narutos arm and then Dante pulled himself in whilst having one of his fists change into a large red fist which he used to punch Naruto in the face sending him back but Naruto was able to correct himself in mid-air landing on his feet and putting his scythe blade in the ground to stop him moving.

"Death slash" Naruto shouted sending a large black slash towards Dante who managed to destroy it by punching it with his red fist but doing so made him loose his balance which gave Naruto the opportunity to run at him and smack him across the face with his scythe sending him to the ground but this did not keep him there long as he attempted to upper cut Naruto who managed to avoid it but then Dante summoned a large red axe which he swung at Naruto who blocked it with his scythe as the two pushed each other back.

"Ah man and here I thought you'd be rusty" Dante complained swinging his axe over his shoulder.

"Nope" Naruto just said as he swung his scythe around.

"*sigh* I can't be bothered to take this any further, one attack" Dante offered.

"One attack" Naruto replied before shouting.

"Soul residence" as his scythe blade expanded.

"Time for a little rebellion" Dante muttered as he drew his sword and spread his Angel and devil wings and began to build up holy demonic energy.

"Guys stop it you'll destroy the house" Issei shouted but they didn't hear as the two rushed at each other smiles on their faces as they met in the middle clashing with each other's weapons creating a shockwave that may envelop the entire town.

"Oh what ever will I do with them" Issei and Kiba heard and looked over to see Zeref standing next to them.

"Zeref-San do something" Issei yelled at him.

"Yes it might be bad if they destroy something" Zeref said as he put his hands out towards the two and looked like he was clenching a ball in his hands as a black sphere appeared around them blocking the shockwaves until eventually it stopped and Naruto and Dante broke out of the sphere with ease and came out on the opposite sides of each other facing away from each other and after a few seconds' blood burst out of Dantes chest.

"Ah crap guess you win this one" Dante said turning around holding his wound to look at Naruto.

"Yeah I guess" Naruto said holding the side of his stomach as he had a wound there.

"*yawn* Well I think I'm all done here, I think I'll be going home" Dante said as he walked over to Zeref.

"Oy Zeref give me a lift back" Dante said.

"Master don't you think you should get your injuries looked at" Kiba asked Dante in a worried tone.

"Nah it's only a shallow one, dam captain was going easy on me" Dante said.

"Come on now you missed all my vitals I think you were holding back too" Naruto told him.

'They were holding back' Issei thought to himself looking behind them and saw the entire basement was in shambles.

"My I'm not just a transport method you know" Zeref said as he clicks his fingers and Dante was transported away in a magic circle.

"Captain I thought you should know I managed to convince sera-tan that you can see Gray-chan but you may have to grovel" Zeref said.

"Oh Zeref thank you" Naruto said as he began to pick Zeref up and hug him.

"Well you better get cleaned up" Death said as he changes into his normal form and poked Narutos wound which was covered by black energies.

"Ah good point Issei, Kiba have a good day I must be going" Naruto said as Zeref teleports away with a click of his fingers.

"Zeref-san what will you be doing now" Issei asked.

"Fufu I'm going to be a naughty boy" Zeref giggled as he teleported away.

"Well that was certainly an interesting training session Issei-kun" Kiba said smiling at Issei.

* * *

"Please please please please" Naruto begged to his wife as he grovelled before her crawling after her as she tried to get away.

"No way look how weird you are I don't want my Gray-chan being weird like you" Serafall cried as she tried to run away but Naruto somehow managed to keep up while still grovelling.

"Come on I promise to behave let me see my son" Naruto said while crying.

"Hm very well but if he starts doing strange things you won't see him again" Serafall warned.

"Yes honey oh thank you thank you" he said while holding onto her leg.

"Oh my what erotic pants" Naruto suddenly murmured to himself as enjoying the view he got from below his wife.

"Idiot" she shouted as she kicked him through several walls,

"I regret nothing" Naruto said weakly lying down in the rubble.

"Ah Gray did you miss papa cus papa missed you" Naruto said happily as he held his son in his arms giving him a bright smile to which young Gray didn't seem to be interested in and instead was attempting to reach over to his mother.

"Oh that's a good boy you love mama lots don't you" Serafall said cutely as she gently played with Grays hands who looked very happy.

"It seems he already has a favourite" Naruto said in a depressed tone.

"Nonsense little Gray-chan loves his papa don't you" she said as she looked up at Naruto with a bright smile as Gray followed his mother's gaze and looked up to his father and laughed happily at his fathers depressed face.

"Come on now little one it's time for your nap" Serafall said as she gently picked up Gray and put him back into his cot but he looked rather grumpy about it.

"*sigh* I guess I can't keep you away from him" Serafall said a she felt her husband wrap his arms around her smiling a she enjoyed his warmth.

"Come on now I'm not all that bad I think he'd be more perverted of he started wearing magic girl costumes" Naruto told her.

"He he I think he would look adorable" Serafall giggled as she turned around and lent on her husband's chest.

"Sorry for being such a meanie I'm really nervous when about razing this little one" she said.

"Nonsense you've done a great job so far he looks like a happy and healthy little boy" Naruto told her as she looked up at him with a brilliant smile that made him blush slightly before the two shares a loving kiss.

"Excuse me but do you know where my sister is" Sona asked one of the servants as she had visit the mansion looking for her sister.

"I believe that mistress Serafall went into her bedroom with master Naruto and they are currently, uh, very busy" the servant said sounding nervous at the end.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious enough knowing those two I will just need to speak with her for a bit"

"Mistress Sona I really don't think it would be, they are very busy" the servant told her quickly but Sona did not listen and continued towards the bedroom.

"Onee-sama I came here to discuss about" Sona said in a calm tone as she opens the door but her face soon turns bright red as she walks in to see her sister straddling her brother in law both completely nude and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing.

"Oh ah ah yes yes, s-Sona" she suddenly cried out seeing her sister walk in.

"H-hey why are you calling your sisters name" Naruto asked taken back at the sudden mention of his sister in law but then noticed that Serafall was looking behind her towards the door and saw Sona looking as red as he friend hair with a look like she just saw a ghost.

"Ah uh you see when a man and a woman love each other they, uh yeah, do this" Naruto said awkwardly as Sona ran out of the room.

"So-tan wait up" Serafall shouted as she quickly threw some covers over herself and ran after her sister.

"This is somehow gona end up being my fault" Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

 **A**


End file.
